However Long It Takes
by Sophia Chase
Summary: A continuation of my drabbles from tumblr.
1. Protection

**25 Days of Klaroline + Tropes (I'm a little late)**

 **When former first daughter Caroline Forbes and her former bodyguard Klaus Mikaelson have to part ways professionally can either of them deal with the imposed distance given their unresolved feelings and what will bring them back together again?**

 **Protection**

 _ **I'll stand in front of you, I'll take the force of the blow.**_

 **Daytona Beach, Florida**

"This is Spring Break, Care, when are you going to start having some fun?" Her roommate Katherine drawled as they made their way from their hotel towards the packed beach. It wasn't the first time she'd mentioned it that week and Caroline knew it wouldn't be her last.

"I'm having fun…"

"Oh yeah, if fun means having your nose stuffed into a book," she scoffed, placing her oversized sunglasses on her face. "There's many things to be seen scenery wise but the inside pages of your pathetic, romance novel isn't one of them."

"Trust me, your running commentary on the local beach talent has provided me with more than enough visuals, nose in book."

"I only say this because I care," she insisted. "Someone as hot as you deserves to have some fun at least…"

"I'm having fun…"

"The fact you keep repeating that you're having fun means you're really not."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you, friend?" She drawled.

"Look, I know you still have feelings for him." She stopped abruptly on the street, placing her hands on Caroline's shoulders and spinning her around. "After eight years in that close proximity, I can understand. Although, I'm surprised you never ravaged each other senseless." They'd only known each other six months but she was fast becoming acquainted with her roommate's direct nature.

"It wasn't like that, what we had was purely professional…"

"Sure it was," she drawled.

"It had to be," she conceded, slightly regretful she'd never made a move. "Fine, I'll lose the book today."

A few hours later and Caroline was stretched out on a towel, soaking up the warm, Florida sun in her newly acquired, white bikini. Not that she'd ever admit it but Katherine had a point. It was supposed to be their term break so Caroline figured a bit of relaxation wouldn't hurt.

Caroline was the type who needed to have a busy brain and schedule at all times and studying law at Harvard was the perfect excuse because if not other thoughts would creep in unexpectedly. Her life had been so different six months ago and Caroline was having a difficult time letting it go completely.

 _ **6 months ago - Washington DC**_

" _Caroline!" The young blonde had been a thousand miles away, staring out onto the wintery, Presidential Inauguration parade and only coming to when her mother broke her reverie by tapping on the cold, frosted glass window to grab her attention._

" _Huh?"_

" _I know this is going to be difficult, darling," Liz cooed, pulling her closer. "After eight years in the White House, life is going to be very different from now."_

 _Different? Caroline was extremely buoyed by the fact she would have a relatively normal life and wouldn't have to hide behind Secret Service detail anymore. But at the same time she felt a heavy weight settle over her chest knowing it meant she'd never see him again, including those crimson lips which would frown in frustration whenever she argued back, those dimples that would flash unexpectedly when she thought he had no sense of humour and those dark, knotted, blonde curls that were begging to be touched._

 _Caroline had sent her mother the contrived smile she'd mastered over the years and one Liz was still yet to see through. Caroline made her way towards the front door, knowing it would be the last of her final duties as first daughter. The relief was immense for the most part but the lack of his presence was eating away at her firm resolve._

" _Someone looks like they're going to a funeral," he chuckled. Caroline would know that accent and know-it-all tone anywhere. Why was she going to miss him again? He looked immaculate as usual in his black suit and crisp, white shirt as he approached. "Going to miss me?"_

" _Urgh, you wish."_

" _Don't pretend you're not going to miss my witty sense of humour." Caroline didn't respond, just rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "I guess I'm only surprised about your expression because of all the times you fought me about your security detail."_

" _What can I say? I don't like pushy people," she shot back. "So sue me."_

" _Well, after today you are fully in charge of your own destiny and I for one am pleased to not have to put up with your…"_

" _My?"_

" _Uh, interesting character quirks."_

" _You're no longer responsible for me, Mikaelson, so just say it."_

" _Opinions," he answered, still somewhat diplomatically. "Every single one of them in their bossy glory."_

" _I'm not the only one with opinions," she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You wear yours like a badge of honour."_

" _As do you," he quipped. "I'm not sure if the men at Harvard or the world are really ready for you, Victory." Hearing him use her secret service codename was almost like a punch to the chest knowing it would be the last._

" _As long as they don't tell me what to do, it will be fine," she teased. "And I think you can call me Caroline now."_

" _Force of habit," he explained. "I think it took me five minutes to work out why you chose that codename. I've never met anyone more competitive and set on winning at all costs."_

" _I'm determined and tenacious, what can I say?" She huffed defensively. "Plus, I seem to recall beating you on a few occasions at pool, Mikaelson."_

" _I suppose I can break the news now. It was only because I let you, princess."_

" _A likely story," she smiled, thinking just how much she'd miss their easy banter after being in such close proximity for eight years. "Maybe one day we can have a rematch and I'll school your ass just like last time?"_

" _Maybe." It was non committal but Caroline didn't expect any less from her aloof, former bodyguard._

 _He regarded her seriously and even though he was good at keeping his emotions hidden she swore there was something telling in his eyes. Almost like he was going to miss her as much as she him. Time seemed to stand still, until she heard a car horn from the driveway. Her mother never was very patient._

 _Then just as quickly as he'd appeared, Klaus had left, the only parting gift a knowing smirk and the flash of a rogue dimple before walking away, one last time. Knowing that he wasn't coming back to protect her was more difficult than she thought. She'd been desperate for independence but now she wasn't quite sure what she wanted._

"Caroline." She could barely hear her name it was uttered so quietly amongst the nearby chatter on the beach, an underlying growl accompanying it. Goose bumps formed over her naked skin and suddenly the hot, Florida sun was no competition for the shiver that rippled through her body. She'd know that voice anywhere. But why here and why now?

"Klaus," she inquired, removing her oversized, floppy hat and peeling away her sunglasses, resting on her elbows to get a better vantage point to check she wasn't dreaming. "What the hell are you doing here?"

His good looks hadn't faded in six months, that much she could tell in his tight fitted, navy polo shirt and an oversized pair of aviator sunglasses, his blonde hair curling over his ears teasingly.

"You have to come with me, right now." His voice was low and decidedly urgent but Caroline never was one to give in easily, especially given he was no longer assigned to protect her.

"I'll do no such thing," she refused, suddenly feeling a little self conscious in her skimpy bikini. At least her awkwardness hadn't diminished her stubbornness.

"Well, maybe you'll come along for me then? Niklaus always has been a questionable sort of character." Another familiar voice interrupted, she'd recognise that serious tone and chiseled jaw anywhere, even unusually attired in casual clothing.

"I almost didn't recognise you without a suit, E," she chuckled, her hand covering her eyes so she could see him amongst the bright sunlight.

"A suit on Daytona Beach? Not the kind of ensemble I was going for on this particular occasion." Caroline looked between them, Klaus' crimson lips were pursed and Elijah's brow furrowed. This obviously wasn't a social visit. She'd thought about Klaus a lot the past six months but never imagined their reunion being quite like this.

"What's with all the chatter? I'm trying to suntan here," Katherine murmured lazily, finally turning over onto her back to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as she cocked her left eyebrow approvingly, Caroline knew they were in trouble, even if it should have been the other way around given their profession. "Well, well, who do we have here?"

"Look, there's no time for chit chat," Elijah shot back. "We need to get out of here."

"Charming," Katherine drawled. "And go where exactly? You may be cute but the creepy, stalker vibe isn't doing much for me, mister."

"Who's your mouthy friend?"

"Katherine…" Caroline attempted knowing that if anyone could make a scene it would be her brunette best friend scorned by a gorgeous stranger.

"Why don't you do us a favour and buzz off," she growled. Even though she was wearing sunglasses, Caroline knew that if looks could kill Elijah would be a hot pile of ash right now.

"Katherine, these are my friends," she explained, albeit cryptically.

"Well, your friends need to learn some manners." Although Klaus had been decidedly somber since his sudden reappearance, Caroline couldn't miss the slight smile tugging at his lips. He did always like to see his uptight brother berated. Today was obviously no different.

"They are my friends," she continued. Caroline wasn't sure of the threat but if it was nearby she didn't want to cause more of a scene.

"Before…"

"Before I started university, you know when I was living at my former house." Katherine seemed to be processing what she was saying and Caroline wasn't sure what else she could say.

"Oh that pretty, white one," she mused, finally catching on. "Why didn't you say so?" The girls gathered their belongings and made their way through the throng still unsure of the threat. Caroline couldn't help but watch everyone around them. In one respect being in a crowd had its advantages but at the same time you didn't know who was close by either.

Katherine stumbled a little on some loose sand, stumbling forward slightly. Caroline noticed Elijah's strong arms catching her before she fell. She steadied herself but not before slapping his hand away.

"Get off me you oaf," she growled, stomping ahead.

Klaus gave Caroline a curious look, his eyebrows now firmly raised. "And you thought I was difficult, Mikaelson." She didn't bother to catch his ensuing expression.

 **2 hours later**

"Where the hell are we?" Caroline asked, looking around the impressive house. Shortly after leaving the beach, Elijah and Klaus had ushered them into a nearby jeep and driven them down the coast.

"Your new home for the next few days."

"I'm sorry what?" Katherine whined, her brunette pony tail whipping around so fast they could hear its impact. "We have a home in party central on Daytona Beach and it's been paid for upfront."

"Well, I'm so sorry to ruin your plans," Elijah groaned.

"And we all know that this beachfront, private property is a hell of a lot better than your meagre accomodations in that questionable environment."

"Wow, I never took you for such a snob," Caroline accused, raising her eyebrows in Klaus' direction.

"Says the former first daughter," he chided. It was as if they'd been transported back to their presidential days.

"Were they always in the foreplay stage like this?" Katherine asked Elijah, looking between the two expectantly. Caroline felt her skin flush, choosing to divert her gaze downwards. Katherine always knew how to make a situation decidedly more uncomfortable.

"I didn't work with the First Family but every time I saw these two together it was exactly like this."

"Hey."

"What can I say the annoying brunette has a point. Nik."

"Annoying? Excuse me?"

"Do you ever do anything but complain? And here I thought the car ride and ten thousand questions was going to be the worst it would get."

"Well, call me crazy but after you kidnapped us from the beach I feel like it's the least we deserved and being Caroline's former, secret service, hottie, detail doesn't count."

"Klaus was my former detail, he doesn't work in the service anymore." Caroline responded, her attention solely focused on Klaus. She'd said it before thinking about the consequences.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me, Victory?" He grinned knowingly. Caroline may have done a little research over the past few months but never wanted his arrogant ass to know that.

"You wish, Mikaelson."

"Victory? Oh just great, so who exactly have I absconded with? For all I know you're all part of some Government cover-up. I really should have listened to my mother when she said never go anywhere with strangers."

"Someone's been watching too much _Designated Survivor._ Will you be quiet for more than five seconds if we tell you what's going on?" Elijah sighed, his frustration with the feisty girl at its absolute limit.

"I'm not making any promises but start talking, broody," she insisted, making herself comfortable on the oversized couch. Caroline took a seat nearby, careful not to be too close with Klaus, scared of the unresolved feelings it would evoke.

 **6 hours later….**

Caroline couldn't sleep. She'd found her way into the kitchen around 3am and boiled the kettle knowing that the only thing that would help was chamomile tea. She'd never been a tea fan until Klaus had suggested its calming effects during a presidential tour of India when she was restless due to the jet lag.

When Klaus had appeared from nowhere earlier, Caroline knew he wasn't secret service but the urgency in his tone and the trust she still felt towards him was enough to leave in a hurry without much information. Finding out exactly why he was there was another and more terrifying prospect, hence her insomnia.

" _There's been a very real threat made against your father," he'd admitted. During his time as President, threats weren't unheard of but now it seemed so unexpected._

" _But why?"_

" _The current President has made some comments about your father's actions and time in the Presidency. His more extreme followers have taken them personally and are out for revenge." Given just how unhinged his successor was, Caroline wasn't surprised but the fact her father should suffer made her feel suddenly ill._

" _What? I need to be with him now…" She'd attempted to make it to the front door before he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her backwards. He'd touched her before but this seemed very different and decidedly more intimate. Caroline decided to blame it on her highly strung emotions._

" _Get off me! I have to see my father is okay."_

" _Your father is in complete lockdown, so too your mother at their place in Houston. No one is getting to them," he whispered, pulling her closer. She could feel his heart beating against her, his mouth lowered as his hot breath tickled her ear. "The best thing you can do is stay here until this is over. That's what they want." She stilled, knowing that it was probably true._

" _Why are you here though?"_

" _After leaving the service, I started my own private protective company with my brothers. We still work as consultants for the Government."_

" _And let me guess, my father insisted the consultant, who happens to be you, intervene?" He chuckled against her hair, calming her considerably._

" _He figured I was the only one who could get through to your stubborn self."_

" _Sell out," she growled, not bothering to pull free. For some reason being cocooned in his arms felt so right. "If we get through this, I have every intention of raising this with him and kicking your ass, you can quote me on that Mikaelson."_

"Why do I feel like this is deja vu?" He yawned, making his way towards the stainless steel fridge and opening the door, breaking her from her trance. The glow from inside cast light on his toned, not to mention bare, torso. From what Caroline could tell in her shock, the only clothing he was wearing was a fitted pair of grey boxer shorts.

"Do you mind?"

"I'm hungry," he muttered, rifling through the fridge. "And I figured you needed some lemon," he said, placing one on the kitchen counter, just like in India all those years ago. "You're welcome."

"Do you always walk around half naked?"

"I didn't expect to run into you if you hadn't noticed. And just so you know that singlet and short set isn't completely innocent, sweetheart."

"Excuse me for being kidnapped at short notice with no proper change of clothes, unlike mister organised."

"It's bloody hot out, not that I owe you an explanation given I'm trying to protect you, Victory."

"But in eight years together you were always clothed and professional but now you're just…" She faltered as he turned to face her. If she thought the side view was impressive, front on was even better. Caroline had lost all sensible thought, her mouth dry.

"Just?" Caroline knew two could play at this game, picking up the nearby knife and waving it in his direction to keep him at bay.

"I'm armed and dangerous and given my current emotional state you should be worried, naked boy."

"If I knew my partially naked form would have created this reaction, I would have done it sooner."

"You smug ass," she scowled, knife still well and truly poised. She was losing all resolve, the grip on the knife weakening with every second.

"You conceited princess," he growled, removing it from her grasp and pulling her towards him greedily.

"I hate you so much," she panted, feeling every last shred of willpower slip away.

"Well, luckily I hate you too," he growled, his crimson, lips taking hers hungrily, his tongue finding its way into her hot and waiting mouth. It was as if eight years of pent up sexual frustration was playing out.

His hands caressed her back, making their way lower to cup her taut ass, lifting her onto the kitchen counter, while not breaking their connection. His hands found their way to the hem of her singlet, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin underneath. Caroline's skin felt like it was on fire, her nipples tingling in anticipation of his touch.

"So, this is what you two get up to without supervision?" Elijah asked, interrupting their frenzy. They broke apart like startled animals, albeit reluctantly.

"He started it," Caroline accused, licking her lips self consciously and attempting to push him away, her hands shaking.

"No, it was definitely her, I mean she had a knife and…."

"Ooooh kinky," Katherine whistled appreciatively appearing from behind. "Please don't let us stop you." She pulled Elijah away strategically and Caroline had to admit she was glad. The fact that those two might have been playing nice finally was a bonus.

"I'm sorry, we really shouldn't…"

"This might not be the best time but there's something I've been wanting to tell you for years, Victory," Klaus admitted, pulling her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"And what's that?" They were both silent obviously scared to admit their true feelings after such a build up.

"How about a game of pool?" He suggested. "Each time we sink a ball we confess something and then…"

"Winner takes all?" Caroline smirked.


	2. Champagne Supernova

**25 Days of Klaroline + Things**

 **So, this didn't start out this way at all (and to be honest wasn't even planned until a few hours ago) but has become a TO season 5 premiere inspired drabble. After Rebekah asks for Caroline's help with an out-of-control Klaus, she decides to intervene in her own constructive 'Forbes' way to bring him back from the brink.**

 **Champagne Supernova**

 _ **Someday you will find me, caught beneath the landslide….**_

 **Monte Carlo, France**

Klaus was supposedly invincible but after waking half dressed, tangled in his white, bed sheets his mouth dry and the headache from hell he was seriously doubting that fact. He'd stumbled to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach, the brief glance in the hotel room mirror on his way illustrating his knotted blonde curls, ashen complexion and just how red rimmed his usually dark, blue eyes were.

Turns out even the most powerful creature on earth wasn't immune to a good, old fashioned hang over. He'd spent the previous night gambling at the Monte Carlo Casino not remembering just how well or how badly he'd fared. Klaus figured that given his state, it was most probably the latter.

After immersing himself in the welcoming, hot shower and placing a towel tightly around his waist, Klaus made his way to the bedroom. Ever since Hope had left his life, Klaus had lost his way and reverted back to the beast he'd once been. He wasn't proud of his actions but without his daughter, or his siblings, his life had spun out of control and there was no one there to catch him.

Klaus had travelled extensively the past eight years, never staying in one place for more than a few days. He considered there was no point given he'd usually tasted the best human offerings and terrorised the worst. Klaus had never really possessed the best attention span and wasn't about to start after more than one thousand years roaming the earth.

He'd ordered his usual eggs over easy and was looking forward to pairing it with whomever delivered his room service. Then he'd be on his way. The bell rang a half hour later, Klaus had changed into a dark pair of jeans that hugged his hips, not bothering with his usual henley because he didn't want to stain it unnecessarily. He licked his lips in anticipation, while opening the door to reveal his prey. The hunt was really all he had left to treat the overwhelming numbness these days.

"Room service," she chirped in a rich, French accent, her red waves pulled back into a neat chignon, her black and white uniform perfectly pressed. He could make out the curves of her creamy neck ready for his touch. The excitement was building, his fangs readying themselves to strike. Before he could she spoke again. "I found this on your doormat." He regarded the envelope curiously, the neat cursive of his name confirming it was indeed his. Klaus snatched it from her grasp, not bothering with pleasantries.

Turning it over, he realised there was no return address. Ripping the flap open in one swift move, he pulled out the insert. The invitation was immaculate. Thick, white card, embossed with gold calligraphy. His only clue, the address of the soiree in one week. In Champagne of all places.

Klaus knew the area well; in fact it was one of his favourite destinations in France. It was also the original hometown of a witch he was desperate to track down. A witch that could give him the answers he needed about getting his daughter back for good and exorcising the Hollow once and for all. It seemed like after all his searching she'd found him and Klaus wasn't willing to take that for granted.

He gave the employee an unexpected smirk, he could barely extend his lips past a frown these days so the news had obviously buoyed him somewhat. Her eyelashes fluttered and her breasts pushing forward for closer inspection. Klaus had long since entertained any lustful thoughts, ever since she'd left his life. Caroline Forbes was the only person that could rouse him and had no intention or interest in any other.

Grabbing the tray and slamming the door shut, he could hear her annoyed mutterings that he hadn't offered a tip. Klaus figured she should feel lucky he didn't eat her for breakfast. Now, all he needed was a new suit for the ball, he wanted to make an impression after all.

* * *

 **Les Crayeres Chateau, Champagne**

The cool, Autumn night was still and deliciously fragrant with the aroma of ripe grapes. Even though it was dark, Klaus could make out the vines bordering the long driveway and bathed in silvery moonlight as he approached in the chauffeured vehicle he'd commandeered. Klaus had assumed that the house would be brightly lit and filled with noise and activity. It was a ball after all. Although his host was a mystery, Klaus knew Audrey would be somewhere amongst the guests.

Audrey Marchand had grown up in Champagne, a slave and farm hand on one of the original properties when her powers had manifested themselves. The townsfolk were petrified and her parents had immediately sent her away in shame. As she travelled further from her hometown her power had grown tenfold. Instead of fearing others they came to fear her. It had been a fiery incident in New Orleans decades earlier when she'd come up against the Hollow, a Native American witch with unrivalled powers. Audrey had been the one to challenge and immobilise her at the time. If she could do it once, Klaus was hopeful she could again then free Hope and his siblings from their forced exile.

The Chateau looming ahead was built in 1885 then partially destroyed by the German forces in World War I. In 1940's the Royal Air Force occupied the castle, followed by the American Army and then Count Charles of Colignac. But it looked like the witch that had once toiled the land was back with a vengeance to take back what was her childhood home. Klaus only hoped he could convince her that family and tradition meant just as much to him as it did her.

The car came to a stop, the chauffeur opening his door and tipping his hat as Klaus strode purposefully towards the entrance. It was dark and eerily quiet and obviously not a ball as he'd been led to believe, Klaus should have been alarmed but after all these years he was willing to do whatever it took. He rang the bell by the grand, wooden door waiting impatiently for Audrey to answer.

She didn't, of course. A greying gentleman in black tails appeared, taking his coat and gesturing inside mysteriously. It was dark, the only light emanating from a large and welcoming open fire, the vaulted ceiling making the spacious lounge room look even grander. He took a few tentative steps, her lithe form coming into view as she stared into the crackling fire. From this angle, Klaus had the perfect view of her toned back accentuated by the low cut, emerald, silk dress.

There was no way this was the witch he was looking for given her age but another look at her familiar curves was causing him to stir unexpectedly. There was only one person on earth who could make that happen. But it couldn't be her. It was impossible.

"Took your time," she drawled, turning to face him, her rosy cheeks from the warmth obvious in the fire light. Her blonde waves were pulled back dramatically from her face, highlighting the smooth neck he'd familiarised himself with once upon a time. Suddenly he wanted to do it all over again.

"Well, perhaps if I'd known I was meeting with the ever punctual, and highly strung, Caroline Forbes I might have picked up the pace, sweetheart," he murmured, trying to ignore just how delectable she looked in that gown which he had a sudden urge to rip from her body. He decided to blame it on the fact he'd been celibate for so long and the intense power she had over his senses.

"I resent that," she scowled. Klaus was fairly certain she would look beautiful no matter the expression.

"Says the girl who invited me here on false pretences," he scoffed.

"The invite never said..."

"But your intention was to make me believe I was meeting with Audrey Marchand. I'm curious about two things, love," Klaus mused, making his way towards Caroline, his body trying to betray his resolve but his mind slightly winning the fight thankfully. "How you knew to come her and why you're trying to deceive me? Especially given you're supposed to be teaching my daughter in Mystic Falls."

"Same old Klaus Mikaelson, trying to prove he's the alpha male."

"Oh, I am..."

"Yeah, I know how this predictable, wolf-like, testosterone rant goes," she dismissed, her blue eyes blazing angrily in his direction. "I've witnessed it enough times."

"Why are you here?" He repeated, his frustration threatening to overtake his control. Klaus was either going to throw a long awaited tantrum or kiss those perfect, pink lips and knew either of those options wouldn't end well with Caroline Forbes.

"I have been teaching your daughter for eight years," she barely managed through gritted teeth. "But you know that. And not that you deserve an oral report, Mikaelson, but she's bright, engaged and extremely talented."

"She is?" He grinned proudly, feeling the happiest he had in years. Suddenly all his anxieties for her well being had melted away in a brief moment. He'd never doubted Caroline but his absence from Hope had weighed heavily upon his mind. "Well, of course she's bloody brilliant. She is a Mikaelson after all."

"Nice to see that arrogance has been dialled down a notch."

"Last time I checked you hadn't explained what you're doing here," he pushed, trying to ignore just how adorable she looked biting her lower lip in response.

"I heard you were being kind of an ass," she offered. Klaus was now facing her at the mantle, their proximity closer than it had been in a long while. "And after all these years, I kind of feel a responsibility to your daughter."

"Oh really?"

"Fine, you are being the biggest ass." Klaus chuckled, his laugh coming out in full force. He forgot what it was like to really relax and he'd missed it. As usual it was Caroline Forbes that had brought him back to life, even if he still did have his suspicions.

"I've missed that cute but hostile act," he smiled. "So, who sent you here? Kol, Elijah, Freya..."

"Rebekah."

"I really should have known, she is the most interfering."

"I always assumed she hated me," Caroline admitted. "And then she turned up at the school out of the blue demanding I save you from yourself given our connection but I hardly think we're destined for best friend, heart necklaces just yet."

"Probably safer that way," Klaus advised, beginning to pace back and forth now deep in thought. Yes, his sister was doing her best to make his life difficult but there was so much more to this scenario. "Hang on, save me from myself?"

"I knew you'd love that explanation. Apparently you've been leaving a trail of human, buffet offerings in your wake all over the world and between you and me it's kind of gross, not to mention completely unhygienic."

"I've had a lot on my mind," he muttered defensively, his pacing increasing with every word. Klaus never imagined this being their first conversation in so many years.

"Your daughter should be the most important..."

"Oh, you mean my daughter who I can't ever see ever again?" He huffed, coming to a stop. "All I ever think about is what I would say to her the first time we see each other again and just how overwhelming that embrace would be. Why do you think I'm here? Although given your interference, it seems that I've hit another dead end."

"No need to flatter me Mikaelson," she quipped sarcastically. Even given the drama, Klaus stilled. There were many sides to Caroline Forbes but he'd never get tired of any. "That's why I'm here."

"Excuse me?"

"You want Audrey, right?" Klaus nodded, not sure what was coming next. "I found her."

"How exactly?"

"Okay, not sure if your memories have been wiped during this whole reckless, let's eat everyone and hate everyone phase but I have a knack for solving a good puzzle. Remember that whole Hunter's sword, Aramaic, cryptex, DaVinci Code situation back in the day?"

"I didn't realise you'd mastered Aramaic?"

"You can't help yourself, can you?" She shot back. "Always so damn arrogant even in the most challenging of situations."

"You know me too well, so about Audrey?"

"She's holed up in a townhouse in Bonn, Germany," she explained. "Her movements have been limited for a while to avoid magical tracking but the best chance you have is surprising her there."

"And?"

"Explaining how you have the deeds to the very winery she worked at all those years ago in France. A place she has pined for since she was fifteen."

"But how did you manage to get those?'

"I can be extremely persuasive." Klaus knew not to argue given he was in complete agreement. "If those aren't enough to help break the curse between Hope and your siblings I don't know what is, Klaus. If not, I have plenty of alternative plans on the ready."

"You do?"

"You're talking to Caroline Forbes, do you know how many decade dances, proms, homecomings and presidential elections I excelled in before I even graduated high school? I'm pretty certain I could rule the world even without Aramaic, you know just saying."

"I have no doubt," Klaus smiled knowingly, thinking just how perfect she'd be by his side in New Orleans. "With a resume like that you're destined for royalty, love." He held her gaze as she did his, the fire crackling rythmically in the background.

"How about a toast?" Caroline asked, gesturing to the nearby waiter. Two crystal glasses were filled immediately with the bubbling and sought after liquid from that very region and clinked against each other in toast. "This is our thing, after all."

"You shot me down when I said that all those years ago." Klaus argued, his surprise evident.

"I was still technically underage," she argued. "And I suppose I didn't want you to get too comfortable with me."

"And now?"

"I'm well over the age limit, no need to card me, officer."

"That's not what I meant," he chided.

"I suppose comfort has its benefits, especially in the right setting and at the right time," Caroline admitted. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal?"

"You stop being a moping, serial killing ass and I promise to help you find Audrey," Caroline insisted, her eyebrows raised curiously. Klaus wasn't sure he could resist with her blue eyes hypnotising him like that.

"However long it takes?" He managed to utter, unable to help himself. The reddening on her cheeks was enough to tell Klaus he'd made his very obvious point.

"One step at a time," she murmured. "But I do give bonus points for longevity."


	3. You and Me

**25 Days of Klaroline + Favourite Song**

 **I have MANY favourite songs that scream Klaroline, here is just one. The tempo suits a waltz perfectly, hence the theme. All lyrics by Lifehouse. Ahead of his coronation, Prince Klaus has to polish his waltzing skills, enter dance teacher extraordinaire Caroline Forbes to whip him into shape.**

 **You and Me**

 **What day is it. And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time.**

His eyes flickered to the corner of the palace ballroom consulting the impressive, grandfather clock. It was at that point, Klaus decided that his childhood, superhero dream of flying had suddenly been overtaken by an intense desire to stop time. If only just to breathe and take everything in for a few extra minutes.

"Ouch," she muttered, bringing him well and truly back to the present, rubbing her big toe as she did it.

"Your Highness," it was thinly veiled judgment, more than a polite address. Klaus knew that particular tone all too well since their lessons had begun. "It's left foot then right."

"That's what I was doing."

"Trust me, you weren't," she offered, looking briefly over at his heavyset bodyguard standing in the doorway ominously, a slight smile tugging at his lips although the rest of his face remained impressively stoic. "My left toe can testify to that very fact."

"Fine," he huffed, moving to the nearest table and grabbing a water bottle then taking a long swig. "I suppose I was…"

"Distracted?"

His beautiful but opinionated, dance teacher knew him too well. It should have scared him after such a short time together but it didn't. When his mother had insisted he take classes ahead of his coronation next month he'd tried everything to avoid it but to no avail. Esther Mikaelson was a stickler for tradition, even if other members of the family didn't always follow suit.

Klaus never wanted to be King, he always thought it impossible anyway. He liked the title but he was always the fun loving Prince. It was Elijah that was the perfect epitome of a future King, until tragedy had struck and he'd passed away unexpectedly from a rare form of cancer. His ascension to the throne was then a forgone conclusion but his grief had kept that fact at bay, for a few months at least.

It was something he'd begrudgingly and slowly accepted over time but this circus of a coronation, including dance classes, wasn't what he signed up for.

"Yes, distracted."

"I can only imagine given the upcoming coronation. Dancing is probably the last thing on your mind." That was true but it was after the coronation part that scared him most. "Well and the whole becoming King part." It was as if she had jumped into his head and rifled through his inner most insecurities. "I mean when you include the Commonwealth countries as well as Great Britain, that's a lot of people to..."

"Do you always talk a lot?" He interrupted, choosing not to let her finish that frightening sentence.

"Not when I'm dancing," she shot back cheekily. "But someone in this room is being a little difficult, and I'm not talking about Ahmed." She looked over noticing his smile had slightly grown in the last few minutes. Caroline had every intention of making him laugh aloud one day.

"You know, people don't usually talk to me like this…"

"I tend to get bossier when I'm overwhelmed by castles, corgis and royalty," she admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "Your Highness if…"

"I like it," he soothed, leaning over to place a hand over hers comfortingly. His heartbeat quickened slightly, Klaus usually blamed it on the cardio workout but didn't have that excuse this time. "But there's nothing to be overwhelmed about, Caroline."

"Nothing to be overwhelmed about? Are you kidding me?"

"You are a highly, accomplished woman. You're well travelled and…"

"How exactly do you know that?" She asked curiously, her left eyebrow cocked. "Have you been checking up on me?"

"You are working in our employ which makes a security check compulsory. The file MI5 and your CIA gave my personal secretary was a lot more dense than you thought, I guess you could say."

"I only stole that candy bar because Katherine dared me," Caroline rambled. The way she scrunched up her nose defensively was the the most adorable thing he'd seen. "And that whole sorority incident was totally blown out of proportion."

"You broke into a dorm room to steal someone's knickers," he smiled knowingly, actually enjoying their dance practice for the very first time.

"I was pledging," she scoffed. "It's not my fault the guy happened to be the Dean's son."

"I'm extremely interested in this former life as a underwear thief, please tell me more," he smirked. She didn't respond immediately just rolled her eyes.

"Looks like the future King of England is just another guy," she alluded. Before Elijah's death, Klaus would have worn that reputation like a badge of honour but her words hurt. He wasn't quite sure if it was the words or the woman saying them that affected him the most.

"How about we get back to practice?" He asked, not bothering to look at her before resuming his place mid dance floor. She seemed a little taken aback, her blue eyes searching his curiously. He didn't mean to be so harsh but it was all becoming too familiar and being a future King, Klaus knew that emotion was something he couldn't afford to betray. "I promise I won't step on your toes again."

"Famous last words," she murmured, stepping into his frame, that delicious, vaniall scent wafting into his nostirls. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily, telling himself that it would all be over soon.

* * *

 _ **Why are the things that I want to say, just aren't coming out right? I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here.**_

Caroline Forbes was usually calm and collected. She paid her bills on time, her dentist appointments were scheduled like clockwork and every single day was planned out from start to finish.

The day that her perfectly planned life came undone was an unexpected call to her dance studio in Chelsea. Caroline had moved to London five years earlier from New York, ready for the next challenge in her life. She'd studied diligently at university, earning her Masters in Art History but dancing would prove to be her true passion.

She'd befriended her cocky, best friend at the Camden Markets one dreary Sunday not long after her move. They'd fought over an antique figurine at one of the smaller stalls. Caroline's grandmother collected them and he'd been insistent about having it until the end when he'd admitted he was just playing her. She would have killed him but he paid for it himself and shouted her a coffee. The rest, as they say, was history.

"How's Prince Hottie?" Enzo had decided to bestow his own nickname. She was fairly certain that he was still hoping the soon-to-be King would decide he would fall in love with him.

"Shhhh," she chided, looking around at their fellow patrons anxiously.

"I could be referring to anyone, darling," he chuckled, taking a sip from his vodka martini. "And we're in Brixton. I'm pretty sure the Royals don't frequent this part of town or even know it exists to be honest."

Caroline had to admit he was right as they enjoyed a drink at Three Eight Four Bar but for some reason every time he mentioned her latest and high profile dance student she became extremely defensive. Maybe it had something to do with the dense CIA file Klaus had alluded to and what might happen if she revealed too much information about said Prince.

They'd been training together for eleven weeks now. Yes, he was still stubborn and offered his opinion all too freely but over their time together she'd sensed some vulnerability in the man the media dubbed the 'fun loving Prince.'

"Earth to Blondie?" Enzo interrupted, throwing a potato crisp in her direction for extra effect. "I was only telling you about my latest date with Josh."

"And? Are we in love yet, Lorenzo?"

"I'll keep you posted, but it's looking promising," he grinned. "But let's get back to you and your issues."

"My issues?" Caroline hissed. If there was anything Caroline didn't have, it was issues. Her life was perfectly structured, no dangerous icebergs in sight.

"You like him."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd name him but I know how protective you are about His Royal Hotness," he whispered, leaning over his glass and pretending to be discreet as only Enzo could. "It's okay gorgeous, we've all had our celebrity crushes and I can understand being in such close proximity."

"I don't have a crush," she growled, feeling the heat creep across her cheeks. Damn that royal idiot for messing with her. Caroline's emotions were always well and truly intact. Her cell buzzed, she consulted the screen, her heart momentarily stopping at the text displayed.

 _They'd been mucking around during break about nicknames and he'd momentarily stolen her cell. She'd assumed he had taken an unsolicited photo during rehearsal but he'd been messing in her contacts. "Who is this Fraser? Looks like a complete idiot to me."_

 _"Give that back!" She demanded, noticing that Ahmed seemed silently amused by their exchange. Caroline made a mental note that he was going to crack sooner rather than later._

 _"Oooh, I'm sensing you like said idiot."_

 _"That's none of your business," she hissed, snatching it back hoping he hadn't read any of their texts. Fraser was an idiot but she didn't want to prove his point given her recent rejection. He was cocky enough as it was. Caroline knew she needed to change the subject and fast._

 _"The last thing I would ever want to do is inflate that annoying ego but between you and me, girls love a guy that can dance."_

 _"Oh do they?" He smirked curiously. "So, you're saying I can dance?"_

 _"Woah, hold up Fred Astaire, not yet," she teased, gathering her golden waves into a ponytail to help ward off the Summer heat. "You get this right; all high society women are going to be lining up to dance with you."_

 _"Maybe so but it's not my thing, Caroline."_

 _"Not your thing? Oh I get it, you're more into crumping than waltz?"_

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm game to try that at the coronation. I have a feeling that it might actually spice things up."_

 _"I may be taking my life into my hands but how about we try that step again? Then I'll teach you how to crump."_

 _"Whatever you say but I think it's best we keep this arrangement from Fraser, wouldn't want him getting too jealous."_

Enzo yanked at her stray blonde wave, the constant ringing of her cell not only annoying her obviously. "I'm cutting you off after this drink, dreamy."

"If it isn't the best dancer on earth," she drawled after connecting. Trust his arrogant ass to make that his name in her contacts. "Not sure what you need me for then."

"We all have our talents, love," he chuckled, his deep voice causing a few unwelcome flutters down below. "I need an urgent lesson though."

"What? Now? Tonight?"

"Apparently my frame leaves a lot to be desired," he said repeating her earlier critique. "And I can't sleep until it's rectified."

"Well, it's going to have to wait," she hissed, her anger rising with each word. How dare he try and pull royal rank? "I'm actually busy."

"You must be Fraser?" A voice enquired, interrupting their drink. Caroline's head whipped around, not immediately recognizing the Prince in a baseball cap and dark jeans.

"Well, that's just all levels of offensive," Enzo growled. "I may be gay but know how to treat a woman right."

"Ah, the best friend?" He asked, shaking his hand heartily. "Great to meet you mate, and couldn't agree more about that idiot. He was never good enough for our Caroline."

"Our Caroline?" She hissed, wanting to yell every insult in his direction for his sudden appearance and subsequent behavior. Enzo didn't seem so upset, his long, brown eyelashes fluttering a little faster than usual.

"I told you, my frame isn't what it should be," he offered, sending Enzo another smile.

"And I told you I am busy," she growled, through gritted teeth.

"She's not busy," Enzo shared, looking between the two. "I was just leaving, HRH." Before she could argue, her best friend with his cute ass wiggling from side to side was gone. Traitor.

"Nice of him to be so formal," Klaus offered, taking a seat at their table and gesturing towards the waitress. "Next round is on me."

"But apparently your dance tuition was of the upmost urgency, brooding, bad dancer," she huffed.

"Brooding, bad dancer?"

"Oh didn't you know? That's your name in my contacts," she argued. "I don't really appreciate your interfering."

"I had a dance emergency," he insisted.

"And what exactly was that?" Klaus looked at her sincerely before explaining.

"You're going to be leaving me soon," he explained, his blue eyes staring into hers earnestly. "And someone promised me some crumping lessons."

"What? Tonight?"

"No time like the present," he smiled, taking the drink from the waitress gratefully.

"Do they know you're here? The coronation is in two weeks," she whispered looking around the room. "Where is Ahmed?"

"You always liked him more than me, didn't you?"

"Have you been drinking?" She hissed. Klaus didn't respond just sent her a pair of his disarming dimples. There was no doubting the future King of England was drunk and in her presence. He'd been struggling since his brother's death and sudden ascension to the throne that much was obvious, not that she blamed him. She needed to act fast.

"How about salsa instead? I know this great class." She lied. In his current state it didn't take much for her to convince him and they left the bar without anyone recognising him.

Ahmed appeared from the shadows as they walked down the abandoned street at the back of the establishment. Caroline was relieved, no doubt he'd insisted he keep his distance. "Take him home."

Ahmed's eyes were telling her he wanted that but the future King had other plans. "You promised." Caroline wanted to refuse but she had to get him home before his family or the press noticed.

"Let's go back to the Palace," Ahmed nodded and led them to the waiting car. Klaus seemed pleased that she was sitting by his side and that was all that mattered.

 ** _"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_**

"Why do we always have to waltz? You promised me crumping then salsa and god knows what else," Klaus accused his lips barely moving, holding her close while they waltzed around the Kensington Palace ballroom with all eyes on them.

"I'm saving you from a public relations disaster, you'll thank me afterwards," she grinned, her eyes settling on his. Once the formalities were through they both knew what they'd be doing.

It had been five years earlier when she'd been his dance tutor and now they were husband and wife. Her Royal Highness, Princess Niklaus of Wales in fact. Klaus had been equal parts adorable and insistent. She'd usually tell someone that indignant to get lost but unfortunately he had stolen her heart long before even if his dance moves still left a lot to be desired.


	4. Sometime Around Midnight

**25 days of Klaroline + Favourite Parallel - Klaroline and Warnette (Shatter Me Series) Pic not mine but isn't it gorgeous?**

This isn't a fusion as such (not this time anyway), mainly because I didn't want to copy either the books or TVD/TO themes, so I've created my own world in between with some Klaroline and _Shatter Me_ touches. An angsty drabble that I think both Klaroline and Warnette could exist in, if that makes sense?

To me Warnette are Klaroline. The forbidden love aspect, their vast differences but at the same time their similarities, villainous father figures, the similar character traits (Aaron Warner and Klaus Mikaelson are pretty much the same person, right?)

The book's author, Tahereh Mafi, apparently said this is her Warnette song, hence the title. It is a stunning piece of musical genius by The Airborne Toxic Event.

 **Klaus and Caroline were once lovers until a dangerous threat forces them apart abruptly. Warning: Angst alert.**

 **Sometime Around Midnight**

 _ **And it starts, sometime around midnight. Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two.**_

His attention is focused on the amber liquid, swirling it around the glass. Nothing matters anymore. It hasn't for a year now.

12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days of dull, grey and lifeless existence. Life was vibrant before. Bathed in a rainbow of colour and filled with happiness and in a love so consuming he couldn't breathe at times. It was strangely comforting then but the suffocation he feels now, not so much. Being a vampire those statements say a lot.

Klaus swallows what's left, barely tasting it as it slips down his throat. He is as immune to its effects as he is to emotion these days. He pushes the glass across the bar impatiently.

"I'll take another whiskey," his voice is gruff, barely audible above the din in the hottest new establishment in Chicago. The barman doesn't respond just fills his glass without question.

 _365 days ago Klaus left her during the night. Cowardly, maybe, but necessary. His father didn't approve of his relationship with Caroline, said love was a vampire's greatest weakness and if he was going to lead the Original family against their circling enemies his human distraction would be his biggest downfall. Most families would quarrel but the Mikaelson way to deal with differences was much more violent and permanent. He was as frightened of Mikael as he was their enemies and what they might do to Caroline in a fit of anger._

 _He remembered that last night like it was yesterday. She looked so peaceful. She'd thrown off the sheet during the night, a sleeping trait he knew well. The only thing she liked to cover her for warmth was him she'd said once as she straddled his body and feathered kisses along the length of his collarbone. Klaus didn't think it was possible to be as happy as he was at that very moment. Klaus would gladly be her blanket as long as she'd have him._

 _Looking at her that night, Klaus felt bitter sweet. Bitter to be leaving but all the sweeter for knowing and loving Caroline Forbes. The moonlight spilled into the bedroom window, the silver shadows dancing across her bare skin as she slept. Her blonde waves were fanned out across the pillow messily. He leant down unable to resist, combing his fingers through the knots he'd caused. She pretended to hate it when he tangled her locks during their intense lovemaking but her ensuing and passionate moans told Klaus she didn't mind one bit._

Klaus remembers everything. He's stored it away in a compartment in the dark recesses of his mind but something escapes without warning every now and again. Whether it is the adorable way she pokes out her tongue or the sound of his name rolling off her tongue.

 _His hand stilled on her head, closing his eyes and concentrating on what he needed to do to make her forget him forever._

 _Klaus disappeared into the night with only a small bag of personal belongings. Photographs of her mainly, even though Klaus knew he would never forget the swell of her breasts or the creamy colour of her skin. Her leather bound journal found it's way into his bag too. It was filled with some of her most raw and vulnerable thoughts. He told himself it was so she didn't uncover the truth but Klaus knew he had a much more selfish motive. It was their story and Klaus needed to know it was real for all eternity, that their love wasn't just a figment of his imagination._

It is something he still reads daily, desperate to rewind and play back their love story. It is all he has left.

 _Tomorrow would be just another day. They would go their separate ways and Mikael wouldn't harm her. His father was not someone to make empty threats and the one against Caroline was all too real if Klaus continued to defy him. This was for the best. But why did it have to hurt so much?_

A hush falls over the crowd. Klaus closes his eyes in preparation, steeling his nerves. It has been 365 days since he last saw her and tonight they will come together again. Just not in the same way as before. Swivelling his barstool to face the stage, his breath hitches in his throat. She appears, an absolute vision in white.

 _ **As you stand, under the bar lights. And the band plays some song, about forgetting yourself for a while. And the piano's this melancholy sound check.**_

 _Caroline Forbes always wanted to perform. While her friends were talking college courses she envisaged herself on stage singing. Her mom laughed off her ambition as silly dreams. Caroline, she chided, you need to earn good money and make something of yourself._

 _So, she'd dutifully studied and taken a finance job straight out of college. To say she was disappointed about how her life turned out was an understatement. Then one day, 365 days earlier, Caroline awoke from a vivid dream and suddenly craved a new life and direction. This time no one would stand in her way._

Standing here on stage in front of the heaving crowd, she is living her dream. After recently signing a record deal, she will be touring nationally next year. But as much as she loves her new life there always seems to be something or someone missing. Caroline just isn't sure what or who that is.

The bar is dimly lit while she performs but she can make out an intense pair of blue eyes from the bar watching her every move. He is handsome, that much is obvious, with deep, crimson lips and blonde hair. A white Henley fitting tightly across his chest, paired with dark, denim jeans. Neither item of clothing doing anything to hide his toned physique.

He seems oddly familiar but she can't quite place him.

 _ **To her smile and that white dress she's wearing. You haven't seen her. For a while.**_

Klaus isn't expecting the flood of emotions to engulf him. She is breathtaking. Even more beautiful than since he saw her last. Klaus didn't think it was possible. The dulcet tones of her voice evoking memories of happier times.

 _Lying on the tartan, picnic rug in the park, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He ran his hands through her hair as they watched the clouds. It began with some humming and ended in the sweetest song, just for his benefit. Klaus told her she should sing professionally but she always laughed it off. She jokingly asked if he was going to use his vampire powers to compel her a record deal. He replied that she didn't need any vampire intervention because her raw talent was just that good._

The song finishes, Klaus is too deep in thought to notice the music has stopped. Only the applause breaks him from his trance. She bows slightly to the crowd by way of acknowledgment.

 _ **But you know that she's watching.**_

Then her eyes are on him from across the room and she holds his gaze, almost as if she's trying to solve a puzzle. Klaus freezes. He should leave but her searching, blue eyes cause immediate paralysis.

 _ **She's laughing, she's turning. She's holding her tonic like a crux.**_

Her set has long finished. Klaus lingers, unable to move still. He wants to drink in every inch of her flawless presence while he has this brief chance. She is popular with the patrons, everyone offering to buy her drinks while simultaneously praising her performance.

He's jealous, his knuckles white as they rest on the bar. His desperation to catch a glimpse of Caroline after so long, his undoing.

 _It was twenty one months earlier. Klaus had fought with his father again over family business and he and his younger brother had ventured to a local bar to blow off some steam._

" _I think I've died and gone to heaven," Kol sighed, his gaze focused on the entrance. Klaus didn't bother to turn around, Kol fell in love with a pretty girl every five minutes._

" _You have died and you certainly never went to heaven," Klaus groaned. "Are we playing darts or not?"_

" _I'm a little busy here, Niklaus," he murmured, through gritted teeth. "There's nothing like some fresh, attractive, human blood to liven up the evening."_

 _Klaus turned, still disinterested until his eyes rested on her. Her golden waves cascaded down her back and her peaches and cream complexion intriguing him immediately. She looked so angelic but at the same time there seemed to be a mischievous and ambitious glint in her eyes._

" _So, your friend is promising a round of drinks when we beat you at darts," she said, her floral perfume bringing him to. Klaus looked over at Kol thinking he certainly worked fast._

" _When? Someone's certainly confident. Oh and he's my brother but don't hold it against me, love." He baulked, unable to help himself. People would describe him as cocky but this girl seemed to be challenging him in those stakes._

" _I'm highly competitive and extremely driven no matter the challenge," she winked, taking off her jacket and revealing a lithe figure clad in black. Klaus didn't doubt her talents, she'd certainly disarmed him and he was supposed to be the most powerful creature on earth. "And don't call me love."_

 _He walked towards Kol, noticing his dreamy state due to her dark haired friend who was preparing for the challenge._

" _No compelling," he hissed._

" _But where's the fun in that?" Kol whined._

" _It's not about winning, it's how you play the game, little brother," he recited. He was sure he'd win anyway but for some reason his conscience decided to make a rare appearance._

 _Famous last words. She'd beaten them convincingly. Kol had skulked away to lick his wounds and he'd sat at the bar with Caroline, falling in love with her then and there. She was refreshing, she challenged everything he believed in and Klaus was hooked. Now to make her fall in love with him without using his powers._

"Another one," he barks, trying to ignore the way men are attempting to paw her unnecessarily. The barman can sense his ire and raises his eyebrows curiously. Before he can compel the idiot again, she speaks.

 _ **The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are**_ _._ _ **So you can smell her perfume. You can see her lying naked in your arms**_

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I didn't realise my mother was in the room," he growls in response. Not exactly what he's planned to say to her after all this time. Klaus decides to blame it on his burgeoning feelings threatening to spill over and betray him and their past. The fact she is wearing the same floral perfume isn't helping to maintain his composure either.

"Unfortunately she's not," she shoots back, hands on delectable hips. "It's actually a great pity because if she was, I'm sure she could teach you a few manners." There's that sexy sass he remembers so well.

"Touché," he chuckles. "Actually, I was just about to leave so probably don't need that drink after all."

"You can't leave." Hearing those three words is enough to render him momentarily speechless. "Who is going to teach you those much needed manners if you go?"

"I'm sure I'll manage," he offers. "Anyway, it seems like you have plenty of people to keep you company this evening, Miss…"

"Forbes, Caroline Forbes," she murmurs, her hand unexpectedly finding his. It's supple and warm, just like he remembers. "And maybe I'm not interested in plenty of other people."

 _ **And so there's a change in your emotions. And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind. Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined.**_

Klaus doesn't expect their first touch to affect him quite so much. Every single memory comes back, like a slideshow racing through his mind. He can't stop them if he tries. _The way she used to caress his stubble while watching a bad television show of her choice, that possessive look on her face when he dared to steal a French fry from her plate and the way her bare skin felt against his. Two lovers so tightly bound in their passion, they were one._

 _ **And you feel hopeless and homeless and lost in the haze. Of the wine**_

"And you are?" She asks, that sweet, melodic voice doing nothing to ease the knots in his stomach. She regards him earnestly; he knows that particular expression intimately.

"No one important," he murmurs. "I really need to get going."

"Past your bedtime?" She deduces, cocking her left eyebrow.

"Something like that, love."

"Maybe you can come see me sing another night?" Her eyebrows are raised in his direction curiously. Klaus knows that dogged persistence all too well.

 _ **You just have to see her. And you know that she'll break you in two.**_

"Maybe," he mumbles, shrugging his shoulders while remaining stoic and non-committal.

He gives her a small smile and walks away, too scared to give a backward glance. He knows he will see her again. In 365 days to be exact. Once a year is all he can handle in her presence.


	5. Wherefore Art Thou Romeo

**25 Days of Klaroline + College**

Caroline Forbes' Juliet debut is under threat if she doesn't find a Romeo replacement STAT. Enter cocky but talented musician Klaus Mikaelson who might just be able to save the day. But what crazy thing does he want in return?

 **Wherefore art thou Romeo?**

 _ **Northwestern University Theatre, 2pm**_

"You have got to be kidding me," Caroline whined, pacing back and forth across the stage like a caged animal. "You know, I always said Enzo was too god damn precious for his own good. Surely he can dust himself off and get his lazy ass back on stage."

"He broke his leg, Care."

"And?"

"In three places."

"Kind of brings new meaning to the term break a leg," Katherine chuckled from the front row of the theatre. Caroline ceased pacing so she could respond to her best friend, and head costume designer, in the form of a dirty look.

"You're not helping things, Kat," Bonnie drawled, her sense of humour certainly had the worst timing.

"So, what exactly are we going to do, Bon? Opening night is in two weeks." Caroline growled, her attention solely focused on her other best friend and assistant director of the musical.

"Well, that's what an understudy is for and…."

"No, no, no," Caroline huffed, beginning to pace again. "Stefan Salvatore is more interested in his hair than acting. I'd rather omit his character altogether than take the stage with him."

"Kind of difficult when the title of the play is Romeo and Juliet."

"Are you going to keep making bad jokes or come up with something constructive, Pierce?"

"Are you going to keep being a drama queen, Forbes?"

"Children, this isn't helping." Bonnie hissed, looking between the two. The three girls had been friends since growing up together in small town Virginia and this bickering between them wasn't entirely unfamiliar. Caroline was always so highly strung and Katherine so not which meant disagreements were common place.

She didn't mean to come across so difficult and agitated but Caroline had put a lot of energy into this production. She always wanted to be an actress, it was her dream, but her mother had insisted that she study something more practical. Something, in her words, that would pay the bills and support her later in life. Hence why she found herself at Northwestern as a journalism major. Even if she would never be an actress this musical meant so much and Caroline had no intention of letting it fall apart because Enzo decided to get drunk at a frat party and fall down a few flights of stairs.

"We need to recast the role, there's no other choice."

"Two weeks is not enough time to introduce someone new, Care. Stefan is the only person up to speed, so the best thing we can do is..."

"Please, Bon," she pleaded, grabbing her friend by the hands unexpectedly. "Give me one day. If I can't find anyone by then we'll go with broody boy and his hair."

"One day," she agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I can only hold off Alaric for so long." Alaric was their director and resident drama teacher who they knew wouldn't approve of Caroline's scheme but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt.

"Great," she sighed, thankfully. "Okay, so I'll see you both at eight tonight and don't forget to wear your cutest outfits."

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on Kat, you have many cute outfits. I've seen them."

"I think she means where are we going and why do we need to dress up?"

"We're finding our Romeo of course."

"While you have extremely banging legs Forbes, I'm not sure it's going to be enough to convince some poor stranger to don a costume, sing and spout Shakespearean English."

Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration. Their production was a modern, rock version which was more Baz Luhrmann than BBC and any guy would be lucky to act opposite her. Even the annoying but talented guy she had in mind. It would take a little convincing but her short, black dress might help.

"Who said it was a stranger?"

* * *

 ** _Rhythm Room, 9pm_**

The bar was packed at this time of the night, not unusual for a Friday, with a large contingent of patrons hailing from nearby Northwestern University.

Klaus and his band, The Originals, had been the regular Friday night act for the best part of the year. He wasn't quite sure whether it was their talent or the half price beer that brought people along but he didn't care so much if they got the exposure he desired.

His father had laughed at, what he liked to call, his unrealistic dream all those years ago. Taunting him mercilessly, saying that he would never make it as a musician and that he needed to follow a more practical, career path. To avoid his wrath, Klaus had applied to study economics. It wasn't difficult, he understood the course work just fine, but his mind was anywhere but in those monotonous lectures.

"Klausy," she purred annoyingly in his ear, approaching him side of stage, his mind definitely elsewhere. He hated that nickname just as much as he detested her presence. Klaus blamed his weakness on too many beers a month ago but apparently Hayley had been sober and entertaining relationship dreams. Klaus would pay the nearest person if he could deter her in anyway. So far his bandmates had been unwilling to assist. They thought the spectacle was bloody hilarious which didn't help his predicament.

"Hayley," he chided, moving away swiftly, taking his guitar in hand. "I told you things aren't like that between us."

"But the night we spent together was so magical." Klaus was struggling to remember said night. "I know you felt it too."

"We can't repeat it again."

"Why?" She pouted, her brown, doe eyes bigger than usual and bottom lip extended in desperation. Before he could reply, she made her presence known. Blonde, beautiful and demanding all at once with her hands placed on her hips. Hips that were accentuated in the confines of a little, black dress.

Klaus knew Caroline Forbes all too well. Yes, she was absolutely stunning to look at but she was also highly strung, highly organised and annoyingly demanding throughout campus. The fact he welcomed her unexpected appearance was saying a lot about his current company. "I need to speak to you about…"

Klaus discarded his guitar and enveloped her in his arms before she could finish that sentence he knew would be whiny. She was warm and her body highly responsive, melting into his embrace. Klaus wasn't surprised her reaction given his impressive track record with the female sex. His lips were on hers before she could object. Massaging her mouth suddenly didn't seem enough as his tongue pushed its way longingly into her hot mouth. She moaned against his lips, Klaus tightening his grip around her slim waist.

"What the hell," she panted, pushing him away, even if her hands were shaking as she did it. "You presumptuous ass." A quick look around the immediate area was telling Klaus, Hayley had made a sudden and not so unwelcome exit.

"Apparently you needed something?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't a pathetic attempt to stick your tongue down my throat, Mikaelson."

"It wasn't that bad, love. The body never lies, after all."

"Oh, trust me, it was bad," she shot back, rubbing her lips in frustration. "I need to sanitise my poor mouth. Who knows where yours has been and what diseases I might have caught?"

"The list is long and disturbing," he joked, licking his crimson lips. "Why do you hate me so much, Forbes?"

They'd known each other since orientation week of freshman year. He'd pushed in line and she hadn't appreciated his sneaky manoeuvre, kicking him out publicly and unceremoniously. Klaus had since labelled her the princess of their year and managed to ignore her for the most part, even if she was kind of cute in an unusually uptight way.

"Well, attacking me with your tongue is a pretty good reason."

"Last time I checked you needed me, not the other way around, sweetheart."

"Fine," she conceded. Klaus prided himself on his ability to read body language and the way she was puffing out her chest and ruffling her golden waves was telling Klaus she wanted a favour. After her little outburst, he was surprised she would persevere but he figured she must be desperate. "I, uh, was wondering if you would like to take the part in the college musical?" Klaus was struggling to keep a straight face. He didn't do musicals or succumb to forced requests.

"I know I'm probably one of the only English people you know but it's a little too late in the year for April Fool's Day."

"This isn't a joke," she shot back. "If you must know, we're kind of short a Romeo."

"Why? Did you nag him to death?"

"Maybe if I had he wouldn't have fallen down the stairs drunk," she muttered.

"Look, I can understand how this must put a crimp in your plans but I'm curious as to why you think I'm best for that particular role?"

"Not really the best, I know you're a man whore..."

"Way to make me say yes," he scoffed.

"What I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, was that you are a man whore but I have no doubts you could make even the most cynical of women believe that you can fall in love for the right person. I mean who needs words when you can deliver a dimpled smirk?"

"I think that's what they call a backhanded compliment but I'm not interested either way," he shot back lazily. "Musicals aren't my thing."

"It's a rock musical," she persisted. "Last time I checked it's what your band plays in this very establishment every Friday night."

"Which is exactly why I need to keep doing that and not embarrass myself or ruin my reputation on stage and in an unflattering pair of tights."

"For starters, this isn't one of your BBC specials. This is a modern day adaption and there are no tights, only leather jackets and jeans. We have a number of local journalists attending because of the hype. A year in this place hasn't yielded much but I have a feeling our production might push you into the 'must see' category. If you would just take a listen to the songs, you would realise that the music is actually cutting edge."

"And what would you know about cutting edge music? Last time I checked you're a journalism major that likes to do a bit of acting every now and again."

"And last time I checked, you're an economics major that has a rather big chip on his shoulder about a hobby."

"It's not a hobby," he bit out without thinking. She'd managed to sum up exactly what he tried to portray to the outside world for his father's sake.

"Which is exactly why I know you are right for this part, Mikaelson. I have dreams, have had since I was ten singing into my hairbrush and reciting all the lines and musical numbers from Grease. But my mother decided that I needed to do something..."

"Practical," Klaus finished knowingly.

"Something to pay the bills..."

"And support you later in life."

"Why do I suddenly feel like our parents have had a conversation on how best to crush our dreams?" She quipped. Before he could respond, Hayley had returned, her brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I'm willing to forgive you for that indiscretion," she whimpered feebly. "We are meant to be, Klaus."

"Oh," Caroline inquired, looking between them curiously. "I should really go, don't want to interrupt this private and utterly awkward moment."

"There's no moment." Klaus was willing her to stay with his eyes but had no idea if she would help him out.

"I didn't realise you two were..."

"We're not," Klaus growled. "My heart has only been with one person and it's you, love." He knew he was being facetious but Klaus figured if she really wanted him for the part then she'd come through and pretend to be his girlfriend. Musicals weren't his thing but he'd heard the hype about the upcoming production and knew this could give his singing career a push in the right direction, not that he'd ever admit it to her.

"Well," she squeaked.

"I know you feel it too." Klaus had to admit watching her squirm was highly entertaining.

"Yes, I feel it," she murmured, obviously doing all she could not to roll her eyes and give them away. "I've always had this thing for people who are willing to participate."

"You know me too well love, I've always been a team player."

 _ **Northwestern University Theatre, 7pm (2 weeks later)**_

"How many bows can one arrogant person make?" Caroline muttered through gritted teeth, not surprised that Klaus was making this all about himself. She'd been determined not to give him the spotlight because he was such an ass but their pairing on stage had created a buzz no one saw coming. According to an early review by the local paper they were both destined for stardom.

"As many as I bloody like love, especially given I did you a favour," he smiled waving at the crowd and all his adoring fans.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

They'd started out their journey unwitting alliances and pretend lovers, on stage and off. They had been hailed the hottest Shakespearian coupling to take the amateur, college stage in a while. What she hadn't expected was to fall in love with the arrogant ass. She had to blame it on all those staged kisses.

"Never."

As the curtain fell on the rapterous audience, Caroline threw her arms around her Romeo. "You are so infuriating."

"But you love me."

"You're okay, I guess."

He placed a brief kiss on her nose before continuing. "I'm more than okay. Did you see my performance out there tonight? And the best part about all of this was finding the love of my life and I didn't even need to act."


	6. Come Together

**25 Days of Klaroline + Another Time Period mini drabble (and yes I'm late again - I was too busy getting excited about Candice being in NOLA, hello endgame).**

 **All italicised text is inner thoughts for the characters after the fact, I was going for something new.**

 **The Year is 1964 and the Beatles have arrived in the United States for their first North American concert. Super fan, Caroline Forbes, attempts to sneak into their hotel not expecting to get stuck in the boiler room with a grouchy employee who doesn't even like the Beatles.**

 **Come Together**

 _ **11 February 1964 - Omni Shoreham Hotel, Washington DC**_

"Now, this is not what I had in mind."

"And you think I did, sweetheart?" Klaus shot back, his deep set scowl a permanent fixture on his face. It was a shame given just how attractive he was with those crimson lips and dark, blue eyes. _Caroline hated fake endearments._

"You realise that if the wind changes your face will stay just like that," she huffed, taking a seat on the floor.

"With that level of naivety, I'm suddenly not so surprised abut your ability to get us locked in the boiler room." _Klaus was seriously concerned about who he was locked in a room with at that point even if she was stunning._

"It was a joke," she scoffed. "But with your level of grouchiness I'm not surprised you didn't get it." _He was grouchy, beyond belief, according to her later comments._

When art history student Caroline ventured out into the freezing temperatures that night, her mission had been to hunt down the Beatles. It was a lot less psycho than it sounded. They were performing their very first concert in the States at the Washington Coloseum. Her mother, in true Liz form, had forbade her from going in no uncertain terms. She was a police officer and was concerned about her safety given 8,000 screaming fans were expected.

Klaus, meanwhile, had headed into work for another shift dreading the ensuing craziness. He was studying law at Georgetown. Coming from a relatively affluent fasmily, his work at the hotel was only to give him some spending money. What he hadn't expected was to come into contact with a bossy, but extremely beautiful, blonde with too many opinions. _The fact she loved the Beatles was definitely a deep character flaw in his estimation._

"Great," he mumbled, banging on the door for the hundreth time in the past fifteen minutes. "I'm stuck in here with Little Miss Attitude. What part of no didn't you understand before you came back here unauthorised and then managed to lock us inside?"

"I'm persistant," she pouted. "My mother says it's one of my most endearing traits." _Klaus came to realise she was indeed persistant and could win the award, if there was one actually available._

"After the saying about the wind and my expression, I'm not sure you should really trust anything your mother tells you."

"Has anyone told you that you have serious anger issues? Don't you ever just let loose and have fun?" _Caroline was spot on. Klaus was highly strung and hadn't let loose in years, his excuse was that college was his priority._

"Oh what? Like you mean sneaking into a hotel and getting stuck in the boiler room?"

"That obviously wasn't part of my plan," she growled. "If I had my way, I'd be partying with the Beatles right now."

"You and everyone else," he mumbled. "I'm curious, what exactly happens after the partying?"

"Excuse you? I'm not that kind of girl and the fact you would insinuate such things is..." _Turns out she wasn't that kind of a girl and a lie detector test would have proved that very fact on the spot..._

"Yet, you sneak into strangers' hotel rooms?"

"John, Paul, George and Ringo are hardly strangers." _Klaus had struggled to retain his composure that sentence was so weird and kind of stalkerish._

"Just because you know their names, favourite foods and a few of their repetitive songs doesn't mean you actually know them."

"Repetitive songs?" She inhlaed sharply, it was like a punch to the guts. No one insulted her boys and got away with it. "How dare you." _Caroline was seeing red and wasn't quite sure how to calm the anger this idiot had caused_.

"This may come as a shock but not everyone likes the Beatles." _Caroline had said afterwards that this was the moment she hated him_.

"Yeah, okay," she drawled. "What did they do to you besides those songs you love so much? Are you jealous or something?" _His stormy expression was enough to tell her otherwise._

"Jealous? Hell no. I suppose I'm more of a Stones person and the Beatles' hysterical fans have a tendency to put me off given that high pitched squealing I've been dealing with continuously the past few days."

"Who?" She asked not bothering to address his complaints.

"The Rolling Stones." _Klaus had struggled to not roll his eyes at this point and decided she needed some musical intervention in her life._

"Yeah, well given I have no idea who they are I highly doubt they'll ever be bigger than the Beatles." _Klaus wished he'd placed a bet on this comment years later._

"I beg to differ, love." _It was a comment Caroline came to really regret later. She blamed it on the fact they were still relatively new to the music scene in 1964._

"You know I'm really getting tired of your holier than thou judgemental tone and comments. As if this night hadn't turned out bad enough already. And don't call me love."

"I don't know your name and maybe you should look in the mirror," he snorted. "You've been judging me since you got us stuck in here." Caroline's mouth was agape and before she could argue he continued. "I wasn't the one who pulled the door shut." _Turns out they were both extremely judgmental, probably why they were so perfect for each other._

"How was I supposed to know it locked from the inside?"

"Because I told you but you were too busy evading capture to listen." _She was evading capture from her mother more than he knew at the time._

Caroline didn't respond, just stood up abruptly and began pounding on the door as he had been only moments earlier. She felt sick knowing that if this guy reported her to the police her mother would be the first person on the scene. The fact she'd lied about being at Katherine's house would be the final nail in her coffin. Caroline would be lucky if she could venture out of the house before she turned thirty.

"So, now you're silent? If I'd known that was all it would take I would have delivered that line twenty minutes ago," he chuckled, spying at her curiously from the corner of the room.

"And suddenly you're all zen," she hissed. "The heat must be getting to you." She'd dressed in four layers that night and was feeling the need to shed pretty much all of them. _It was a shame he was present so she couldn't strip. Her mixed feelings towards the arrogant but gorgeous guy was messing with her resolve._

"If I promise not to talk to you again if you will you just stop with all the judgy comments?" _The heat was killing him and he wouldn't have been averse to her losing clothing but Klaus wasn't that guy, no matter how attracted he was to her_.

"That depends on how long we're stuck here."

"George our handyman will be here at 6am," he shared. The look on her face was enough to tell Klaus she was worried. "Past your curfew?"

"That's none of your business." _It was then that Caroline thought she hated him for his anti-Beatles comments but she decided at that point he was also the arrogant, devil incarnate._

"That spiteful hatred has been surprisngly entertaining but we're stuck here till six and will never see each other again. So, how about we just be honest for a few hours?" He cocked his head to the left curiously, a few stray dimples making an appearance and leaving her a little flustered, not that Caroline would admit it to this ass.

"Fine," she admitted. "I don't like you very much." _Caroline was pretty certain she had unwittingly fallen in love with this idiot_.

"The feeling is mutual," he growled, the fact their eyes were now locked in a battle of wits was saying something. _Klaus was now officially in love._

And they lived happily ever after, even if Liz had questioned his intentions, gun at her hip. Turns out it was okay because she was a huge Rolling Stones fan. _Caroline, meanwhile, had refused to acknowledge his 'questionable' taste._

At their wedding two years later, the bride and groom had insisted that the Rolling Stones and Beatles would be present. The number of songs needed to be equal as to avoid an all out riot, but when they decided to make their wedding dance a mixture of _In My Life_ and _Wild Horses_ that was the moment when their love for each other came full circle.


	7. Work It

**25 Days of Klaroline + Work**

 **Who is fired up about our endgame? I had to write this mini drabble because I sure as hell can't sleep! Pic not mine obviously but isn't our endgame pretty? Klaus and Caroline are rival bar owners in the French Quarter but when Mardi Gras begins things are brought to a whole new level.**

 **Work it**

 ** _Monday, 12 February, 2018 -_ _Bar Tonique_**

"He did not," she growls from her hiding place by the window, her eyes travelling over the street to Napoleon House. It isn't terrible to look at inside or out, not that she will ever admit that to the arrogant owner of course.

 _The bar was 200 years old, previously owned by a former Mayor. Its always been popular with locals due to its historical significance and simple but stylish design but it wasn't until Klaus Mikaelson bought it a year ago that Napoleon really took off._

The decor is traditional but striking and its antique walls littered with moving, sepia photographs of local places and people. Many taken by its new owner.

"He did," Katherine confirms as she approaches. Caroline swats her away in frustration.

"How convenient that the day after I advertise drink specials in the window he suddenly announces cheaper deals?"

"It is Mardi Gras tomorrow, care," Katherine reasons. "Everyone is doing the same thing."

"Same thing my ass," she mutters. "His deal is exactly the same. Someone needs to get their own ideas and stop stealing mine."

Caroline is ruthlessly competitive, everyone in her life, past and present, can attest to that very fact.

 _After visiting New Orleans for Mardi Gras five years earlier, she fell in love. Selling everything she had in Boston and making her way down south. Her friends told her she was crazy and maybe she was but the beignets tasted too damn good to resist._

Caroline owns Bar Tonique, a chic bar in the French Quarter famous for its extensive Gin selection and creative cocktails. It's always busy but since he's invaded her territory, Caroline has noticed a lull. Her staff, including best friend Katherine who surprisingly followed her south, say she's overreacting and things are still busy. Caroline begs to differ and suddenly Klaus Mikaelson is her number one enemy.

He's extremely attractive, yes, with the dimples, the crimson lips and that accent but Caroline knows he is nothing but a shark trying to steal her precious business. He will pay, one way or another.

 ** _Napoleon House_**

Klaus is pleased to see Caroline stressing. Given it is only 11am, he's impressed he has ruffled her feathers so early in the day. He's not a horrible person, he just likes winning and if it effects the blonde across the street, his closest competitor, then why not enjoy the show?

 _He'd come to New Orleans looking for something eighteen months ago. He was lost and desperate for something to save him from his tumultuous life. Klaus wasn't quite sure what that was until he saw her barrelling alone Rue de Chartres. She'd rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner and shoved him slightly. Klaus should have been pissed but it made him just want to know her. Finding out she was a rival bar owner explained that look and shove and made him even more curious._

She's absolutely beautiful, she's also incredibly smart and driven and can rival even the most competitive athlete. He's intrigued, he's smitten and Klaus knows that annoying her will soon bring her to his door. He's counting on it. He just doesn't think it will happen so fast.

* * *

 ** _Napoleon House - Tuesday February 13_**

"You dishonest and shady, ass," she accuses, making her way upstairs, stomping up each one in frustration. Caroline isn't one to abuse people but after he's taken another idea of hers she needs to make her anger known.

It's first day of Mardi Gras and the streets are packed in all of their green, gold and purple glory. Beads are scattered throughout and the sound of jazz is contagious. If only Caroline can actually enjoy it without her business stealing neighbour.

"Well, hello to you too," he quips, those lips curving into a knowing smile and his eyes flickering longingly over her body. Caroline doesn't dress up much, she just happens to be in the most fitted, black dress by absolute chance. "I was wondering when you would darken my doorstep."

"Only through sheer sufferance," she growls, making her way into his office, probably against her better judgement. "Stop stealing my ideas, Mikaelson."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denies.

"Just so you know, that pathetic act isn't working," she drawls. "In fact, honesty is actually appreciated." He pauses, licking his lips briefly before gazing into her eyes. Dark blue focused on light.

"Well, then please enlighten me."

"You are messing with me but I'm not sure why?" He pauses again, his gaze briefly downcast before replying.

"I fancy you..."

"Huh?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," she shoots back. "You must have some really messed up family issues to think this is the normal way to act, you know, just saying."

"You have no idea," he scoffs. Caroline stills, unable to move, the admission flooring her completely. "The Mikaelsons are an interesting bunch, to say the least. But yet you're still here and I'm wondering why exactly if I am so messed up?"

"I'm processing," she murmurs nervously, taking a much needed seat shakily. He's by her side in a flash, his spicy cologne messing with her already fuzzy brain.

"Am I really that bad?" He's within kissing distance now, his lips teasing her mercilessly. Maybe it's the craziness of Mardi Gras or the fact he's so handsome and smells so good in this proximity but Caroline is crazily considering crossing that line.

"Yes," she replies, rather unconvincingly.

"So, what's my worst trait then? We can count back from absolute worst to least bearable."

"Well, other than your unscrupulous business practices..." she mumbles, unable to hide her attraction to this idiot.

"I can be difficult, I suppose," he concedes.

"And you're arrogant, smug, dishonest.."

"I may be arrogant and smug," he admits. "But dishonest, I'm not."

"So, what didn't you lie about exactly?"

"The way I feel about you," Caroline is melting and is struggling to respond. She's in free fall, trying to work out how to extricate herself from this situation without showing emotion or capitulating to her feelings.

His lips are on hers before she can reply to the myriad of emotions she is feeling. They are warm, smooth and as his tongue massages hers she begins to lose herself in his kisses. Before she can fully immerse herself though, she spies photographs on his office wall. It's not unusual, and his sepia theme is well known but she stills, pulling back to inspect the scenes more closely. Her back is to the camera in one, her blonde waves fanned out. In another, she is smiling wickedly into the distance and another, she is talking to one of the local kids.

Caroline is confused. She doesn't know how to act or react. She rushes out of there in a flash. Too scared too look back at his expression as she does.

 ** _Bar Tonique - 15 February 2018_**

"What are you doing here?" Her voice is low, her gaze downcast as he enters. Klaus has been stewing for days, wondering how to approach her after their last altercation. She is at the forefront of his mind which is why he's here, possibly against his better judgement.

"Is this how you welcome all your patrons? Because if so I might need to teach you some..."

"The day you teach me anything about hospitality, I will torch my and your establishment simultaneously."

"You will fit in perfectly at Christmas Dinner," he chuckles knowingly. "The Mikaelsons wear death wishes and carnage like a badge of honour."

"As much as I love hearing about your family, you never answered my initial question."

"I've missed you."

"That's not an appropriate answer," she baulked, her body language telling Klaus that she wasn't dealing with their unexpected connection.

"Fine," he conceded. "I think I love you."

"That's also not..." she attempts to respond but her vocal chords betray her. Klaus can tell she is struggling. It's why he moves around to her desk, his finger lifting her chin up so her eyes will meet his.

"I know that I love you." She is silent, surprisingly, a stray tear making its way down her creamy cheek. He moves fast and wipes it away with the brush of his thumb.

"But those photos..."

"I capture what inspires me," he sighs, his thumb catching the last tear before it can fall. "And you inspire me, love."

"Why?"

"I didn't know it at the time but you are the reason I'm here. I was lost but now I'm found."

"If that's a line..."

"Fancy an excursion?" He pleaded, gesturing downstairs.

"And what exactly are we going to do?"

"I thought it might be nice to look at some of the local artwork given we will no doubt have differing opinions on snowflakes and the like, then eat some beignets..."

"Who told you?"

"It may surprise you but I know you better than you think," he chuckles.

"Fine," she concedes, albeit reluctantly. "But I'm going to need many."

"Whatever you want," he grins. "You know however long it takes and all that."

She rolls her eyes but little did they know then those beignets would be the catalyst for the beginnings of their relationship. In fact they are a regular feature in anniversary celebrations forthwith because Klaus knew if his Queen is without her favourite treats, there is hell to pay.


	8. Not Another Hallmark Movie

**Can I request KC + any cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie. Any of them.**

 ** **Thank you! Awesome prompt. Okay, I'll admit that I took some liberties, I mean there are way too many to choose from so this is a different spin. I think I kind of morphed into a Hallmark movie writer with all this cheese and fluff, hope you still like it!****

 **Not Another Hallmark Movie**

"I've worked with animals that are better behaved and trained than you, Mikaelson," she hissed.

"Only because they can't talk. If they could I'm sure they'd have some pretty choice things to say about such a Princess, Forbes," he shot back.

"Cut!"

"You are such an…"

"Well, you're no picnic yourself sweetheart."

"I said Cut!" Their Director, Enzo St John, growled. "You don't get creative license, children. This is a bloody Hallmark movie and you will do it as I say. So, just for your information, the lines actually were, I love you Jacob. I think I always have but I've been hurt before and Christmas is such a difficult time for me after losing my father."

"And then Jacob says," Bonnie Bennet, their long suffering producer, added through gritted teeth. "I would never hurt you Grace and if you let me in, let me love you then I can prove that to you everyday of our lives."

"I much prefer my line," Klaus shrugged his shoulders, unmoved by their terse interruptions.

"As I do mine," Caroline agreed, arms crossed over her chest. Agreeing was something the two actors never did, just ask the rest of the cast and crew. They'd been bickering ever since their first day on set and things didn't seem to be improving.

"How about we take a break," Enzo sighed. "We'll pick up in twenty minutes and maybe you two can learn your bloody lines." The crew scurried away, no doubt to enjoy some downtime from all the drama.

Klaus made his way to his dressing room, slamming the door shut in the process. Who was Enzo St John to tell him what to do and how to do it? He remembered the second worse decision he'd ever made so clearly. If he could have blamed it on alcohol he would have but this was all her doing.

 _"Hallmark? Ah, no Lucien."_

 _"You didn't even let me finish…"_

 _"Because you used the H word," he muttered. "I thought we spoke about having that network exorcised from any future contracts."_

 _"You need this role Klaus, if anything just to get you back on your feet," he pleaded. "The roles have dried up since…"_

 _"I don't need you to tell me that," he growled, finally stopping his pacing. "But there must be something else, something on HBO? I saw they'd green lit a pilot about the Clash."_

 _"The Joe Strummer role has already been cast."_

 _"Oh don't tell me, it's that talentless idiot, Tyler Lockwood?"_

 _"No, it's…"_

 _"Well, don't keep me hanging, Lucien. You know, I'm a big boy, I can handle the truth."_

 _"Stefan Slavatore," he mumbled, his brown eyes now firmly focused on the floor._

 _"The brooding, James Dean wannabe? He's not even English and is definitely more boy band than punk. And don't even get me started on his obsession with his hair. Could that guy own any more hair products?"_

 _"That's probably why he has that lucrative endorsement deal with L'oreal."_

 _"I bet his mother is so proud," he groaned. "Why do talentless and undeserving losers like that get the good roles?"_

 _"You've been out of the game for a bit, people tend to move on after you pass on roles," he offered, albeit weakly. "You experienced a monumental loss and it's understandable that you needed some time out but…"_

 _"You're even starting to sound like a bloody Hallmark movie now."_

 _"It's your only chance to try to resurrect your career Klaus, trust me on this." Klaus was silent, thinking about his options._

 _Not that Klaus liked to admit it readily but Lucien was right. But was his career more important than his pride? Klaus knew the answer and prepared his response carefully. Hallmark and their latest Christmas cheese-fest could go fuck themselves. "The female part is being played by Caroline Forbes. She's a very talented and versatile actress. Actually grew up in the same town as you, I mean what a coincidence."_

 _That Klaus wasn't expecting and he felt his chest constrict and an immediate craving to be closer to her again, if so just to try and make things right. "Fine, I'll do it."_

It seemed as if Klaus had come full circle his worst ever mistake crashing into his second worst. She was just as flawless as he remembered when they met for rehearsals a month earlier. Even with that scowl plastered firmly on her face, Klaus didn't think he'd seen anyone so beautiful. Even her latest insults couldn't deter his admiration. If Klaus could do things differently, he would have.

"Now, that would have to be your best tantrum by far."

"If I wanted an audience, little sister, I would have chosen one a lot less sarcastic and hostile."

"You're not going to find one, Klaus," she insisted. "Especially if you keep acting out this way. No one will ever hire you again."

"Always the publicist," he drawled, rolling his eyes for extra effect. "Did you ever think that maybe I don't care?"

"And what about Caroline?" His eyes flew to hers, Rebekah always had a tendency to push his buttons and today was no exception. Caroline had pursued a modelling career but had recently excelled in a few cameo roles. "This is her first leading movie role, do you want to ruin it with such childish behaviour?"

"I'm pretty sure Hallmark will do that all on its own," he joked. "Look, I realise Caroline is one of your clients but that doesn't mean you can use our sibling status to guilt trip me into staying. I'm sure that they can recast me with some bland, ken doll type. Maybe the gods are smiling on us and Stefan Salvatore is actually free?"

"No one has chemistry like you and Caroline, trust me we've all seen it."

"That was a long time ago."

"Really? Because from that foreplay I just saw out there, your connection is stronger than ever."

Klaus knew it too, not that he was willing to admit it aloud and to his sister and publicist of all people. He loved her, Klaus had never stopped. Suddenly he felt like he'd stepped into some weird, Hallmark vortex.

"Yes, those insults were really romantic."

"I know you miss her, we all do" she implored, her hands finding his. Klaus knew they weren't talking about Caroline anymore. "But that's no reason to throw away your career or Caroline in the process."

Klaus knew she was right, he didn't speak, just squeezed her hands affectionately before making his way towards her dressing room purposefully.

"If you're here for round two, I'm not interested," Caroline scoffed before he could get a word in. She was seated at her dressing table and regarding him suspiciously in the reflection of the mirror.

"I don't know," he smiled, thinking just how much he'd missed their lively banter. "I thought we'd clocked up at least twenty rounds by now."

"And to be honest, I'm tired of it," she sighed, closing those blue eyes momentarily. Klaus knew exactly what she was doing.

* * *

 _After making love they'd lie naked together in the moonlit filled room, their limbs entwined and Klaus would recite all the reasons he loved her. Her creamy skin, her golden waves, her melodic laugh and ability to render him completely useless were frequent mentions but his favourite, he'd say, were her eyes. They were the windows to her soul, he'd say, and Klaus used to murmur that as long as she kept her eyes open everything would be okay._

"Open your eyes, love," he murmured, making his way towards her dressing table and running a hand along her cheek slowly.

"You don't deserve that," she whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek. "You don't deserve me."

"I don't," he agreed. "I lost that right after…" Her eyes flew open as she pushed away his hand.

"After you walked out on me," she sobbed, standing shakily and increasing the distance between them. She was wearing a thin dressing gown and Klaus could make out the lace accents of her underwear and the way they strained against the swell of her breast.

"I didn't want to hurt you.."

"Yet you did exactly that! How long have we known each other Klaus? Twenty years now? We climbed trees together when we were eight. You took me to my prom senior year and cheered me on at my college graduation. God, we dated for three years but even after we moved our separate ways for career opportunities we were still close. You would call me whenever _Lord of the Rings_ was on TV because you knew I hated it and recited the dialogue verbatim, then you'd berate the latest tabloid stories about my love life because you were the only guy that was worthy of my time apparently. I can recall so many conversations, so many life events with you present and that was the thanks I got for being such a loyal friend?"

"I wasn't in the right head space that night Caroline, my mother had just died," he explained. "I was spiralling out of control and had been drinking."

"I wanted to be there for you the night of her funeral, to support you in your time of need."

"And I took advantage of that," he murmured, remembering it like it was yesterday.

 _He'd woken, unsure of his surroundings at first but then he felt her against his chest. He would never forget the rhythmic and even sound of her breathing or the fact the the sunlight spilling into the room was highlighting the golden flecks in her hair. She looked like an angel._

 _He left hurriedly, throwing on his clothes and racing from the hotel room. Klaus knew it was cowardly but having to face her and explain the previous night and his scrambled emotions was too much after burying his mother yesterday._

 _As the months passed, Klaus began to miss her name on his caller ID and almost hit the call button a million times, if only just to hear the sound of her melodic laugh telling him he was an idiot. But he never called and it was the biggest regret after leaving her that morning without a goodbye._

"I'd rather not revisit memory lane," she said, breaking Klaus from his dream-like trance. "But I am curious, why are you doing this film? I mean you break out in hives when you even hear the word Hallmark."

"It was all for you, love."

"Oh, if that's a line, I'm so not interested in hearing anything more Mikaelson…"

"It's not," he persisted, making his way towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

Her blue eyes were wide now and Klaus could see that the anger and hostility he'd seen for weeks had since been replaced by curiosity and that raw vulnerability he loved so much. He knew there was a brief window, If only he could just explain himself articulately. Her vanilla scent was putting him off somewhat, so too her close proximity. "I needed to be here, I needed to make things right after I royally stuffed them up."

"That's certainly an understatement," she growled.

"I was scared," he admitted, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear. "When Esther passed away so suddenly it knocked me around so much. She was the most important and biggest presence in my life. That morning when I woke up and saw you lying next to me I was so frightened it hurt. The thought of ever losing you, like her, was too much to comprehend in my emotional state." She was silent for a moment obviously processing what he was saying.

"But you walked out on me."

"I figured that if you weren't in my life I couldn't lose you. I know it's not an excuse but you are the only woman I've ever loved and even if you weren't in my life I could still watch you from afar and it would be okay."

"But yet you show up on the set of a Hallmark movie."

"Obviously that poorly thought rationale didn't last too long. I was desperate, I wanted you back even if it was a long shot." She cocked her left eyebrow curiously, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Do I have this right? You signed up for a Hallmark movie for me?"

"Desperate times and all that," he smirked. "Please tell me my efforts haven't been completely wasted?"

"I'll tell you what's been completely wasted," she said, her hands finding their way to his hips and pulling him closer. "Your talents."

"Huh?"

"Your talents are wasted in this kind of film and we both know it," she mused. "So, what I want you to do is march out there and tell Enzo you're quitting." Obviously she didn't want to see him again but Klaus couldn't blame her.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't unfortunately," she teased. "You need to snap out of this funk. Esther wouldn't want this for you and we both know it. You need to get back to the roles that made you who you are and you need to stop stalking me too. As much as I appreciate the explanation, you are sounding more like a Hallmark movie everyday and I can't have that."

"What roles? There are none."

"I heard about the Clash HBO series, that would be a good start."

"Apparently Stefan Salvatore has already been cast," he groaned, hating the fact he even had to say his name aloud.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mikaelson," she grinned knowingly. "You just need to have a little faith in yourself and your craft."

"So, if I do all of that, do you think there's any chance you might ever forgive me for being…"

"The biggest ass in the world? I'll think about it," she smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his nose. Klaus melted into her embrace, not wanting to let go but also glad she'd heard him out and was willing to consider a future, whatever that might be.

"So, before I go and annoy Enzo, Rebekah and my manager I have one question myself." She didn't respond just raised her eyebrows in preparation. "Why did you take this role? I mean it's not really your thing either."

"I already have a modelling career, acting is a hobby right now, but it doesn't hurt that there's at least a dozen scripts sitting there for my perusal."

Klaus looked over at the table, noticing the large volumes of paper for the first time. From this distance he could see the title _Oceans Eight_ on one of them _._ He wasn't sure if it was related to the Soderbergh box office hits but if it was Caroline Forbes was going to be a big star.

"And I'll be there watching your career unfold from afar, love." He was gone before she could respond. His spirits buoyed and his heart open for the first time in over a year, telling him they'd meet again some day.

So, their ending wasn't a Hallmark one, well not that day anyway. Fast forward two years and Klaus was starring in the latest Scorcese film, Caroline in Spielberg.

"So, where can a girl get a drink around here?" He'd know that melodic voice anywhere, his crimson lips curving into a smile.

"I might be able to help you with that." She sat at the neighbouring barstool her leg grazing his briefly and causing all the familiar feelings to resurface. He said he'd wait and Klaus was hoping she was finally collecting.

"Which is exactly why I came to see you," she smiled. "We have a lot to talk about, Mikaelson."

Turns out they did. Exactly three months later the two childhood best friends were married and happened to live happily ever after, just like in fairytale or a really cheesy Hallmark movie.


	9. Mona Lisa Smile

**mini drabble idea, an art teacher is out sick so Caroline sweet-talks Klaus to fill in**

 **Thanks luv! Such a great prompt. Hope you like my take : ) It's a little NSFW, and became a bit of a mixture of TO Klaroline and my own storyline. Sorry it took so long, my computer was having a melt down.**

 **Mona Lisa Smile**

"Caroline!," he whined childishly, taking her by surprise and pinning her naked form beneath him possessively. "You cannot be seriously asking me this right now?"

They both led busy lives, but it was only 5am. Klaus considered that scared time with his Queen and his wolf-like appetite for her was more intense than ever at that point.

"I thought it was the perfect opportunity, you're always more amenable to my requests in bed."

"Amenable to only you, love," he growled against her skin, his lips attacking her neck with renewed fervour. Her skin felt like it was on fire as his movements increased.

"I'm the principal of the school, Klaus," she squealed, the feeling of his lips and hands massaging her thighs having its desired effect. "Which means I need to find an art teacher replacement and I can't think of anyone more qualified than you."

"You're trying to sweet talk me," he teased, his mouth now firmly attached to her nipple, his tongue making its presence known.

"Maybe," she panted, bringing his head closer to her breasts, his impressive arousal pushing against her leg.

"Say please," he ordered.

"Please," she whimpered, unsure of how she was able to function and respond right now. He didn't respond just entered her swiftly.

His gaze were now focused on her, his finger tracing her pink lips as their rhythm and pace increased. "I'll think about it."

"You bastard," she let out, her breath ragged.

"But you still love me," he smirked, leaning down and nipping at her lips playfully. His tongue was immersed in her hot mouth before she knew what was happening.

Caroline took the opportunity to surprise him, flipping him so he was now underneath her. His dancing, blue eyes were telling Caroline that he didn't really care. "I love it when you take control, love."

"Well, I am trying to negotiate here," she drawled. "Do we have a deal?" He was thrusting into her more intensely now obviously trying to break her resolve, the only sounds in the room of their respective groans.

"Not quite."

"Unbelievable."

"I'm King of this town," he huffed, his fingernails finding their way down her back. "I have important things to do."

"Like terrorise people, fight with your siblings and throw a few ridiculous tantrums," she shot back. "Do I need to do that thing you love?" Klaus immediately rallied as she writhed above him. Klaus had never seen anything more beautiful in his thousand-year life.

"I'll think about teaching your students if we pick up on that particular manoeuvre tonight when you pose for my very own life class," he suggested, his left eyebrow cocked.

"Life class," she cried, her climax obviously close as she rocked back and forth. "Last time I checked the Mona Lisa wasn't all that excited to be captured."

"That's a portrait sitting not life class but you obviously haven't noticed that sly smirk she portrayed, just ask Leonardo Davinci what that was about."

"Always have to thrown in that insufferable and ancient, good old days boasting, don't you Mikaelson?"

"Fine, life class is, think Rose and Jack," he grunted as he thrust into her one last time, pulling her flush against his body. The fact he'd used a movie reference was obviously for her benefit, whether she actually registered it at that point was another thing.

She didn't respond, well nothing in English, Aramaic or any other language Klaus knew - and he knew a lot of them. Her body was quaking all over as she fell into his arms, completely spent.

It would have been ten minutes later when she first spoke. Caroline was tracing circles over his bare chest. "I lied, I know what life class is but I cannot believe you, of all people, used a _Titanic_ reference. You always whinge when I want to watch that."

"That's the first thing you're going to say to me? And by the way, it's not the best way to get me to fill in for your art class, love."

"You were always going to do it," she grinned, feathering kisses along his collar bone softly. "You pretend to be annoyed, we play fight and then kiss and make up."

"Oh really? You think I'm that easy?"

"Pretty much but if you continue to deny my requests, I will have to tell Kol that you like _Titanic_."

"You wouldn't dare," he growled, flipping over so she was beneath him again.

"Oh, I would," she promised. "Unless you can convince me otherwise?"

"Is that a challenge?" Caroline didn't respond just licked her pink lips teasingly. Klaus always did love a challenge.


	10. Kumbaya

**Were not friends but our best friends are dating and somehow I got roped into this camping trip so I'm stuck with you. In. The. Same. Tent. Stay on your side. Klaroline please! You're so lovely!**

 **Jen! Thank lovely lady, this is genius. Hope you like it!**

 **Kumbaya**

"Are you humming in your sleep?" His English accent was crisp, even in the still of night and partially full with sleep.

"Are you invading my personal space? What did we talk about before going to sleep?" She insisted her face firmly focused on her side. "Someone isn't staying at least five feet away on their own side of the tent as part of our contractual agreement."

"Contractual agreement?" His playful tone was telling Caroline that he was mocking her and she didn't like it one bit. This was the last time she'd ever agree to any unsolicited getaways, even if her best friend was behind it.

They'd only met twelve hours earlier. Her best friend Bonnie had suggested a camping weekend with a few friends. Caroline hadn't met her new boyfriend Kol and thought it might be a nice way to unwind after the college week. Caroline did everything with enthusiasm and college wasn't any different. She was a journalism major and editor of the campus publication. She was looking forward to some relaxation but it turned out the few friends were four in total and only two, with two person tents.

 _"Matt had to work at the last minute and Katherine was supposed to be coming too but you know how she feels about bugs, wildlife and dirt in general," she'd offered, albeit weakly. "If it's such a problem, we can share, Care."_

 _One look at her boyfriend's despondent expression was enough for the guilt to set in. She didn't know Kol but he seemed fairly decent even if his weird jokes left a lot to be desired. His brother on the other hand was opinionated, arrogant and someone she definitely didn't want to be with in such an enclosed space._

 _Yes, Klaus Mikaelson was sort of cute in that annoyingly, whiney English way. His lips were hypnotising, such a deep shade of crimson would do that to anyone. Besides those penetrating blue eyes and dark blonde hair he'd unexpectedly flashed a stray dimple when he was telling a ghost story around the campfire. Caroline wasn't quite sure where to look and then realised she had to sleep in such close proximity with him a little later._

 _The worst part came when she was attempting to make S'mores, the marshmallow was hot and extremely sticky and she'd burned her finger. He was at her side immediately, inspecting the damage. If she wasn't in so much shock Caroline would have told him to buzz off._

 _Klaus was studying to be a doctor so his intervention wasn't completely unwarranted but she was trying to ignore just how good his fingers felt on hers as he applied some cold water from his flask to ease the stinging._

"Yes contractual agreement," she reiterated, attempting to go back to sleep but struggling given the way his low voice was causing such untoward feelings below.

"Maybe you should be studying law instead, Perry Mason. But I don't recall signing anything, sweetheart."

"You said yes and I also registered your accompanying nod, I consider that a verbal contract and by the way don't call me sweetheart, you don't even know me." She could hear him moving about and when he grazed her leg she was immediately roused, turning around swiftly to demonstrate all that self defence she'd learned. "Don't make another move or I'll…"

"I was just getting comfortable with the brief amount of space you so generously gifted me but now my interest is well and truly piqued. You'll do what?" He replied teasingly, propping his head with his arm.

She didn't speak. She couldn't actually given he was so close and smelled so nice. She resumed her humming, unable to do much she was that flustered.

"Kumbaya?" He asked, ruining her brief reverie. Why did he have to be wearing only a tight fitted singlet and boxer shorts and looking so cute, his hair rumpled from sleep? "That's one of my favourites."

"Kumbaya was originally penned as a song appealing to God to help those in need. Given our present circumstances, I am most definitely in need, Mikaelson."

"Why do you hate me so much, love?"

"Well, calling me love and every other endearment under the sun is a start," she hissed.

"What was his name?"

"Huh?"

"The idiot that broke your heart," he insisted. "I can sense that ex-boyfriend hostility a mile off so if we're going to share a tent the next few hours you might as well just tell me. Consider it the bedtime story you should have given me instead of your contractual agreement spiel."

"I'm not telling you anything.." He cut her off with a loud and out of tune rendition of Kumbaya which was enough for Caroline to beg him to stop. "Fine. Just please shut up. The last thing we need are the coyotes circling our tent and looking for some tasty, human treats. And just so you know, I have every intention of offering you up first."

Klaus didn't seem overly upset that she was insulting his singing or willing to feed him to wild animals, just made himself more comfortable under the covers.

"Has anyone told you that you talk a lot."

"And has anyone ever told you that you need to learn some manners, mister?"

"I think that goes both ways but in order to actually get to the point can we put this on hold so you can give me the idiot's name." She paused briefly, worried about sharing something so personal with a practical stranger but she had no intention of ever seeing him again after tonight.

"Stefan Salvatore," she mumbled, the sound of his voice on her tongue causing the residual pain to make a reappearance.

"The guy with the hair?" He asked curiously. "I thought that idiot was an urban legend."

"How do you…"

"We do go to the same college and with that much ego, it's kind of hard to miss. I didn't know him but I'm pretty sure you're better off without him."

"And how do you know that?"

"You're beautiful, you're smart and you are incredibly ambitious. Guys would be lucky to have you, Caroline," for some reason the fact he used her real name was causing her to feel dizzy. "Someone like Stefan never deserved you even with that bloody, annoying, nagging habit you possess in spades."

"I take it that is what they call a backhanded compliment," she murmured, her lips curving into a smile for the very first time that day.

"I have a reputation to protect and, to be honest, I don't take too kindly to people telling me how to sleep, I like my space."

"For that remark, I'm upping the distance to seven feet," she said, a grin taking over her face as she turned over again. She didn't need his distance as a safety measure, Caroline was just worried she wouldn't be able to help herself if he was any closer.

"Yes Ma'am," he teased.

Turns out after their sixth date a few months later she finally gave in and subsequently amended their contractual agreement. She wanted him as close as possible; skin on skin, on top, underneath and inside her if absolutely necessary.


	11. Everlong

**So this is my Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift for the amazing Abby - 3tinkgemini - thanks for the lovely review : )**

 **A childhood Christmas promise made between neighbours Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes unexpectedly spans years into adulthood. Now he's back in her life suddenly but Caroline isn't quite sure what he wants and what it has to do with her.**

 ** **Everlong****

 ** _Breathe out…_**

"You've got mail," Katherine grinned, a knowing but equally annoying smile plastered on her face. She was sitting by their generously sized Christmas tree, surrounded by an exorbitant amount of wrapping paper in various patterns and colors.

Her heart began thumping in her chest knowing just who her best friend was talking about, not that she'd ever admit it aloud. She wished now she'd never revealed his identity to Katherine during that drunken game of truth or dare in senior year of college.

"What exactly are you wrapping? You've got enough paper for a car. Don't tell me you finally caved and decided to buy me some new wheels, roomie?" She teased, removing her coat and scarf, placing them neatly on the hook behind the door.

"Nice segue," she shot back sarcastically, gesturing to the envelope sitting on the side table. "As for the wrapping, what do you expect when I have Santa's very own elf as my roommate? If anything is less than perfect you're the first one to tell me."

"There's nothing wrong with being…."

"Anal and extremely OCD?"

"When I first met you in college you were a scary combination of the Grinch and Scrooge. Now you're swimming in a sea of perfectly coordinated wrapping paper and ribbon. All we need is some eggnog and Christmas Carols playing and this scene would be perfect."

"You even think about playing Jingle Bells again and Scrooge and the Grinch will come back to haunt your dreams in all their 'bah humbug' glory." She warned, using air quotes for extra effect.

"Well, on that festive note, I'm going to take a bath. I have the headache from hell after my long day."

Caroline grew up in small town Illinois but left shortly after graduation, earning her degree from North Western University as a qualified child psychologist. She'd met Katherine while studying and the two had been inseparable ever since.

One thing she knew from experience was that rather it being the happiest time of the year some of these kids and their parents didn't see it the same way. Sadly, the holidays brought out the worst in some families, hence her insistence on making it as normal as possible at her house, even with the Grinch in residence.

"Don't forget your mail, Care," Katherine sing songed as she passed by the table. "Might make for some nice bath time reading." She didn't bother responding just grabbed it, that neat cursive causing a few familiar feelings to flutter down below.

 ** _Seventeen years earlier…._**

 _Twelve year-old Caroline loved Christmas. From picking the perfect tree to wrapping presents and helping her mom with dinner, she'd never been as happy as she was on that particular occasion. Until this year spectacularly derailed all her well thought out plans._

 _He left._

 _Forever._

 _She knew then life would never be the same again._

 _She jumped in the residual, melted snow angrily, her blonde ponytail shaking as her rain boots caused the water to splash far and wide across their back porch. Christmas wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to be happy and it was supposed to be filled with love but her family was broken and all she felt was a simmering sense of anger that wasn't about to abate anytime soon._

 _Her mom had taken her to some shrink a month ago and Caroline was supposed to share her feelings but right now all she wanted was to yell and scream at her father and say this wasn't fair._

 _Christmas would never be the same again._

 _And it was all his fault._

 _A familiar soccer ball came flying over the fence and nearly hit her in the head, it was going that fast. She ducked, rolling her blue eyes as she did it. Typical that he had to make her life that much worse today. Caroline was beginning to think that her inconsiderate neighbour could sense her moods and set out to make them that much worse on purpose._

 _He was slowly climbing over the fence and she envisioned throwing his ball back with the exact same force it'd arrived. Klaus Mikaelson not only had the ability to make you feel worse, he always knew just how to make himself at home, even if it wasn't his._

 _"Has anyone told you that you suck at soccer?" She drawled, choosing that stolen moment to hurl it back and hit him square on the chest knocking him off the fence before he could make a safe landing. Maybe her day wasn't quite so bad, even if he was lying on her side of the fence._

 _"Ouch," he muttered gruffly, picking himself up and dusting the snow from his jacket. "Actually no, no one's told me that today." He was kind of cute, you know if you liked English accents, blonde curls and penetrating, blue eyes. Pity his personality didn't match his looks._

 _"Well, I'm glad to be the first," she pouted._

 _"It's only because it's called football, not soccer, love."_

 _"Fine, has anyone told you that you suck at football today? And don't call me that." She was trudging towards the house now, not allowing him to have the last word. He had this frustrating way of always sneaking something in at the last minute._

 _"You're even angrier than at school and that's saying something, Forbes."_

 _Klaus was two grades above her but still made it his aim in life to annoy her. She was friends with his sister Rebekah, so that's what she put it down to given he took every chance to harass them both at every available opportunity._

 _"Well, that happens to be none of your business, Mikaelson."_

 _"You don't have to pretend to hate me, Caroline," he offered. She turned around angrily, her ponytail whipping her face in the process. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes yet again. Who did Klaus Mikaelson think he was?_

 _"You wish," she huffed. "And even if I did like anyone they'd have to be much better at football." He didn't respond immediately just flashed a rogue dimple in her direction. Caroline reeled back briefly wondering where that had come from._

 _"You said football," he teased triumphantly. She mentally berated herself, thinking it was only because of her father that her emotions were out of whack._

 _"Whatever," she hissed. "Can you just leave?"_

 _"Just when we were really getting acquainted."_

 _"I'm surprised you know the meaning of the word acquainted," she scoffed, pronouncing it slowly for his benefit. "And no we weren't, you were just leaving."_

 _"Caroline, are you ready? We'll be leaving soon." Her mother yelled from inside, interrupting their bickering._

 _She closed her eyes momentarily, wishing the earth would swallow her up, well for the holidays at least. They were due in Church soon and she had to do that thing where she pretended life was wonderful and she was just as excited about Christmas as the rest of the close knit community in small town Galena. Apparently her father was away with work, something Liz had concocted to make it through the season relatively unscathed._

 _"I'm just talking to Klaus," she uttered, albeit feebly. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Anything to delay the inevitable was something. She couldn't miss the surprised smirk on her annoying neighbour's face. Great. Just great._

 _"And here I didn't think you even knew my name, Forbes."_

 _"You learn the most interesting things on the toilet walls at school," she drawled, hoping he was buying her indifferent act. He featured heavily on those walls, mainly from pathetic girls who seemed to think he was god's gift. Go figure._

 _"Glad to be of some entertainment," he joked. What happened next she wasn't expecting. His smirk turned into a slight frown, his brow creasing before he finally spoke again. "You know; I'm, uh, sorry about everything..."_

 _"Everything?" She bluffed. Klaus Mikaelson would be one of the last people to know, right? She'd told Rebekah but she promised not to tell a soul, unless…_

 _"I overheard you telling Rebekah," he admitted, his blue eyes now downcast._

 _"You were spying on us?"_

 _"I needed a glass of water and her bedroom is right near the kitchen and…"_

 _"Sure, whatever," she dismissed, feeling slightly violated he'd eavesdropped on their private conversation. "If you've told anyone…"_

 _"I haven't," he reassured._

 _"And what? You came over here to gloat?" Caroline didn't mean to be so harsh but her feelings were in overdrive and the fact her annoying neighbour knew everything only added to her anxiety._

 _"Besides almost hitting you with a 'soccer' ball," he joked using air quotes, a slight smile tugging on those crimson lips, "I wanted to see how you were doing."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because, believe it or not, I'm not as horrible as you think, Caroline." She narrowed her eyes in his direction not sure whether to believe him. All he ever did was tease her and he had every girl at school chasing him. Why would he care about her? Yes, she was friends with his sister but that wasn't enough to make him come over here specially._

 _"I don't know what to do anymore," she whispered, trying not to shed another tear for her father, but failing. "He just left and…"_

 _"And?"_

 _"And I don't know what I did wrong," she whimpered, those tears she'd kept at bay threatening to spill down her cheeks._

 _"You did nothing," he soothed, leaning forward his hand finding hers. It was the closest they'd ever been and if she wasn't so upset, Caroline was sure she would have slapped him for touching her without permission._

 _"But Christmas was our time," she sobbed. "I don't know what I'm going to do now."_

 _"Can I tell you something? A secret." She nodded, his hand still covering hers, the warmth making her feel that little less cold outside. "My dad is still around but he doesn't treat us, uh, that well." Caroline knew a little from Rebekah but had never asked given her friend's obvious reluctance._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay," he answered hurriedly. Caroline could tell from his expression that his father had inflicted just as much pain upon him as hers but didn't want to elaborate. "But just know that you did nothing wrong and if he chooses not to spend Christmas with you then it's all his fault."_

 _"But why does it feel so bad," she answered, perhaps against her better judgment. She'd already cried in front of him so couldn't feel anymore embarrassed than she did._

 _"It won't always be this bad," he murmured._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because even though things have changed, Christmas will get better starting this year. I promise." His blue eyes bored into hers and even when her mother came to collect her for Church, Caroline suddenly felt like things might be okay. It was crazy, she wasn't sure why, but his childhood promise strangely meant something._

Caroline was deeply immersed in the bubbles now, the stress beginning to ebb away from her tense muscles before she spied the envelope sitting nearby. She was excited but at the same time nervous. From years of experience, Caroline knew his cards had the ability to make her feel buoyed but also slightly empty afterwards.

Caroline didn't mean to complain, the fact he cared enough to think about her meant a lot but she never really knew why he still did it, especially given his very busy and public schedule after all these years had passed.

She took a deep breath and reached for the card shakily, her thumb clumsily ripping under the flap, the adrenaline coursing through her body as always. Before she could open it the bathroom door opened abruptly startling her, Caroline dropping the card in shock. She watched in dismay as it sank, the blue ink blurring in the hot, soapy water. Her eyes shot up quickly spying her roommate giving her that partially guilty but at the same time 'it wasn't my fault' look.

"I know your bladder is tiny but couldn't it wait?" She hissed at the brunette. Katherine's expression was equal parts sorry and something she couldn't quite identify.

"You, uh, have a visitor," she managed to bite out, her olive cheeks slightly flushed.

"And you chose to interrupt my bath for that?"

"I figured this is kind of important," she pressed, her brown eyes boring into hers. She looked down at her ruined card, her chest constricting at the sight. Looks like she didn't have anything better to do now but still had no intention of moving. It was the principle after all.

"Look, if it's Santa Claus, tell him from me that you've been a naughty girl and don't deserve any presents. If he needs examples I can send him an extensive list of all your 2017 indiscretions and boy were there many."

"It's not Santa Claus, trust me," she replied through gritted teeth. "Get your annoying but cute, little ass out here, Forbes." She gestured madly towards the robe hanging nearby but Caroline had no intention of playing her silly games.

Caroline groaned, lifting herself reluctantly from the bath tub and grabbing the nearby, fluffy towel to wrap around her saturated body. Katherine was going to pay for ruining her mail and interrupting her much needed post-work reverie. It was most probably just Enzo or Bonnie who she saw all the time.

"If it isn't Prince Harry, I'm not going to be happy, Kat." She made her way into the living room, releasing her golden waves from the tight bun she'd styled to avoid the water.

"I never thought you had a thing for red heads, love." Caroline didn't need to investigate any further given that voice and his ensuing cocky statement. He was just as gorgeous, if not annoyingly more so, since she last saw him.

"Well, it has been a while," she squeaked, attempting to pull on the hem of her towel so it stopped riding up so high, while also attempting to find her voice. "Things change, people change. Believe it or not."

"Obviously," he smirked, taking in her scantily clad appearance, one curve at a time. She shivered involuntarily and it wasn't because of the draft. "If I'd known you were going to greet me like this then I would have visited sooner."

"I told you to put on that robe," Katherine murmured, just loud enough to incite a scowl from her best friend.

"You wish, Mikaelson," she shot back childishly, transporting her back to their early days. Suddenly that come back didn't seem so mature or cool for a twenty-nine year-old. "What do you want?"

He seemed a little taken aback by her defensive response but given her state of undress he really shouldn't have blamed her. "I, uh, had a favour to ask, but didn't expect to see you quite like this…"

"How about I change and then we talk?" She offered, desperate to put some extremely thick layers of clothing between herself and Klaus Mikaelson. It wasn't the first time she'd been overwhelmed by her attraction to him, Caroline remembered that night like it was yesterday. What she didn't know was that Klaus felt it too.

 _ **Fourteen years earlier**_

 _Klaus Mikaelson wasn't one to sneak around his neighbourhood late at night, especially when it was cold and in blizzard like conditions. He'd left the School's Winter dance in a rush knowing he had to make another stop on the way home, not that his date Camille was very impressed. She was okay but kind of boring so it wasn't that difficult for Klaus to leave prematurely._

 _The neighbourhood was dark this time of night except for the dim glow coming from the street lights. Klaus shivered, pulling his coat across his chest to try and ward off the chill. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the white envelope. Her name was written in perfectively neat cursive on the front. Every time he left a card he was equal parts anxious and excited. Was what he'd written enough? Would she like it? After three previous, anonymously written cards he was hoping he had it just right by now._

 _If anyone knew what he was doing, Klaus was pretty certain they'd laugh at him. Well Kol and Rebekah would and his father would no doubt taunt him for being pathetic and emotionally weak. Which is exactly why he needed to keep his secret._

 _Just as he placed it in her mail slot, Klaus felt it. Cold and hard. He was in shock as the snow that had been solidly caked on his face began to melt away._

 _"What the hell," he muttered. The house was dark and he couldn't make out any life until she emerged from the shadows, another snowball firmly grasped in her hand and aimed menacingly in his direction._

 _"It's you!" It was more like a hissed statement than a question. Even though it was late and dark, Klaus couldn't miss just how effortless her golden waves looked cascading down her back, her creamy cheeks flushed from the cold._

 _"You have an interesting concept of hospitality," he grumbled, still shaking off the residual snow._

 _"That's an unusual way to speak to someone armed with a perfectly formed snowball, Mikaelson," she warned, her light, blue eyes blazing angrily._

 _"Are you on a weird stakeout or something, Officer?"_

 _"Well, Rebekah and I were until she turned into full-on princess mode and had to go inside to deal with her apparently frizzy hair." Klaus could relate to that scenario as she rambled on before finally returning to her point. "How dare you leave anonymous cards in my letter box all these years without telling me?"_

 _"I thought that was the whole point of anonymity," he growled, sarcastically. "Look, I figured if you knew it was me I'd get more than a snowball for my trouble as proven by tonight's lecture and ensuing threats."_

 _"I resent that," she huffed._

 _"Why doesn't that surprise me?"_

 _"But why? Since I started high school, you've barely acknowledged me. Do you feel sorry for me or something?" Klaus was popular, he had a certain image to live up to but the one thing he never felt for his neighbour was pity. It was something much more that he couldn't explain, even to himself._

 _"I just wanted to make your Christmas special," he admitted, albeit quietly. "I promised all those years ago that I would and, believe it or not, it's something I don't take lightly."_

 _"Are you just saying this because I have a snowball aimed and ready to fire?" Klaus smiled, glad to have an easy and fun distraction to avoid anything too emotional or heavy._

 _"What snowball?" He teased, grabbing hold of her and proceeding to shake it loose from her grip. Her hair smelled like vanilla and strawberries and she was giggling melodically and he couldn't help but think just how perfect she felt moulded into his body._

 _"Don't you dare!" Before he could continue, she'd wriggled free from his grasp and aimed it squarely at his chest. It hit him before he had much time to react. Before long snowballs were flying thick and fast between them and they ended up in a heap on the front lawn, tired and out of breath._

 _"It's okay, I won't tell any of your girlfriends I beat you in a snowball fight, I know how crushing that would be for such an oversized ego." She chuckled, her head laying comfortably on his stomach as she said it._

 _"Excuse me? I won that convincingly," he baulked, his gaze focused on the few stars that were visible that winter's night. For some reason Klaus felt more relaxed than he had for a long time. The fact Caroline was involved wasn't entirely a coincidence either._

 _She stirred, attempting to sit up in the slippery conditions. Suddenly he felt cold without her near. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Mikaelson."_

 _"Where are you going?" He murmured, unmoved but taking in the gorgeous view of her from his vantage point._

 _"I have a Christmas card to read," she smiled sincerely. After all the teasing, Klaus knew she truly appreciated his gesture. Maybe that was why she'd made such an effort to find the author. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone, Mikaelson. Your secret is safe with me."_

 _"Great," he said, a sigh of relief escaping. "In fact, the less we speak about this is probably for the best."_

 _From then on they never spoke about it again but he always signed his name unafraid to do so after that fleeting but refreshingly honest discussion._

"So, your roommate is…"

"Bossy? Forthright? Intense? Has absolutely no filter?" Caroline interrupted, taking a long sip from her gin martini as she did it. "You're not the first one to notice, trust me."

"She actually reminded me of Rebekah for a bit, although she did offer me eggnog which was a lot more hospitable than my little sister would have ever been."

"Katherine wouldn't even know what eggnog was if it bit her on the ass," she mumbled knowingly. "Before I came along she was Scrooge, so I'm pretty sure her motives were much less pure."

"Less pure?"

"You're Klaus Mikaelson," she hissed, looking around The Violet Hour, a prohibition style bar located in the Wicker Park area of Chicago.

"Thanks for telling me my own name," he chuckled, thinking just how adorable she still was after all these years. In fact, he was struggling to keep her bare, wet and creamy limbs out of his mind from her surprising bathroom exit earlier. When he imagined their reunion after so many years it wasn't a practically naked one, not that Klaus was complaining at all.

"Klaus, hello?" She asked, breaking him from his Caroline induced trance.

"Caroline, I'm just like every other person here..."

"You're not," she muttered, making him roll his eyes in frustration. For once in his life Klaus wanted to be treated like a normal person, not the famous actor he'd become. Sometimes it had its perks, other times not so much. "Didn't you wonder why I brought you to this secluded, dark, speakeasy?"

"I thought you were trying to be romantic, love," he grinned. Even though the lights were dimmed, Klaus was fairly certain she was blushing and it was the cutest thing he'd seen in a long while.

"Do you get joy out of making me uncomfortable?"

"Tis the season for joy right?"

"It's actually the season to be jolly, but enough with the pleasantries." Klaus cocked his left eyebrow curiously wondering what her definition of un-pleasantries would be. "Apparently you have something to ask me, although I can't imagine what it would be." Klaus couldn't help but think just how gorgeously stubborn she looked trying to not so subtly change the subject.

Truth was he'd never forgotten his neighbour after all this time, as evidenced by the Christmas card he penned for her each year, and coming into such close contact wasn't making his mission all that easier. His cell chose to ring at that particular moment, interrupting their conversation. One brief glance at his caller ID did nothing to dispel the theory she had GPS tracking on him.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No," he replied shortly. The last think he felt like doing was listening to Rebekah's incessant yammering in his ear.

"Don't tell me, it's some crazed, psycho-stalker fan?"

"You've been watching too many movies. Although I guess you could say it's something like that," he joked, thinking just how on-point her observations were about his sister.

Finally, it stopped before he was able to speak again. This was important and he didn't want it to come across like he'd practiced it a thousand times on his way over from Los Angeles, because he had.

"Caroline, what I've come to ask you about is if…" It was her cell phone's turn to ring. Caroline's gaze flickered to her purse, consulting the screen curiously.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but suddenly caring about her answer.

"Your sister actually, which I'm guessing isn't a coincidence seeing as your less than pleased reaction to your last phone caller?" Klaus shook his head in dismay thinking about his sister's dogged determination and her absolutely poor timing as usual. She connected the call and spoke. "Rebekah, how are you?"

Klaus was surprised to hear them chatting so familiarly. When they went their separate ways after choosing colleges on opposite sides of the country he didn't think they'd had much interaction. Obviously he was wrong. "I did get your invite, I'm just not sure if I can make it. My work schedule is quite full this time of year but I'll certainly try." She knew about Rebekah's Christmas party? If she came, maybe it wouldn't be as dull as he'd initially thought.

"You're after Klaus?" She asked, after a few minutes, the person in question shaking his head sternly. "He's actually in the bathroom. Between you and me I'm pretty sure it's a bad case of constipation."

"Constipation? Seriously?" He mouthed, unimpressed by her choice of excuse. She grinned evilly in his direction, it was like they were back to being bickering kids again. He didn't hear his sister's response but when she shoved her cell in his face, Klaus knew Rebekah wasn't buying it.

"Don't tell me you're already having withdrawals since seeing me five hours ago, sister dear?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Niklaus," she bit back, the venom in her voice thick. "I know you have to discuss some important things with Caroline but I wouldn't call unless it was an emergency." Klaus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, she called often and there was never any urgency about it. "I'm calling in regards to your child who is currently running around the place like a mad thing all hopped up on Christmas candy."

"But what about Kol?" Klaus had left his daughter in the care of her favourite Uncle. Although they all lived in Los Angeles, his Director brother didn't have as much time to spend with his niece as he would have liked.

"Kol is also running around the place hopped up on sugar and the apartment is an absolute mess," she growled. "The fact you chose to leave Sophie in the care of her unreliable and reckless uncle is something we can discuss later. In the mean time I suggest you get your ass back here pronto before I'm forced to smother them both." She disconnected before Klaus could offer a reply. She obviously meant business.

"Let me guess, you have to go?" She guessed, tucking her cell back into her purse. "Rebekah's having a party decoration emergency and Kol had decided to somehow thwart her best laid plans?"

"Something like that," he smiled. "But I really would like to get together so we talk properly…"

"About this mysterious question you have?"

"Yeah, about that. Sounds like you have an invitation to my sister's holiday party but you're choosing to work instead? I know Rebekah can be kind of…"

"Full on?"

"That's putting it mildly," he agreed. "But it would be great to see you again so we can…"

"Okay, fine, I'll be there, but if Rebekah starts bossing me around I'm out of there. I have done my fair share of joint party planning with her in the past and I'm way too old for this crap."

"It's a date..." he faltered, realising what he'd said. Klaus was usually so suave and self assured but she made him feel like he was fourteen years-old all over again. "I mean it's a deal." Her bemused expression was telling Klaus she didn't quite buy it.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then," she said, giving him a brief smile then making her way towards the exit. Before she could leave, he called out to her retreating back.

"So, uh, did you get my card?" She turned around and even though it was dark, Klaus could sense she was a little surprised, not to mention flustered.

"Yeah, I did," she eventually answered. "Thank you. Although I thought we never spoke of such things?" Klaus mentally kicked himself for coming up with that particular, and not very well thought out, rule of their annual correspondence.

"Yeah, just checking, I know how unreliable the USPS can be, you know especially this time of year." Klaus shook his head once she was out the door. Did he really say that aloud?

"Did someone forget to invite me to a party at my own house?" Caroline asked curiously, walking in the front door to see her gaggle of friends crowding around the fireplace in animated and loud discussion.

"Care Bear, you're back, finally!" Enzo greeted making his way across the room and squeezing her greedily. He knew she hated that nickname but still chose to use it just to frustrate her. Caroline was starting to believe he and Klaus shared the same, annoying personality traits. Maybe it was the British in them?

"We heard all about your little visit," Bonnie squealed excitedly, pulling her into a hug as well. "It's not everyday a celebrity comes knocking at your door."

"Although being the actor, I thought he was supposed to be the one putting on a show, not our little Care Bear clad only in a skimpy, bath towel."

"Is there anything you didn't tell them, Kat?" She asked her best friend pointedly before flopping onto the couch.

Bonnie had a medical practice in the same building as Caroline and the three girls had become friends almost immediately, Enzo on the other hand was their annoying neighbour from down the hall who ate all their food and moaned about his love life from their couch. Caroline told him she really should start charging him for her services.

"So, what happened? I know, he kissed you right?" Bonnie did always have the tendency to be overexcitable. "All those years of pent up tension through the mailbox."

All Caroline wanted was to lie in bed and try to deconstruct what exactly had happened with Klaus. They hadn't seen each other in about twelve years and those annual Christmas cards didn't count. They weren't even friends, in fact Caroline had no idea what their current status was. As young children they were initially enemies but now, years later, they seemed to be in some weird no man's land.

The fact Rebekah knew they were together tonight also intrigued her as to what he may want. As far as Caroline was concerned, Rebekah didn't think they had any kind of relationship. It's not like she'd told her about the cards because she promised Klaus it was their secret.

"I think she's experiencing some very intimate Klaus Mikaelson flashbacks," Bonnie offered, breaking Caroline from her trance.

"I was not," she argued, feeling like the Spanish inquisition was only just beginning. These three were like dogs with bones when they sniffed out a story. "I was just thinking how much I'd like to go to bed."

"The lady doth protest too much me thinks."

"Thanks William Shakespeare," Caroline shot back for her nosy neighbour's benefit. "You've been awfully quiet over there, Katherine. No opinion you'd like to share?"

"Even though it wasn't my fault and I was telling the truth about a visitor and I so told you to put on a robe, I felt a teeny bit bad."

"Oh really? About what part exactly?"

"The card," she shared, sheepishly. "So once you left, I fished it out of the bath and we've been drying it by the fire." Caroline looked around to where she was gesturing. There was his card hanging from the mantel, complete with smudged and illegible ink.

"While I appreciate the sentiment," she began, still surprised her friend had gone to such extremes to save her unsalvageable card. "You can't even read it."

"That's not exactly true," Bonnie offered, her hands running along the mess of blue ink. "I am a doctor so messy writing and understanding said messy writing goes hand in hand."

"Oh really and what does it say, Dr Bennett?" She asked, peering curiously at the mess and wondering what she would come up with.

"Well," Enzo interrupted, always insisting on being the centre of attention. "He's wishing you a Merry Christmas."

"Tell me something I don't know." He wrote that particular greeting every year.

"You didn't let me finish," he shot back impatiently. "Here he's saying; it's been too long since we were last together."

"He is not." From experience, his cards were always only slightly heartfelt and even a little witty at times but he would never say anything like that. It was far too intimate. Unless…Her thoughts took her back to the bar and his mysterious request.

"Well, if you don't believe that," Katherine offered, gesturing to another part. "See that word above Klaus?" Caroline could barely make out his name let alone that. "It says love. Like as in, love Klaus."

She stared at the word hoping that her scrambled brain could come to the same conclusion. "It could say anything, Kat."

"Like what?"

"Like."

"Live."

"Lake."

"Lamb."

"Hold up Family Feud contestants and my question of four letter words beginning with the letter L," Katherine drawled, holding up her hand. "Lamb, Lorenzo, really?"

"Maybe he's hoping she'll have some good lamb for Christmas Dinner."

"Now, that's romantic," she shot back, dryly. "Love is the only option, especially given its placement on the card." Caroline had long since stopped listening, her thoughts revisiting his unusual mention of the card. They didn't talk about it. Ever. Why did he feel the need to bring it up now, of all times?

"What's going on, Care?" Kat always could read her mind which was annoying when she was trying to keep her very private thoughts to herself. "I'd know that look anywhere. What did he say tonight? What exactly did he want more importantly?"

"I don't know," she replied. At least that much was true. "His sister Rebekah called with some emergency and he had to leave."

"Even so, when I mentioned the wording on the card you suddenly went quiet," she pushed, her curious glance unrelenting.

"He asked if I got it, alright?"

"And?" Bonnie asked clearly perplexed, still relatively new to their unorthodox, written relationship. Enzo looked equally confused, although that wasn't surprising.

"But you don't talk about it verbally, ever," Katherine said knowingly. "This makes so much sense now, he came here to profess his love in person after doing it initially in writing. At least that explains why he was so interested in the stack of mail on the table when you were getting dressed."

"Really?" Caroline still couldn't believe it but things were certainly beginning to make sense, especially given how awkward the usually cocky Klaus had seemed in her presence. Did that mean Rebekah knew his plans? Her mind was suddenly whirling with possibilities.

"Really," she repeated. "But if he had to runaway so suddenly does that mean you won't see each other again?"

"Did he chicken out?" Enzo asked. "I mean speaking from personal experience and my love life…"

"This isn't about your inabilities with women, Lorenzo," Katherine interrupted. "Focus."

"Maybe it's about his complicated love life at present," Bonnie suggested. "I read all about the divorce in US Weekly last month."

"Divorce?" Caroline asked, unable to help herself. Unbeknownst to her close circle of friends she liked to pretend she wasn't keeping track of his personal life but poured through the gossip magazines when she knew no one was watching.

"They separated eighteen months ago and divorced this past September," Katherine scoffed. "US Weekly are a little late to the party aren't they? And if you try to pretend that you know nothing about a well-known celebrity's personal life, I don't believe you, Forbes."

"Well, obviously not as much as you two gossip junkies," she admitted. "The divorce is news to me. This must be so difficult on…" She spoke again without thinking. Knowing about the separation was one thing but how their only child must be coping with a divorce too?

"Sophie," Bonnie finished. "Apparently he has sole custody, not surprising given that snake of an ex-wife."

"Says who exactly?" When Caroline heard the word divorce it transported her back to her very own childhood and she hated that a young girl might be going through the same thing. "And if you say US Weekly, I'm going to question their accuracy."

"Just Jared uploaded it to his blog a few weeks back then Perez followed suit," Katherine replied knowingly.

"And you believe everything you read? Especially those bogus quotes from a source close to the couple?"

"There's too many sources to dispute the circumstances. Just because you like to pretend you're not interested in this guy's personal life doesn't mean I'm not."

"I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did," Bonnie offered. "But just because she's some supermodel doesn't mean Hayley Marshall is the perfect wife or mother material."

"It's not right to make judgements like that, Bon," Caroline chided. She would never understand someone who didn't want to be front and centre in their child's life but didn't like to make any uninformed comments, especially given her vocation.

"None of that matters except for the fact he's ready to mingle, including the woman he sends cards to every year and has been pining for since they were teenagers."

"You are all jumping to conclusions."

"I'm the first to admit those two agony aunts jump to conclusions but for once they seem to have a point," Enzo added. "So, when are you going to see him again?"

"Rebekah's having a Christmas party," she murmured. "I told him I might drop by." She was in a confused daze now but her friends were obviously buoyed by the news.

"I love a good party, darling," Enzo said, the two girls agreeing wholeheartedly. Looks like she was going to have to sneak in three gate crashers but right now that wasn't her biggest concern.

"Have I told you just how annoying you are?"

"Pretty much every day of my life, Kol, and yet I choose to ignore your incessant complaining," she shot back. "There's only so much whining this professional party planner can take before a big event."

"Why do I come back to Illinois for this again?" Kol growled.

"Because mother likes her children together in the same state and what better place than the Windy City," she replied. "Certainly beats small town Illinois."

For once, Klaus couldn't disagree. Mikael had passed away five years earlier and spending the holidays together without his foreboding presence filled Klaus with some degree of hope for the future. Family was something he always wanted to share with his daughter even if they all had the tendency to bicker when they got together for the holidays and every other occasion.

"Except Elijah, what's his bloody excuse? Last time I checked I had to travel further from LA than New York."

"He's working on an important case," Rebekah explained. Their eldest and stuffy brother was doing what he did best. Work.

"And who wants Elijah at a party when he wants to talk about his latest law drama? It's like watching paint dry but even worse."

"I'll be sure to remember that next time I decide to avoid a family event knowing you'll all be talking about me behind my back, Niklaus." A prim voice interrupted.

They all froze, thinking it was some weird dream he'd decided to intercept but no such luck. The oldest brother, who had the ability to wear a suit like no other, was present and looking extremely serious but pristine.

"Show off," Kol growled.

"Nice to see you too, little brother," he offered, a slightly raised left eyebrow giving away his innermost thoughts. "So, what have I missed?"

"Rebekah is being Rebekah."

"I meant something new, Kol."

"Well, Niklaus and Rebekah are being particularly harsh," he began. "I was babysitting last night and Rebekah had to go and tell him I was leading my niece astray."

"And were you?"

"Not at all," he shot back, albeit slightly guiltily. "We were exploring our creative sides. If anything I figured the actor would appreciate that."

"Is that what you call it?" Rebekah snorted. "You were both high on sugar and left a trail of baking mess in your wake. If anything I was stopping anything more untoward from happening. Given the divorce and custody settlement and the current media interest at least I'm being responsible."

"Oh come on," Kol argued. "Last time I checked the paparazzi couldn't get a lens long enough in this place and being a Director I should bloody know."

"Apparently Caroline Forbes will be making an appearance tonight," Rebekah interrupted sick of hearing Kol's whiny voice. Klaus looked up, giving Rebekah an especially dirty look. "What Niklaus? He asked what was new."

"You're finally going to ask her about you and Sophie?" Elijah asked curiously. "It's about bloody time."

"This is why I try to avoid all these weird family moments," he replied gruffly. Of course Klaus was going to ask her but his simmering feelings were threatening to ruin his strong resolve. He just hoped he could follow through; it was too important after all.

"Now, this is a party," Enzo said. "What does this chick do again?"

"For my sake, please don't call Rebekah a chick," Caroline moaned. "She has very strict standards especially for those crashing her perfectly planned party and using stereotypical names for females."

"It's okay, you don't need to lie Care Bear, I have no intention of ruining your big night with Klausy…"

"Enough, Lorenzo," Katherine interrupted, placing her hand heavily on his chest. "The last thing our Care needs is for us to bring attention to her desperate mission."

"Desperate?" Caroline hissed, hoping no one else overheard that description. Last time she checked, Caroline was only there to hear his long awaited confession. She'd also dressed accordingly in a fitted, red number that only revealed slightly less than her towel fashion from yesterday. "Maybe you should take a long look at yourself before…"

"You haven't changed at all darling," Kol intercepted their path to the bar. "I love that sharp tongue; you know as long as it doesn't come from my sister's harsh and unforgiving mouth."

"Nice to see you too, Kol," she replied, thinking just how things never changed in the Mikaelson family. "Been keeping well?" She regretted that question just as he began to ramble on about his hard life as an up and coming film director in Hollywood.

"You know what? I have the perfect person you should meet." Maybe it was cruel but she was madly hoping to get to Klaus some time this evening and the less excess baggage she had on her the better. Kol took one look at Bonnie and she was suddenly yesterday's news, not that she was surprised given how beautiful her friend was.

"Smooth, Care," Katherine muttered, looking at the two of them chatting. "Don't think I'm going to be that easy to deter from the ultimate goal."

"Ms Forbes," Elijah smiled, approaching her and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Caroline forgot just how handsome the eldest Mikaelson was. "It's lovely to see you again after so many years."

"Nice suit," Katherine interrupted, almost in a trance. This was going to be easier than Caroline thought. Although the sight of him in his finest was enough to bring any Scrooge to her knees. "I mean it fits you extremely well." He gave Caroline a curious glance at her friend's unexpected interest in his attire.

"This is Katherine, my best friend," Caroline introduced. "She's a clothing designer, hence her avid interest in your suit."

"Any chance I could ask you some details about your tailor?" Katherine pressed. Elijah looked a little overwhelmed but nodded anyway too polite to ever decline.

Two down, one to go, she thought to herself. Caroline didn't mean to be rude but if she wanted to speak with Klaus about what was happening she certainly didn't need an entourage, let alone her needy, food lover of a neighbour interfering.

"Caroline! I'm so glad you made it."

Suddenly she felt right at home in this relative sea of strangers. Rebekah had been her first best friend and confidant and even with their obvious differences and the relative distance between them it was like the first day they met on the swings in Primary School. Rebekah had knocked out a boy in their class who'd looked at Caroline untowardly and their friendship was cemented then and there.

"Me too," she replied sincerely, squeezing her tightly. Caroline never realized just how much she'd missed the Mikaelson siblings until right now.

"Now, suddenly so am I," Enzo shared, interrupting their big moment. "Hello there, blondie."

"Blondie?" Rebekah baulked, pulling back from their hug and giving her companion a curious glance. "This Neanderthal is with you?"

"He was dropped on his head as a child," she apologised, albeit feebly. "And he has a habit of getting a little light headed and grouchy when he hasn't eaten anything."

"Oh, I've eaten and what I've had so far was rubbish." She closed her eyes thinking Enzo had no filter and that was going to get him kicked out at best.

"You're calling my food rubbish?" She huffed, hands on her hips. No one insulted one of her parties and got away with it.

"I suppose I am, it's the least I could do after you calling me a Neanderthal," he shrugged his shoulders. Given his advanced math and physics degree from Harvard and extremely high IQ, Caroline knew he could hold his own. Caroline also had to give it to Enzo and the fact he was willing to bear her wrath, no doubt for her benefit. The one thing Rebekah hated was an unhappy customer, no matter how annoying.

"Has anyone told you that you're rude?"

"Has anyone told you the same thing?" They stilled, chest to chest, and Caroline wasn't quite sure what was going to happen. Either they were going to make out or rip each other to shreds. As much as she wanted to watch the fallout, Caroline had other more pressing things on her mind. If Enzo could occupy Rebekah she was free to find Klaus.

The fact Klaus was supposedly admitting his feelings after so long filled her with happiness and long awaited hope but at the same time a certain dread. Yes, they'd grown up side by side, but besides some beautifully penned letters and an undeniable sexual attraction she didn't know Klaus Mikaelson at all, celebrity or not.

If he was going to tell her he loved her, Caroline wasn't quite sure how she'd respond. She made her way towards the impressive fireplace, a cute blonde with her back to Caroline watching the cracking flames in some kind of hypnotic state. She took a seat by her, thinking it was the most comfortable she felt thus far tonight.

"Is this seat taken?" The little girl turned curiously to face her, blonde curls fastened back in pigtails and deep, penetrating, blue eyes. It was like taking a time machine back to when he decided to kick his soccer ball into her yard all those years ago. She shook her head, her gaze returning to the fire. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"I guess," she murmured distractedly. Caroline knew Sophie Mikaelson was only five so conversation, especially with a stranger, wasn't going to be easy but she had some experience.

"Why do you like it?" She paused for a moment obviously trying to work out a response.

"Marshmallows," she shared softly. "I'd cook them over the fire with mommy and daddy at Christmas."

"That must be fun," she smiled, watching the familiar way the little girl's face lit up then fell sadly. It was like looking in a mirror of her twelve-year-old self.

"But not now," she sighed. "Mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore so it's never going to happen again."

"They will always love each other," she promised, knowing that even in her parent's case it was somehow true. "But you know who they love the most?" Sophie's attention was now firmly transfixed on Caroline.

"Who?"

"You." She grinned. "And that will never change, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"My mommy and daddy aren't together either but that doesn't mean they don't love me." Although she hadn't seen her father since, Caroline still held out some belief that he cared in his own way.

"Plus, Caroline knows everything, sweetheart," a familiar voice interrupted. Caroline looked up and into those expressive eyes she knew so well. Those eyes that were silently conveying his thanks for comforting his daughter. "And I happen to know about some marshmallows that Aunt Rebekah secretly stashed for this very occasion."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Really," Klaus grinned. "Go and ask her." He placed a kiss on her head before she ran away in a flurry of excitement.

"All I'm going to say is that I hope you gave Rebekah a heads up," Caroline offered as he took a seat next to her, his knee accidentally rubbing up against her leg teasingly. "Otherwise she's going to be really pissed."

"I'd pay to see that happen," he joked, Caroline returned his gaze her mouth now agape.

"No one goes up against Rebekah Mikaelson and lives, I figured given you're her sibling you'd know that all too well."

"Except if it's her five-year-old niece who she loves more than yours truly," he said knowingly. "She'll have that stash, trust me, and if not she'll make Kol, Elijah or myself go to the nearest store to make it happen."

"Gotta love family."

"That's what I tell myself every time I want to strangle any of them." Klaus chuckled.

"I forgot how warm and fuzzy you Mikaelsons are," she teased, hitting him on the chest playfully. "Not that I can really talk given I sacrificed my friend Bonnie to Kol's attempted charms, my friend Katherine to Elijah's suit measurements and my neighbour Enzo to your sister."

"Neighbour? Is he a lot like me back in the day?"

"Much less irritating but with a much bigger appetite. Enzo took her to task on her catering choices this evening."

"And you think I'm in danger from an uncertain death? I'd make a wager that your boy Enzo is buried in a shallow grave nearby and if not yet he will be very soon."

"She's gorgeous," Caroline murmured, choosing to change the subject from silly to serious. Given her career she could sense a child in need and Sophie was one of those. "Not sure how she came from you at all."

"Very funny," he joked before his mood sobered. "She's not happy."

"That I can tell," Caroline offered. "But it's not completely hopeless, I survived didn't I?"

"But you had the town Sheriff for a mother not a supermodel with multiple career ambitions that don't include her own daughter."

"Maybe so," she agreed, thinking how that upbringing might have altered her childhood. "But at the end of the day, divorce is divorce. Someone is always going to leave no matter the situation. It's up to the child and parents to deal with it in the best way they know possible."

"So, do you have any suggestions?" Caroline turned to face him for the first time. She'd been worried given their close proximity and the effect his spicy aftershave would have but right now that wasn't important.

"Can I ask something first?" He nodded by way of response, Caroline trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked in that tux Rebekah had no doubt forced him into for her party's strict dress code. "Why am I here? What is that you want, Klaus?" He paused briefly, taking in a few deep breaths before responding.

"I need your help," he admitted sheepishly. "I don't know what to do with Sophie. I figured given your experience you might be able to assist or at least point me in the right direction. She's inconsolable most of the time and I can't get through to her. I'm completely lost."

Caroline wasn't quite sure what to feel. Her friends and inner most thoughts had made her believe he wanted more but he was just a confused father reaching out for help. Given his support over the years to her in the same situation it was the least she could do.

"I'd be more than happy to help ," she smiled, placing her hand over his like he did all those years ago in her backyard and hoping he didn't slap it away like she'd been tempted to. "But I have no intention of going out for marshmallows, its all on you, Mikaelson."

 _ **One year later…**_

The playground was full this time of the day as Klaus fought his way through the hoards of parents and children attempting to spot his favourite girls. He spotted Sophie first, coming down the slippery slide, Caroline watching on proudly. The two adorable blondes on the playground making Klaus pause momentarily. He'd never been as in love as he was at that very moment.

After he'd admitted to needing help a year ago she'd thoughtfully rallied into action in doing just that. Klaus moved back to Illinois to support his daughter and over the next year they went from being somewhat strangers, who wrote cards, to really good friends. Sophie adored Caroline and the feeling was mutual.

"Fancy an ice cream?" Caroline nodded, taking Sophie's hand and leading her towards the nearby van they both knew so well.

"Oh, watch out," Caroline murmured looking further afield as they took a seat while leaving ordering duties up to Sophie as per usual, "$20 bucks on Grayson's mom hitting on you today."

"Come on."

"Chicken. You just don't want to agree because I'll take more money from you again, Mikaelson," she teased. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what exactly?

"Cause grown women with young children in tow to hit on you so unashamedly and publicly."

"I don't know, must be my extremely good looks wit and dazzling charm," he joked. A thousand women or more could hit on Klaus and he'd still only want Caroline Forbes.

"Or the fact that your face is plastered on every billboard in town promoting your latest blockbuster film," Caroline offered. "I always thought your head was just as big as your ego, Mikaelson, but it looks especially huge on those things."

"I resent that."

"I bet you do," she teased. "Oh, look out incoming at nine o'clock." He looked up to see none other than Grayson's mom approaching. "Feel free to add my winnings to your tab." Klaus didn't hesitate, leaning over and kissing Caroline. She seemed startled at first her blue eyes searching his curiously before returning the sentiment, those pink lips he'd dreamed about feeling just as soft as he'd imagined. They eventually broke apart, albeit reluctantly.

"Wow, you'll go to great lengths not to lose a bet," she murmured shakily. The tension was thick, only broken by his little girl approaching in search of cash. Klaus had a feeling it was just the beginning of that particular practice. He roused himself, making his way toward the van, mentally berating himself for kissing her so publicly and close to his daughter who was still working through her parent's break-up. After handing over the money they walked back, ice creams in hand.

"Honey, about Caroline..."

"I like her daddy, but please don't kiss her in front of all my friends, it's so embarrassing." Great, he thought to himself, she was only six and already embarrassed by her own father. But at the same time it was nice to have her blessing even if he hadn't raised it with the girl in question just blindsided her with a rogue kiss. Smooth, Mikaelson. "I'm going to go play in the sandpit."

"Chocolate, my favourite," she grinned taking it from his outstretched hand, the initial shock seemed to have worn off which was something.

"So, uh, about that kiss before..."

"You were so desperate to avoid Grayson's mom, I get it Klaus," she answered hurriedly. "Between you and me it was a little over the top but you are an actor so it's not completely unusual. I mean personally I would have..."

"Do you know you're adorable when you ramble? And did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to kiss you, have done since you knocked me off the fence with my football actually. I could never resist a girl with a good throwing arm."

"Oh you mean your soccer ball right?" She asked, revisiting the old joke they shared.

"I want you Caroline, I think I always have," he admitted. "I kicked that ball into your yard on purpose, you were the only one I ever told about Mikael and I kept writing a card to you every year because…"

"Because..."

"Because you're the one, love." She was silent for a moment, Klaus inwardly kicking himself for possibly coming on too strong. He couldn't help it given how much he loved her and the feelings he'd been hiding for too long.

"What's this?" He asked as she slid the white envelope across the table. His daughter's name was neatly printed on the front.

"Twenty years ago my loud and overbearing neighbour, who I admittedly thought was a bit of an idiot, promised me that it was all going to be okay after my father left. That Christmas would get better," she paused, her eyes downcast briefly. "Then he sent me cards every year to illustrate that very fact."

"Sounds like a top guy,"

"He is actually. That gesture was what got me through my teenage years and, believe it or not, into adulthood. You saved me, Klaus."

"I didn't, love, you did that all on your own."

"You helped me more than you'll ever know," she reiterated. "My mom had me in every counsellor's office in the county and they never got through to me like you did with one small but meaningful gesture. I may be a psychologist and I have loved helping Sophie this past year but nothing will ever fill the void of her mother's absence. But I happen to think this card might help a little."

"So, you're stealing my idea then?" He smirked. If Klaus was being honest he liked that they could continue their Christmas tradition with his daughter.

"No need to be so cocky, but I suppose I'd be willing to give you a discount instead?"

"Not necessary, although there's something you could do for me instead?"

"And what's that?"

"A date."

"A date?"

"I've been dreaming about it since you threw that snowball at me after the winter formal and probably even earlier than that."

"I'll think about it," she teased.

"I'll be waiting," he shot back, sending her his most adorable dimple. "Even if I have to write a thousand more Christmas cards."

"Speaking of cards, any chance you could decipher your last one for me? Especially any unexpected reference to lamb..."

"I'm suddenly confused." While he was mulling over that particular statement she pulled him closer with her free hand then placed her lips sweetly over his. He'd even risk his daughter's embarrassment to kiss Caroline right now and forever into the future. The noise from the playground faded away as he realised all his dreams had finally come true.

 _ **So I can breathe you in…**_


	12. Iris

I really loved your fic Beauty and the Beat and am sad to see it go but understand. If you ever want to write Rockstar Klaus again I would so be up for it!

 **Wow, thanks nonnie : ) Such a lovely message. I couldn't see myself finishing it so thought it would be best to delete rather than get anyone's hopes up. I have had a few messages like this and given it's a warm but rainy day in Oz I thought I'd write a drabble for you (unrelated to that story).**

 **Iris**

 **Soundtrack:** Goo Goo Dolls singing live in the pouring rain. Truly epic viewing.

 **Coachella, Indio California**

 ** _"And I'd give up forever to touch you,_ _c_ _ause I know that you feel me somehow_."**

The rain is unrelenting now, falling in steady sheets on the open stage late into the spring, Californian evening. He's saturated, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin and can barely see the audience while bathing in the bright stage lights but Klaus doesn't care. He'll sing forever as long and as far as his raspy voice will carry.

It's ridiculous really, Klaus hoping she'll show but given the loud and heaving crowd he can't place her anyway. Given their history it's wishful thinking. He should give up but something simmering deep down is telling him to persevere.

Caroline Forbes is his muse, the love of his life and his future if she'll let him be that again. He can still picture the way she rolls those blue eyes in his direction sarcastically, her golden waves fanning over her shoulders as those soft pink lips twitch temptingly while waiting for his touch. But she's not here. He stills, his vocals still strong but the feeing behind them well and truly losing momentum with every word. It wasn't always like this between them.

 ** _"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now."_**

 _It was five years earlier, Klaus was a struggling musician playing the pub circuit in his native England. Kol, his bassist and annoying sibling, always liked to bemoan the fact they would never make it big. Klaus refused to be negative mainly because he wouldn't give Kol the satisfaction given he was always too whiny and impatient for his own good._

 _Their set had finished and Klaus made a beeline for the bar, desperate for a beer to clear his parched throat. He gestured to the barman and took a seat. Before he could order, someone sat at the neighbouring bar stool and interrupted rudely._

 _"Whiskey, neat." Maybe her voice was soothingly melodic and her enticing, floral perfume was infiltrating his nostrils but Klaus didn't like people who pushed in, no matter who they were._

 _"I was here first," he uttered, his gaze still trained ahead._

 _"What is this? Grade School?" She was American. He should have known. It was at that moment he turned, curious to see who was being so annoying._

 _What Klaus hadn't expected was to be so effected by a complete stranger. She was beautiful; all blonde waves, blue eyes and tempting lips housed in a fitted pair of dark, denim jeans and tight shirt that only brought out her expressive orbs more._

 _The Barman was now looking between them curiously trying to work out who to serve first. "No, it's decorum, plain and simple.."_

 _"I see chivalry is well and truly dead," she muttered._

 _"Are you seriously going to play that card?" Klaus huffed. She may have been gorgeous but she was also too stubborn and argumentative for her own good._

 _"Fine," she conceded, surprising him slightly. "How about I tell you that the record company I work for wants to sign your band." She slid her business card across the bar obviously pre-empting his predictable response asking for proof._

 _Her high level position at EMI records wasn't the first thing he noticed strangely enough. It was her name in neat, black font. Caroline Forbes. Klaus thought it suited her bold nature. "I figure if anyone is getting served first tonight, it's me."_

 _"Just straight to the point, eh?"  
_

 _"I suppose I could have delivered this message with an abundance of fanfare and rainbows but was pretty sure it wouldn't be your thing, Mikaelson."  
_

 _"I'm partial to a rainbow or two," he teased, gesturing to the barman. "John, the lady would like a whiskey."_

 _Five years later they cemented their personal partnership in a stunning wedding in Malibu attended by the who's who of the entertainment industry. The bossy, forthright Manager he'd met all those years ago turned out to be the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

* * *

 ** _"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies."_**

It's warm outside but goosebumps are forming as the rain pours onto her exposed skin. Caroline is confused, has been for months now. When people divorce, the myriad of reasons are supposed to fit into one neat, little box to check.

Irreconcilable Differences.

Those two words still causing a huge lump in her throat. Like a marriage breakdown is that easy to explain in so few and unemotional words.

 _"Caroline, hello?" Bonnie interrupted, waving her hand past Caroline's face a month earlier. She'd been losing concentration on a regular basis._

 _"Sorry, Bon," she apologised._

 _"For which time?" She had a point, Caroline was losing track. They'd been separated for nine months now and she hoped things would improve. If she could move on it would be easier but she still loved the idiot. "It's okay, I'm kidding. Whatever you need."_

 _"I'm fine.."_

 _"How about ordering the chocolate chip pancakes? Between you and me you could use some endorphins…"_

 _"Endorphins? Excuse me. I am separated not celibate."_

 _"Same thing," she murmured, a cheeky smile tugging at the corners of her mouth._

 _"You've been around Kol too long," she joked, throwing her spare packet of sugar in Bonnie's direction. They'd been friends since high school and when Caroline discovered Klaus professionally her friend did the same privately with his younger brother._

 _That's when things were simpler. Now she was on the verge of divorce. They would never have to see each other again once their divorce was finalised in three months time. Caroline assumed it would feel cathartic, that the relief would wash over her but no such luck as yet._

 _"You know, Klaus has written a new song."  
_

 _"Well, given I'm not part of their management team anymore I don't." She'd removed herself months earlier so there'd be no awkward run-ins. If Caroline was anything it was professional. "So not sure what that has to do with me anymore."_

 _"You will," she insisted, her brown eyes unwavering. "They're premiering it at Coachella next month."  
_

 _"Well, good for them."  
_

 _"I'm curious, why exactly are you two divorcing?" Her unexpected and penetrating question threw Caroline off balance._

 _"We've been through this before, Bon…"_

 _"Yet I'm still confused," she offered. "Nobody cheated, nobody lied…"_

 _"It's not that easy," she mumbled, suddenly finding the froth from her cappuccino much more interesting. "We were different people when we fell in love. Fame has a habit of changing people and situations."  
_

 _"But you both still love each other, so I'm not quite sure what I'm missing." Caroline was silent unsure of how to reply given she was right._

 _"It's not that easy, love isn't always enough."_

 _"Okay but please don't sign those papers before at least hearing the song."_

 ** _"When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."_**

She comes to, her temperature suddenly doesn't seem to matter anymore. Bonnie is nudging her and pointing towards the stage. She feels the breath hitch in her throat. He's standing stoically in the rain, his blonde curls now saturated and his white henley sticking to that muscular torso she has traced with her lips more times than she can count.

She notices his eyes darting around the crowd, almost like he's looking for someone. She immediately hopes it's her. His voice is deep, guttural and filled with more emotion than she's ever heard. She's transfixed as he sings and the world stops around her.

 ** _"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand"_**

He's long since lost the feeling in his hands, so too his heart. Any chance of her turning up seemed to be diminishing with every moment. He encourages the huge crowd to sing the chorus while he gathers his thoughts.

Celebrity can be wonderful but it can also cause even the most unshakeable of relationships to falter. Caroline isn't the jealous type and given his army of female fans that's a good thing but the prolonged time apart kills. If Klaus could be with her every second of every day he would.

 ** _"When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"_**

The final chords of the Mandolin echo throughout the venue, Klaus yells his thanks to the excited, Coachella crowd and makes his way backstage. The fact he's wet doesn't even register.

"Nice set Niklaus," Kol smiles, towel in hand to try to soak up some of the rain. "I think you just got at least another million female fans with that song."

"I only want one," he murmurs, without really thinking of the consequences. Excusing himself quickly, Klaus makes his way to the dressing room. Maybe what they have is really broken and can't be fixed even with a song.

"You look like a drowned rat, anyone tell you that?" She's standing there completely soaked, hands on hips, but as beautiful as Klaus remembers.

"Has anyone told you break and enter is illegal?" He smirks,

"Not when Lenny the Stage Manager loves you," she quips.

"Do I have to kick his ass?" Klaus growls. "Because I will."

"He's sixty-five," she chuckles. "But your egotistical, male chauvinistic display is noted."

He moves closer, but not too close to scare her away. "What can I say? You bring it out in me."

"Says the guy who names his song after another woman?" She cocks her left eyebrow and Klaus feels immediately paralysed. Did she really miss his meaning?

"Love," he says, not realising he's uttered the endearment before it leaves his mouth.

"Then I did a little research and realised I am Iris," she grins knowingly. "Rainbows and all."

Iris, the Greek Goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the Gods to be exact. _Their first meeting obviously made an impact, even if she was being ridiculously sarcastic._

"You're much more than that," he smiles, knowing just how true that is. "I just wish fame hadn't gotten in the way of us."

"But then I never would have met you," she grins, stepping forward and pulling him towards her so that her arms are snaked around his waist possessively. "I gave in too soon and I'm sorry for that but I want to try again."

"Me too," he murmurs, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"You're cold," she shrieks, attempting to get away but his grasp on her is strong at first before he releases her playfully.

"Last one to the shower is a rotten egg," he chuckles chasing after his wife, knowing that everything is going to be okay.


	13. Dress You Up

**Prompt: Valentine's date in a Valentino dress (Klaus can't help himself with the fancy presents) :D**

Morgan! Luv! Thanks for the lovely prompt (not that I'm surprised). This AH drabble kind of took a different turn, hope you like it. If anyone else wants a VDay mini drabble, feel free to send a prompt!

 **Dress You Up**

 _"Gonna dress you up in my love"_

"I have nothing to wear," she wails, slamming the closet door shut with so much force the bang can be heard throughout the house. Klaus makes his way up stairs and towards the commotion, his eyes flickering over to the bed where she's sitting on the edge hands in golden waves.

"I beg to differ," he offers, taking a seat next to her and placing his hand on her jean-clad thigh affectionately. She looks up, eyeing him dubiously. "I can't get in there half the time the closet is that full."

"You don't understand," she murmurs, her gaze downcast again. "I need to look perfect tonight, nothing I have is right."

Klaus smiles, thinking just how adorable Caroline is when she's trying to make an impression and the fact it's for him makes him love her even more. He places a finger under her chin and pulls it upwards so that he can gaze into her eyes.

"If I say you always look perfect, I assume you'll roll those baby blues in my direction?" She doesn't respond, just does exactly what he's predicted. "You can wear a sack and will still look beautiful, love."

"That isn't the look I'm going for, are you making fun of me, Mikaelson?" She pouts, lower lip extended for extra effect. Klaus suppresses a smirk, knowing it isn't going to be well received.

"If I knew you were going to be so nervous about tonight, I would have never…"

"No," she insists, fastening a rogue blonde curl behind his ear. "I want to meet your parents so much. I mean we've been dating for almost a year and now they're visiting the States this will be my first chance."

"Trust me, you're not missing much," he jokes.

"Klaus! That's your parents."

"Yes, the same parents who selfishly married on Valentine's Day making it impossible to really take advantage of the occasion, if you know what I mean?"

"I know you had other plans for our first Valentine's Day together but, believe it or not, being part of celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary means more than you know."

"And that is why I love you," he grins, pulling her towards him and kissing her greedily. Before long, they're lying on the bed limbs intertwined and clothing threatening to shed.

"Wait," Caroline pants, pushing him away and sitting up, albeit shakily. "We can't do this."

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I think we can given our track record…"

"Klaus, get your head out of the gutter. I have two hours to miraculously find something to wear," she moans, beginning to pace back and forth anxiously. "This is the first time your parents are going to meet me and given Rebekah's interrogation all those months ago, I'm a little worried."

"Would it help if I told you I can help out?" He asks lazily balancing on his elbows, his hair slightly rumpled.

"How exactly?" She asks raising her left eyebrow suspiciously. "If you had your way, I'd be dressed in nothing but a red bow tonight." Klaus felt a twitch in his pants knowing she was indeed right.

"How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening," she stops pacing finally, hands on hips.

"You wear that very ensemble after the anniversary party and in return…"

"Klaus," she chides.

"You didn't let me finish," he interrupts. "And in return, I have something you might like to wear." He gestures to the other closet, predominately filled with his suits. She makes her way towards it slowly opening the doors, Klaus suddenly feels nervous hoping she'll like it.

"Valentino!" She squeals excitedly, pulling the red, strapless dress from the hanger. "This is so beautiful, but…" She stills and Klaus' nerves return. Does she hate it?

Klaus is on his feet instantly and by her side. "You look beautiful in anything and if you don't like it I understand. I got it just in case you were stressing about meeting my parents."

"No," she smiles. "What I mean to say is that you shouldn't have."

"But?"

"I love it, and I love you." She places a chaste kiss on his nose. She flounces towards the bathroom happily, her hips swinging teasingly. The door shuts behind her and he lays on the bed again. Klaus is happy she's happy but he'd be a lot happier if they were lying naked together.

"Oh, Klaus?" She calls out from behind the door, he's suddenly alert given the way she purrs his name.

"Yes, love?" He manages to bite out.

"You are so getting lucky tonight," she giggles. Klaus already considers himself lucky but the visual of her clad only in a red bow is certainly a bonus.


	14. Never Let Me Go

**This is my Klaroline Valentine's Day Gift Exchange drabble, hope you like it.**

 **Never Let Me Go**

 **A pet emergency after hours on Valentine's Day brings Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson together unexpectedly, problem is they have a complicated history and her dog's woes are only going to dredge up the past.**

"What are you doing here?" She insisted, trying to remain calm while her supposedly distressed canine wrestled free from her grip and sidled up to him lovingly for a pat. She was going to have words with her traitorous border collie when they got home.

"Well, let's see. Last time I checked this is a veterinary clinic and as much as I love wearing this extremely fashionable, white coat, I think it's fairly obvious," he murmured, his blue eyes flickering over her body slowly and pausing at her chest, his surprise evidenced by the way his eyebrows shot up curiously.

She knew what he was looking at so pointedly and it wasn't her breasts because he knew them intimately beneath her clothing, without the need for x-ray vision superpowers. In fact, her nipples were hardening just thinking of the extensive care he'd administered to them over the years.

She shook her head determined to get him out of her thoughts, even though it was difficult being in such close proximity. The fact she'd donned her oldest sweats didn't really matter at that moment but Caroline really wished she wasn't wearing that particular t-shirt in his presence.

"There's that annoying sarcasm I've missed so much," she shot back.

"Well, nice to see you've missed something, kind of like me and my favorite Cambridge t-shirt." Caroline cursed inwardly wondering why of all nights she would choose to wear it. "I thought you couldn't find it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is my college shirt," she drawled, mentally kicking herself for saying something so damn stupid. What could she say; her soon-to-be ex-husband brought it out in her.

"You do realise I'm a fully qualified vet and can tell the difference between a Cambridge lion and a University of Texas bull, right love?" She chose not to respond and changed the subject, something she liked to do when she was backed into a corner by her know-it-all ex. The past was the past after all.

"I'm not your love," she growled, thinking just how much it hurt to hear that endearment again. "Where's Lexi?"

Lexi Branson was not only one of Caroline's oldest friends from college; she was also her local veterinarian. It would have been good if she'd given her a heads up that her cousin, and Caroline's infuriating ex, was at her pet clinic tonight.

"Lexi is on a Valentine's date." Something she conveniently forgot to mention when Caroline called to make an appointment earlier. Given it was Valentine's Day and Lexi still wasn't over their split three months earlier, she smelled a giant rat.

"A date? Really?"

"Yes, really. Blonde, burly fellow by the name of Matt Donovan; I'm reserving my judgment before I kill him."

"Nice to see nothing has changed."

Caroline shook her head knowingly. When they first got together, she thought it was kind of cute he was so protective over not only his cousin, but also his younger sister Rebekah who didn't think it was all that adorable given the constant scowl on her face when he interfered with potential suitors. She was still surprised he'd given his consent for Enzo St John to marry her two years earlier.

 _Caroline remembered meeting Klaus like it was yesterday. A psychology major, she came to know veterinary student Lexi through a college book club she started. Caroline wanted nothing more than to major in English Lit but her parents decided it wasn't the most reliable career path to take._

 _One night she brought along her visiting cousin from London, sparks flew immediately and not in a romantic way. Caroline was fairly certain she would have killed him if he wasn't related to Lexi, a fact which baffled her given just how different they were._

 _He was gorgeous. There was no denying that fact with his teasing, crimson lips, disarming dimples, and those necklaces peeking out from his navy Henley but unfortunately Klaus Mikaelson knew it. He also had the nerve to insult Elizabeth Bennett and in Caroline's literary world that wasn't cool._

" _Mr Darcy is one of the most deeply misunderstood characters in classic literature," he said, interrupting their discussion and causing a few curious glances his way._

" _Deeply flawed don't you mean? What with all of that pesky pride he possessed in spades."_

" _Last time I checked pride isn't necessarily a bad trait." Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, why wasn't she surprised? She was fairly certain if anyone could relate to Mr Darcy, it was Lexi's cousin._

" _No, it's only one of the seven deadly sins," she muttered. Caroline couldn't believe this idiot was crashing her book club meeting and offering his unwanted opinion. "Did we read the same book?"_

" _Oh, you mean the one with Elizabeth's continually blatant displays of prejudice?"_

" _Well, given what she had to work with…"_

" _That's what happens when someone is high maintenance, not that you'd know anything about that, love."_

" _Why you…"_

" _How about you both just beg to differ." Lexi interrupted, stepping in at that point to break up the tension. Not only had he insulted Elizabeth, he also had the nerve to tack on an unexpected endearment to the end of his sentence._

 _On his next visit the following year, the atmosphere had moved from decidedly icy to a fully-fledged argument then onto ripping each other's clothes off after a frat party on campus. As it turned out he wasn't the complete jerk she thought and the fact the sex was phenomenal didn't hurt either._

 _Things progressed quickly from long distance and through the whirlwind of graduation and Caroline's relocation to Boston for work, Klaus followed soon after and the rest, as they say, was history. Until it all went wrong of course._

"So, Lexi really isn't here?"

"For the third time, she's on a date," he reiterated. "You know, it's that thing where people go out together, drink some wine, even relax believe it or not…"

The last thing she felt like was him alluding to the fact she was single and alone on Valentine's Day. When she met Klaus he didn't care for it, so much so that he referred to it as that Hallmark Holiday, but after being with Caroline he learned just how to make her happy on February 14. Usually it included pink peonies (she didn't like roses), a candlelight dinner, dark chocolate and a copious amount of time spent between the sheets long into the night.

"I know what a date is," Caroline replied through gritted teeth, her patience already wearing thin.

"Could have fooled me, love."

"What have I told you about saying that?"

"How about we talk about the patient instead?" He offered, gesturing to his examination table and leading a now somber Atticus over to it. "After all that's why we're here, right?" Caroline wanted to argue further but her pet pooch was all that mattered right now.

"What's the problem, buddy?"

"You realise he can't talk, right?"

"Actually no," he replied somewhat tersely. "I'm Doctor Doolittle, didn't you know?"

"Well, at least you can communicate with animals, unlike humans."

"And we pick up right where we left off," he muttered. "You know if I wanted a bloody lecture, I'd still be married to you Caroline. Or better yet, I could just read one of your self-help books."

Caroline bristled, her hands forming fists. Her subsequent career as a self-help author had been a surprise, most of all to herself, but turns out people responded to what she had to say about relationships, unlike Klaus. She was absolutely devastated and mystified that her own relationship had been such a failure. Caroline wasn't used to failing at anything and it killed her that she had.

"Well, if I'd known you were going to be here tonight I…."

"You'd what?" He challenged. "There isn't another vet for miles and I thought you actually cared about Atticus."

"Of course I do," she huffed, "and the fact you would even question my commitment speaks volumes about just how well you know me."

"Well, how about getting off your judgmental high horse and telling me what's wrong with him." She stilled, of course he was right but she didn't like admitting it aloud.

"I think he swallowed something…" she murmured feebly. One minute her jewelry collection was intact and the next something was missing. Something kind of important and irreplaceable.

"You think?" She didn't respond, just rolled her eyes by way of response. "Has he been distressed or behaving erratically?" He asked, examining his mouth carefully.

"In what way?" Caroline wasn't usually so flustered but the way he affectionately examined Atticus and the way the word erratically rolled off his tongue was causing a few unexpected flutters below. Caroline decided to blame that on her stress levels. He regarded her seriously, his left eyebrow cocked.

"Like, perhaps lack of appetite, lethargy or vomiting?" Caroline could barely register his words she felt that bad. If anything happened to Atticus she wasn't quite sure what she'd do.

"I feel so bad. I mean one minute it was there, the next it wasn't," Caroline rambled, her fears escaping all at once. "If I did something then I'm not sure I can forgive myself..."

"It's okay, Caroline," he interrupted, his hand finding its way onto the top of hers causing a few familiar shivers to reverberate through her body. "We'll work it out." He held her gaze and Caroline had never felt so comforted and confused at the same time.

"He's been lethargic and hasn't eaten at all," she conceded, feeling bad she hadn't visited the vet sooner.

Klaus didn't speak; in fact he busied himself with seeing to Atticus, something that hit Caroline with a few unexpected emotions because he was being far too affectionate for her own liking. In fact, it was just like old times and she was struggling to breathe from the familiarity of the situation.

"He's certainly distracted," he offered, running his hand along his fur reassuringly.

"Distracted? You mean because of what he swallowed?"

"What exactly do you think he ingested?"

"Why, uh, why is that important," she stammered, her throat becoming dry at the prospect of having to explain it to him, of all people.

"Well, knowing the size of the item might help with my prognosis, Caroline," Klaus pressed, his blue eyes boring into hers. She caught a whiff of his spicy aftershave and it was throwing her slightly off balance.

"It was a ring," she offered, albeit weakly.

"A plain ring or one with stones?"

"Why is that relevant?" Caroline hadn't meant to come across defensive but given his expression she obviously had.

"I could regale you with all the specific details of animal digestion but figure you'd rather skip that part," he replied gruffly.

"Obviously," she growled. "If you must know, it's a plain, gold band." His eyes found hers knowingly, his hurt expression unmistakable. Caroline wasn't quite sure how to react or what to say next as the silence lingered between them. They both knew she only had one ring like that.

 _Looking back earlier in the day, Caroline knew she was just as worried about Atticus as she was about losing her wedding ring. Maybe they were divorcing but it still meant so much to her and the thought of losing it made her chest constrict, propelling her into a minor panic attack._

" _Caroline, just calm down," Bonnie instructed over the phone. "Now, tell me what happened."_

" _It's Atticus," she responded, her breath ragged. "He swallowed my ring, well I think he did."_

" _You think?"_

" _Not helping, Bon."_

" _Is he okay?"_

" _Well, he's not eating and has barely moved all day."_

" _Did you call Lexi?"_

" _I'm going there in an hour," she managed to get out. "I hope he's going to be okay."_

" _Atticus is tough, it would take a lot more than a ring to…hang on, which ring are we talking about?"_

" _My wedding ring," she murmured, just loud enough for Bonnie to hear._

" _And what exactly were you doing with that? Last time I checked it was stored away in a box at the top of your wardrobe, far from Atticus' reach."_

" _I might have had it out last night."_

" _Why exactly? You've been so busy telling us for months that you're over Klaus and your marriage is unsalvageable."_

" _It is," she argued. "I was just reminiscing."_

" _You still love him."_

" _Of course I still love him that's never been the issue. A marriage takes a lot of work and we just couldn't cut it. We never should have jumped into it so quickly."_

" _The Caroline Forbes I've known since I was five years-old isn't a quitter but for some reason you've let this beat you and now you're having second thoughts. Between you and me, it's been a long time coming."_

" _I'm not having second thoughts."_

" _Says the girl reminiscing with her wedding ring on Valentine's Day eve," she snorted. Caroline knew she had a point but didn't want to admit that to her friend. She made an excuse about having to leave for the vet before Bonnie could try psycho-analysing her further._

Caroline shook her head, knowing this wasn't the best time to be having such thoughts with Klaus in close vicinity. But what happened next she wasn't prepared for. Atticus let out a desperate howl, followed swiftly by an accompanying howl from the other room.

Caroline knew that familiar howl, so too her dog. Atticus immediately rallied, racing towards the door without warning and began madly scratching at it.

"Seems like that lethargy has well and truly passed," Klaus quipped knowingly, walking over to let him out.

His beautiful husky appeared in the doorway and it wasn't long before they were together, Caroline immediately felt bad for their imposed separation. She'd been too busy thinking about the breakup of her own relationship and hadn't stopped to think about how it would affect Atticus. Seeing them reunite was causing a few stray feelings to stir and she snuck a glance at Klaus whose expression seemed to mirror hers at that moment.

"Atticus never could resist Sansa."

"Like you?" She teased, feeling the resentment that'd been engulfing her for months slowly ebb away. "I mean liking Game of Thrones is one thing but naming your dog after her is another thing."

"You're still teasing me about that after all this time?"

"Did you expect anything less?"

"I may have a thing for Sansa but you know I've always preferred blondes," he murmured, his voice wavering slightly.

"A likely story," she blushed tellingly as Sansa nuzzled into her leg for a long awaited pat. She really had missed her. "So, uh, you think he's going to be okay?"

"My guess is Atticus is suffering a serious case of loneliness," he added, his double meaning not lost on Caroline as he gestured towards the dogs that were now playing. "But don't worry, if he swallowed your wedding ring it will soon make an appearance at the other end and given your indifference to that particular item of jewelry, I'm sure it's state won't matter too much."

"But…"

"I'm not stupid, Caroline," he bit out, the hurt evident in his voice. "But what I'm curious about is why you still have it. Last thing I heard you and Katherine sacrificed it during a post- breakup offering to Satan or something."

"Katherine may be crazy but not satanic," she argued, then reconsidered her comment about her feisty friend. "Well, I don't think so anyway."

"I beg to differ and, while we're at it, not the best person to extinguish fires especially after ceremonial sacrifices from all reports."

"It was a cleanse supposedly and she was just waiting for the cute firemen to storm the apartment, she's always been a sucker for men in uniform," Caroline joked. "I admit I might have burned a few pictures and your lucky boxer shorts," she mumbled the last part while avoiding his gaze purposely. "But not the ring."

"Why not?"

"Apparently gold doesn't burn so easily," she lied, her gaze still downcast. "And I'm a sucker for memories, no matter how difficult they are."

"Could have fooled me," he muttered dismissively before stalking towards the front desk and throwing off his white jacket. "Anyway, memory lane is closed and I should probably close up given Atticus seems to be recovering remarkably well."

Caroline was so grateful for his help but all words eluded her at that moment. Why was she pushing him away when everything she wanted was right in front of her? She knew Klaus could be a stubborn, arrogant, know-it-all at times and had an annoying tendency to leave the toilet seat up but she also knew he was generous, caring, compassionate and most of all she loved him so much it hurt.

Caroline was making the biggest mistake of her life.

But was it too late?

Had she hurt him too much?

"I gave up too easily," she rasped.

"Excuse me?" He asked, turning to face her, his expression less angry now and more surprised by her sudden admission.

"On us," she murmured, moving towards him. "I gave up too easily on us. Things got difficult and I didn't know how to handle it."

"You think? That's an understatement, Caroline," he growled. "You let all of that self-help, psychobabble convince you that what we had wasn't an 'ideal' relationship." He said using air quotes for extra effect. "Want to know something? Marriage isn't always going to be a fairytale; hell life isn't supposed to be perfect. People fight but you know what they also make-up and that's the best part."

Caroline's face flushed thinking just how well they made-up. "I've never been bad at anything in my life, I felt like I'd failed."

"No surprises there given Caroline Forbes is the world's highest overachiever."

"It wasn't just about failing myself, but you too, Klaus. I thought you'd be better off without me."

"Why couldn't you tell me that three months ago before you decided divorce was a great idea, love?"

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" She moaned. He fastened a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It was the first time he'd shown some form of affection in months and Caroline realised just how much she'd missed him. Missed them.

"But you're my mess," he smiled, pulling her closer and rubbing his nose against hers lightly. "We have a few things to talk about still but I'd be willing to try again."

"You would?"

"I would," he agreed. "You know just as long as we remember who was right of course."

"You just can't help yourself, can you Mikaelson?"

"And that's why you love me," he teased, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Caroline melted into his embrace, thinking she'd be quite happy to stay like that forever. "As soon as I saw you looking cute wearing my shirt I was convinced, but that doesn't mean you can keep it. But we really need to sort this missing wedding ring out first and foremost and just so you know, keeping it in a safe place usually helps."

Before she could argue back, Klaus reached underneath his Henley and pulled out a silver chain, his wedding ring dangling from it.

"You wear your wedding ring?"

"Next to my heart every day," he murmured. "I thought that maybe if I did, we'd find our way back to each other again."

"You never gave up hope?"

"Even when everything was looking dire, I still believed," he smiled lazily, running his hands through her waves. "I didn't know that our dogs would be the ones to bring us together though."

They looked over at their pets, content and lying peacefully on the ground, exhausted from their impromptu reunion.

A few days later she found her wedding ring under her dresser. Caroline was glad to have it back for when they renewed their vows a few months later. They decided to hold onto the rings themselves rather than risk their canine best man and maid-of-honor swallowing them, just in case.


	15. Love Potion Number Nine

Mini drabble prompt Klaus being under anaesthesia HEAVILY flirts with his doctor, who happens to be caroline

Oooh love it….thank you luv! What is it with me not understanding the concept of a mini-drabble hehe. This is longer than expected, hope you like it!

Love Potion Number Nine

 _Klaus….._

"Well hello there, who are you love?" Klaus asked, pairing his question with a low growl of approval. He was pretty sure he was horizontal and minimally clothed but that was about it. The room was dimly lit and decidedly blurry for whatever reason but he couldn't mistake the beautiful blonde looking curiously into his eyes.

She didn't respond, just rested her palm on his face and held his drooping eye open. "No need to be shy, you're extremely attractive, sweetheart."

It was obvious she wanted him by the way she was touching him so intimately, Klaus wasn't surprised given his impressive prowess with women. "Can't help yourself huh? I know I'm irresistible."

Even in his drowsy state he noted a slight roll of those expressive blue eyes before she shone a bright light into his right eye. Was she taking photos of him?

"Kinky," he chuckled as another flash of light entered his left eye. If this was the way she wanted to play it then Klaus was up for the challenge.

"His vitals are fine," she finally spoke, his pupils recovering from the shock and beginning to dilate, desperate to get another look at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, thinking that the stirring down below wasn't fine and needed a little care. "Between you and me, I have an itch that needs to be scratched if you know what I mean…"

"Nurse," she barked, not bothering to return his gaze or his comment. "Get lover boy up to recovery, there's only so much crap I can deal with during a nineteen hour shift."

 _Caroline…_

He wasn't the first patient to hit on her, before or after surgery, but he was certainly the most attractive. The fact he could make the drab, hospital gown look sexy was no mean feat. That accent was a whole other story.

She perused his chart, for official purposes of course, each tiny detail of information standing out more than usual.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

Male.

Thirty-three.

Single.

The last detail wasn't overly difficult to digest. Although, she was fairly certain his relationship status had something to do with those woeful lines he was giving her, even if he was under anaesthesia.

"How's Mr Sexy Appendix?" Kat asked, surprising her so much she dropped his chart on the floor. The clattering noise echoing throughout the corridor.

"He's actually now without appendix," she muttered. "Why do you insist on naming all the patients anyway?"

"It's the only thing that will get me through this never ending shift," she drawled. They were fourth year surgical interns at Northwestern Memorial and even though it was routine, the long shifts were the worst part. "And I've never seen a guy rock a surgical gown like that." Caroline felt her cheeks flush knowing she'd had the exact same thoughts earlier. "Although, I did notice his brother in that suit in the waiting room so it's obviously hereditary."

Caroline shouldn't have been surprised given Kat's penchant for gossip but how in the hell she'd gathered so much information while tending to patients in the ER was truly impressive.

"Forbes! Pierce!" She knew that sound all too well. In fact it was the second English accent she'd been exposed to all night. She turned around knowing that their Resident Enzo hadn't had nearly enough caffeine today. "Why is it that every time I turn around you two are gossiping like you're at a mother's meeting?"

"Mother's meeting?" Katherine exclaimed, unable to help herself. "I'll have you know that I moisturise four times a day, my skin is as smooth as a baby's butt…"

"Oh spare me, Pierce," their supervisor scoffed. "The day I care about your skincare routine is the day the world ends. Forbes, we need to talk about your patient." He was walking away as he said it, Caroline giving her friend a brief shrug before rushing to catch up with his long strides.

"Do you mean Mr Sex…" she trailed off noting his slightly amused expression, inwardly cursing Kat for putting that name in her head. "I mean Mr Mikaelson?"

"Yes, how's his prognosis?"

"Besides hitting on me in post-op, his vitals are normal and is going to make a full recovery," she joked, hoping to lighten his stormy mood.

"My brother-in-law never fails to disappoint." She felt her heart stop, a myriad of thoughts exploding in her mind. The biggest one being that her patient was also her supervisor's brother-in-law and she had no idea how to handle it or the fact she'd just insulted him. "Let's check up on the cranky bastard, shall we?"

* * *

 _Klaus…_

"Tell me more about those psychedelic, pink dinousaurs, Nik," his brother Kol teased from next to his bed. He chose that moment to use every ounce of available strength to push him off the chair by surprise.

"Hey!" He grumbled from the floor. At least something good had happened today after all.

Klaus didn't do surgery, in fact he remembered insisting they take him home the night before. Klaus figured he could live with his siblings, so a ruptured appendix was nothing. They thought differently. He didn't remember much at all, except a stunning blonde standing over him. He couldn't recall the conversation but those blue eyes were burned into his soul.

"I specifically remember asking you to take me home?"

"Excuse us for letting you live, Niklaus," Elijah muttered, still immaculate even after hours holed up in the hospital waiting room.

"Especially given we want to kill you most days," Rebekah added, not bothering to lift her gaze as she filed her nails in the corner. "My husband may choose to spend his days in this 'godforsaken place' as you like to call it, but there are many other things I'd rather be doing than babysit your grumpy ass."

"Nice to see we're all playing nice as usual children," Enzo interrupted, Caroline following behind meekly. Klaus noted that given the look on her face, she was wishing she was anywhere but there right now.

"This is Caroline Forbes, my surgical intern. "She tells me surgery went well, although given you're still alive Niklaus, I beg to differ from that assessment."

"Haven't you heard of bedside manner, Lorenzo?" Klaus mumbled, trying to be his snappy self but growing decidedly off balance by the beauty from his dream who was now at his bedside and watching him intently.

"What are you waiting for, Forbes?" Enzo ordered, breaking the tense gaze between them. Klaus watched as she fumbled slightly before removing the stethoscope from around that creamy, delectable neck.

"I need to check your heart rate," she explained. Klaus was fairly certain it had skyrocketed in the past two minutes. How someone could look so beautiful dressed in scrubs with her blonde hair piled onto her head was a mystery. He decided to put it down to the fact that shade of blue brought out those eyes.

He stilled, unsure of how to act in this situation. He mostly resented doctors who insisted on examining him closely but for once he wasn't complaining. Before he knew it, her warm hands were making their way into the open side of his unflattering gown. He felt the heat rush through him from her simple touch coursing through his body including down to his burgeoning arousal. Luckily the blankets were covering him otherwise this would be bloody embarrassing given his siblings were all watching on in unusual interest.

He shivered, feeling the cool touch of the stethoscope on his back, glad to have some relief from the heat. "Breathe," she murmured, her breath ticking the stray curl at the back of his neck and suddenly he was more aroused than ever.

He closed his eyes, determined not to show his real emotions to his nosy siblings, wishing it was just them. Not only because he wanted to rip off those scrubs but because he wanted to know just who Caroline Forbes was.

The examination was over sooner than he expected and Klaus had to admit he felt immediately cold without her touch. It was sometime during the night when he noticed a sliver of light filter through the room and her lithe figure creep inside. He watched her silently, his eyes following her path to the chart at the end of his bed. The small amount of light catching her adorable expression as she chewed her bottom lip while reading it intently.

"I didn't think I was that interesting," she froze, obviously surprised by his comment in the darkened room.

"I'm just adding some notes," she said, managing to regain her composure although he could make out her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I think it's important the other doctors know you have a tendency to flirt shamelessly, even under anaesthesia."

Suddenly he felt bad and slightly embarrassed. What in the hell had he said? No wonder things had been weird before. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The silence was thick as he waited impatiently for her reply.

"It would take a lot to make me uncomfortable, you're just lucky I didn't punch you out." He found himself smiling unable to control the goofy grin on his face.

"What stopped you?"

"I figured my license to practice medicine was more important than messing up that pretty face."

"You think I have a pretty face?"

"In this amount of darkness anything is pretty, Mr Miikaelson," she uttered, obviously trying to cover for her slip before placing the clipboard back in place. "And you really need to get some rest before they discharge you in the morning."

"I assume bedtime stories aren't on offer then?"

"Not if you want to keep that pretty face intact."

He was restless the rest of that night, mostly because the on-duty nurse told him she'd left. When Rebekah came to get him she still hadn't returned and his desperation had reached new heights.

He found the chart at the end of his bed, the one he noticed she perused quite frequently. Scribbling his mobile number on the blank space he knew it was a long shot but he needed to see her again.

 ** _Caroline…_**

She'd been restless, Caroline put it down to her erratic working schedule but given the insomnia persisted she had to admit it was something else. Or someone else.

People had different reactions under anaesthesia, she knew that, and could forgive him his rather blatant attempts to seduce her post-op but after she'd spoken with him, Caroline was confused. He was a flirt for sure but there was also an underlying sense of insecurity.

Her phone buzzed, Caroline noting Kat's familiar head shot.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV."

"BORING….Come meet me at Hellenic." Caroline could just imagine her pouting as she wrote it.

"But I'm so comfy."

"Get out of those dreaded sweats and into that little, black number and come for a drink." Caroline groaned knowing she would continue to message if she said no.

She threw off the blanket and headed towards the shower. Fast forward ninety minutes and she was teetering on her highest heels upon entering the newest bar in town. She searched the room for Kat, her eyes falling onto a very familiar ex-patient. He raised his glass in her direction and she knew she'd been had.

Making her way towards him at the bar, the exaggerated sway of her hips not on purpose at all, she gave him a pensive look complete with raised eyebrows.

"You're resorting to imitating my friends to get a date now?" He smiled, those rogue dimples disarming her slightly.

"I left my number on my patient chart but turns out your friend found it instead. I needed to see you."

"And what was so urgent? I'm not going to sleep with you after an operation or now," she shot back, thinking it wouldn't be an altogether bad experience.

"Ouch," he groaned. "Way to shut a guy down but lucky I'm persistent. Katherine told me you'd been hurt before. Funnily enough we share a few similarities."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he smiled tentatively. "Take a chance, Caroline." Maybe it was his earnest gaze or the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue but she couldn't resist, taking a seat.

Fast forward three months and Caroline and her former patient were closer than ever. Their first meeting story was always a highlight for their friends and Katherine liked to take credit for their union. She'd also managed to snag his elder, suit-clad brother in the process.

The only awkward part was Enzo. She tasked Klaus with the responsibility of breaking it to his brother-in-law and her supervisor unsure of just how he'd take it. Hopefully well given she was falling in love with Mr Sexy Appendix every day.


	16. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Prompts! How about...Caroline wants a night in to pamper herself, but the concept eludes Klaus, so he just kind of doesn't know what to do with himself?

Love this Morgan, hope you like it!

 **Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

 _ **Klaus…**_

"So, she kicked you out?" Kol asked, a sizeable grin growing steadily as he spoke every word.

"No." Klaus shot back, although he was fairly certain that's exactly how it happened. But being the King of New Orleans certain details needed to be kept under wraps in case their enemies decided he was so weak they could take over the town.

Truth was he was weak, but only when it involved his queen, Caroline Forbes. Klaus would do anything she asked, his wolf tendencies were usually watered down into more of a pathetic puppy dog approach in her presence.

"So, she kicked you out?" Elijah reiterated. Usually he didn't involve himself in such immature discussions but the slight smile tugging at his lips was giving him away.

"She's having a pamper night," he huffed, still not quite sure what that meant. Being ordered out of the compound for the night was one thing but not being able to sleep in their bed was another. Klaus was already aroused thinking about what he was missing.

"Pamper night?"

"Massages, facials and pedicures apparently."

"Apparently? Last time I checked you were supposed to be the one massaging her, Niklaus, amongst other things," Enzo interjected. His opinion was always annoying as it was unwanted even if he was married to his sister. "If you're not getting the job done then…"

He'd jumped the table in an instant, his hand finding Enzo's neck and squeezing it tightly by way of response. Just because his sister liked him didn't mean Klaus had to. "What exactly are you trying to say?" His brown eyes bored into Klaus' blue ones but no sound was coming out.

"Maybe if you stopped blocking his windpipe he could respond," Elijah offered, trying to be helpful as usual.

He released his grip, albeit slowly. "Anyway, it isn't just Caroline pampering herself it's your wife, Bonnie and Katherine don't forget. The reason you're all sitting here at Rousseau's pathetically by my side." Klaus felt temporarily triumphant before realising it didn't matter. She didn't need him and it hurt. Call him melodramatic and needy but Klaus didn't care, all he wanted was her creamy, bare skin writhing against his as she moaned his name.

"What the hell are they really doing then?" Kol conceded, his frustration evident. "I mean who needs a vibrator when you have moi?"

"There better not be strippers," Elijah sulked, taking a rather large sip from his whiskey.

"We need to get over there and spy STAT," Enzo muttered.

"And what do you suggest we do? They are the most perceptive women I know."

"If three Originals and yours truly can't be stealth then I'm kind of worried for the City," Enzo baulked. "If anyone's pampering them other than us we need to know."

 _ **Caroline…**_

The relief washed over Caroline as the cucumber slices were placed over her eyelids. She instantly felt better, allowing the usual Mikaelson/NOLA drama to ebb away. She could hear relieved sighs from the other girls. If the wives in the Mafia thought it was tough, try being part of the Original family.

When she'd told Klaus she needed a night apart he'd been miffed to the point of childish. She knew he loved being close to her at all times but she needed some pampering and relaxation and it was doing the job.

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?" Katherine murmured by Caroline's side.

"They'll be restless for sure, especially if they're forced to spend time together," Bonnie chuckled. "Maybe start a few fights.."

"Kill some people if provoked," Rebekah added knowing her siblings and husband all too well.

"Last time I checked tonight wasn't about them," Caroline huffed, feeling her relaxing mood disappearing fast. She loved Klaus, that wasn't up for debate, but she was so consumed by him she couldn't think straight most of the time.

Deciding to make the move to New Orleans had been a big one but being the revered King of New Orlean's everything was a tough gig. He was insatiable and affectionate and by boyfriend standards right up there but it was unnerving at the same time. She needed some time apart to breathe even if that term was meant figuratively.

They fell into a deep silence but before Caroline could fall asleep she noticed a few dark shadows loitering nearby. She would have been worried if they weren't so familiar. She gestured to the other girls subtly.

"I think it's time we go to bed, ladies," they looked at her curiously but not before noticing the unexpected company above.

"I can't wait to put on my new silk pyjama shorts," Katherine teased.

"And what's a sleepover without a pillow fight?" They all giggled, making their way inside, a devious plan already forming.

 _ **Klaus…**_

"Pillow fight?" Kol groaned. "I'm going to literally explode, you know as long as Rebekah doesn't partake because that's going to be more like nightmare material."

"Satin pyjamas?" Elijah hissed. "Are you kidding me?"

"They're playing with us," Klaus conceded, even if his arousal was growing. "They sensed our presence."

"I'm not leaving," Kol scoffed. "After that pillow fight proclamation, I'm going to need a preview."

"You're all so predictable."

"Says the Original Hybrid who pretty much sent us here," Enzo accused. "Don't tell me Caroline in skimpy pyjamas isn't…"

He was gone before Enzo could finish his sentence, call him weak or needy but all Klaus knew was he needed to be near the love of his life.

"I expected you here at least three minutes earlier," she murmured, adjusting her brief pyjama set. The fact the red fabric was barely covering her creamy curves wasn't an entirely bad thing, even if planned.

"I hate to be so predictable," he hissed, moving behind her in the reflection of the mirror and rubbing his hands along her chest, stopping briefly to make circular motions over her nipples. There was no doubting her arousal as they stuck out from the material like delicious treats waiting to be devoured. "But so are you."

"I told you this was pamper night," she panted as his motions quickened.

"Funny, I thought that was what I was doing, love." She bit her lip, obviously trying to stifle a moan.

"You scare me," she said, her breath ragged as he continued his assault on her nipples.

There were so many things he expected to hear but not that. She feared him? It was common with his enemies but the fact the woman he loved felt that way broke him.

He stopped pawing her so intimately and turned her around, his hand finding a stray golden wave and coaxing it behind her right ear affectionately.

"I scare you?" His voice was barely audible because he was so upset. "I…"

"I love you so much it scares me," she whispered, her hands finding their way through his dark, blonde curls. He closed his eyes momentarily, revelling in the sensations and relief.

"Me too," he mumbled, his mouth finding hers hungrily. Every emotion she'd evoked finding its way into that intense kiss. They were moaning into each others mouths, their hands covering every inch of skin, bare or covered.

Klaus could have kissed her forever but her words stuck, he pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "Why?"

"This world is new to me," she explained. "It's not that I don't love you, I just need some breathing space." Instantly he felt bad for making assumptions and ruining her night with his selfish and jealous desires.

Even though she was flush against him as he ran his hands through those waves, Klaus knew he needed to leave. He allowed his hand to roam free and ran his fingers along her lower lips. She was saturated and Klaus had to admit he wasn't upset by that fact. He explored further as she meowed into his ear, before reluctantly disengaging and licking each finger slowly.

"I understand," he smiled, the huskiness not lost on Caroline. "But tomorrow you're mine, okay love?"

"I'll think about it," she grinned cheekily. "Get your ass out of here, Mikaelson."

"You secretly love my ass," he teased, wiggling it slowly for her benefit as he retreated.

"And take all your brothers with you too," she called out. Klaus had felt so isolated and worried earlier that she didn't feel the same way but now he was more than comfortable in the fact she needed her space sometimes from the Mikaelson madness.

After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?


	17. What Happens in Vegas

**Prompt: We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk.**

 **Thanks for another awesome prompt. I hope this is what you were after nonnie…This so makes me want to write a Las Vegas/casino multi chapter fic, not gonna lie.**

 **What Happens in Vegas**

"Now, I know why you asked me to play the opening of your new casino," Caroline drawled. The elevator doors had barely closed to the penthouse before she was walking towards him, hips swaying hypnotically in her fitted, red gown the mid-thigh split causing tantalising flashes of her creamy thigh in the process.

It was deathly quiet up here, unusual given just how much activity was happening below them in Sin City.

It had been fifteen years since high school but they'd both excelled in their chosen careers but had never stopped thinking about the other until this fateful weekend in Vegas.

"You realise I have Beyonce on speed dial right, love?" All she could make out was his suit jacket-clad back, puoring glasses of whiskey by the window, the views of the strip below were breathtaking.

"And you realise I could punch you in the face?"

"Now, that's why I hired you," he chuckled, turning around to face her, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, those dimples exactly where she remembered. "I've always been averse to blondes threatening physical violence."

"I'm surprised Beyonce hasn't threatened to kick your ass, you certainly deserve it, Mikaelson," she shot back, moving closer only to swipe the whiskey before making her way towards the brilliance of the lights below.

"And we pick up right where we left off," he mused. Even though she couldn't see his face, Caroline knew those crimson lips were curved into his trademark smirk. "Tell me, how is Steven?"

"You already know the answer to that question as well as the fact his name is actually Stefan."

"I was humouring you, love," he offered, moving closer. So close in fact that his chest was grazing her bare back. "Like old times." His voice was a low growl, reverberating through her body, his hot breath tickling her earlobe.

"That was a long time ago, memory lane is closed, Klaus," she murmured, turning around abruptly before he could trail kisses along her neck.

"You and I both know that's not true," he replied, fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "We made a deal."

"Yeah, when we were drunken seventeen year-olds at prom," Caroline reminded him. "It didn't mean anything."

"Maybe not to you," he reiterated. Caroline's eyes flew to his and could detect a brief flash of something resembling hurt, but given he had no heart Caroline figured she was most probably mistaken. He recovered, running his tongue slowly across his bottom lip before continuing.

"This is so stupid," she muttered.

"Maybe so," he answered, leaving her side and busying himself with the cards on the nearby table. "But a deal's a deal, Forbes."

"If I could take back that reunion strip poker promise, I would. I mean between you and me it's juvenile but not surprising given we were immature teenagers back then."

"You're just pissed that you didn't change your clothes before coming here," he chuckled, shuffling the deck of cards, his eyes devouring every inch of her. "Winner takes all right?"

"Excuse me for thinking we were adults and didn't need to resort to such childish antics today." Even though every fibre of her being was fighting him, Caroline knew it was futile. She came here knowing their deal and her attire was the last thing on her mind.

"Fine grandma," he teased. "How about I let you deal?" The deck was pushed her way and Caroline was struggling with whether she wanted to play poker or straddle her competitor and go straight to second base. It's not like they hadn't been there, or further, before.

Four hands down, things were certainly intense, but given their past it wasn't unexpected. Klaus was now pant less, his white shirt still buttoned up formally while Caroline was still dressed immaculately in her red, strapless number.

"You've improved," he commented, his eyes travelling over his hand to send her the begrudging compliment.

"And you're still a bad liar," she offered. "Stop letting me win and start being the egotistical jerk I used to know." He didn't react at first, except for a brief smirk before placing his cards triumphantly on the table. A straight flush.

She didn't speak, just threw her cards on the table and unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her ankles. He was speechless, his dark, blue eyes taking in every curve housed in black, lacy scraps of fabric barely covering the swell of her creamy breasts.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased, taking a seat and collecting the cards to deal.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, love," he joked. "You're going to wish you didn't invoke my egotistical jerk tendencies."

"Pretty sure they were always there, stud," she growled. "How about less chit chat and more poker?" He didn't argue just waited for her deal, relishing in the delectable view across the table.

His tie and shirt were next but when his three of a kind won the next hand they were both standing there clad only in her panties and his briefs. He was struggling not to devour her nipples they looked so delicious from this vantage point.

"Looks like we have a draw," he panted, trying to keep his composure but failing. "Fancy another hand?"

"If you want to get beaten," she smiled, moving closer. Those pink lips tempting him even more. He was straining to contain his arousal but this game wasn't about that.

"How about we just talk?"

"Someone's scared of losing," she quipped, moving even closer, her hand finding its way down his bare chest and causing more than a few things to stir.

"It's just a game."

"Something you instigated," she shot back.

"To make you realise that we made this dare fifteen years ago but yet the connection still remains."

"So, this is why you asked me to play your casino opening? Trying to get into my pants again, Mikaleson. Try to be more original next time." She stomped away, grabbing her discarded clothing as she did.

Klaus didn't let her get far, pulling her into his arms protectively. She fought briefly but not before falling into him.

"I asked you to play the opening because you're bloody talented," he insisted, his hands massaging her shoulders slowly. "But I never stopped thinking about you or the stupid bet we made."

"Why?" She hissed, her body now limp in his embrace as his hands ventured further.

"Because I love you, I did back then and I do now," he explained. "If it took a stupid, strip poker bet then I was going to take what I could get."

They were gazing at each other now, their nakedness not even a factor as his mouth found hers hungrily. All of those years of pent up energy dissolving as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

He noticed the light streaming into the room through a crack in the blind, looking down to admire the gorgeous blonde in his arms. She moved slightly, rubbing her nose adorably before turning over to nuzzle into his chest. Klaus could get used to waking up like this as he pulled her closer, enjoying having her back in his life and knowing he'd never let her go again.


	18. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Prompt: Caroline is Kols best friend who frequently lets herself into his apartment with a bottle of tequila, when Klaus comes to visit he gets the pleasure of seeing some random blonde barge into his brothers apartment, throw herself on the couch and yell out that takeout is on its way**

 **Thanks nonnie, this concept sounds slightly familiar like I've maybe read it in FF somewhere? But even so, I'll do my best!**

 **I Knew You Were Trouble**

"Takeout's on its way," Caroline yelled, launching herself onto his well worn couch, bottle of tequila grasped firmly in her hand. It had been the week from hell work wise and she needed greasy food and a drink, possibly many, with her best friend to unwind.

They'd met six months earlier when she'd pounded on his neighbouring apartment door for being too noisy. Her ire hadn't lasted long when he'd invited her inside to join his housewarming party. She figured if you couldn't beat them, join them.

Kol Mikaelson had recently moved from England to take a finance job in Chicago. Yes, he could be whiny, self centered and spent longer in the bathroom than Caroline but they'd bonded nonetheless.

She could hear the shower running, cursing inwardly about how long he'd take. She eyed the bottle of tequila and decided it wouldn't hurt to start early. Busying herself with cutting the limes and sourcing an ample amount of salt, Caroline decided a soundtrack was definitely needed.

She grinned knowingly as soon as the opening strains began, Taylor Swift's voice wafting through the room. Kol liked to pretend he hated chick music but obviously that wasn't the case. She let the music take over her body, finding the nearest utensil as her microphone.

" _I knew you were trouble when you walked in…"_

"I'm the troublesome one?" An unfamiliar voice asked, mid chuckle. She froze wondering if the spatula in hand was enough to disable the intruder behind her.

"Is that burglar speak for being misunderstood?"

"I don't know, figured you'd know more about that," he shot back, pronouncing every syllable in that smug, English accent as he did it.

"Although, I have to admit I've never come across a thief that dances and sings in the kitchen mid robbery."

She rolled her eyes, already hating this guy who was trying to deflect the attention. Turning around, albeit slowly, she wasn't quite ready for what met her.

Not only was this stranger gorgeous he was also naked, bar the towel hanging low on his extremely defined hips. Small droplets of water cascaded down his bare, toned chest and Caroline suddenly had the desire to lick them off personally. She shook her head, trying to remind herself this guy was a criminal.

"Alright, love?" He asked, licking those sinful, crimson lips as he said it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Not until you tell me who you are sweetheart, given you're the one trespassing."

"I am not," she huffed, feeling the blush creeping up towards her cheeks. Flustered was an understatement at this point. The silence hung in the air as each appraised the other one intensely.

The front door opened at that point, surprising them both. Kol walked in taking in his best friend and his barely dressed brother staring each other down.

"Seriously, big brother," he growled, throwing his keys on the table. "You've been in town ten hours and already corrupted my best friend?"

"Best friend?" Klaus asked curiously just as Caroline spoke.

"Brother?"

"Glad to see you two decided to do the dirty before discussing specifics," he snorted.

"Excuse me?" They said in unison, the spatula hitting Kol full force and not by accident.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm going to have a shower and if you've used all the hot water, Niklaus, I will kick you out." He was gone before either could object.

"Niklaus?" She teased, her left eyebrow cocking curiously.

"I'd tease you too if I knew your name," he growled. "I go by Klaus but my siblings think it's funny to use my full name in public. Speaking of siblings though, my brother doesn't have girls who are just friends."

"When a guy takes longer in the bathroom than me it's a pretty clear indication that it would never work romantically," she offered.

"Tequila, huh?" He said, gesturing to the bottle, more a statement than anything. "You realise I was the Oxford University, Tequila Slammer Champion four years running?"

"What a coincidence," she purred, trying not to stare at his bare chest and keep her gaze higher. "I was Harvard's five years running."

"Just so you know, I don't back away from a challenge."

"Something else we have in common, but you might want to change first." He smirked, a pair of rogue dimples disarming her briefly.

"Don't tell me I'm messing with your concentration, love?" Caroline knew that was exactly the case but would never admit it aloud. Just as he said it they heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom.

"Niklaus, you bloody bastard!"

"I'm just trying to keep a roof over your head, don't think Kol would have any qualms in evicting you over near nakedness as well as using all the hot water."

He didn't respond, just sent her a knowing smirk before walking from the room but not before removing the towel and flashing his firm ass for her benefit. She gulped deciding that a tequila shot was needed STAT.


	19. Your Body is a Wonderland

**anonymous asked:caroline's knocked out after a few rounds of lovemaking. klaus gets bored of doodling in his notebook & starts using caroline's body as a canvas for his doodles.**

Thanks nonnie, such an inspired prompt, hope you like this.

 **Your Body is a Wonderland**

 _Discover me…Discovering you_

The sunlight was streaming into their bedroom through a crack in the blinds. Klaus would have usually been annoyed at the intrusion but given he was both an insomniac and lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world, he decided to let it slide.

He smiled, his lips curving into a knowing smile remembering the events of last night. They'd barely made it to the bedroom before he'd ripped her dress and possessively pinned her beneath him. She'd made some quip about him owing her a new one before he greedily claimed her mouth, making Caroline forget all about the remnants of her discarded clothing.

Round one had turned into round five at last count. Klaus looked over at his girlfriend tangled amongst the white sheets, golden waves fanned out across the pillow and gloriously naked. He licked his lips, considering an early morning ambush but figured she deserved the rest after such a wild performance the night before.

Just thinking about it made him stir, he averted his eyes reluctantly from her creamy limbs deciding he needed something to take his mind off what he really wanted to do. And by that he meant her.

He grabbed his sketchbook from the side table and opened it, flipping through it, his arousal not abating given she was featured on every page. She was his muse after all, so no surprises there. His eyes flickered across to her side of the bed a crazy idea forming.

 _ **Ten minutes later…**_

"Klaus," she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep. "What are you doing?" Her eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light. Klaus froze mid sketch, he was actually surprised she'd slept so soundly while he worked. It seemed like a good idea at the time but the tone of her question didn't fill him with much confidence. She turned sat up quickly, the sheet pooling around her hips.

"What have you done?" She squeaked, inspecting her skin which was now littered with markings.

"I was bored," he answered weakly, secretly admiring his handiwork. "And I didn't have you to play with."

"On the contrary, it looks like you did play with me," she muttered, her hands tracing over each line. "Hang on, is this.." she trailed off, putting the pieces together.

"It's the universe," he murmured, tracing over the stars he'd scattered across the flat surface of her abdomen. "Well, the beginnings of it anyway."

"Why the universe?"

"Because you're my whole world, Caroline Forbes," he grinned, placing a kiss over the stars she'd been touching. "I couldn't think of a more fitting sketch."

"I know I should be really pissed right now," she chuckled. "But…"

"You love me," he murmured against her skin.

"Maybe," she giggled, as he tickled her.

"How about we take a shower and I promise to wash each and every mark off your body?"

"Maybe later," she purred, writhing beneath his touch. "I want to see how this universe turns out."

"Really?" He asked, looking up his surprise evident.

"Really,' she reiterated. "If there's anything I hate more, it's leaving things unfinished."

"I can't promise I'll be completely professional, love," he smiled, his arousal rubbing against her leg as he continued what would become one of his most cherished artworks.


	20. What's Mine is Yours

**gooddame asked: Klaroline + pajamas. She needs the top he needs the bottom. They split the payment and maybe a meal? Hugs! Hope you get inspired and something lovely happens for you!**

Thanks Jenn! And for being so lovely to me as usual! Wow, so much going on here, will see what I can do with some of that…

 **What's Mine is Yours**

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice emitting a low growl as he said it. It always seemed to happen when she was close by and scantily clothed in lacy lingerie.

"I'm getting ready for bed, Klaus," she teased. "I know you've been away for a few weeks but figured you'd remember something so routine."

"Don't try to deflect, love," he smiled knowingly. "Last time I checked those were mine." He gestured to the matching set of pyjamas she was laying out on the bed.

"Technically," she argued. "But you've been away so I sort of decided to borrow them."

"And what's wrong with yours?" He asked curiously, his eyebrows raised.

"Mine don't smell like you," she murmured, her blue eyes gazing into his. Klaus felt his chest constrict, knowing just how much he loved this woman and just how much he wanted to show her that. But first he wanted to have some fun.

"And now I'm back," he stated, secretly excited about just how delicious she'd look in his sleepwear. But then Klaus was certain his girlfriend would look beautiful in anything "So, hand them over."

"You can't be serious," she huffed, holding the top against her chest defensively.

"Oh, I'm deathly serious, sweetheart," he threatened, moving towards her swiftly and attempting to pry them from her hands.

"Klaus, no fair," she pouted, tugging them back and forward. "Why can't you just wear something else, or nothing at all? I'm particularly partial to the second option, in case you were wondering."

"Oh," he smirked, letting go and surprising her as she fell back onto the bed. "So, you want me to be naked but you get to wear my pyjamas? How is that fair?" He took his opportunity and pounced, straddling her now while running his hands along the valley between her breasts, his eyes devouring every inch of bare skin.

"It's the middle of winter, it's freezing," she whined, trying to act indignant but Klaus could tell by her increasingly ragged breathing that pyjamas were the last thing on her mind.

"Don't worry, I can keep you warm, love," he growled, nipping at her neck then feathering kisses along her collar bone, relishing in the sound of her resulting moans.

"Don't think this argument is over, Mikaelson," she panted, letting his mouth wander further south.

"In the spirit of wanting to have sex with my beautiful girlfriend who I haven't seen in weeks, how about we make a deal?" He murmured against her bare skin.

"What kind of deal?"

"We'll split the pyjamas, you can have the top and I get the bottoms, I mean what's mine is yours, right? Now, does that sound fair to you?"

"I suppose that would be okay," she hissed, writhing against him as he continued his assault. "Now, shut up and have your way with me."

Klaus didn't need to be asked twice.


	21. Eternal Flame

Soulmate au where the first words they say are tattooed on your wrist, but they are still vampires...

Hey! Thanks Megan luv, sorry for the delay (trying to clear out my inbox ahead of our endgame). This is inspired, not my forte but I hope you like it still : ) Thanks to Miranda - livingdeadblondequeen - for the help, what would I do without you, luv?

 **Eternal Flame**

 _Klaus…_

At age five, when Niklaus Mikaelson was old enough to read the scrawled ink on his left wrist he'd immediately asked his mother what it meant. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

She'd explained to him about soulmates and the fact that whomever spoke those words to him was his one true love. At that point, the thought of kissing some girl was bad enough given the germ factor let alone having to spend the rest of his life with her.

As he entered his teen years, the more absurd he thought the concept was, especially given what it said. _ **"I'm not some damsel in distress."**_ Not the most manly of phrases and something he kept well hidden due to his deep embarrassment, thinking that someone up there was playing a very mean trick on him.

His siblings thought it was hilarious, meanwhile, all the more reason to keep it away from their prying eyes too.

Becoming a hybrid and the most powerful creature on earth on the cusp of his adult life had shattered those childhood insecurities but the fact those six words remained inked on his wrist even after his transformation was a source of great frustration and curiosity.

What if his mother was correct? What if the love of his life was out there somewhere? All Klaus knew was that the tattoo would remain hidden, he had an evil reputation to protect after all.

He'd been informed that the Salvatore vampire was converging on New Orleans. The warring between their families had endured for centuries and the eldest brother Damon had reached out with a peace offering. Being the suspicious tyrant he was, Klaus suspected there was more to this mission than he was led to believe.

He made his way from his compound determined to reach his enemy before he could enter his beloved city. He had minions on the ready but Klaus wanted to do this himself.

 _Caroline_

"Could my day get any worse?" She huffed. Her car had broken down around mile marker eleven, further delaying her arrival into New Orleans. She kicked the tire angrily wishing she'd paid more attention in shop class.

Caroline Forbes was a newbie vampire and had left her home in small town Mystic Falls to avoid any further scrutiny. She'd recently reconnected with her childhood best friend Bonnie Bennett, a witch herself, who lived in the Big Easy.

Apparently being a human in New Orleans was a rarity and Caroline had to admit that being part of the majority was a lot more appealing than the minority she'd left in her hometown.

She looked over the steaming engine, playing with a valve only to have it spurt oil over her forearm. She growled, finding a cloth in the backseat to wipe herself wishing that her vampire powers would include fixing a broken down vehicle.

As she wiped away the black liquid, she noticed the familiar tattoo. When it had appeared she'd been too afraid to show it to anyone else but now it was an annoyingly familiar mark. She'd always imagined having a butterfly or something equally as feminine, not the scrawled writing on her right wrist.

She'd been equally as curious about how it appeared and what it meant. _**"Need my help with anything, love?"**_ It was for this reason she kept it hidden until Bonnie had visited shortly after her transition and filled her in on the whole soulmate thing.

It couldn't be true, as if she'd go for a guy that would say that. For starters Caroline Forbes wasn't some weakling, if anyone needed help it wasn't her, and anyone who called her love was just asking to be punched.

"Excuse me?" She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him standing there. He was tall with dark hair and piercing green eyes. "Can I help you?"

Immediately she didn't like him. Yes, he was mildly cute but she could sense something much more sinister in his tone.

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it," he prodded. "I'd be more than happy to take a look under the hood." Given the way his eyes were flickering over her body clad in jeans and a fitted, white tank, she was wondering which hood he was referring to.

"It's okay," she bristled pushing past him for a quick escape not expecting him to grab her wrist roughly, the tattoo turning an angry, red colour.

"Now, that's not a nice way to thank a good samaritan," he insisted, his grip tightening.

"Funnily enough I think good is a slight exaggeration on your part," she growled. "Let me go."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, blondie," he teased. "There's no one out here to hear you scream. I've been driving for hours and need a snack to get me through."

"Are you joking or just really dumb?" She scoffed, finally managing to free her arm. "Pretty sure you wouldn't be interested in my blood."

"Right now I'd take anything, vampire," he hissed, moving towards her and pinning her over the overheated engine. She could feel the steam burning her ears she was that close.

"Need my help with anything, love?" If she wasn't otherwise occupied, Caroline would have recognised those six familiar words she'd read over and over again.

Finding some unexpected energy, Caroline pushed her aggressor away and turned to look at the stranger. "I'm not some damsel in distress." Before either could respond, she snapped the brunette's neck and watched gleefully as he crumpled to the ground.

"That I can see," the attractive bystander mused, his crimson lips curving into a knowing smile, a stray dimple making an appearance.

"Do you want to be next?" She huffed. "And don't call me love." As soon as she'd uttered the word Caroline realised what had just transpired, her mouth opening in shock. Was this her soulmate. Perusing his assets, Caroline wasn't too upset with the universe if that was the case.

"I just can't seem to help myself," he murmured. Their eyes met, dark blue on light, almost like things had finally fallen into place. Without speaking he held up his wrist, Caroline doing the same thing.

"I thought you'd be cuter," she joked, once the silence became too overwhelming. She was never good in these types of situations and had no intention of stroking his ego just because they were meant to be together.

"Funny that," he agreed. "I thought you'd be less opinionated."

"So, what now?" She asked, her left eyebrow kinking teasingly. "I don't get married on the first meeting."

"What a coincidence," he smirked. "How about a drink for now?"

Caroline wanted to hate him but she was fairly certain she fell in love with him then and there. "Fine, but I'm paying, I don't care if you're my soulmate."

"I can live with that, love," he chuckled.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"


	22. Don't You (Forget About Me)

NikMik: girl i'm so excited you're taking mini prompts. here's one inspired from the channing tatum movie "10 years". (i actually didn't watch the movie, just the trailer) klaus & caroline reuniting at their 10 year high school reunion. klaus admits that the only reason he showed up was for caroline.

You always send the best prompts luv! I actually watched the trailer and realised I have seen this (obviously don't remember much though). I do love the concept of them at a high school reunion though, hope you like it.

 **Don't You (Forget About Me)**

 _ **Caroline (2023)**_

"Stop fidgeting," Katherine chided, slapping her hand away from her hair. "I swear, you're worse than a five year-old, Forbes."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Kitty Kat?" She poked out her tongue before taking a long sip from her champagne flute. She'd been tossing up whether to even come tonight but given she was Student Body President it was pretty much a prerequisite.

"Well, I did enjoy my high school experience, I'm not gonna lie," she purred. "Looking at the guys now, I'm glad I got in early though. Their poor wives don't know just how badly they've got it." Caroline rolled her eyes, feeling the nerves swirling violently in her stomach.

It wasn't as if she was ashamed of how life had turned out. In fact, she'd finished in the top three per cent of their graduating class and had gone onto Harvard Medical School where she'd studied to became a surgeon.

She loved what she did but had somehow forgotten to have a life amongst all the study. Coming back to this reunion would make it all the more obvious given the memories it would evoke of the high school sweetheart she'd never gotten over. Not because he'd be there of course because everyone knew he was far too busy in his career to attend a reunion.

She looked around ominously. It was almost surreal standing in the gymnasium where they'd practically grown up together.

Looking around the room was bringing back a slew of memories. Mostly good while others had been phenomenal. There was one of those in particular she didn't expect to see immortalised on the photo wall tonight and was the leading cause of her agitation.

 _ **2013**_

 _The final horn had sounded on their High School Championship and rather than celebrating with his team mates, Klaus had rushed towards her excitedly and picked her up in his arms while twirling her around. She was a cheerleader and Klaus the star Point Guard, as clichéd as it sounded they were anything but that._

 _He was the studious, quite achiever one day then the star basketball player the next. Caroline had seen him around the halls but usually he was far more interested in what he was reading to make eye contact. But suddenly she went from trying to work him out to cheering him on during games. He was a natural but she couldn't miss the relative indifference in his manner when it came to basketball._

 _He didn't go to parties making Caroline all the more curious, until she ran into him in the parking lot post game one night._

" _Running away again?" She asked, probably against her better judgment. He turned to look at her curiously, his eyebrows cocked and those crimson lips curving into a curious smile._

" _Again? Do I run away often, love?" Caroline knew she'd never tire of that accent or the way his grey henley fitted his toned chest like a glove. "Last time I checked we won the game and trust me I was there all four quarters and if memory serves me correct, so were you."_

" _Are you being a smartass on my account or is that just your default setting?"_

" _A bit of both I suppose," he quipped, a rogue dimple flashing in her direction. "But I really should be going, Caroline."_

" _You know who I am?"_

" _Given you call my name during games, I figured it was the least I could do," he offered. "To be honest, it took a bit to get used to."_

" _Girls don't usually call your name?" She asked, immediately mentally kicking herself for the double meaning. Klaus didn't miss it either, his blue eyes lighting up._

" _Sometimes but nowhere near as well as you do it, love," he murmured, the way his eyes flickered over her body was causing shivers. "Good night."_

" _You're leaving? What about the party at Katherine's house?"_

" _It's not really my scene," he added. "But I'm sure I'll see you at practice."_

 _ **Klaus…**_

" _You missed a great party, Mikaelson," she said, appearing at his car unexpectedly on Monday morning. He wasn't expecting her chirpy tone or the irresistible, vanilla scent wafting in his direction._

" _Oh really?" He asked, noting just how adorable she looked in a blue dress. He knew from experience that was pretty much her default setting. "I'm pretty certain Donovan chugged the most beers and Lockwood bedded the most women. Am I close?" Her pink mouth twitched tellingly and Klaus knew he was right. High School was so predicable and so were his teammates._

" _If you must know, I found a new interest."_

" _Beer pong?"_

" _You really don't think much of me, do you?" She muttered. "I'm not some airhead cheerleader, in fact…"_

" _You have a 4.0 GPA, drama club, cheerleader, tennis captain and student body president. I could probably go on all day, Caroline given your impressive extra curricular activities."_

" _While it's admirable, or even a little creepy, you seem to know my resume," she grinned. "I found something more meaningful."_

" _Well, this should be interesting," he murmured. She didn't speak just passed him a basket full of baked food and general supplies. "I don't understand."_

" _These are for you, your family," she said simply. "I'm making a bunch of them for the local community but this is what I have so far."_

" _You told everyone," he growled, his defensive mechanism kicking in. When his father left and their mother was subsequently diagnosed with cancer they'd been doing it tough financially, hence why he'd joined the basketball team. This way he might have still been able to get a college scholarship._

 _He didn't love basketball, the main reason being that it took him away from caring for his mother, which was why he didn't go to the parties._

" _I didn't," she interrupted, placing her hand on his. "But every little bit helps, right?" Before he could respond she was gone, the same scent of vanilla left in her wake._

 _Klaus would have been mad but Caroline Forbes had this way of pushing down his defences and he knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in._

 _ **Klaus (2023)**_

When he received the invite to his tenth high school reunion, Klaus initially refused. But after being unable to think of anything but seeing Caroline, he'd fished the invite from the bin.

"Klaus! Man, I can't believe you made it!" Matt chuckled, shaking his hand as he made his way inside.

"Why the hell not, Donovan? Scared I'll make you carry out that bet I won?"

They'd been mucking around during practice on the free throw line and he'd dared Matt to kiss April Young if he got more consecutive shots in the basket. Needless to say he'd won but Matt had been too chicken to carry it through.

"I actually went and married the girl, so I'll say no," he grinned, pointing over to the pregnant brunette by the punchbowl. "But you did push me in the right direction, Mikaelson."

"Maybe I should have reconsidered my career and gone into matchmaking,"

"I'd take famous actor any day. I figured our lowly high school reunion would be beneath Hollywood royalty."

"Are you kidding? The gymnasium at Bradfield High has more atmosphere and memories than Chateau Marmot." His eyes flickered around nervously, hoping to catch a glimpse of those golden waves.

"Looking for someone?" He asked, that lopsided grin telling Klaus he wasn't fooling anyone. "A blonde, blue-eyed cheerleader about yea high?"

"Maybe," he murmured. Matt didn't speak just pointed to the edge of the dance floor. He nodded by way of acknowledgment and made his way towards her. She was a vision in blue, his favourite colour on her. She was talking to Katherine but her attention seemed elsewhere.

Fast forward thirty minutes and Klaus was still trying to make his way through the crowd. Turns out being famous had its drawbacks, tonight included, and Klaus thought paparazzi were bad.

When he finally extracted himself from the throng Klaus noticed she was gone. Luckily Katherine gestured towards the room adjoining the gym. He gave her a small smile and made his way toward it.

He found her staring at the large photo wall, transfixed on one image. Moving closer he knew why it had drawn her attention. "Now, that was a good night."

"Winning the championship." She said, not bothering to turn around.

"No, after the championship in your bedroom," he smiled, the memories flooding back. "I seem to recall quite the post game celebration."

"Only because you wouldn't stop throwing rocks on my window so I had to let you inside."

"Yes, you seemed quite upset about the intrusion."

"You haven't seen me in nine years and you're seriously going to talk to me about losing my virginity?" She asked finally turning around and running straight into his toned chest.

"Best night of my life," he answered truthfully, unable to help himself and curling a blonde lock between his fingers. "It's difficult not to come back to the place it all started and not be hit with a barrage of memories and emotions, love."

"I know what you mean," she mumbled, her hands finding his chest. "It's intoxicating."

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, planting a kiss on her temple. "Every time I'm working on set and feel homesick, I think about us and the moment we'd reunite, I can't believe it's taken nine years for that to happen."

"What happened between us?"

"We were kids with dreams," he explained. "You went to the east coast, while I went to the west. I never wanted to leave you, Caroline. I've actually followed everything you've done since."

"Stalker much," she giggled. "Well, it's not difficult to follow you. All I have to do is pick up the nearest gossip magazine."

"Oh yes, the long line of women I have supposedly dated," he muttered sarcastically. "For me it began like high school and basketball. I did it because it was a well paying a job and I could payback my mother for everything she'd done for me. It's only now I love it but something has always been missing.

"Well, I can see where the actor got his drama from," she joked. Something Klaus knew she liked to do when she was nervous.

"You're wrong," he argued. "I got it from all the times you made me read lines for school productions."

"And you made a wonderful nurse in _Romeo and Juliet_ ," she teased.

"Maybe our timing has been a little skewed but we're here now, even if it took our high school reunion to make it happen." His nose grazed against hers, their gaze unflinching. "Want to dance, love?"

"What? Here?"

"Always making excuses."

"And now it's time to go back in time to Prom Night 2013," Matt announced through the speaker system.

"And I happen to know our King and Queen are in the house tonight," Katherine added, just as the opening strains to _All of Me_ sounded out. "Maybe they'd like to recreate their dance?"

"Seems like you have no choice," he chuckled, placing a lingering kiss on her lips then leading her towards the gymnasium.

Maybe second chances did happen.


	23. Eggs in One Basket

**I know it's maybe too late but are you still taking mini drabble prompts? I thought because it's almost Easter you might want to do something like: We're decorating eggs for easter and yours are so delicate and neat whilst i literally just shoved a whole bunch of paint on mine and declared it 'art'.**

Thanks nonnie! I always say this will be my last but this prompt was so cute, how could I resist and given it's that time of year why not? Happy Easter all (if you celebrate).

 **Eggs in One Basket**

 _Klaus…_

Klaus made his way towards his daughter's kindergarten, checking his watch and mentally kicking himself for letting his pre- trial meeting run over. Arabella was a pretty tough kid, it took a lot to upset her so he was hoping she wouldn't mind his tardiness too much.

It was the Thursday before Easter and today was reserved for painting followed by the usual, easter egg hunt. As he made his way inside, Klaus was slightly overwhelmed by the craziness that met him. No doubt the kids were excited about the hunt and ensuing chocolate binge.

He spied his sandy haired daughter in the corner of the room where parents and their kids were painting eggs. She was chatting animatedly to a blonde who had her back to Klaus.

Arabella's mother had left when she was six month's old, unable to care for their infant daughter. He'd been heartbroken, not for his girlfriend but for his daughter who would grow up without a mother. Klaus decided he would be the best damn father ever from that day and so far he thought he was doing an okay job.

"Ara," he called out, her blue eyes lighting up excitedly, those familiar crimson lips curving into a knowing smile.

He made his way towards her, faltering slightly when the blonde turned her head. Klaus was instantly smitten. Who was this goddess and why hadn't he met her yet? He thought he'd met all the mothers given their shameless flirting attempts during pick-up.

 _Caroline…_

Caroline hated to see kids sitting alone, so she'd insisted Harry and her sit with little Arabella. She didn't know her parents, Caroline had only enrolled Harry a few months earlier, but decided to keep her company.

Caroline Forbes might have graduated top of her journalism class but egg painting wasn't her strong suit. She was so immersed in trying to make her creation look above kindergarten standard she almost missed it.

The kids were chattering excitedly, parents and teachers too, but she couldn't miss that crisp English accent cutting through the noise with only two syllables. She turned instinctively, not expecting the sexy accent to match to the face. Crimson lips, steely blue eyes, thin stubble and the flash of a dimple all housed in one fitted suit.

She shook her head, noting his curious expression, realising she was staring. She just hoped there wasn't any drool involved. He watched as he enveloped his daughter in a big hug, her chest constricting, feeling a little guilty she'd judged him for not turning up earlier.

Caroline's husband was a police officer and had died in the line of duty when Harry was one year-old. She thought she'd never get over the loss but as the years passed and she found herself busy as a single, working mom the pain lessened to a degree. All she wanted was to be there for her son.

 _Klaus…_

After letting go of Arabella, Klaus sat down, immediately awkward and unsure of what to say to the heavenly scented woman across the table. It didn't seem to matter according to his outspoken daughter.

"Dad, this is Ms Forbes," she explained. "Harry is her mom."

"Now that's one I've never heard before," he grinned, feeling the uncomfortable tension slipping away at his daughter's mistake.

"You wouldn't believe it. Mom is always banging on about curfew," she teased, her blue eyes lighting up wickedly. "I thought I told you to call me Caroline, Arabella." Klaus had to admit her name had a lovely ring to it.

"Mrs Warner always says it's rude to call people by their first name if you don't know them, mom," Harry interrupted.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the student in this scenario?" She murmured. Klaus was struggling to concentrate on the egg his daughter had passed to him to paint. His eyes flickered towards her hand noting no ring on her finger. Things were suddenly looking up.

 _Caroline…_

"That's not what it's supposed to look like mom," Harry insisted, breaking her from her reverie. It was difficult given the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen was sitting across the table and sans wedding ring.

Looking at her attempt, Caroline knew it was dismal. She'd all but failed art at school and now it was coming back to haunt her. How anyone was supposed to paint something extraordinary on the surface of an egg, of all things, was a mystery.

"I think it's delightful," he murmured. "That's a chicken right?"

"Um…" she trailed off, not wanting to admit it was actually supposed to be a rabbit. Luckily Arabella intervened to avoid further embarrassment.

"Who's that daddy?" Arabella asked, gesturing to his egg. Caroline snuck a peak and was immediately floored. It was stunning and all in a matter of ten minutes.

"An angel," he faltered, Caroline looking closer at his creation and realising it bore an eerie resemblance to her.

"There were no angels at Easter, just bunnies," Harry offered his opinion, not an unusual occurrence.

"Harry, that's not nice," she chided, her gaze downcast.

"He has a point," Klaus chuckled. "I like to go off topic, it's an annoying habit I picked up in school."

"Mine was an absolute lack of artistry skills," she moaned, looking at her poor excuse of an egg.

"I'd be happy to help," he asked. She was struggling to refuse those blue eyes. Harry and Arabella meanwhile had become bored and left the table in search of building blocks.

"I'm pretty sure it can't be salvaged." Klaus was next to her before she'd finished the sentence. His hands finding the brush and placing it in her hand.

"Consider this my present for being my muse, love," he smiled, placing his hand over hers and pulling her slightly closer.


	24. The Great Pretender

Thanks NikMik luv, what a great prompt, sorry for the delay : ) Hope you like this.

 **The Great Pretender**

"What the hell do you think you're doing," she hissed, removing his hand strategically placed on her ass, once they reached the kitchen.

"Getting dessert." She couldn't miss that dimple flash or his second meaning.

"Last time I checked, I asked if you could pretend we were still dating not maul me in front of my parents."

"I think you're being a little dramatic love, although it's not all that surprising."

"You rubbed my thigh…"

"We're a couple, that's what they do incase you've forgotten, love," he interrupted, his frustration obvious.

"Under the table," she finished. "It's not like they could even see what you were doing. And don't get me started on all those kisses, it was like we were constantly under mistletoe or something."

"I don't know why I'm suddenly the bad guy given I'm the one doing you this favour, Caroline," he growled, those crimson lips twitching slightly in frustration.

Caroline's expression softened, immediately feeling bad for giving him such a bad time. Plus, he looked so adorable tonight in that grey henley and she was fast losing her last shred of willpower.

They'd met at a bar one year earlier. Caroline had been commiserating over the demise of her relationship when he'd offered to buy her a drink. She'd asked him if it was a line to which he'd responded she'd have to wait and see.

What she hadn't expected was for a one night stand to morph into something strongly resembling a relationship. Something she'd sworn off after her last one had been so bad. When her parents fell in love with Klaus, Caroline had swiftly put an end to it. It was probably going to fail and she didn't need the pain. Caroline had conveniently pushed aside the fact she might also love him too.

Then her parents had to pay an unexpected visit. She hadn't told them it was over and had to work fast. Caroline was surprised he'd agreed given things hadn't ended that well.

"I know, I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just want everything to be…"

"Perfect," he finished and she looked at him curiously. "Oh come on, you're a control freak."

"Speaking of which," she smiled, deciding to let that one slide. "My bread and butter pudding is ready to come out of the oven."

"You made bread and butter pudding?" He asked, a sly smile tugging at his lips. He'd regaled her with stories about his mum's signature dish and one night taught her how to make it. Sure, there was a food fight which ended with them having sex on the kitchen table, but it tasted really good.

"I figured it was the least I owed you," she offered. Their gaze met and Caroline was feeling completely off balance, something she hated. "So, I should really get it out."

She made her way to the oven, briefly wondering why the timer hadn't gone off, but opening the door to check. Instead of the hot waft of air, the oven was cold. Her pride and joy was soggy and uncooked, she felt her stomach sink. How did she let this happen? Sensing her distress, Klaus made his way towards her.

"What happened?"

"I forgot to turn on the oven," she whimpered. "Could anything else go wrong?"

Klaus turned her around and looped his arms around her neck. "They're your parents, love, they wont care. If this was for the Queen though it would be another story."

"But I care," she murmured. "Everything was supposed to be…"

"Perfect, yeah I know," he smiled, running his thumb along her cheek to wipe away her tears. "I happen to think you're perfect, love."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Be so perfect yourself," she whispered. "God, I've missed you. I know I don't deserve to say that…"

"You've been hurt, I know," he said, wiping away another tear. "But I'm not him and I happen to love you, Caroline Forbes. If I didn't I wouldn't be here playing the pretend boyfriend, trust me."

"I love you too," she smiled, running her hands through his dark, blonde hair. "I guess I wasn't ready to let us go hence my invitation tonight."

"You mean this weird scenario?" He chuckled, pulling her flush against him and placing a tender kiss on her head. "You could have just told me, sweetheart."

She nestled into his arms relishing in his touch, thinking she never wanted to let him go, ever. "What are we going to do about dessert?"

"Which dessert?" He smirked breaking their embrace, albeit reluctantly. "I don't need any food, in case you're wondering."

"And as much as I'd love to pretend my parents aren't in the next room," she drawled. "They're expecting something to eat."

Klaus didn't say anything, just made his way towards the freezer and pulled out a carton of death by chocolate and grabbed four spoons. "Ta-da."

"You can't be serious?"

"Deathly, love," he joked. "This happens to be your dad's favourite flavour and this way we can speed up the end to this dinner party, if you know what I mean?"

Caroline didn't say anything, just pulled him towards her and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, making sure to rub up against his burgeoning arousal. "And this is why we make the perfect team."

They grabbed the makeshift dessert and made their way out of the kitchen, very differently to how they entered.


	25. London Bridge

**anonymous** asked:

prompt (mini). klaus amused with caroline's drunken antics. she's currently drunk and singing "london bridge" by fergie to him.

Hehe thanks, loving it nonnie : )

 **London Bridge**

It started with a loud bang of the front door followed by some rummaging in the kitchen cabinets. Caroline was obviously on the drunk side, not that he was surprised.

Klaus would be lying if he said it had woken him. In truth he'd been awake for hours, watching as each red number on his bedside clock turned over devastatingly slowly.

Caroline had been abducted by Katherine and Bonnie around 4pm yesterday and although Klaus considered himself a relatively relaxed groom-to-be, seeing her off to her bachelorette party was a little difficult. It wasn't that he didn't trust Caroline, it was Katherine's evil plan he was worried about.

He could hear her singing while munching on potato chips, impressed that her voice sounded just as good drunk as sober.

"How come every time you come around, my London London Bridge wanna go down…"

He was tempted to get up and push her against the wall and have his way with her given those lyrics, albeit by Fergie, but decided it would look like he'd been awake and checking up on her.

It didn't take long for her to make her way down the hall, he could hear clothing being shed and his arousal growing with each step. She appeared in the doorway, the silver moonlight from the window casting shadows on her delectable, bare skin. Klaus licked his lips, overwhelmed by the sight and especially happy she'd left her nine inch stilettos on.

"Are you awake baby?" She purred, making her way towards the bed and crawling towards him.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, pretending to be asleep but his burgeoning erection was giving him away. "How was your night?"

"I learned a few new tricks," she cooed, pulling back the covers and eyeing his arousal. "Geez, are you hard twenty-four seven?"

"It's all you, love," he chuckled pulling her onto him so she was straddling him. "Now, tell me what you learned tonight?"

"I'll save the pole dancing for another night," she hinted seductively, his arousal surging against her leg. "But I learned some lap dancing moves, if you're interested?"

Klaus didn't bother to speak, just rubbed himself against her urgently. "Sing for me."

"You were eavesdropping on me in the kitchen?"

"You were loud," he protested, albeit feebly.

"But you hate Fergie," she teased, running her lips along the length of his neck.

"But I love you," he hissed, grinding against her.

"Like London London London wanna go down," she moaned. "Like London London London be going down like." No more words were needed as captured her mouth and slipped inside her.

Suddenly all that worrying during the night didn't matter. He was marrying the most amazing woman in the world and the fact she'd picked up not only lap dancing skills but pole dancing ones was definitely a bonus. He made a mental note to thank Katherine later but right now he had more urgent things to attend to.


	26. The Naked Truth

mini drabble prompt: KC as roommates. Person A is taking a shower & realizes they forgot to bring their towel in the bathroom. no problem. they can just walk naked to their room because person B is out. except person B happens to be home for whatever reason & sees person A walk out of the bathroom nude. person A doesn't see person B & now person B can't look person A in the face.

Hey, luv! Great prompt hehe, loving it. I think roommates AU is in my top five tropes.

 **The Naked Truth**

Caroline Forbes pushed open the door in frustration. Work had been horrendous but seeing her flatmate's car outside had put her in even more of a funk. All she wanted to do was sit on the couch in her sweats, watch multiple romantic comedies and consume a pint of chunky monkey. Was that too much to ask?

Of course it was. Arrogant, Englishman Klaus Mikaelson had moved in three months earlier and Caroline knew he'd have an opinion on her activities. He always did.

She threw her bag on the bench and made her way down the hall towards her room. What she wasn't expecting was for the bathroom door to open and her flatmate emerge completely naked. No towel, nothing. Caroline crept into the nearest open door, her eyes unwavering from the glorious view. She knew the guy was gorgeous but wasn't expecting this toned adonis to be walking freely around the apartment.

Caroline was a stickler for the rules and this was at number three, Klaus obviously decided to flout that. She wanted to be upset but she had to admit the view was making her bad day that much better. He closed his bedroom door and Caroline had to concede she was a little disappointed the show was over.

After dressing in her favourite sweats and Rolling Stones T-Shirt she made her way to the kitchen in search of ice cream.

"I didn't hear you come in?" Her back was to him as she rummaged through the freezer, his thick accent causing a few usual chills. He was obviously too busy strutting around the place naked to notice. But given she didn't want Klaus to know she'd been drooling, that wasn't going to be a good response.

"I'm quiet as a mouse," she murmured, determined not to look at him given what untoward thoughts it would conjure. "Hey, have you seen my ice cream?"

"Oh, I ate it," he said. Suddenly Caroline didn't care and spun around, given how outraged she was that he'd steal her dessert.

"You what?" She was determined to stay calm but those black jeans and fitted shirt were doing nothing to calm her arousal.

"Relax," he drawled. "I'll replace it." She couldn't miss just how good he smelled, half wet and post-shower.

"But I wanted it now."

"Bad day, love?" He smirked, grabbing a box of cereal and helping himself to the contents.

"That's also my box of Cap'n Crunch."

"Possessive, aren't you, sweetheart," he whistled before offering her the box. "Do you want some?"

"I'd prefer some Chunky Monkey," she responded tartly, declining his offer.

"You know, I was wondering why you hated me so much but now it's obvious."

"Oh really?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest given the way he was perusing it intensely.

"You're a Rolling Stones fan, that explains everything."

"What do you have against the Rolling Stones exactly?" She pouted, this guy really was unbelievable.

"They're not the Beatles but I'll forgive you for being misguided in your musical tastes," he smirked, suddenly Caroline had enough. This self entitled ass was simultaneously wearing on her last nerve and shred of willpower.

"Says the guy who prances around the apartment naked," she growled, immediately regretting her comment. He didn't speak immediately, his left dimple disarming her unexpectedly.

"For your information, I left my towel in the bedroom. But if you wanted more of a show, love, I would have been more than happy to oblige."

Caroline was frozen to the spot, hoping that the heat generating inside wasn't showing on her face right now. "Not if we were the last two people on this planet, Mikaelson."

"Suit yourself, Caroline, but I happen to know a few stress relief techniques that are way more effective than ice cream."

Caroline wasn't quite sure how to reply but looked like it didn't matter given he'd left the kitchen, Cap'n Crunch in hand and she heard his bedroom door shut. This wasn't the way she saw things going when she arrived home.

Smug idiot. She'd show him about restraint.

 _6 hours later…_

Caroline fumbled for the bathroom light switch. She'd been restless all night, barely clothed in a singlet and panties given her temperature was skyrocketing due to those untoward thoughts of her sexy flatmate down the hall.

"What are you doing?" He growled as the room lit up. Before she could avert her eyes, she managed to get a full frontal view, his only saving grace the boxers he'd hurriedly pulled up. Caroline was surprised she wasn't as shocked but given she'd only seen the back view earlier it seemed justified.

"Trying to use the bathroom but seems like you're already here, albeit in the dark, which isn't weird at all."

"Knocking wouldn't hurt."

"What happened to that show you promised me?" She teased, noticing just how sheepish he seemed by her challenge. It didn't take him long to regain his composure.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours, love," he murmured.

Sufficed to say neither of them slept that night or many after but no one was complaining.


	27. Devil in Disguise

Thanks nonnie sorry for the delay. I actually forgot all about this (thanks Miranda for the quick recap).

Devil in Disguise

"Caroline." Klaus had to admit her name did sound glorious rolling off his tongue as he stalked her down the hall.

Dana, his compelled but annoying student assistant, had informed him that not only was she the best dance coordinator and most perky cheerleader around, she also was one of the most studious which would help with his master plan. She turned around and Klaus was immediately taken aback by just how stunning she looked in her fitted, cheerleading ensemble.

"If this is about my history paper, I already know it's amazing," she replied sarcastically, her whole face lighting up. Klaus hadn't signed up to babysit kids but unfortunately that's what he was doing while posing as Alaric Saltzman and suddenly he didn't really care.

He already knew through the wretched Scooby Gang, who were pathetically trying to kill him, that Caroline was indeed a vampire, a supernatural trait that made him like her even more. But he had to tread carefully, knowing she couldn't be compelled.

"And she's modest too," he smirked noting the way she rolled her eyes so adorably by way of response. "Can you come to my office after next period, there's something we, uh, need to discuss urgently." His eyes bored into hers and her reaction was enough to tell him she knew it wasn't school related.

"Of course," she replied hurriedly. "But my paper was brilliant." She gave him a cute smile before flouncing away, her short, maroon skirt skimming those creamy thighs teasingly.

After one thousand years on this earth, Klaus couldn't recall school girls being quite like Caroline Forbes. He licked his lips in anticipation, thinking he was going to enjoy working together.

"Aren't you the history teacher?" She asked, pacing back and forth an hour later. Klaus realised he had to stop staring and start focusing.

"Yes, but last time I checked this isn't a historical problem but a supernatural one, love." It slipped out before he could stop it, Caroline's curious glance enough to tell him he needed to concentrate. "Your research skills and intuition are second to none Caroline and we're running out of time to defeat Klaus."

"If only he would just die already," she huffed. Klaus didn't think he'd ever actually be offended but he was.

"He's an original vampire and also invincible, I hardly think killing him is going to be an easy feat."

"Way to bring down the conversation, buzzkill," she growled. "Fine, I'll help you but do I get extra credit?" She teased, those pink lips curving into a cheeky smile.

"Given how amazing your paper was, I hardly think you of all people need it, right?" She held his gaze, Klaus struggling to contain his arousal. Not only was she beautiful she was also intelligent, witty, feisty and Klaus was beginning to think she had kryptonite potential.

"So, what do we do now?" Klaus knew exactly what he wanted to do and it was on his desk but apparently they frowned upon teacher/student relations.

"Glad you asked," he murmured. His initial plan had been to go on some bogus trip to the library for a couple of hours to milk information but suddenly he wanted more. Call him greedy but Klaus wasn't ready to give her up just yet. "We're going on a road trip."

"We're gonna do what now?" She asked, her shock evident.

"Apparently Klaus and Elijah spent a lot of time there, it could be our best lead."

"You do realise I have a decade dance to plan, right?"

"It's the 60s," he drawled. "Not much happened then, trust me."

"And how exactly would you know that?" Klaus faltered, thinking he was loosing his mind in her presence.

"You'd be surprised what a history teacher would know, Caroline," he quipped, leading her towards the door.

"There better be some beignets." Klaus was beginning to think that they had more in common than first thought. She'd probably kill him when and if she discovered his deceit but Klaus had to admit he'd like to see her try.


	28. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Klaroline + youre crazy famous and got my number somehow after my indie band covered you song, um, hi? Please! Please! Trade you prompts?**

Haha this is fantastic Jenn, sorry for the delay. I have sent a royalty prompt your way too, which I hope you'll enjoy if you have the time and inspiration, of course : ) This song choice was unusual for sure but think it works given the subsequent covers (like Travis) that I've heard and loved.

 **Hit Me Baby One More Time**

Klaus strummed his guitar slowly, the sound travelling throughout the large room given just how good the acoustics were in one of the oldest venues in Brooklyn. It was mid-morning and the darkened bar was deserted this time of day while most of the regulars slept off their Friday night hangovers.

It was just the way Klaus liked it when he was practicing. It meant he didn't need to hear Kol, Enzo and Lucien's incessant whining and opinions about what he was doing or not doing in some cases.

Klaus was a creature of habit. Believe it or not he didn't want to chase fame, he was happy playing his local bar in Brooklyn by night and working at his day job in Manhattan. He could practically feel the day's stress ebb away as he played and sang each note, it was his release. He didn't need anything else in his life. Well, that's what he told himself.

His bandmates thought he needed some post-gig entertainment of the female groupie kind but Klaus had grown tired of that lifestyle fast. He'd been hurt before and more mindless flings weren't the solution.

"Niklaus!" Kol interrupted his reverie, making his way toward the stage jovially. "You missed a fantastic party last night, big brother, apparently I'm God and I suggest you all call me that forthwith."

"Pretty sure that was the alcohol talking," Klaus quipped, knowingly.

"Alas, it was true," Enzo shared, bass guitar case in hand and wincing slightly at his reluctant confession. "But it's only because he's trying to steal your thunder."

"No surprises there," Lucien grinned, mounting the stage and running his hands along the ivories of the keyboard.

"Well, if someone would just own up to the fact he arranged that inspired cover then God could keep going about his days getting laid and playing the drums," he chuckled.

"It was just a little fun," Klaus shared. He'd been unable to sleep one night a few months back and turned on a VH1 special to try to facilitate sleep given some of the mind numbing music they played but what hit him was a pop tune that had barely left his brain since.

He didn't like the original composition but found himself wondering how the attractive girl on screen could still pull off high school in those plaits and extremely short school uniform.

A visit to wikipedia had allayed his fears that she was indeed now legal and the song had actually peaked in the charts eight years ago on its initial release. Apparently it was well-known but Klaus had spent that time studying and building up his prominent law career.

He'd stayed up all night, the melody begging itself to be written. Klaus wasn't sure whether his bandmates would applaud his unusual creativity or give him grief for the rest of his life. Turned out his rendition had silenced them all and in a good way. Kol liked to tease him for his Caroline Forbes crush but when they performed it social media had erupted.

Klaus wasn't used to such attention and when her management had contacted them directly, he thought it was a joke and had instructed the band to ignore it. But the contact persisted and he realised it wasn't a hoax. The last thing he needed was some pop star, no matter how attractive, to arrive and get his bandmates excited. For them this was everything and to Klaus it was just a fun hobby.

"It's one song," he muttered. "Last time I checked we didn't want to be known as a cover band."

"Well, if you'd let us grow at all then you'd appreciate a big break when it's dangled in front of your face, Nik," Enzo growled.

"The artist herself wants to record a duet and a live performance but you won't budge," Lucien agreed.

"Aren't we just having fun?"

"What's fun if you can't make it last?" Kol implored, Klaus was tempted to respond when another voice interrupted.

"I couldn't agree more," an American accent added. His blue eyes flickered to hers immediately. She was even more beautiful in person and Klaus was finding it hard to breathe.

He'd wanted to comment online about all the cruel comments from trolls on social media given her long but rollercoaster of a career. She was successful, ambitious and beautiful. Something he'd witnessed while watching that video on loop while writing the alternative arrangement, Klaus was that inspired.

"What, cat got your tongue?" She added, regarding them all curiously.

"Not at all," Kol recovered after an extended pause. "I'm God." She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "I mean, Kol."

"I know who you are," she advised pointing at Enzo, Lucien and Kol in turn. "Happy, Bashful and Dopey."

"Way to make an impression, love," Klaus teased, watching as Kol realised just what'd been said. "Do you always goad people you want to work with?"

"Only those who block my extremely reasonable offers, Grumpy," she huffed. Klaus couldn't miss just how gorgeous she looked in a pair of fitted jeans and simple, oversized, white shirt, her blonde waves cascading over her shoulders. Their eye contact only intensified while Kol attempted to intervene.

"I have to object."

"Any chance I could get a minute alone with your frustrating brother, Dopey?" Klaus could sense his ire by the muttering but obviously knew not to mess with their future music opportunities.

The room cleared. albeit reluctantly, and it was just them. Klaus would be lying if he said it wasn't messing with his composure. Her alluring scent of vanilla and strawberries was utterly addictive but he had no intention of giving into her demands.

"I bet you were one of the mean kids at school."

"Hate to burst your bubble but I was a book worm, looks like my inner mean girl has finally resurfaced but for the greater good. Look, your rendition was beautiful," she exhaled slowly. "I've never heard anything so emotionally raw or honest. I wish I could of had the strength at the time to portray my song like you did. "

"What? Are you trying to tell me that high school kids don't understand anything about real loss?"

"If only there was a sarcastic dwarf," she rolled her blue eyes. Klaus couldn't deny it wasn't causing a few unfamiliar feelings that'd been lying dormant for way too long. "Look, I was naive, sixteen and wanted a singing contract, what can I say?" She admitted sheepishly. "I still cringe at my original version and hearing your rendition just awoke something inside."

"Oh really?"

"I'm not that easy, not matter what Kol has indicated by way of unreliable gossip mags."

"As hilarious that account of my dear brother is," he chuckled, grabbing his guitar again and motioning for her to sit down. "How about we write something else?"

"Something else?"

"I wrote that version because it was new to me," he implored. "For you that's the song you wish you could change or even delete. How about we create something new you can make your own? Just you and me."

"Are you sure you've got time, Mr Hot Shot Lawyer?"

"Did you read every single article on me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she teased. "I just stumbled upon your wikipedia profile searching Kol."

Caroline was no Snow White and Klaus no Prince but turns out their collaborative song writing skills were second to none, so too their undeniable attraction. And they lived happily ever after.


	29. Thinking Out Loud

NikMik: ok 1 more & then i promise i'm done. i just watched a video on youtube by iisuperwomanii about saying "i love you" going wrong. (check her out. she's awesome). prompt: caroline says "i love you" to klaus but he doesn't say it back. when he brings it up later, caroline tries to pretend like it never happened.

Cute prompt luv, sorry for the delay. Hope you like it!

 **Thinking Out Loud**

 _Caroline…_

"He said what?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Thank you," she mumbled, hating how it sounded rolling off her tongue given the bad memories it evoked.

"So, you said I love you and he said…"

"Yes, Bonnie," she hissed. "I'd rather not relive it yet again, it was mortifying enough the first time."

"I don't get it," Katherine commented. "You're a hot, intelligent, sexual goddess and he can't even manage a four word response?"

"I never knew you were so familiar with her sexual prowess," Bonnie chortled, sarcastically.

"We took gymnastics together since fifth grade, that girl has amazing flexibility, what guy wouldn't want that expertise in the bedroom?" Caroline blushed slightly, remembering his recent praise of her performance.

"That's all physical, it's obvious he doesn't think much past that," Caroline murmured self consciously. She didn't put herself out there very often and one of the first times she did it backfired spectacularly. She'd made a quick exit as soon as possible so as not to prolong the embarrassment.

"Bastard," Katherine and Bonnie uttered in unison. Caroline had decided she needed to extricate herself as soon as possible if there was something she prided herself on it was her self respect. She had no intention of being some guy's booty call.

It had started like that. Caroline and Klaus had met through their friend and brother respectively who were dating. Many drinks had been consumed and they'd stumbled from the bar unable to keep their hands to themselves. Caroline had been surprised they'd behaved themselves in the cab before shedding their clothing at her front door and not stopping until the sun came up. Insatiable was an understatement.

Surprisingly though they'd made it past that first night and actually went out on dates rather than keeping it all in the bedroom. It was the reason she'd decided to confess her feelings after six months. She was crazy about him but given his response he was anything but. Caroline had no intention of wasting one more second on the ass.

 _Klaus…_

"You said what?"

"I'm not telling you again so you can give me more grief, Lorenzo," Klaus growled, wondering why he'd chosen to admit his recent indiscretion to his best friend and younger brother of all people.

"Oh but you deserve it," Kol chuckled. "If I did that to Bonnie she'd probably have killed me by now."

"You're revelling in my discontent aren't you?"

"I could lie but what's the point," Kol drawled. "So, what's the problem exactly, Niklaus? I know Caroline can be rather opinionated and feisty but she's not exactly difficult to look at and if I'm being honest…"

"I'd rather you didn't elaborate," Klaus groaned, thinking that if anyone was going to talk about his girlfriend's attributes, it was going to be him.

"Hear, hear," Enzo agreed. "So, what's the issue Mikaelson? Those pesky commitment issues rearing their ugly head?"

"You've been going out with my sister too long," Klaus scoffed. "If you must know there's no problem."

"But you said thank you," Kol reiterated. "Pretty sure that wasn't what she was hoping to hear big brother."

"Thanks for the reminder, Kol," he shot back. Klaus had been floored when she uttered those words. It was dawn. They were lying in bed, Klaus placing kisses on her adorable, freckle sprinkled nose as she giggled happily. He was fairly certain he couldn't be any more happier than at that very moment.

They hadn't discussed their relationship in detail. Klaus knew he wanted nothing to change. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do if he lost her. Then she murmured those three words, they were equal parts whispered as they were hesitant.

Klaus had panicked, not because he didn't love Caroline but because he'd never been in this situation before. As easy as it seemed, Klaus froze, not knowing what to say or how to say it. Then he'd come up with that stupid response which he'd been kicking himself about since.

"I have to go," he said, hurrying from the room and knowing exactly what he had to do now.

"Fine, but if you're expecting a thank you I'm afraid we can't oblige," Enzo said, sending them both into fits of immature laughter.

 _Caroline…_

She'd left her friends and the apartment, desperate for some routine given her thoughts were driving her crazy. Caroline would never let some guy get to her in the past but it was Klaus and every fibre of her being was telling her she couldn't hide from the truth. She loved the idiot.

She scoured the supermarket shelves, trying to remember if they needed ketchup. She decided to throw it into the trolley, Katherine was addicted so it wouldn't matter if they had an extra bottle anyway.

"I'm more of a soy sauce fan," he murmured, breaking her from her trance.

"Well, pity we're out of stock," she growled. She could see it in abundance on the adjacent shelf but wasn't talking about condiments anymore. "And how did you find me anyway?"

"Katherine mentioned you liked to shop when you were…."

"When I'm what?" She huffed, flipping around so her pony tail lashed him across the cheek.

"Restless," he offered, albeit feebly.

"I'm not restless, in fact I'm perfectly in control," she insisted. "You see this?" She grabbed a six pack of coke. "I may be a diet coke drinker but you know what? I don't even care about the extra sugar and calories."

"When you say you don't care about the calories it kind of takes away from this whole not caring thing, love," she narrowed her eyes in his direction. "You know, just saying," Klaus offered weakly.

"What exactly do you want, Mikaelson?"

"I'm sorry," he exhaled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she hissed, pushing the trolley forward and throwing a months worth of potato chips inside.

"I'm an idiot," he admitted.

"True."

"And I want to make it up to you," he continued.

"Go on," she swallowed, not slowing her pace around the aisles as she grabbed a whole host of unhealthy foods. This guy had made her most awkward moment even more so and he deserved to pay. "You know what, maybe I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"That's understandable."

"I told you I loved you and you said thank you!" She cried, unfortunately a little loud given the way the whole supermarket went deathly silent. This wasn't awkward at all.

 _Klaus_

"You did what?" A bystander questioned him. Klaus realised that approaching her in public had its down side.

"This girl is a gift," another one added. "If you ask me, she's better off without your sorry ass."

"Well, I don't recall asking your opinion," he muttered, wishing his social life wasn't playing out amidst the rush hour shoppers.

"I think that says it all," she said to Caroline.

"I don't even know you, Miss, all I want is to speak to my girlfriend."

"Are you sure she's still your girlfriend?" Another shopper offered. "I mean soy sauce and ketchup are streets apart, maybe you're just too different?"

"I love her, alright!" He cried, realising that now the whole supermarket was aware of his feelings. "I always have."

"Says the guy who said thank you," the nearest shopper snickered.

"I was taken off guard, okay," he muttered. "Girls don't usually love me. I had a girlfriend once who said I was abrasive and difficult to love. So, I decided to write off any future opportunities."

"You did what?" Caroline murmured, moving closer, her blue eyes boring into his.

"I fell in love with you the first time we met but didn't imagine you'd ever feel the same way," he conceded, his gaze now downcast.

"If you two don't kiss and make up I'm going to write off all my romcom hopes and dreams," the brunette to their left offered. "And I'm starting to believe that soy sauce and ketchup can co-exist."

"You love me?"

"Probably more than you'll ever know, sweetheart," Klaus said, half grinning. "But I'm willing to tell even more members of the public if necessary."

"I think you've done okay," Caroline teased, pulling him closer and placing her lips on his. "But don't think I won't expect any more public displays of affection."

"Funnily enough, I think I can handle that, love," he grinned, pulling her in for another kiss. The crowd around them began to cheer but for some reason Klaus was only focused on just how good her lips felt against his


	30. Beauty and the Beast

Highschool perfect student Caroline is falling for bad boy Klaus.. they fight over caroline's Being in denial about her feelings until she blurts out : ILY

Thanks anon, sorry for the delay and I hope you like my spin on this!

 **Beauty and the Beast**

12:34pm

"This was not part of the deal," Caroline murmured, pointing to his latest math test.

"That's an interesting thing for a tutor to say," he scoffed. "The least I was expecting was a lollipop for my efforts, love."

"You do not need tutoring," Caroline hissed, gesturing to the big, red and circled A at the top of the page. "Maybe I should focus on the students that actually need my help."

"Did you ever think that your help made me ace my math's quiz?" He implored. "Besides, we have a deal. You tutor me and I tutor you and last time I checked, you can barely manage an oil change, sweetheart."

Caroline closed her eyes wondering how she'd gotten herself into this. Actually she knew exactly what she'd done. After seeing a C on her report card her anal, control freak side had taken over and she'd sought out the top of shop class for assistance.

What she hadn't expected was for top of the class to be bad boy Klaus Mikaelson with those soulful, blue eyes, crimson lips and disarming dimples. They were miles apart in the social class at Jamestown High but Caroline needed an A and she decided it was going to be worth it. That was until she fell for the smug ass.

"Way to encourage a student, sensei," she growled.

"But you're improving every day," he insisted, moving closer and pushing a stray lock of blonde hair from her eyes. She was struggling to keep her composure given his close proximity and that musky scent that drove her crazy. "Why do I have the distinct feeling that it doesn't matter and you're going to runaway?"

"We're too different," she mumbled, refusing to meet his penetrating gaze.

"Just because I don't own a holiday house on the beachfront or play on the basketball team doesn't mean we can't continue our agreement. Plus, how bad would I be if I ran out on my most promising auto shop student?"

"We both know I'm your only student and promising is slightly exaggerated, math whiz," she conceded. "It's probably best we cut our losses and by that I mean mine. If Harvard are that interested about auto shop then maybe I'm looking at the wrong college."

"That sounds like a cop-out to me, Caroline," Klaus shot back, his gaze unwavering. "You're struggling with your feelings and, by the way, it's okay to like me even if I'm not daddy's first choice."

"It's just so easy for you, isn't it?" Caroline could feel the tears gathering in her eyes but unable to stop the torrent. "Corrupt the Head Cheerleader for a few months, laugh about it to your friends and then go off to college without even a goodbye." He was silent, Caroline liked to think it was because she'd called him out but she couldn't deny the hurt registering on his face.

"It's a bloody shame you feel that way, seems like you don't know me at all," he grabbed his quiz from her grasp and left the library without a backwards glance, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

4:56pm

Caroline had been kicking herself all day. and now she was doing the same to her flat tire. She'd let her feelings take over and had offended Klaus in the process. She loved the guy but had no idea how to handle the foreign feelings he'd evoked since their first session.

After their conversation in the library, all she could think about was how much she wanted to loop her arms around his neck and place kisses on those crimson lips. But she'd stuffed everything up and now all she had was a flat tire to show of it.

"This is karma right universe," Caroline muttered, sitting against her car head in her hands. "I should have waited to blow off the guy I really like before learning how to change a tire."

"That depends, do you have a jack, love?" She'd know his voice anywhere and the fact he overheard her ramblings was just adding to her embarrassment. She decided to keep her gaze firmly downcast.

"If I knew what that was then I might be able to reply amidst this completely awkward situation." She heard him chuckle before grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"I've missed you," he murmured, placing his fingers under her chin and pulling her face upwards so she couldn't ignore his intense gaze.

"You saw me four hours ago and I was kind of a princess," she sobbed, unable to keep her emotions in check anymore.

"Kind of," he grinned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe," he conceded. "But all I wanted was some honesty. If you don't like me then the least you could do is put me out of my misery, love, because.."

Caroline placed her finger on his lips, thinking he'd been around her too long given the unusual rambling. "I love you." His growing smile was all Caroline needed to capture his mouth with hers.

After what seemed like hours they parted, albeit reluctantly. "I love you too, but don't think I'm going to change that tire."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Do you want an A in shop class or not, love?" Klaus joked, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before adding. "Now, let's get to work, princess."


	31. Eye of the Tiger

NikMik: i have another one. i know easter just passed...but i'd love a drabble where klaus & caroline are hosting easter for their family & friends & caroline gets really into setting up an easter egg hunt for all the kids.

This was fun to write! Thanks luv. OCD planner Caroline is my fave. This started out as something and ended as another!

 **Eye of the Tiger**

"Now, you're probably wondering why I called you over here tonight," Caroline began, looking at their dubious expressions.

"Well, you did promise us tacos, beer and football," Kol shared. "While the Mexican fare was delicious, darling, you're kind of letting us down on the whole beer and football part."

It was the Thursday before Easter and the Mikaelsons knew they would be getting in plenty of family time at their mother's vast estate in Vermont over the weekend so were a little surprised to be summonsed to Klaus and Caroline's before the festivities even began.

"Did I ask for your opinion, little Mikaelson?" She hissed. "Anyway, I knew the only way I'd get you here was to tease your three most favourite things."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry Bon, you know what I mean," Caroline apologised. "Now back to the matter at hand."

"That would be good," Elijah added. "Whilst I appreciate you putting on dinner and arranging a babysitter for the group, I'm a little concerned your choice is filling my children up on copious amounts of sugar as we speak."

"Enzo promised he wouldn't do that."

"When was the last time Enzo made a promise he actually kept, Care? He's got the maturity of a five year-old."

"Maybe we should just stop talking and hear Caroline out, Katherine," Klaus interrupted, doing his best to put up a united front for his wife's sake, even if he had no idea what the hell they were doing here and desperately wanted to know if his beloved Chelsea were winning their match against Tottenham.

"Thank you, honey," she smiled gratefully before producing what looked like a colour coded map and placing it on an easel which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Woah," Kol whistled. "I haven't had nearly enough beer to deal with this."

"What is this exactly?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Bonnie," Caroline noted, producing something from her pocket and extending it into a pointer then tapping it on the map excitedly.

"How much tequila did you put in her margarita, Katherine?" Kol asked curiously.

"Not even close to enough, this is Caroline when she's deeply embedded in obsessive compulsive mode and between you and me, I wouldn't poke the bear."

"You realise I can still hear you right, Pierce," she threatened, using her pointer menacingly to prove her point.

"Noted," she murmured, sinking back further into the couch.

"All threats aside, maybe you could explain what this all is, love," Klaus attempted to keep the peace, even though he had no idea what this was about or how she'd managed to knock that map up under his nose.

"This," she gestured to the map. "Is our Easter Egg Hunt Strategy 2018." They were all silent trying to make out what all the details on the map meant and dealing with the fact she'd even named the event.

"You make it sound like some kind of military operation, Caroline," Elijah baulked, finally finding his voice.

"Because it basically is, Elijah," she shot back. "Picture this; eight children between the ages of two to nine desperate for a chocolate fix from the Easter bunny. It's going to be pandemonium and we need a plan in place to manage the crazed hoards."

"So, let me get this straight," Bonnie murmured in disbelief. "You're calling our children chocolate-crazed hoards?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"I think this calls for some tequila shots and keep them coming for the cuckoo blonde with the map," Kol chuckled.

"This isn't funny," she growled. "There are so many things we need to take into consideration. We need to make sure each egg is placed in the perfect place and there needs to be multiple hunting trails to correspond with age. That's what these different colours represent."

"I'm truly speechless," Kol uttered.

"I'd hardly call that speechless Kol but I have to say I'm liking this new side to you," Caroline teased. "Look, we can't have the sole two year-old lamb of the pack being ravaged by the nine year-old wolf. It just wouldn't be fair."

"Hey," Elijah argued. "Watch who you're calling a wolf, Forbes. That little lamb of your isn't completely innocent."

"I have truly entered the twilight zone."

"Says the guy who insisted he was speechless only a few seconds ago," Katherine snorted. "What did I tell you about poking the mama bear?"

"Okay, okay," Klaus intervened yet again. He thought it was her craziest plan yet but he also loved Caroline to death and needed to show some restraint unlike his siblings and their wives. "Break it up kids. This is a very thoughtful gesture and probably the prettiest map I've ever seen, sweetheart."

"Just so you know," she purred, pulling him closer and rubbing herself against him seductively. "If you're going to try and water down my plan, I will withhold sex for the foreseeable future, Mikaelson."

The room fell deathly silent watching Klaus process that particular threat. By the looks of it, he wasn't processing it so well.

"And that's the match ladies and gentleman," Kol chuckled looking at Klaus' stunned expression after the prolonged silence. "And to think I wanted to watch football tonight."

"You were all messing with me?" Klaus growled, whipping around to eyeball them all individually.

"After your Scrooge imitating Christmas stunt, that's the least you deserved Mikaelson," Caroline grinned, pulling him closer. "And of course my map is pretty? Did you expect any less, husband?"


	32. ABC

**Rival teachers trapped in the break room on an inservice day with the twist that they used to date and never really got over each other.**

Thanks Jen, apologies for the delay! I'm assuming that is like what we call a pupil free day, so I'll go with that! Also, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about austennerdita2533 while I was writing this, so tagging you too lovely.

 **ABC**

The corridors were eerily quiet as Caroline made her way towards the staff lounge for a much needed hit of caffeine. She thought the silence would be welcome given just how noisy it usually was but it felt sadly empty.

Caroline had been off kilter since he came back into her life. Yeah, she'd heard they were hiring a new English/History teacher but she hadn't expected it to be the crimson-lipped, dimple-flashing Brit that she used to date.

They'd met at Emory University in Georgia. Caroline knew from campus gossip that Klaus Mikaelson was popular and gorgeous but, annoyingly, he knew it. He was also a womaniser which is why Caroline had every intention of steering clear. She'd been successful for the most part until that fateful night at the Beta Theta Pi Frat costume party.

 _7 years earlier…_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Last time I checked, this is my basement, love, and I was thirsty," he gestured to the beer keg at his feet. "Question is, what are you doing here?"_

" _I was looking for the bathroom, if you must know," Caroline growled, suddenly self conscious in her brief, angel costume as his dark, blue eyes flickered over her attire._

" _It must be fate."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You're an angel and I'm Lucifer," he chuckled._

" _That's not fate, it's actually the opposite," she barked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find the ladies room."_

" _Well, you're going to have to wait a while longer I'm afraid," he murmured. She gave him a bewildered look. "That door locks from the inside."_

" _You're lying," she hissed, not even bothering to reply but pulling at the handle desperately before banging on the door. "This cannot be happening. Hello, is anyone there? I'm trapped with Satan."_

" _Hey!"_

" _If it looks like the devil and walks like one, it's the devil. Did you plan this or something? Are you that desperate for another notch on your bedpost Mikaelson that you need to trap your conquests?"_

" _Woah!" He interrupted. "I can't believe you would even suggest that, sweetheart, and don't think I'm believing that whole lost bathroom excuse."_

" _How dare you?"_

" _Now you know how it feels, Forbes."_

" _Oh, that's so rich," she groaned before processing what he'd said. "How do you know my name?"_

" _I know more than that, Caroline," he admitted. "Drama major, although no surprises there." She gave him a dirty look before he continued. "Emory Young Democrat President and tennis captain."_

" _Are you stalking me?" Caroline was actually impressed if he put that much energy into each conquest given just how many he'd had._

" _Are you always so defensive?"_

" _Only to potential stalkers, who lock me in their basements," she drawled. "Hopefully someone will be down soon to rescue me from this punishment."_

" _Well, let me know when someone arrives, princess," he joked. "I'll be over here not trying to make a move on you." She watched curiously as he planted himself in the corner and pulled a book from what seemed like nowhere._

 _Besides his womanising reputation, Caroline knew Klaus was a double major in history and English literature as well as soccer and debate captain. Not that she'd looked into it of course. Watching him serenely reading his book in the corner of the basement was equally adorable as it was weird._

" _I thought you were thirsty?"_

" _And I thought you were planning escape strategies," he grinned, his gaze still focused on the page he was reading._

" _Let me guess, Hemingway?"_

" _Let the stereotypes begin," he murmured, not making eye contact._

" _Well, he was a minsogynst," she shot back. "And given your…"_

" _I must say I'm disappointed," he growled, finally making eye contact. "I thought a smart woman like you wouldn't believe gossip, let alone question my literary tastes. In fact, I'm willing to share if it will stop you talking and offering your unwelcome and incorrect opinion."_

 _She didn't speak immediately, the book he slid across the room making contact with her white, peep toe heel. Walt Whitman poetry. She closed her eyes momentarily, annoyed at herself for making judgments but also trying to block out that smug smile she knew he was wearing._

" _Not your thing, love?" He asked. She finally opened one eye slowly, followed by the other. "I have more if Whitman isn't feminist enough?"_

" _You stash your books in the basement?" She asked choosing to ignore his loaded question._

" _Some people stash their porn, I stash my classic literature," he joked. "It's the quietest place in this frat house and not surprisingly the best for reading. I have this if you'd prefer?" She saw the title of the Virginia Woolf book before it hit her foot._

" _Mrs Dalloway? Seems like someone is trying to make a point."_

" _You should be here on Sundays, it's Jane Austen themed all night long. Beats going out and hooking up with randoms."_

" _So, maybe I misjudged you," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."_

" _I didn't hear you."_

" _Shut up and keep reading, Mikaelson," she smiled, taking a seat next to him and opening the book. This was by far the best party she'd been to in years and being rescued suddenly wasn't her immediate priority._

She threw open the door in frustration determined to clear her head and thinking coffee was her best bet. Upon reaching the kitchen, Caroline was mortified to find that the pot was empty even though the room was still filled with the enticing aroma she craved.

"Why me?" She cried, the pent up emotions spilling free. It was bad enough her dreams were filled with him and that sleep was practically impossible since his unexpected arrival.

"Was this your coffee?" She knew his voice without having to move. "If I'd known it was the last cup.."

"You'd what?" She replied, finally turning around.

"I'd share it," he offered, his second meaning not lost on Caroline given their basement meeting years earlier.

"Don't bother," she muttered. "I have class." It was out of her mouth before Caroline could retract, given it was the excuse she'd been using to avoid him for a month now it was emblazoned on her brain.

"On a pupil free day, that should be interesting," he said. Caroline didn't bother to respond, knowing she had to escape while she still had some air left in her lungs. Klaus Mikaelson had the ability to take away what breath she had left in such close proximity.

She pushed on the door handle, confused as to why it wouldn't open. It was like deja vu. "I think that extra push you gave the door might have activated the faulty lock."

"How convenient," she huffed, banging her head on the door in frustration. "This was supposed to be fixed weeks ago."

"Liam's wife had their first child last week, I think his thoughts were elsewhere, love," Klaus offered, taking a seat on the couch, steaming coffee in hand.

"Since when do you know the personal lives of the school staff? You've only been here a month and don't call me that, Mikaelson."

"Well, I suppose that answers my question about your feelings."

"Yes, I'm upset," she scowled, turning around to face him. "Did you expect anything less?"

"You were the one to end things," he growled. "Not sure how I suddenly became the bad guy."

"Because you stopped making time for me, for us. Your soccer career took off, and I was so proud, but everyday we just split further apart and you lost interest in what we had."

Klaus had been signed to one of the biggest soccer teams in the US and between practice and zig zagging the country, Caroline had barely seen her college boyfriend. She'd decided then it was time to end things, even if it killed her.

"Whatever you think I did try."

"It just wasn't our time," she admitted. "Believe it or not, I wanted you to go the whole way which is why I ended things, Klaus."

"Pity about that knee injury," he mumbled, rubbing the offending injury. "You didn't even call, Caroline. I was in that hospital and all I wanted was to see your beautiful face."

Caroline felt her knees go weak at his words. It was something she'd regretted but was so scared to experience all of those unresolved feelings at the same time. Caroline knew she'd never love anyone like she'd loved her Frat Boy/ English literature nerd.

"Is that why you turned up here?" She was seated next to him now, afraid her legs would fully give way if she continued standing.

"I'm not going to lie," he conceded. "When I heard you were here I applied, it was my last chance to finally get some closure."

"Closure?"

"If you rejected me then it was all over," he said, his blue eyes boring into hers. "I have to admit I was hoping you'd cave after a few initial rejections but the stubborn, drama queen in you has prevailed and I'm holding on by my last shred."

"Anyone would think you were the drama queen with that statement," she teased. "But you always had this uncanny way of breaking down my walls."

"It was no easy feat, trust me Forbes."

"I have something for you," she exhaled nervously, reaching into her purse and pulling out a letter hesitantly. "When I heard about your injury, I wrote this but never sent it."

"Why?"

"I was scared," she whispered. "So scared of what you'd say and if you'd just throw it in the garbage." Klaus didn't respond, just opened it and lost himself in the text. Caroline held her breath without even knowing it.

He finished, his blue eyes watering as he did before putting it down and facing her. "It seems like we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, it isn't like we're getting out of here until Liam's kid turns one at least, so you've got yourself a date, Mikaelson," she grinned, the relief washing over her. "As long as you surrender that coffee."

"I think that can be arranged," he grinned, pulling her closer. "I've missed you, love, probably more than you'll ever now."

"The feeling is mutual, trust me."


	33. Come Clean

**Mini Prompt: Klaus catches Caroline watching Youtube videos about cleaning.**

 **Haha thanks Miranda, this is so you and so Caroline Forbes (both domestic goddesses might I add). Hope you like what I did with it : ) Also checked out 'Clean My Space' what an awesome idea for a you tube account!**

 **Come Clean**

"Uh, what exactly are you doing love?" It came out as a low growl, tickling her left ear lobe in the process. Caroline jumped slightly but it was more from the arousal he had the habit of igniting in mere seconds, than about being afraid.

Klaus Mikaelson was handsome fully clothed but with his dark, blonde locks messy from sleep and clad only in a pair of grey boxers and flashing that toned, bare chest, he was just asking to be jumped.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she shot back defensively, slamming her computer shut before his intense, blue eyes could flicker over the screen.

"Says the vampire," he chuckled, taking a seat beside her and fastening a stray blonde wave behind her ear whilst attempting to open the lap top screen at the same time with his other hand.

"I'll admit I was a little distracted," she murmured, placing her hand a top of his and leaning forward to feather kisses along the length of his neck. "How about we finish this discussion upstairs?"

"You realise I'm the most powerful creature on earth, right?" Caroline rolled her eyes, she'd heard that line more times than she liked. "And, whilst I'm desperate to ravage you in that white excuse of fabric you call a nightie, I can also spot deflection a mile away, Forbes."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, her eyes wide in disbelief and leaning forward so that her creamy cleavage was peeking through the lace, hoping he'd be more interested in that ravaging than what she was looking at in the middle of the night.

Klaus licked his crimson lips, regarding her assets approvingly. Maybe she hadn't lost this battle just yet.

"What were you looking at that made you so distracted, sweetheart?" His eyes had darted from her cleavage back to her face in a matter of seconds. Damn.

"Just stuff," she mumbled, feeling more intimidated with every minute of interrogation. Now she knew how his enemies felt.

"Let's unpack this shall we?" He suggested, now standing again and pacing back and forth. "Stuff is a rather vague term."

"You may be dictator of this town but you don't own my ass," she shot back. If her sexuality wasn't working she was going to use her full arsenal, including her impeccable debate skills acquired during college. "And I don't appreciate you interrogating me like one of your many enemies."

"As much as I'd love to own that delectable ass, as you so beautifully put it, I concur," he conceded. "But we both know you're not mad at all but feeling guilty."

"Guilty for what exactly?" She huffed.

"Exactly," he murmured. "Something made you distracted, not to mention incredibly aroused on that screen."

"If you're not careful, I will hold out all sexual favours, Mikaelson."

"And now the truth finally comes out," he exclaimed, finally standing still. "It seems like your attentions are focused elsewhere anyway. Now, I like to think of myself as understanding, especially when it comes to you, Caroline, but the thought of you perusing those sites makes me extremely uncomfortable…"

"I'm not following," she replied, more lost than ever.

"I like to keep my emotions in check for the most part but if you must know I'm feeling incredibly jealous, not to mention emasculated that you would prefer those questionable men on those web sites."

"Are you talking about porn?"

"Must you say it aloud," he hissed. "We all know how much Kol likes to eavesdrop. He'll have a field day with this one."

"You really think I'm looking at porn?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"If I'm not enough then I'd prefer you'd just be honest…" She moved forward, suddenly feeling bad for the dejected, Original Hybrid standing before her. She placed a finger on those sinful lips before speaking.

"You are more than enough, Klaus," she smiled playfully. "I love you, you silly idiot."

"But," he mumbled between closed lips.

"I guess I was looking at a form of porn," she admitted sheepishly. "But you really need to see this, Melissa has this amazing ability…"

"Melissa?" He asked, finally moving her finger from his lips, his confusion evident. "So, you're into women now?"

"What? No! This is all coming out wrong," she rambled, pulling him towards her computer and opening the screen. It was then they heard a familiar chuckle from upstairs, looks like Kol and his eavesdropping was as predictable as ever. "This is Melissa Maker, she has this youtube channel called _Clean My Space_."

"This is what you were watching?" Klaus asked sitting down, now the one in disbelief. "How to clean? Between you and me, I think you have that skill already down, love."

"There's always room to learn and better my cleaning techniques," she responded.

"I'm pretty sure my minions, and former cleaners, would agree you know the best way to remove blood from any surface given you've taken over all cleaning tasks at the compound. But why so clandestinely during the night?"

"I thought you'd think I was weird," she mumbled. Klaus pulled her towards him and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You do realised that your OCD tendencies are part of the reason I love you? And given my slew of interesting character traits I can't really talk anyway."

She nestled into his arms wondering why she was so embarrassed. Klaus chose her, Klaus loved her as she did him, OCD tendencies included. Maybe that's why they made such a perfect couple.

"Don't tell me you weren't excited by a little girl-on-girl action, Mikaelson," she murmured. "I'm surprised you didn't suggest a threesome."

"I don't like to share, I'm not going to apologise for that," he teased. "You do realise you owe me, right love?"

"How exactly?" Caroline asked pulling away curiously.

"Kol is going to tell anyone who'll listen that my girlfriend prefers lesbian porn to me," he uttered quitely. "I'd say that requires some considerable 'between the sheets' time."

"I think I can make that happen," she grinned, placing a lingering kiss on his mouth. "As long as the sheets in question are washed thoroughly afterwards."

He didn't respond, just picked her up and vamp sped to the bedroom, all thoughts of annoying brothers and cleaning far from their minds as they enjoyed being together and in the moment.


	34. Castle on the Hill

my mum knows your mum and they're trying to set us up but all i can remember of you is that time you stuck gum in my hair when we were seven so i automatically don't like you au

Miranda, what an awesome prompt (amongst all the other brilliant ones you've sent me). Hope you like it! PS I adore the fact you wrote mum! Maybe my Australianisms are rubbing off haha…you'll notice I wrote mom for your benefit though!

 **Castle on the Hill**

 **Hengrave Hall, Suffolk (UK)**

Caroline had seen her fair share of wedding venues but she figured that a castle in the English countryside wasn't a bad choice.

The ceremony was held in the hall's impressive chapel, complete with wooden pews decorated with an abundance of white peonies and brilliant stained glass windows as a backdrop. The bride, dressed in a stunning Jenny Packham creation, shed a total of two tears whilst the groom remained stoic until the end when a small grin crossed his face just before they kissed.

Now, as they stood in a makeshift, white marquee on the brilliant green lawns for pre-dinner cocktails, Caroline truly felt like she was intruding on an intimate family moment, even if the guest list stood at an impressive 300 people. She had a vague connection with the Mikaelson family but not enough to warrant an invite to their eldest son Finn's nuptials to his childhood sweetheart, Sage.

Her mother Liz had pleaded with her to attend the wedding when her dad pulled out at the last minute. Apparently, he'd contracted an ear infection which wasn't optimal to a pleasant flying experience. Caroline loved her father but he was definitely the man-flu type and it all just seemed entirely too convenient. She was fairly certain he was just excited as she was at attending this wedding.

A trip to England wasn't a punishment, as such, but Caroline Forbes was a workaholic and her severely understaffed legal aid practice in New York couldn't run itself. She felt guilty with every foot they climbed in altitude on their journey from JFK.

"Doesn't Sage look stunning?" Her mother cooed, her eyes flickering over to the bride and groom who were back to showing little emotion, even during photographs. "I can't believe Finn is all grown up and married."

"You say that like you know them personally," Caroline murmured, taking a long sip of champagne. "I'll never understand your friendship."

"What's there to understand? I home stayed with Esther's family for a year during high school, we've been close ever since and part of each other's families, even with the distance."

"I know mom, you loved to squeal excitedly after the mailman paid a visit and proceeded to read her letters aloud, all of them."

"I know in the twenty-first century and the world of emails and skype you think we're old fashioned for writing letters but we like it. Much like we enjoy sharing family memories like weddings. Maybe if you're lucky she'll come to your wedding, whenever that might be."

"I didn't miss the sarcasm in your voice, if you're wondering," she scoffed. "I date; I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"Define dating, Caroline?" She muttered. "You are married to your job, that's the problem. If only you could find a nice boy with the same interests…"

"If you start recommending dating sites, I will walk out of here."

"And go where exactly?" She drawled, raising a stray eyebrow. The castle might have been gorgeous but it was kind of isolated. "Do me a favour and just try to enjoy yourself, darling. You never know who you might meet."

"I don't know anybody here."

"Nonsense," she shot back. "Esther brought her children to America, you met then."

"From what I can recall," she began. "Finn was decidedly aloof and judging by the ceremony things haven't changed much, Elijah was too interested in his book to socialise, Rebekah decapitated my favourite Barbie Doll and Kol completely trashed my bedroom."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" She was silent for a moment, remembering the most vivid and traumatic memory from their visit.

"He, who shall not be named, put gum in my hair," she growled. When she'd taken her seat at her assigned pew before the ceremony she couldn't miss the smug, crimson-lipped smile and disarming dimple he flashed from the altar. Bastard. "You had to cut half of it off, everyone at school teased me for months."

"That was twenty years ago, Caroline, I think you need to move on," she chided. "Esther tells me he's become quite successful, making partner at his prestigious, London law firm last year."

"Well, good for him," she muttered. "Lawyers like that don't impress me very much."

"Like what exactly?" She'd been surprised to hear his crisp voice interrupt their private conversation. She knew just how delicious he looked from her view in the chapel but this close she realised just how good he smelled too.

"Niklaus," Liz smiled, enveloping him in an impromptu hug. "You've grown so much since I last saw you, I was just telling Caroline all about your successful career."

"Please, call me Klaus, Liz. But it sounds like she doesn't think much of it," he chuckled, his dark eyes searching her light, blue ones. "And given what Caroline does, I don't blame her."

Caroline was trying to ignore just how good her name sounded rolling off his tongue, not to mention her burgeoning curiosity at just how he knew what she was doing. "What I do?"

"Your work with legal aid in New York," he replied, shocking Caroline in the process. "I have to commend you on that recent, infant, lead pollution case against the city."

"How do you know about that?"

"This amazing invention called the internet, love, you should try it," he teased. "I'm fairly certain the Mayor's office was regretting their decision to go toe-to-toe with the Caroline Forbes."

"What can I say? I'm competitive," she acknowledged, not noticing that her mother had conveniently disappeared.

"Me too," he replied. "Although it's not surprising given what a hard time you gave me for touching your stuff, as you liked to put it."

"Oh, is that why you put gum in my hair? Mature, Mikaelson."

"I was seven," he argued. "And I wasn't a big fan of girl germs either. Let's just say you were the victim of a few issues I had at that tender age."

"So, is this your penance?"

"Penance?"

"Memorising my career thus far," she shot back. "If anything, you just come across like a creepy stalker between you and me."

"Ouch," he hissed. "But if you must know this creepy stalker is hunting for a formidable force to head up his recently created pro-bono division. For some reason you have this annoying tendency of appearing on my search lists. I tried to block your mentions but turns out you just can't be stopped."

"Charming. Although, I admit I have this amazing ability to annoy people when it's for a good cause."

"Which is exactly why you'd be a welcome asset on team St John, Castle & Mikaelson."

"Hang on, did my mom put you up to this?"

"Offering you a job? As much as my mother respects her opinion I like some more solid evidence when I'm recruiting staff."

"Well, I have a conscience and have no intention of being pushed to the private sector and into a division that's obviously been created to appeal to their left leaning shareholders."

"That's not the case, believe it or not. You don't trust people, do you?" He moved closer, his eyes searching hers.

"My instincts have gotten me this far and I'm not quite ready to lose them just yet," she challenged, not realising how close they'd become and just how intensely he was now staring at the fitted, black dress she wore.

"Mine too," he breathed, placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Turns out I only put chewing gum in the hair of people I really like."

"The answer is still no." They held each other's gaze only to be interrupted by a frazzled waiter. Caroline noticed everyone was headed towards the ballroom for dinner, half relieved and half disappointed they'd be separated. Klaus Mikaelson had intrigued her, more than she'd ever expected.

"If you'd like to take your seats at table three," he gestured. Caroline was confused, assuming she'd be by her mother's side with extremely distant relatives and friends of the Mikaelson family.

"We're not together," they both blurted, surprised by just how well timed their response was.

"But you are seated at the same table," he reiterated. Before Caroline could send an insult his way, they both noticed their mothers looking on excitedly.

"I smell a rat," she hissed.

"If it gives me more time to sell you on this job then I'm sure as hell not going to complain, Forbes," Klaus laughed, taking her arm and leading her towards the table in question. Caroline was trying to ignore just how good his hand felt resting on hers.

"I would never work with you, even if we were the last two people on earth," she uttered, but feeling all resolve fade away at the same time with every step they took towards the table.

"How about if you win, I let you put gum in my hair, love?"

"You have a deal." Caroline wanted to argue, she wanted to fight their initial attraction but turns out it couldn't be quelled. She took over their pro-bono division with all of the passion and enthusiasm she possessed.

After three years, her desire to put gum in his hair dissipated because she'd fallen in love with the idiot and, as Liz predicted, both families were on hand to celebrate their nuptials.


	35. Diplomacy 101

**I love weekend mini prompts! How about Klaus is the most sought after bachelor British PM and Caroline is a US ambassador who he has a crush on**

 **Do I know you nonnie, maybe? Pretty sure you know me too well with that prompt. Hope you like it and so sorry for the delay : )**

 **Diplomacy 101**

 _July 1….London_

"You could have been a little nicer, Niklaus," Rebekah huffed.

"I was pleasant enough, sister," he said dismissively as they made their way through the expansive hallway at 10 Downing Street. "Why do I always feel like you're never grown up with all of this nagging?"

"After the display you just put on in the back garden, I think you shouldn't be questioning my maturity. You're the bloody Prime Minister and it's my job as both your press secretary and suffering sister to tell you when you're being an ass."

Klaus rolled his eyes wondering whatever made him decide to hire her in such a senior position in his administration. He decided to blame it on the wave of elation he felt after winning the election two years earlier.

"What did I do that was so wrong? I was perfectly civil with the Ambassador, which quite frankly she doesn't deserve."

"You were curt at best," she shot back. "You're still annoyed about her winning that impromptu debate at the Lord Mayor's reception the other week."

"I didn't lose anything," he growled. "I was just doing the right thing by letting her win, it's called diplomacy 101, Rebekah."

"Please don't ever utter that phrase again and I'd refrain from ever telling the Foreign Secretary that you used it in the first place."

"Being Prime Minister…"

"Oh please, if I have to hear another sentence beginning with those three words I might suffocate you with them. You were rude to Ms Forbes because she outsmarted you, end of story. All we can hope is that your manners improve by the fourth."

"What's on the fourth?"

"The big Independence Day Gala at the American Embassy, hence the date," his Executive Assistant, Lexi, interrupted from a nearby room falling in step beside them. "I've had your best Armani Tuxedo cleaned for the occasion, Sir."

Lexi had worked for him since he was a councillor in rural England and she was as efficient as she was brutally honest.

"Must I go?"

"Sounds like someone's still annoyed about being schooled by the Ambassador," she sing-songed.

"You have no idea, Lexi, he was so rude to her at morning tea."

"Don't you two know by now that…"

"You're the Prime Minister?" A male voice interrupted, obviously bored. "Between you and me, there's only so much vanity I can spare before lunch."

"Says my head of security who should be more concerned about my safety than his next meal," he growled thinking about his error in not employing one family member but two. "How much do I pay you again?"

"Not nearly enough, Your Majesty," he muttered sarcastically, swiping the chart from Lexi. "You supposedly hated Olivia in the third grade, even muddied her dress, but we all knew you loved her."

"Excuse me? She told me I was stupid."

"Exactly, Nik. History repeating itself, dumb ass. Looks like I'm going to need to do a full security detail for the event at the American Embassy and will need to be there on hand, just in case."

"In case of what exactly? We may have our differences but generally Uncle Sam is still our friend in this part of the world, Kol."

"Speak for yourself, your dignity and that prawn entree is just too good to ignore, Niklaus."

His younger brother was gone before he could object, funnily enough so too his sister and most trusted assistant. The silence was overwhelming, something that never worried him until Caroline Forbes arrived.

Klaus wanted to hate her, so much, but she had this endearing habit of fastening a blonde lock behind her ear tellingly while managing to debate him on most subjects. He was fairly certain he fell in love with her at that moment, even if it was a diplomatic ploy.

What he couldn't deny was just how brilliant she was and as Prime Minister he wasn't quite sure how to handle those burgeoning feelings ahead of the July Fourth reception, especially given his staff's interference.

 _July 4…._

Caroline Forbes considered herself a lady but, at the same time, didn't take grief from anyone, in fact she was fairly certain her position as the American Ambassador to Britain wasn't a coincidence. Most people had been wonderful since her arrival in London, but there was a prickly someone who wasn't quite so excited by her arrival.

Klaus Mikaelson was the Prime Minister but he was also an asshole whose ego was the size of Europe and beyond and hated being wrong. Unfortunately, the US frowned upon their Ambassadors causing an international incident due to knee injuries and verbal spats so she was stuck in the whole diplomacy 101 merry-go-round.

She decided to make the best of a bad situation by dressing in her favourite red gown, her blonde waves falling over her shoulders effortlessly. His dark, blue eyes hungrily sought out hers as she made her way into the ballroom.

He held out his arm, a supposedly simple gesture between two countries in waltz format but Caroline was resisting every urge to rip his tuxedo off. Bastard.

"I was an ass," he began as they moved across the dance floor, startling her slightly. "I'm sorry, I have this tendency of becoming defensive when I like someone."

"Did you have a brain transplant since we last met?" She murmured through pursed lips, knowing they were being watched.

"My sister, brother and assistant were hoping, but there's only so many hours in the day, love."

"Did I say you could call me, love? It's Your Excellency, Mr Prime Minister."

"I'd rather spend a lot less time on titles and more on…"

"Seriously, Mikaelson?" She growled as he lead her across the floor, her heart beat only increasing with every move. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"That's why I like you." His eyes were fixed on hers as they stopped momentarily. As attracted as she was, Caroline liked to think she wasn't that easy.

"Between you and me, it's going to take a lot more effort than that," she growled, pulling her hand away and losing physical contact.

He seemed surprised but given the way the Prime Minister held her gaze, she knew it was going to be a contest of wills for some time to come. Something both were equally weary and excited about.


	36. Prince and the Showgirl

**Klaroline Prompt: Klaroline as Harry and Megan. Maybe show them being interviewed after the engagement announcement?**

 **Thanks Miranda and yes a Harry/Meghan drabble! Which, by the way, is so my jam right now : ) I hope you don't mind but I changed it to their first meeting. Hope this works okay too. I've read a few vague things about how they met and definitely added my own Klaroline spin!**

 **The Prince and the Showgirl**

 _Byron Burger, High Street Kensington_

Caroline Forbes never considered herself to be the blind dating type but for some ungodly reason she'd agreed to tonight. Being an actress, Caroline rarely got nervous but, standing outside the low key burger establishment, she was struggling to breath.

After all, it was just a date, she'd been on many in her lifetime but this one was different and she knew it, hence the anxiety she felt. She wondered how angry her friend would be if she decided to turn around and leave?

Her close friend from Ralph Lauren knew she was going to be in London for fashion week and had suggested she meet up with another friend. She figured it would be just another awkward set-up with some incompatible guy, but boy was she wrong.

 _3 days earlier, Connaught Bar Mayfair_

" _Why are you still single?"_

" _Nice to see you too, Belle," she drawled, placing her coat on the back of the chair and taking a seat across the table. Annabelle Crawford was not only one of her best friends, she was also Head Designer at Ralph Lauren and married to rock 'n' roll royalty. "You know if I wanted to be lectured about my relationship status, I could have just dined with my mother."_

" _I do miss Liz, but I mean it, Care," she insisted. "You're a beautiful, intelligent, successful actress but as long as I've know you, your love life is probably the least successful part."_

" _We can't all be loved up and married to the drummer from The Strokes with the perfect white picket- fence housing complete with the obligatory and adorable English bulldog."_

" _My life is pretty perfect," she sighed contentedly. "But that's why I want the same for you. I know you went through a lot in the divorce…"_

" _I'm going to need a martini if we're going to dredge up that whole marriage debacle," she groaned, gesturing to the waiter._

" _I have no intention of talking about your ass of an ex," she began. "I just think you need to broaden your horizons and meet someone new that's much less of an ass."_

" _How articulate, but like it's so easy, Belle," she scoffed. "Anyway, I try to date between filming." Caroline was starring in supernatural drama, The Vampire Dairies, which was shot in Georgia._

" _Hardly, give me a break, you are married to that job," she growled. "And even if you weren't, I think we could do slightly better than those questionable guys you call dates."_

" _If you're going to set me up with that stockbroker from your wedding then forget it, I nearly fell asleep during all that finance terminology."_

" _I had someone else in mind, actually," she offered, a devious grin spreading across her face. Caroline knew that expression all too well from past experience. "Someone more local."_

" _I really should have known," she huffed. "I'm not interested, Belle." Her friend didn't respond just produced a folder from her Birkin and pushed it across the table mysteriously._

 _She opened it up, confused as the familiar face in the picture looked up at her. She couldn't mistake his cheeky grin, sexy stubble and toned physique housed in a smouldering, grey Armani. She looked at her friend wordlessly._

" _This is your date."_

" _Oh, I get it, this is a joke? Haha, very funny," she laughed. But when her friend's expression remained stoic she wasn't quite sure anymore. "You can't be serious?"_

" _I'm deathly serious," she confirmed. "He's a mutual friend and I happen to think you'd be perfect together." It was then Caroline decided Annabelle Crawford had gone completely crazy and she had no intention of entertaining such madness ._

 _Unfortunately, she was also damn convincing._

 _Present Day…_

"Ms Forbes, I presume?" If she was having trouble breathing before, Caroline was fairly certain all the wind had been knocked out of her. Sure, she'd seen him in formal pictures but nothing compared to the real thing. Dressed casually in jeans and a grey Henley, Caroline didn't think he'd ever looked (or in fact smelled) that good ever.

When her friend Anabelle had insisted she dress casually Caroline wasn't so sure but looking at him now she was glad she'd chosen jeans, a maroon sweater, tan ballet flats and her favourite Burberry trench.

"Don't you mean Doctor Livingstone?" She joked, noting his bemused expression and a slight tug at the corners of those crimson lips. The pictures certainly didn't do their rich hue justice. She mentally chided herself for using bad humour to cover her ever growing collection of nerves. "You know, the medical missionary and African explorer…"

"I get it," he clarified, those lips curving upwards. "Have you been to Africa, Ms Forbes?" She was taken aback by his impromptu question.

"I haven't yet, unfortunately."

"I'll be heading to Botswana in four week's time, you should join me."

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, buddy, but I don't just go on trips with strangers who think it will somehow get me into bed with them."

"You could have just declined," he grinned, knowingly. "I'm actually going to check on some of my aid initiatives but suit yourself." Caroline was hoping that the heated blush she could feel crossing her face wasn't as red as it felt. Not only did she insinuate the charitable Prince of England was trying to get into her pants, she called him buddy. "And, between you and me, I know you're not that kind of girl."

"I wouldn't go by that Wikipedia page…"

"When you run in the circles I do, Ms Forbes, it's more like MI6 files than inaccurate websites."

"It was only one time and I gave his underwear back, I promise," she stammered, her past college adventures flashing before her eyes. He cocked his head to the left, a stray dimple making an unhelpful appearance while she was confessing one of her greatest embarrassments. "I was pledging Pi Beta Phi and I had to steal the quarterback's underwear."

Caroline was wondering if this night could get any worse, she was trying to be cool, calm and collected but that flew out the window as soon as His Royal Hotness had appeared.

"Obviously, I went to the wrong college," he chuckled. "Any chance you'd like to go inside? If I stay too long out in the open there tend to be swarms of unwanted advances but I'm sure you know all about that."

"Fine, uh, Your Royal Hotness," she blurted out, only realising her mistake when a telling smirk lit up his fine features. "Highness," she coughed. "But I'd prefer you call me Caroline, it's a little too formal for my liking."

"Okay, Caroline," he smiled, and she was struggling to concentrate given just how well her name sounded rolling off his tongue. "But then you have to call me Nik or Your Royal Hotness, whatever you'd prefer."

"I'm never going to live that one down, huh?"

"Never is a long time, let's see how tonight goes, shall we?" She looked around wearily, noticing his security detail that had appeared from nowhere. "Don't worry they don't bite, myself on the other hand."

She gave him an unimpressed glance as he led her towards the entry. "Hamburgers huh?"

"They're my favourite, unless you'd prefer a salad or something?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starving, Mikaelson," she shot back, thinking she wasn't quite ready to be so intimate by calling him by his first name.

 _2 hours later_

"When you said you were hungry, you weren't joking," he teased, noting her empty plate. "I'll remember to order an extra serve of fries next time."

When they'd entered _Byron Burger_ , a well known chain, Caroline expected it to be bustling with people but instead there was a solitary table for two set up in the middle.

After she'd teased him about scaring people away, Nik explained that it was difficult to enjoy any semblance of conversation while dining out and he was too interested in what she had to say to risk it. She wanted to scoff at the lines he was coming out with but for some reason he seemed entirely genuine as he uttered them.

"Next time?" She asked curiously, wiping her hands on the paper napkin. "Someone obviously thinks highly of their chance for a second date and between you and me, Mikaelson, your teetering on a knife edge."

"You have this habit of saying exactly what you think, don't you?"

"I tend to say what I think, my mother thinks it's the reason I can't find someone to settle down with, so too Annabelle. Between you and me I think they're working together on trying to matchmake me."

"I don't know, I happen to think it's extremely endearing. Well, that and the fact you call me Mikaelson. You would have to be the first to ever do that."

"Your polo buddies don't yell that across the field when you're letting the team down?"

"You've obviously never been to one of my matches then," he quipped.

"Probably a good thing, I'm sure there's only so much oxygen available with that overinflated ego," she shot back.

"Says the girl who called me His Royal…"

"No need to rehash the past," she interrupted. "Anyway, I have every intention of blaming that initial conversation on temporary insanity, you know if anyone asks."

"Now who's being presumptuous?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if we get engaged you realise we're going to have to rehash our first meeting? Things could get really awkward."

"Well, lucky we won't need to entertain that scenario then, isn't it?" She asked, but even as she uttered those words, Caroline wasn't quite sure she was ready to say goodbye to him just yet.

"Ouch," he joked. "I'd bought the ring and everything."

"Maybe I was a touch hasty," she offered. They held each other's gaze and Caroline felt herself becoming increasingly lost in his dark, blue eyes.

"In all honesty, I was interested in the charity work you've done with the United Nations on water quality and gender equality. If you're interested, there's a program I'm overseeing in Botswana that I'd like you to see, Caroline." She was momentarily silenced, something that took a lot for her. She'd spoken about it during dinner and it was no doubt in her MI6 file but the fact he cared meant so much. "And no, I"m not trying to get into your pants, I promise. Separate tents and everything."

"I suppose that might work," she answered nonchalantly, finally finding her voice. "But I think my mother might have reservations if I travel to another continent with a stranger after the first date."

On the contrary, Liz would be more than okay with that revelation but Caroline wasn't quite sure she could wait four weeks to see him again.

"Fancy a date tomorrow night then, love? I wouldn't want to upset your mother given she and I might be related one day."

"Cocky much?"

"I was always brought up on that motto about being 'in it to win it,' what can I say?"

"You have a long way to go to impress me, Mikaelson."

"I'm more than happy to go on this journey with you, Caroline, however long it takes."


	37. Cookies 'n' Cream

**Prompt: someone in the dorms makes amazing cookies and you're trying to figure it out and walk in on me baking at four in the morning**

 **Haha, thanks Miranda luv! Sorry this took a while. Kind of a role reversal and took on a mind of its own, but hope you like it : )**

 **Cookies 'n' Cream**

Caroline Forbes always considered herself strong with an impressive amount of willpower but she'd been in a funk for weeks now struggling with two things that were threatening to derail her usually perfect composure.

One was an unsolved mystery that had been eating away at her and not in the way you would think. Yes, she wanted to solve it but in actual fact it was something she also wanted to eat, cookies to be exact.

There had been talk around the dorms about the enticing smell wafting through the halls in the dead of night. Caroline prided herself on her baked goods prowess (not cooking, just sniffing them out and eating in abundance) and after multiple dead ends and disappointments with their whereabouts she was tired, frustrated and famished. She had attempted eating other things but all she wanted were the mystery cookies taunting her concentration and appetite daily.

In true Caroline fashion she'd covered her wall with clues determined to find those cookies and their maker if it killed her (or the starvation did). She'd done everything; staked out the hall at night, logged all her observations, made detailed maps and pretty diagrams with colour coordinated post-its but she was yet to solve the mystery. And it was killing her.

She often wondered why someone would make cookies only not to share, if you asked Caroline it was completely un-American. And then it hit her. The culprit and his damn cookie aromas had been under her nose all this time.

She'd made the discovery about 3:53am judging by a quick glance at the red numbers on her bedside clock. Not caring about anything but the heavenly smells in the air, Caroline barrelled down the hall, finally stopping by the door in question. She paused before knocking realising his smug ass was going to get the wrong idea but she was far too hungry to care.

"Open up, Mikaelson," she insisted, bashing on his door. Yes, she was acting cuckoo but decided that if anyone complained she'd blame the sugar withdrawals. "I know you're in there."

She heard nothing, in fact she was starting to wonder if the hunger had driven her completely insane and this was all some weird nightmare. Yes, he was gorgeous but he knew it and took every opportunity to taunt Caroline mercilessly during class and after.

Klaus Mikaelson was the resident playboy on campus, he'd apparently bedded more women than most and Caroline had no intention of falling prey to his charms, just his cookies. She shook her head wondering if she really just conjured up that sentence, even if it was in her head.

"Do you mind, love?" The door had swung open while she was busy arguing with her sub conscious and the sight of her fellow dorm mate clad only in a pair of fitted grey boxers, upturned crimson lips and rumpled, blonde curls wasn't helping Caroline find her words very quickly.

"Do you?" After she'd uttered it, Caroline knew what a ridiculously, stupid idea it was, even for cookies.

"Well, last time I checked, you're the one pounding on my door at 4am, Forbes," he smirked, flashing an equally adorable but smug dimple in her direction. If his bare chest wasn't messing with her concentration she would have wiped it off his face. "Is this your idea of a booty call?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that ensemble leaves nothing to the imagination, between you and me," she felt her whole body go cold mentally kicking herself for not throwing a robe over her brief shorts and singlet combination in her quest for cookies. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I have no intention of entertaining your warped fantasies or being another notch on your bedpost."

"And what exactly do you know about my bedpost?" He enquired, leaning in closer so she could inhale his enticing aroma amongst the cookie fumes.

"Enough," she huffed. "What I don't know about is your cookies."

"Oh, is that what you Americans refer to as…"

"No, get your head out of the gutter," she stopped him with a palm, albeit shakily, on that toned chest. "But, while we're on cultural matters, I think you need to learn how to share."

"Oh, hang on, you did not just go there," he argued. "Pretty sure the Queen wouldn't be too happy with that assessment."

"I'm talking cookies Mikaelson, not cucumber sandwiches," she shot back. "It's not fair for you to tempt us all with what you're cooking and expect us not to get hungry."

"Us, or you?" He asked pointedly, his eyes resting curiously on the palm still pressed against his bare chest. She moved it away, albeit reluctantly given how good it felt. Their eyes however didn't waver, dark blue on light, and Caroline was suddenly questioning why she was there before he spoke again.

"If you wanted a cookie all you had to do was ask, love," he murmured. She felt her mouth go dry, wondering whether it was actually a good idea to go into the womaniser's lair so briefly clothed at 4am.

"When I say cookie, I actually mean…"

"I know," he grinned. "How about I get you a cookie and a glass of milk and we can just talk." She raised her eyebrows ominously. "I promise." She walked in, probably against her better judgement but she could sense an inexplicable sadness in his eyes.

"About what exactly?"

"Anything you want," he mustered. "I need some distractions lately."

"And your harem isn't enough?" She quipped, unable to help herself.

"I think you need to stop listening to the campus gossip, Forbes, it seems to be making you crazy and pounding on unsuspecting men's doors in the middle of the night."

"No, that was your cookies," she replied, gesturing towards the oven. "I had no idea you cooked."

"It seems like you have no idea about anything when it concerns yours truly," he offered, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk and pouring it into two glasses.

"Oh, you mean the fact you bake in nothing but boxer shorts?"

"What can I say? The oven gets a little hot," he teased, placing some freshly baked cookies on a plate and sitting at the table by her side. For some reason suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"So, why exactly do you need distractions?" His gaze lowered, his hands fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth.

"Otherwise I might just keep cooking so I don't think about other things," he mumbled.

"Why? Are you a baking addict? Do you need your sponsor?" The silence was deafening, Caroline worried she'd gone too far.

"Not usually, but my mother is or was…" he trailed off. She placed her hand over his, not sure why, but it felt like he needed it.

"Your mother?"

"She's not well, actually she's really sick and all I can think of is to cook her recipes and take them to her in hospital," he whimpered, albeit quietly. Caroline's heart went out to him, not wanting to push him to explain further but suddenly wanting to help take his mind off things.

"So, what do we do next?" She asked, surprising him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I interrupted this cookie making process so the least I can do is make it up to you."

"And why's that? You know I don't do pity."

"This isn't pity, it's about me trying to steal your mom's cookie recipe," she answered truthfully.

"I think my mother would kill me if I revealed her secret ingredient but at the same time I'm pretty sure you've already made things up to me."

"And how's that exactly?"

"You took my mind off it, Caroline, you brought me back," he smiled gratefully. "But I'm a little worried about your cooking skills, just because you can sniff them out doesn't mean anything."

"Is that a challenge, Mikaelson? Because, just so you know I can go the distance."

"Funny that, so can I," he argued, albeit teasingly. Although not at the time, both would come to know that their words held a whole other meaning for the future to come.


	38. Merman Trouble

**(1) Caroline realized too late that the merman in her pool was more stubborn than she realized.**

 **Thanks to the talented Julie aka supremeuppityone for a few different (and crazily fun) drabble prompts, here's the first (if I get inspiration that Midnight Train to Georgia one might get written too!) This is my first merman type drabble so be kind!**

 **Merman Trouble**

Once Caroline finally realised the loud banging on her door wasn't part of her dream she woke up with a start.

"I know you're in there, Caroline," she growled, wishing she had a nice, normal neighbour and not the screaming eighty year-old banshee that liked to complain about the most miniscule of things. She wondered what her problem would be this morning, she just just hoped it wasn't the way she packed her garbage can again.

"Mrs Mangle," she groaned by way of a greeting before attempting a brief smile. Her neighbour looked at her appearance critically. Of course, she wan't looking her best in a singlet and short combination with her hair sticking up in all different directions. She had to get to the front door before the old lady broke it down.

"Caroline," she muttered, finally lifted her gaze to eye level. "I have to say I'm not really surprised about your appearance after your activities last night."

"My activities?"

Caroline thought back to the sole glass of red wine she drank while devouring the latest Netflix romantic comedy before retiring to bed at the wholesome hour of 9pm. Katherine had texted begging her to meet her at the newest club in the city but work had kicked her ass and a night at home was just what she needed to recover.

"Your all night pool party, don't play dumb with me," she hissed, shaking her wrinkled hand in her direction for extra effect. "It was extremely loud and I couldn't sleep a wink."

"Pool party?" Caroline asked again, completely dumbfounded.

Yes, she had a pool, which was strange given she'd been afraid of the water since she was an infant and never swam. But even if she did, given it was mid winter, the last thing she'd feel like doing was taking a dip.

"I've been very patient with you," she added and Caroline would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't thinking about this mysterious pool party. The old woman was no doubt losing it, but she figured poking the bear wasn't what she needed. "The least you could do is respect the people who have to live near you."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Mangle," she uttered, trying to sound the slightest bit genuine as she said it. "I have this crazy desire to jump into freezing water in the middle of winter, what can I say?" She didn't even crack a smile. "It won't happen again, I promise."

She was gone before too long and Caroline leaned her head against the front door thinking Mrs Mangle truly had lost her marbles. If there was a pool party happening at her house she would have heard. Right? She was a deep sleeper, Bonnie liked to joke that she could sleep through a hurricane.

She made her way towards the back door thinking she must be losing her marbles to be checking up on such a preposterous story. What she found was completely unexpected. Water covered the entire deck and she could make out a splashing noise coming from the pool.

She searched madly for some kind of weapon, her mace was unfortunately in her purse and the nearest thing she could get her hands on was a broom. She made her way slowly towards the noise, wondering just what she was going to do with a broom.

"Took your time," a perfect English accent murmured from the shallow end of the pool. She turned around, noticing a rather wet but also delectable guy sitting on the steps regarding her lazily. His crimson lips curved slightly activating a mystery dimple in the process. At least her pool party intruder was attractive. "You know, you didn't have to dress up for me."

"How did you get down there so fast?" She asked, self consciously running her hand through her knotted waves.

"Let's say I've got this swimming thing down, love," his bare chest was just screaming for attention from this vantage point.

"Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing in my swimming pool?" She demanded, remembering he was an intruder and raising her broom, albeit shakily.

"Gotta say the whole broom thing isn't having the desired effect," he chuckled, easing himself further into the pool, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Says the weirdo who is swimming laps in my pool in the middle of winter?"

"I resent that assessment."

"What? That's it's winter or that you're swimming laps?"

"The weirdo part."

"Funny, I thought that was the most correct assumption," she drawled. "Would you just get out of my pool!"

"But I like it here," he grinned, moving closer and resting his sexy stubbled chin on the edge.

"My crotchety neighbour thinks I was having an all night pool party," she hissed, hoping she wasn't eavesdropping. At least the trees provided some visual cover.

"Always a stickler for the rules aren't you, sweetheart?" He laughed. "It's funny how everything comes together when you finally meet your soulmate."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. Could this day get any weirder? "I think the cold water has gone to your head, or maybe it's hypothermia?" For some reason, instead of feeling afraid she was actually concerned about this ass. She wasn't quite sure what had come over her. "Maybe you should get out of the water."

"Or what? You'll attack me with that broom?"

"If you're lucky," she shot back.

"And that feisty wit," he shared. "I knew you'd be beautiful and intelligent but all of these quirks just make me love you even more, Caroline."

"Okay, buddy," she warned, finally relinquishing the broom. "It's time to get you out of this pool and to a hospital and I'm not talking about a regular one. And how do you even know my name?"

"I love how protective you are," he smiled teasingly while evading the question and Caroline was trying to ignore the slight wobble in her legs. "But if you insist."

Before she knew what was happening he'd jumped out of the pool, Caroline not completely upset if he happened to be naked. What she got she wasn't prepared for as a long silvery tale emerged from the water behind him. "What the hell is that?"

"No need to be so hysterical, Caroline, I can explain." As he looked up at her from the poolside, Caroline was playing through all plausible options in her mind.

"I know, it's a costume, right?" Not only did this guy have a love for mid winter swimming but also a fetish for playing dress-up. "It's a little late for Halloween but each to their own. You're a mermaid, right?"

"Seriously," he snorted. "Do I have red hair and answer to the name Ariel? The technical term is merman. And not that you cared to ask but my name is Klaus."

Suddenly she felt dizzy, and not just from the whole merman concept. She knew that name almost as well as her own given it was etched on her left wrist. When she was old enough to understand what it said, Caroline had asked her mother. She'd fed her some silly excuse which for some reason she bought deciding to blame that on her immaturity at the time.

"You know me, don't you?" He whispers. "Like I know you."He held up his right wrist, her name written in neat cursive on it.

"What is happening?" She breathed, sitting beside him unable to support her own weight anymore.

"Maybe we should start again," he smiled, obviously sensing just how overwhelmed she was. "Hi, I'm Klaus. I like swimming in girl's pools and long walks on the beach at sunset."

"How do you manage that whole walking thing?"

"I'm a merman, Caroline," he explained. "But I'm half human, just like you..."

"Hang on," she puts up her hand to stop him from continuing. "Back it up, I'm what now?"

"A mermaid."

"That's impossible, I don't even like the water," she scoffed. Thinking this guy was on some kind of drugs."

"Because your mother made you think you were," he insisted. "She wanted you to be human and only human so as to avoid any scandal."

"But I shower..."

"As much as I love visualising that particular scenario," he quipped, earning an annoyed eye roll for his trouble. "You need to trigger your mermaid side in the sea first."

"This is crazy," she growled. "I'm calling the police to have you committed." She stood up, attempting to walk back inside when she felt his hand gaze hers. "What the hell?"

He was standing now in full human form, completely butt naked. She wasn't quite sure where to look first. To say he was a moving feast was an understatement. "How much do you know about your father, Caroline?"

She shook her head knowing her mother had always been coy about his identity whenever she asked questions. "Nothing."

"Well, how about I tell you a story then," he implored, his blue eyes penetrating hers.

"How about we get you some clothes first, I don't need any more distractions," she murmured, noting his excited smirk. "And before you get any _Splash_ fantasies that we're going to fall in 80s love together like Darryl Hannah and Tom Hanks you've got another thing coming, mister."

" _Splash?"_

"It's a movie."

"Maybe you can show me sometime," he grinned, following her dutifully inside knowing that resistance was futile, they were soulmates after all.


	39. Morning Train (9-5)

**Morning Train (9 to 5)**

If anything could go wrong, it had this morning. Caroline had slept through her alarm, burnt herself on the coffee maker, laddered her only pair of stockings and barely made it to the train station with seconds to spare before her train was rolling into the station.

In all honesty, she could have waited for the next train especially given her rush but it was her favourite part of the day. Caroline never thought she'd have a favourite train to catch, especially given how overcrowded and heated it could get travelling into the city.

Not that she'd admit it to anyone, but there was a guy who caught the same train and their morning routine had become a guilty pleasure and addiction of sorts. It didn't start out that way though. But something happened a month earlier and she couldn't bring herself to ruin the tradition. Their tradition.

 _ **One month earlier…**_

 _Caroline made her way towards the doors of the train, dreading having to sit next to some passenger who either didn't believe in deodorant or loved talking on their cell at the top of their voice as they shared their weekend highlights for all to hear._

 _What she hadn't expected was for her favourite seat to be taken. She was momentarily distracted by the way the seat stealer's suit fitted him like a second skin and those blonde locks curled over his ears teasingly and how his crimson lips were set into a deep and concentrated line as he read A Tale of Two Cities. She'd seen a lot of literary choices on public transport but it was the first time Dickens had featured._

 _She shook her head, trying to get his moderately good looks out of her thoughts. A creature of habit, Caroline preferred that seat because it was by the window and facing the front. Anything else would result in motion sickness and nobody needed to see her hurl this early in the morning._

 _She looked around hurriedly, hoping there was another seat but they were all taken. It looked like she was going to have to stand and hope the motion sickness didn't kick in. If it did, she had every intention of pointing in his direction. As the train began to move, Caroline couldn't help but stare at the annoying stranger. How dare he look that good reading Dickens and steal her favourite seat? Ass._

 _It was at this point during her fixated glare, his eyes lifted, almost like he knew she was watching. She diverted her gaze but it was too late, those crimson lips had curved into a knowing smile and he had the nerve to flash a stray dimple in her direction._

 _Caroline busied herself pretending not to notice but also running her fingers through her blonde waves hoping their looked a lot better than when she'd run out of the house earlier._

 _His smile only grew and Caroline was beginning to really hate this guy. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows at the same time. Another dimple joined the first and she was struggling to breathe, this guy was a real piece of work. She remained stoic, her gaze unflinching._

 _Minutes passed and he was still staring at her utterly clueless as to why she was sending him her best death stare. He didn't even bother moving just gave her one last look before returning to Dickens. Obviously he was never taught manners growing up. She counted down the stops hoping that her coffee stayed firmly in her stomach._

 _The train came to a halt, she closed her eyes thinking that she only had to get through two more stops. She smiled an enticing scent permeate her nostrils and opened her eyes, faced with the stranger she'd been eyeballing not five minutes earlier._

" _Would you like my seat, love?" Finally, she felt like replying. He gestured towards it and Caroline smiled, albeit briefly, before taking her seat back. She looked up only to find her seat stealer walking off the train. She should have known, the only reason he gave it up was because he was getting off. After that, Caroline just hoped she wouldn't have to see him again._

 _Boy was she wrong. Their stalemate continued for weeks to come but as the days went on he began offering her his seat much earlier in the journey, to be exact one stop earlier per day. She figured he was caving because her dirty looks were too much to handle._

 _Everyday he uttered the same question and every day she was tempted to ask him not to call her love but there was something about his scent and close proximity that made words difficult to form. She decided to blame it on the fact she was so angry he didn't offer his seat earlier._

As she made her way onboard, Caroline was upset to find her seat, his borrowed seat, empty. She wasn't expecting to feel such a loss but she did. She didn't even want to sit there she felt so disappointed he wasn't there to torment from afar with her eyes.

"Something wrong, love?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, excited but also annoyed he'd tricked her.

"Calling me that for starters," she managed to bite out and hoping he hadn't noticed the ladder in her stockings in the process.

"I saved you a seat," he smiled, gesturing to it. "It was the least I could do."

"Only took you a month."

"I was working out how to ask you out and figured what better way than to annoy the hell out of you," he grinned.

"This isn't grade school."

"Funnily enough, that's exactly what it feels like," he chuckled. "I even managed to pay that guy to sit beside you. I wanted to suggest he use it to buy some deodorant but I figured that would be pushing it."

"This doesn't mean I'll go out with you," she prefaced, even though her body was telling her otherwise.

"I'm willing to wait however long it takes," he promised, taking the seat beside her.

Caroline was trying not to smile but it was at that point Klaus Mikaelson won her heart, not that she admitted it straight away. She figured he needed to work for it and didn't mind how many train trips they had to take together to make it happen.


	40. Labour Pains

I have a drabble idea where Caroline is Hope's real mom and she is giving birth and klaus is there and everything is adorable except for caroline constantly insulting him bc the pain is to much for her. Pretty please

 **Thanks nonnie and sorry for the delay. Okay, so I have to admit that I'm not a huge fan of Hope (aka the magical immaculate conception) but I wanted to do something anyway for you, love. This is my AH spin on this scenario, hope it's okay.**

 **Labour Pains**

"What the hell is he doing here?" Caroline growled, only just noticing Klaus had made his way back into her hospital room.

"Wow, and they haven't even administered an epidural yet," Katherine soothed from her bedside. "This is your first husband, Klaus."

"First? Really Katherine?"

"What? It was too easy, lover boy," she joked, feeling Caroline squeeze her hand unbearably hard. "Plus, you left me here all alone with the pregnant monster mid contraction."

"I'm not the monster, he's the monster," Caroline bellowed, her maniacal look so ferocious Klaus was fairly certain he'd be a pile of hot ash if she had her way. "What kind of ass leaves the bedside of his wife when she's on the other side of a contraction."

Klaus loved his wife but right at that moment he was seeing a whole other side to her and he'd be lying if he wasn't terrified. "Hello to you too, sweetheart," he said by way of greeting. "I was a little hungry, so I..."

"You are seriously going to dangle food in front of me, Mikaelson?

"Well, I got the candy you like so much from the shop downstairs..."

"I haven't been able to eat because I need to get your child out of me and she's taking her sweet time if you haven't noticed."

"I also got you these." He held out the bunch of lillies, her favourite blooms, by way of a non-food peace offering. This wasn't the first time she'd blamed him for knocking her up and it wouldn't be the last.

"You think flowers are going to get this bowling ball thing out of this teeny tiny hole?"

"Ouch!" Katherine groaned, her hand turning white she was squeezing it so hard. "Watch the hand of the person who didn't knock you up, okay Care?"

"I never said they were, I just thought you might like..."

"Oh, you think you know what I'd like?" She shot back, rolling her wild, blue eyes for extra effect.

"Well, you certainly seemed to like what we were doing the night this baby was conceived, love." As soon as it was out of his mouth, it was too late. Klaus was fairly certain she was going to kill him in the throes of child labour. She always was an extremely effective multitasker.

"Seriously, Klaus?" Katherine hissed. "Too much information."

"Oh, like we don't hear about your sex life in great detail at the dinner table when you visit?"

"Mine is impulsive and hot, yours is married and abnormal."

"Heavily pregnant woman in the room on the verge of bursting," Caroline interrupted.

"It won't be too long now, love," Klaus calmed, hoping he said the right thing. This was his first child and the first time he'd witnessed this scary version of his wife.

"Oh, it's so easy for you," she wailed. "You get to put your penis in me and suddenly I'm the one who gets fat, whose ankles swell, who has the most disgusting food cravings, who has mood swings and emotional outbursts," she sobbed.

Katherine gave him a look which clearly said he was on his own and relinquished her hand while Caroline was distracted before basically running from the room in fright.

"You're not fat," he smiled knowingly. A pregnant Caroline Forbes was his most favourite thing to look at these days. Her skin radiated, she was that happy. "And your ankles are the sexiest things I've ever seen." He moved closer, probably against his better judgment and ran his hand across the body parts in question hoping she didn't decide to kick him for his trouble.

"You're just saying that," she whimpered, tears running down her cheeks now. All he wanted was to make things better for the woman he loved.

"You may be the scariest form of yourself right now, but I'm not lying," he grinned, lifting himself up onto the bed and pulling her into his arms. "And I'm not leaving your side again, even if you call me the nastiest names on the planet."

"You mean like asshole?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Even that."

"And bastard?"

"Yes, Caroline."

"And sorry excuse for a sperm machine?"

"I'll add it to the growing list, love," he smiled, thinking he wouldn't want Caroline any other way.

"I'll come up with some more but my next contraction is on the way," she huffed, preparing to push.

"I'll get a pen and some paper to document them in the meantime," he quipped, making moves to get off the bed,

"You better be joking, Mikaelson," she hissed. "We're in this thing together."

"Yes, we are, and I know you don't feel it right now but I couldn't be happier about it." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and readied himself for the impending contraction knowing that their daughter was going to be more than worth it.


	41. An Unholy Alliance

Can I plz request a drabble of the holy trinity, Caroline, Marcel and Vincent where Marcel and Vincent are sick of Klaus's bullcrap and Klaus tried to dust it off to Caroline but she's like hell no ur being a sick and the holy trinity just working together

 **Okay, thanks anon and apologies for the delay. I was trying to work out what you wanted. I hope you like my take on this though...I was actually really excited to write this idea (which is weird given supernatural isn't my thing). Thanks to my fave gal Miranda livingdeadblondequeen for brainstorming with me. Love you long time, sweetie**.

 **Synopsis: Marcel the Vampire, Vincent the Witch and Caroline the Werewolf are the Holy Trinity who run The Big Easy. When the Original Hybrid returns to take his rightful place as King he's not expecting things to be quite so difficult and there's a very good reason why.**

 **An Unholy Alliance**

"He's back," Vincent murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper. Given the vampires in close proximity at Rousseau's Bar, it's hardly unusual. The three of them run this town and although they have general cooperation, there are always those pockets of resistance that exist. Everyone wants to be King, after all.

"As much as I'm enjoying this suspenseful, mysterious and hushed discussion," Caroline offers, leaning forward in her seat. "Who's he exactly?"

She's the newest to town of the Holy Trinity. Born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia, werewolf Caroline only came into her own after five years living in the Appalachian Mountains with the pack she now claims as her adoptive family.

Memories of her childhood are brief and scattered and having an adoptive family is better than nothing. She'd only travelled to New Orleans because her best friend, and witch, growing up had taken up residence there. And strangely enough, New Orleans feels more like home than anywhere else.

 _She'd been introduced to Vincent through Bonnie and through him to Marcel. They'd been attempting to make peace between the warring factions and a werewolf was the missing piece of the puzzle. Caroline generally didn't do things to make people happy but being elevated to a place of authority gave her a renewed sense of self and the idea that with her newfound status she could do good things in New Orleans. And she was right._

"Klaus Mikaelson," Marcel hisses.

"You mean the..."

"Original Hybrid," Vincent finishes. "He's come to claim his crown."

"Taken his sweet time," she scoffs, already annoyed at him. Although she's never met him or even believes he's real, Caroline knows all about Klaus Mikaelson from Bonnie.

 _He and his siblings were turned into vampires against their will by their parents and the middle son, through unexpected paternity, became half vampire and half werewolf. Apparently the most powerful creature on earth._

"You've only been here five minutes," Marcel barks. "You don't know what this family is capable of, what he's capable of now."

"Given your huge crush on Rebekah, I know what she's capable of Gerard," she drawls.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who had to listen to you fawn all over Rebekah," Vincent says with some authority. "Feel free to share the load, Forbes."

"Joke all you like but it doesn't change the fact Klaus Mikaelson is arriving in New Orleans soon and he's not going to just ask for the keys to the city, he's going to expect it."

"Sounds like kind of an ass between you and me," Caroline replies lazily, annoyed her day has been interrupted by such a selfish idiot. "I have plans for today and they don't include self-righteous hybrids."

"Tell me what you really think, sweetheart," her eyes flicker upwards on hearing the unfamiliar, English accent. Their gazes meet and suddenly the silence in Rousseau's Bar is secondary to all of the white noise in her head. The most prominent thought coming up is why he's just so damn gorgeous? Bastard.

"Okay, I have a manicure at one," she shares, refusing to be intimidating by this idiot who supposedly has so much power over them all. "And you are wearing on my last nerve."

Vincent and Marcel are both attempting to scream at her telepathically but Caroline figures it's a little too late. If there's anything she hates, it's creatures that try to pull rank over her.

"You need to keep your werewolf in check," he scowls, his dark blue eyes not leaving her light blue ones.

"And you need to keep yourself in check," she growls, deciding that she's spent far too much time focusing on a pathetic, spoiled idiot that can't take no for an answer. "I'm going before I miss my manicure." She stalks towards the exit, trying not to make eye contact or inhale his spicy scent.

"Nobody walks out on me, love," he smirks in her direction before she can leave.

"There's a first time for everything," she pouts, trying to ignore the way she's drawn to him unlike anyone else. It isn't until she's outside and can pretend he had no effect on her whatsoever when her phone beeps.

She consults her messages, noting two simultaneous texts from Marcel and Vincent.

"Mates." Caroline knows enough of them that they don't ever confer on SMS.

"WTF?" She replies, feeling a little light headed as she does. Of course she's heard the term but never in relation to her. Caroline always assumed that was a long way off into the future not in relation to the big bad trying to take their town.

"He's under your spell," Vincent writes back with obvious authority.

"Maybe we can keep New Orleans after all," Marcel texts.

"How did I suddenly become the bait in this scenario?" They don't bother to respond and suddenly Caroline has no idea what to do. Apparently she's made herself the meat in the sandwich and it isn't something that sits well with her, even if he is sinfully sexy. Bastard.


	42. Eyes on Fire

anonymous asked:

Prompt: Klaus is a former celebrity who became a recluse years ago and no one knows what happened and why. Caroline is tasked to find out for some reunion and meets him. Or Caroline is someone from his past?

 **Hey anon, so sorry for the delay. I managed to delete almost half of this and had to rewrite, ugh. I hope you like my take anyway and it got a bit more angsty than expected!**

 **Eyes on Fire**

 _ **I'll seek you out, slay you alive….**_

"Hey, Mikaelson," she yelled, rapping on the door loudly so as to get his attention. Caroline knew she didn't need to be so loud but it was the least he deserved. "I know you're in there, get your fat ass out here."

The silence was pronounced at first, he obviously didn't expect her to come knocking at his door. Caroline checked her watch and began to count quietly as she watched the second hand tick over. "Five, four, three, two…"

"I have no such thing," he growled, as the door swung open. "And given all of the time you spent caressing said ass, I think you know that, Forbes."

"So predictable," she drawled, her eyes taking in his disheveled appearance. Unfortunately, Klaus Mikaelson did disheveled too well for her own good and from the looks of it that ass hadn't lost much of its toned goodness after one year in hiding, even under that questionable bathrobe. "And it didn't even take five seconds for you to open that permanently closed door to berate me for wronging your assets."

"My assets?" He smirked, causing those dimples she knew well to emerge unexpectedly. "I know love, it's tough being this handsome."

"Oh p-uh-lease," she growled, her gaze travelling further south without warning. "I was talking appendages." Caroline berated herself mentally, blaming her visual sightseeing for that slip of the tongue.

"And which appendage are you referring to may I ask?" The bastard knew exactly which appendage she had a certain fondness for but had no intention of encouraging his already over inflated ego.

"That extra layer of fat you're sporting on said ass," she replied, deadpan. "So, are you going to stop being a grumpy idiot and invite me inside?"

"That depends?"

"On what exactly?

"Are you going to kick my ass?"

"Seriously? You're scared of little old me?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I think being holed up in there for so long has severely deprived your brain of fresh oxygen."

"Caroline, you and I both know that you are more than capable of such things, unless those anger management classes have finally paid off?"

"Cute," she drawled sarcastically, "If I recall correctly, kicking your ass was considered foreplay." The way his blue eyes darkened knowingly was enough to realise she'd made her point and he was mentally revisiting their past. It had all began quite innocently; Klaus was teaching her the finer techniques of Krav Maga and next thing they knew repelling each other was the last thing on their minds as they devoured each other on the same mat their training had begun.

"Bingo, that's the magic password, you may enter."

"Bingo? Seriously? I'm not eighty years-old," she scoffed.

"I'd hope not using the term foreplay," he quipped. "What exactly are you doing here love?"

"I was desperate."

"Do you really want those three words to be your reasoning for appearing after all this time?"

"Get your head out of the gutter mister, it's work related. I came to get you out of that hideous bathrobe and…" he sat down, the shock evident on his face while teasingly letting said bathrobe open slightly.

"You wish."

"No, I think you wish, sweetheart."

"You know I'd like to think that our first real conversation in a year would consist of something more than innuendo."

"Says the girl who wanted me out of the bathrobe," he shot back, but after noting her frustrated look his expression softened. "I'm sorry, but you did start it all with that appendage nonsense."

"The network wants you back for a reunion special and I thought it better you didn't show them that bathrobe or they might change their mind."

Klaus' legal drama had been the top rating programme before his sudden departure, not only that he'd been the highest earner on primetime television in history. Caroline was his long suffering producer but not long after their relationship changed one night he disappeared, without much explanation except for a flimsy statement issued by his publicist about taking a break.

"Well, that's unfortunate," he began before clarifying. "About the request not my bathrobe. You know, I'm very busy."

"Busy with what exactly? As far as I can tell swanning around your mansion in questionable attire doesn't much qualify."

"Says the girl trying to get me to do something," he chuckled, his eyes finding hers and holding it for extra effect. "You don't know what I do, Caroline."

"I would if you'd bothered to keep in touch, Klaus, rather than leaving set one day without so much of a goodbye. I've wracked my brain every day trying to work out why you left."

"It wasn't you."

"Oh, let me guess, it was you?" She baulked. "You know, I really hoped you weren't the sellout people said you were but it's kind of hard to disagree."

"I'm no sellout."

"But yet you left a flourishing career in Hollywood for what exactly? That's not the man I fell…" she faltered but both knew the end to that sentence.

"You left me," he growled, standing up so that he was at her height, his breathing ragged. "Snuck out of my bed the middle of the night and proceeded to ignore me like I meant nothing."

"Because," she exhaled, trying to calm her racing heart beat. "We weren't going anywhere, it was one night and given your track record…"

"That's charming. You weren't just some hook-up Caroline," he replied, the hurt in his voice and expression evident. "We were friends and then I fell for you, but her's the thing I didn't just fall later, I loved you from the first time you berated me for not learning my lines."

"You never said anything…"

"Maybe if you'd given me a chance," he rasped, his chest mere inches from hers. "But that doesn't matter anymore and as much as I hate saying no to you, love, it's a no."

"Fine," she began slowly. "I understand you don't want to do it, but for once could you just be honest and tell me why you left? And as perfect as I am, I'm assuming it wasn't due to me."

"Maybe not but your rejection was definitely the cherry on top," he murmured, his eyes searching hers. "My brother…"

"You have a brother?" She squeaked, unable to help herself. "You've always been so guarded about anything to do with you life."

"What can I say? I'm protective," he admitted, taking a seat and patting the cushion by his side. She went against her better judgment and sat down, accidentally brushing up against his leg making the memories of their time together flood back.

"I have no idea if you have a younger sister but I'm assuming that protectiveness would be a pain in the ass."

"You sound just like my younger sister Rebekah."

"Glad to see you have someone to keep you in check," she quipped, finding herself leaning in closer like old times.

"Henrik is my youngest brother, he was only fourteen."

"Was?"

"My brother had leukaemia, he died last year and suddenly nothing really mattered anymore," he conceded.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus," she murmured, placing her hand over his instinctively. "If I'd known…"

"But you didn't," he smiled sadly. "I've always kept my personal life private, and when fame happened I didn't know what else to do but keep up the act. That's why I left and it's also the reason I don't want to go back to my old life."

"That makes sense, but you can't sit here and grieve all by yourself in this big, lovely house."

"Don't tell me you care about me, love?"

"I care about preserving your fashion sense, Mikaelson, and that bathrobe is doing nothing for me," she grinned. "How about you change out of it…" HIs smirk was enough to tell Caroline she'd done it again. "Upstairs and far away from me and into something much more covered. I'll put the coffee on."

"Then maybe I can show you what I've been doing all this time?" He suggested, rubbing her arm affectionately and fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'd like that." He was gone before she could properly exhale, Klaus Mikaelson always had that effect on her. Given his rejection, she wasn't quite sure how her network bosses would take the news but for some reason she didn't care.

Turns out Klaus Mikaelson was a talented artist, something else she never knew, but standing in his studio surrounded by impressive works paying homage to his younger brother, Caroline was pretty sure he'd made the right decision.

Five years later they married in New Mexico after opening a small art studio on Canyon Road. Fame was all they'd ever known but now they had each other and nothing else mattered. When she found out they were expecting a son not long after the wedding both knew what he'd be called without having to say it aloud.


	43. King of Coins

Thanks Jen, great prompt. And yes I'm well, hope you are too! My friend had a tarot reading years ago and her 'king of coins' (aka King of Pentacles in tarot) was someone beginning with the letter M. Turns out she's marrying a guy named Matthew in October. Go figure. So the premise is a little different than the prompt but hope you still like it.

King of Coins

"The King of Coins, he's extremely prevalent in your future, Caroline..."

"Sounds kinda like an ass if you ask me," Katherine interrupted, faking a yawn at the same time. "I mean if anyone's going to have tickets on himself it's a guy like that."

"Who invited her again?" The psychic, Madame Beatrice, drawled, flipping over another card, her gaze unwavering on the table.

"My bad," she whispered, shooting her non-believer bestie a dirty look for her trouble. "Katherine will shut her trap from now on, won't she?"

"Well, I can't be responsible for what my mouth does, it has a mind of its own."

"And your slew of suitors can attest to that fact," Madame Beatrice offered, her gaze still downcast.

"You might have paid her to tell your future but I'm not here to be accused by Madame Judgy over there," Katherine huffed, making her way from the room hastily, her high heels clicking on the floorboards.

"She has many opinions."

"That's an understatement," Caroline muttered.

"But she protects you and you trust her opinion," Madame Beatrice advised. "In this situation though she's wrong. This man, your King of Coins, he will save you."

"Hang on," she interrupted, suddenly channelling Katherine. "I don't need some man to save me."

"Well, looks like time is up," she said, cleaning up the cards busily.

"You can't just leave it there," Caroline hissed. "We were just getting to the juicy part, I know it."

"Maybe if you hadn't invited your mouthy friend into the reading there would have been more time."

"But this King of Coins..."

"His name begins with N," she offered. "That's all I can tell you Caroline."

"But I don't like the letter N, I mean what good sounding name begins with that letter Madame Beatrice?" The psychic had already left the room and Caroline was left with nothing but her own thoughts.

"Can we get out of here please?" Katherine asked, peering through the curtain. "This place gives me the creeps."

She was too riled up to respond, grabbing her bag and making her way outside and into the daylight. "Well, that's an hour of my life I'll never get back."

"Katherine, must you make fun of everything I believe in?"

"When it's psychics, yes, I must," she scoffed. "That woman was a scammer."

"She certainly pegged you though, Pierce."

"All you need to do is look at me to know I give damn good head, Forbes," she qualified. "If you ask me I think Madame was a little jealous." Caroline chose not to delve into her oral skills and returned to something that had stuck with her. Her King of Coins.

"She said the King of Coins will save me."

"If you ask me this King of Coins will be far too busy spending his money to do anything else," Katherine said. "Now, how about some shopping on Rodeo before lunch?"

"I might pass," she murmured. As much as Caroline loved her best friend she felt like she needed to be alone to process her morning with Madame Beatrice.

"Have an overly arrogant and wealthy ass to find huh?" She didn't respond just walked in the opposite direction and trying to ignore her friend's teasing laughter.

Caroline believed in facts and going to a psychic was an unusual step but what she'd heard had stuck with her inexplicably. She'd been wandering the streets aimlessly for hours when a shiny, gold coin on the road had caught her attention.

She wasn't into coins but her father was an avid collector and before she knew it, Caroline stepped onto the busy street the sound of urgent car horns only registering as she lost balance and fell to the concrete, hitting her head in the process.

 _ **13 hours later...**_

Caroline could smell bacon before she was even awake. She stretched her arms and opened her eyes spying the red numbers of the bedside clock. What struck her the most was how 13 hours had passed without her knowledge and just where she was given the spicy smelling sheets and unfamiliar surrounds.

But as she sat up abruptly, Caroline was starting to panic. One look below told her that at least she was still mostly clothed. Then she heard it, an extremely bad impression of Tom Jones song _It's Not Unusual._ The song was bad in itself but the stranger's rendition was painful.

She opened the covers, glad to see her purse nearby and rifled through for the mace she carried in case of emergencies. Luckily, it was still in place. Creeping down the hall she steeled herself. His singing was getting worse but one sneak peek of her kidnapper from behind rendered her motionless.

His singing may have been god awful but his ass housed in grey, boxer shorts and toned, bare back were throwing Caroline off balance. She shook her head, determined to focus and attack him as expected.

"One more move and I'll end you," she growled, wincing slightly at her terrible choice of words given they sounded more like action movie and less like real life. He held up his toned arms, the spatula clattering to the floor.

"Are you going to spray me into submission, love?" She couldn't miss his crisp accent and was trying to keep her concentration.

"If it gets you to stop singing then I consider it a win-win," she shot back, desperate to see his face.

"And to think I even made you pancakes."

"Says the weird guy who attacked me and dragged me back to his lair."

"Lair?" He asked, finally turning and Caroline was equal parts disappointed and drooling. Why did his front have to trump his back? "I'm not some wild bloody animal and, in case you're worried, we slept in separate rooms."

"But yet you kidnap me and..."

"I did no kidnapping," he argued. "In fact, I saved you..."

"You saved me?" She growled, thinking back to the psychic's weird prediction. "From what exactly?"

"Um, stepping onto a busy road without checking for traffic," suddenly it all came flooding back to Caroline. The coin for her father but why was he so willing to step in and play good samaritan?

"And why did you..."

"Because, believe it or not, I don't like seeing innocent people killed, Caroline."

"How do you know..."

"I might have searched your belongings to identify you," he said. "But apparently you didn't have any information on hand just a card for a Katherine Pierce."

"Tell me you didn't..."

"Oh, I did and I have to say it was extremely interesting," he shared. "She lectured me for saving you then asked if I was the King of Coins, whatever that means."

"Says the girl who doesn't believe in tarot," Caroline chuckled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, Katherine tells me she'll be here soon to collect you from my evil clutches," he explained. "She also mentioned she was starving so I'd get into those pancakes before she arrives."

Caroline didn't respond verbally just sent him a small smile and sat at the table. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Klaus," he offered and for some reason Caroline was disappointed it didn't begin with a N as predicted.

"Niklaus!" The shouting from the front entrance interrupted their reverie, he looked deeply embarrassed.

"Niklaus," he admitted, making her heart soar. Maybe he was the one. "That's my full name and that bellowing is my little sister. She's all about formalities."

"I think her and Katherine might get along well, in fact..."

"We could leave them alone and perhaps get better acquainted, we have some coins to discuss after all."

"I suppose that could work," Caroline grinned, taking a bite from his pancakes. "After all, I'm going to need this recipe."

"Family only, I'm afraid."

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to prove myself," she smiled. And prove herself she did, right into their family.


	44. Nobody's Perfect

**Hey anon, and so sorry for taking waaayyyyy too long to do this, especially after such a lovely ask (hangs head in shame). I hope you like my take on this, it went a bit left of field.**

 **Nobody's Perfect**

"I ended things with Stefan," Caroline sighed, flopping onto the couch beside him. Klaus didn't respond immediately, just continued sketching. "Excuse me? No sympathy from my best friend?"

"Do you want me to start singing Queen?" He murmured, his eyes still firmly fastened on the paper.

"That's more Kol's style but if you sing 'Another One Bites the Dust' I will stab you with that pencil," she growled.

"Well, colour me surprised, Forbes. Stefan is a self-absorbed imbecile and I told you that at least one hundred times," he scoffed, his gaze still firmly trained on his sketchpad.

"As much as this whole 'i told you so' attitude is so endearing, Mikaelson," she huffed. "A little love wouldn't go astray."

Without looking, Klaus knew her blue eyes were resembling the cutest puppy dog and her bottom lip was sticking out adorably. He felt that familiar warmth spread through his insides and that tugging at his heart.

Caroline Forbes always had that effect on him. It had started when they were eleven and she kicked him as she wobbled above him on the monkey bars in the school playground. To this day she still asserted it was accidental but Klaus wasn't so sure given her competitive nature. One black eye and a session with the school principal later Klaus knew he was in love with Caroline and that's when the trouble started.

She didn't see him the same way but they'd become fast friends and as the years passed, Klaus had seen her with more undeserving idiots than he cared to remember. Caroline was beautiful, intelligent, feisty and passionate and had certain expectations for her 'perfect' man. And yet here they were eleven years later and she was still coming to him for comfort after each inevitable break-up.

His brothers and best friend Enzo liked to tease him mercilessly for his unrequited feelings. Klaus had of course denied it and found solace in more flings than he could keep count. It was easier that way so he didn't get too invested. There was only one woman he loved and nobody else could come close.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Klaus loosened his grip, subsequently losing his sketchpad to the floor and closing his eyes, pulling her closer. The familiar combination of strawberries and vanilla wafted into his nostrils and he knew it would be more than okay if she never let go. But, unfortunately, she always did.

He combed his fingers through her waves relishing in the short time they'd have together. But for some reason she didn't move away as soon. "He hadn't even seen the DaVinci Code," she mumbled into his skin. "I should have known things weren't going to work as soon as he asked whether the DaVinci Code was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode."

He rolled his eyes not surprised given the guy spent more time brooding and doing his hair. Klaus had basically memorised her favourite movie, well that and Legally Blonde which was a little harder to sit through.

"And he doesn't like going to events, I mean that's what I spend my time planning." And didn't Klaus know it given he volunteered every time, even if he could have been doing other things. "And don't get me started on his idea of food, I should have known that when Mac 'n' Cheese was all he ordered."

Klaus knew exactly what she liked and it was prime rib, she didn't mess around when it came to lean protein.

"And he likes American football, I mean what's with that?" Klaus had to stifle a laugh. When they met football, in her opinion, was NFL but after a few years of coaching on his part, Caroline only recognised one sport as football and it was his, even if she did support Liverpool over Manchester United. That he hoped to change but given her feisty nature, Klaus doubted it.

"And then he had the nerve to assert that I'm highly strung and need a planner at all times," she whimpered.

"Just one planner?" He couldn't help himself at this point, Caroline Forbes needed one for every 365 days of the year. She put her wallowing on hold to punch him in the ribs. "Jeez, Forbes, what was that for?"

"Being a smart ass," she pouted, her eyes finding his and as usual it was difficult for him to look away.

"No need to be a smart ass when I know everything about you, love," he smiled cheekily. "You've always had a weird crush on Tom Hanks, hence your weird obsession with the DaVinci Code, oh and the Louvre after hours."

"I seem to recall losing some of that crush when I watched Castaway with you," she shared, nestling into him further. "I never liked volleyball."

"Balls flying at your face," he quipped, quoting another of her favourite films Clueless. "Or vegetarians and Mac 'n' Cheese being not a real meal, says the bacon addict."

"Oh come on, you love it too," she murmured, suddenly finding his white Henley interesting between her fingers. "Why can't I meet the perfect guy, Klaus?"

He paused, taking a deep breath and considering his response given his burgeoning feelings. "Perfect doesn't exist, sweetheart, and the sooner you realise that the sooner you'll meet the one."

"But I put together that list.."

Klaus remembered the list all too well, in fact it was emblazoned on his brain, even if Caroline was thirteen when she hastily scribbled it. They were on the roof of the local cafe, it had become a place to hang out and throw water balloons on unsuspecting passers by.

"Carnivore," he began, thinking he had nothing left to lose.

"You cheated," she joked.

"An accomplished archer." He'd spent all summer camp perfecting his skills. "But it's only because you have this weird thing for Robin Hood."

"No man could wear tights like him," she argued. "But if you'd like to prove me wrong, Mikaelson."

"Knows all the words to 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'," he relayed. "Another nod to your extreme competitive streak. And if you ask me to sing them I'm definitely going to leave."

"This is your house."

"So, is memory lane closed then?" Klaus breathed, he was struggling given just how she smelled at this close range.

"You remembered?" She murmured, her lips within mere inches of his.

"I remember everything," Klaus rasped, pulling her closer. "I'm not perfect but.." she'd covered her lips with his before he could continue. Given the way she felt, nothing else seemed to matter. Given all the years they'd waited, it was the least they deserved.

"I'm not either but suddenly nothing else matters," she smiled, running her hands through his curls. "I'm sorry I was an imbecile." The knowing smiles on both their faces at his terminology was enough to know a truce was called and all that mattered was them.

Until.

"Oh and in the interest of full disclosure," Caroline admitted. "I totally kicked you from the monkey bars."

"Is it wrong that I find you even more attractive at that expected confession," he smirked. "But don't be surprised if my mum sends you an outstanding doctor's bill."

Funnily enough all of the details just faded away into the distance because they didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.


	45. Weddings, Parties, Anything

Mini prompts: klaus invites caroline to a family gathering, could be anything, a dinner, weeding or even a funeral. Its the first time he officialy brings her along as his partner, so they are both a bit nervous. Thx

 **Thanks nonnie : ) Sorry for the wait, in true me fashion I fell asleep lol and yet again a mini drabble became so much longer. Must be due to your inspired prompt : ) Hope you like my take on this, it went a bit of a different way.**

 **Weddings, Parties, Anything**

"Where did you find her, she's bloody delightful, Niklaus," Enzo whistled appreciatively. Klaus froze, mainly because he didn't remember the cover story she'd concocted on the drive over and figured 'the internet' wasn't the response he was going for.

Although he'd only met her face-to-face ninety minutes ago, Klaus was beginning to realise that just looking at her rendered him speechless and muddled his thoughts.

"More importantly what does someone like her see in someone like you, big brother," Kol quipped, earning an exaggerated scoff from his older brother.

"Kol, why must you ruin a perfectly good family moment?" Elijah added. "I think it's wonderful that Niklaus has a girlfriend, even if we'd never heard about her until today."

Even after such a short time, Klaus knew Caroline Forbes was one of a kind, if that was even her real name. He remembered their first phone conversation down to the last word, it was that memorable.

" _Weddings, Parties , Anything; you're speaking with Caroline," she chirped through the phone. Klaus wasn't a morning person at the best of times but obviously this receptionist was._

" _Um, hi," he murmured, nervously. Klaus had never done anything like this before and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He'd perused the website last night and thought he had a handle on the concept until she answered the phone in all her exuberance._

" _Um, hi back," she giggled. Klaus liked the sound of it, maybe too much. "I'm taking a stab in the dark here but are you looking for an escort? Unless you meant to dial Dino's Pizza Bar because the number is similar. And if that's the case, I can't recommend the Hawaiian enough."_

 _As he listened to her ramble on about pizzas, Klaus suddenly felt at ease which was surprising given the situation._

" _Pineapple on pizza is just wrong in so many ways," he offered, following her lead._

" _I'm afraid we can't be friends then."_

" _That's an interesting way to court business, love."_

" _You're still on the phone, aren't you?"_

" _That I am," he conceded with a smile. "And funnily enough, um, that stab in the dark was, ah, correct."_

" _Virgin, right?"_

" _Ah, excuse me?"_

" _I meant you're a virgin at this whole escort thing, am I right?"_

" _What gave it away?"_

" _The heavy breathing, the multiple times you used um and ah," she listed. "It's okay, I get this a lot."_

" _And how do you handle the nerves?"_

" _I usually ask why they need an escort? It's not really company policy but it tends to be a good opener. Plus, I'm a psych student."_

" _And really nosy?"_

" _And really nosy," she admitted, albeit gruffly._

" _And so what's the usual reply?"_

" _Fifty per cent are trying to make an ex partner jealous, thirty per cent are keeping family off their back, ten percent just want to impress with a hot date they'd never land for free and ten per cent take the name of the escort agency literally only to find out it's actually not that untoward but a really good lyric from a Clash song."_

" _You like the Clash?"_

" _Why, don't you?" She shot back, teasingly. "Given your accent I'd say that's very un-British of you if not."_

" _It's from Revolution Rock, one of their best."_

" _So, now we've covered that your musical tastes aren't so bad, how about you tell me what kind of girl you're looking for to take to…"_

" _My brother's wedding on Saturday," he finished her sentence. "How about you?"_

" _I'm not an escort," she clarified._

" _But I like you," he pressed. "We could talk all things pizza toppings and given how you've taken a liking to me people would definitely believe it."_

" _Hold on, let me just add cocky to your profile," she drawled. "You don't even know what I look like."_

" _I don't need to see you to know that I like you and feel like we already know each other. In all honesty, I don't do well with strangers."_

" _That's a weird thing to say when you're in the process of hiring an escort. And last time I checked, we are strangers."_

" _How can you say that? I know you like the Clash and Hawaiian pizza, although I'll never understand why. You are a part-time receptionist and psychology student and I'm gonna bet you're madly scribbling down notes for your next paper about the male psyche."_

 _She was silent for a moment and Klaus held his breath in anticipation of her reply. Truth be told he didn't play well with strangers; besides his family he didn't let anyone else in but for some reason he wanted this girl on the phone to like him._

" _Fine, I'll do you a deal," she conceded, Klaus released the breath he was holding. "If I go with you to this thing, you need to do something for me."_

" _Name it."_

" _I want to study you."_

" _Study me?"_

" _Before your arrogance suffocates me over the phone," she scoffed. "I need help with my end of term paper."_

" _So, you are madly scribbling notes about me?"_

" _I figure you'd be the perfect candidate."_

" _Hang on, is that a good thing or a bad one?" Suddenly Klaus Mikaelson felt self-conscious which was definitely a foreign feeling._

" _You'll have to wait and see if you want me to escort you to this wedding," she offered, teasingly. "Now, tell me everything."_

" _Everything?"_

" _If I'm going to put on a dress and pretend to be your girlfriend then you owe me, buddy. And while we're at it, no more talking smack about pineapple otherwise I might have to dump you before our date."_

"He was nervous about what you'd all think," Klaus looked up curiously into her blue eyes. She'd obviously made her way toward their group without him knowing it. For some reason the girl who didn't like wearing a dress looked stunning in a cornflower one to match her penetrating eyes. "We all know how awkward Klaus is with anything too personal."

His brothers all agreed heartily by way of a knowing nod, they always were so damn disloyal.

"And let's not forget just how much I love people that speak their mind, sweetheart," Klaus offered, pulling her closer, more comfortable with their current predicament than he would admit.

If Klaus was being honest he fell in love with her the moment she answered the phone. When she materialised, he was rendered speechless. Not only was she gorgeous inside, turns out she was gorgeous outside too. Not that he would have minded either way.

"That's how we met actually," Caroline shared. "We were both sitting alone at Dino's pizza and he had the nerve to tell me Hawaiian wasn't a real pizza. Like, I'm not one to lecture people on their pizza topping choices but obviously he was."

"He can't help himself," Enzo murmured knowingly.

"Always has to be right," Elijah conceded.

Klaus would have usually reacted angrily but for some reason it didn't matter.

Nothing did.

And it was all because of her.

His plan for this wedding was supposed to be no strings attached but Klaus was finding it difficult not to feel something.

"Pineapple has no place on pizza."

"Translation, he's in grumpy 'Oscar the Grouch' mode but lucky I'm patient," she shared, nuzzling his cheek. Not that Klaus was complaining but this much physicality wasn't part of their deal.

"Well, from his family who know just how grouchy he can be, we welcome you with open arms, darling," Kol shared. "Maybe we can swap stories over dinner? Knowing Finn and Sage and just how boring they are in general it would be welcome."

"Charming, Kol," Klaus growled, slightly annoyed and embarrased, but not losing his grip on Caroline for anything. She'd become his safety blanket more than she probably knew.

The waiter announced dinner was served in the marquee and people began to move hungrily towards it. Klaus kept his grip on her before she could leave.

"Was that whole Oscar the Grouch thing too much?" She asked. "Because I think you two are one in the same. It's completely complimentary because I really love green, grouchy muppets that live in trash cans."

"Noted," he said, hoping his eyes didn't betray his burgeoning feelings. "You never asked me why I needed an escort, why?"

She paused, her blue eyes now cast downward. Klaus didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable it was something he really needed to know.

"I suppose I didn't want to know," she mumbled.

"And given just how nosy you are, my curiosity is piqued, Caroline Forbes, or whatever your name is."

It didn't take long for her meet his gaze after that comment. She pushed away a stray, golden lock over her shoulder.

"That's my name, I don't reveal it in full to anyone, until now," she rasped. "And the reason I didn't want to know is because I wanted to keep on living this dream with you. If I was here to make someone jealous I'm not sure I could take it."

Klaus was rendered speechless, she wanted him just as he wanted her? He thought he was the only one living out this scenario.

"My wife died three years ago and my family won't let up, so I guess you could say I fit into the thirty per cent quota," he recalled from her data.

"I'm sorry," she exhaled. Klaus had been mostly numb after she'd gone but somehow Caroline had suddenly brought him back to life.

"You brought me back, Caroline," he admitted. "And I'd rather living here in the present with you than the tumoltous past I've been drowning in."

She smiled, taking his hands and squeezing them affectionately. "Well, your wish is my command, Mikaelson, and I'm not gonna lie, that bouquet toss win has my name all over it."

She caught the bouquet later that night but she also caught something more precious, his heart.


	46. Panties in a Twist

**mini drabble prompt - caroline accidently left her panties in a public place after engaging in some sexy time with klaus.**

 **Oh thank you luv! Sorry for the delay, great prompt. Hope you like where this went : )**

 **Panties in a Twist**

"I'm sorry you did what now?" Katherine shouted, alerting the majority of their colleagues to this rather awkward conversation. Caroline didn't reply, just grabbled her by the arm and dragged her to the copy room.

"No need to manhandle me, Forbes."

"And no need to bring everyone's attention to my current predicament," Caroline hissed, checking no one was listening.

"Current predicament? You lost your panties, but if it's any consolation there's no need to call 911 and file a missing person's report just yet."

"You're just grouchy I didn't tell you."

"I'm grouchy," she growled. "Because I envisaged our morning drinking coffee and flirting with the cute barista downstairs. I wasn't expecting my supposed best friend to tell me she was getting busy and losing underwear in the process."

Caroline and Katherine were both fourth year MBA students and interns at Mikaelson and Mikaelson. They'd met during orientation, finding common ground given they were both assigned to senior executives at the company. Their friendship was sealed that very moment but flourished over time, especially when they decided to move in together.

"You're annoyed I didn't tell you," she reiterated.

"Of course I am," she confessed. "Is it James the water guy? Cause he's hot, I'd probably lose my panties for him."

"Can we please focus on the fact I desperately need to retrieve my underwear from a precarious position?" She deflected.

"It better not be Mike from IT because I've heard he has some pretty twisted sci-fi fetishes and..."

"You're doing that out of body thing," she muttered, interrupting her ramble. "My underwear is in the CEO's office, alright?"

"You're kidding right?" She replied deadpan, her hands finding the copier for balance.

"I wish I wasn't," she murmured. "I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"In the CEO's office," she repeated. "The Big Bad Wolf's office." Although she wasn't altogether comfortable with the nickname she responded.

"That's the CEO, yes."

"Why are you so calm right now? You did the nasty with some guy in Klaus Mikaelson's office. Do you think you could have started with that revelation and saved us some time?"

"I was trying to ease into it," she mumbled, guiltily.

"I bet you were," she growled. "Please tell me you didn't do it on his beloved, 1920s, polished, maple desk." That piece of furniture was known company wide, it was the kind of antique you could look at but never touch." Caroline felt her cheeks flush instantly, remembering just how good the wood felt against her bare back the previous night.

"Caroline Forbes! I don't even know who you are right now, but gotta say I'm kind of impressed to discover a more playful side to the uptight, control freak." Caroline wanted to argue but right now she was more worried about her panties.

"Kat, I need to get them back. His Executive Assistant told me the siblings are having a brunch meeting in there in ten minutes."

"Oh goody Rebekah," Kat joked. "She has a problem if the furniture is out of place."

"Exactly."

"Look, I know they are probably La Perla and really expensive but maybe it's best to just cut your losses. It's not like anyone is going to know they're yours, unless you sew your name into them like during grade school."

"Hilarious," she scoffed. "It's not fair on Klaus, that's all."

"Everyone knows he's a womaniser, I'm sure a pair of panties between siblings isn't going to bring down the Mikaelson dynasty."

Caroline felt bad but for more reasons than she was letting on. She didn't want them thinking that way about Klaus because he wasn't a womaniser, not anymore.

They'd messed around three months earlier after the office Christmas party and, although it was extremely clichéd, she was not expecting what they had to blossom into a relationship, even if it was behind closed doors.

Given the stir it would cause they'd kept things quiet but Klaus had invited her to the family's Hampton's House this weekend for his mother's birthday. Caroline didn't want to be the girl he introduced as the one with the stray panties.

"Kat..."

"OMG, how did I miss this?" She hissed, the realisation sweeping over her face in what seemed like slow motion. "You and the Big Bad Wolf are doing the nasty?"

"Please don't call him that and to be honest it's far from nasty..."

"And now you're defending his honour."

"I really wanted to say something but..."

"You love him, don't you?" Caroline didn't respond immediately as Kat peppered her with questions, they'd never discussed it but she knew she was a goner for those dark, blue eyes, sexy dimples and the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue, and the feeling of his stubble against her bare skin. Also the way he teased her about being a control freak and the way she teased him about his big bad wolf moniker.

"I'll take that as a yes. And how about not telling me Caroline Elizabeth Forbes?' Now she was in trouble given was Kat doing the whole middle name thing.

"We work together, it's inappropriate and HR would have an absolute field day with it. I didn't know what I was doing let alone how to share it with anyone," she rambled. "I'm sorry Kat."

"Well, you're lucky I'm just that forgiving." No, she wasn't.

"I know that evil look in your eyes, which I totally deserve, so I'm assuming there's a condition?"

"We'll discuss that later, after we retrieve your panties," she instructed. Caroline knew that after what she'd done her soul wasn't even safe at this point but right now she had other problems.

"You sound like you've done this before,"

"I was the queen of underwear raids in College, our fraternity brothers never knew I was coming I was that stealth. Come on, let's go Forbes."

xxxx

Klaus Mikaelson liked to pretend he was a patient person but his resolve seemed to melt away when his siblings gathered. Although they were all active in the company, Klaus liked to keep their daily contact minimal, mainly to avoid any huge altercations. Their fiery personalities were enough to start multiple fires.

He'd seen their monthly brunch meeting in his diary but had been ignoring it, mainly because Elijah had a beef with Kol about the latest financial figures and Rebekah had issue with everything, but that was just normal.

He cast his mind back to the previous night. He'd been working late, which wasn't unusual, but Caroline had appeared with a picnic basket and mischievous smile. Klaus knew it had everything to do with the trench coat she wore and she didn't disappoint revealing only panties underneath shortly afterwards.

He enjoyed her but Klaus knew there was so much more between them, even if it was still a secret. As CEO, having relations with an intern was obviously frowned upon, he could just imagine Elijah's lecture but he loved the girl. Klaus hadn't professed anything yet given he'd held off trying to gauge her feelings. It wasn't like him to be so insecure, until Caroline Forbes.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met but not only that she was brilliant, feisty and didn't let him get away with anything. The nights they spent just lying together, limbs intertwined. she'd entertain him with stories from growing up in small town Virginia as the Sheriff's only daughter. He sometimes wished he'd had such a carefree childhood.

He ran his fingers along the surface of his favourite desk, she was the first and most probably last person he'd ever allow on it. Klaus nearly lost himself in his thoughts but was broken from his trance by a large banging coming from his office door. Rebekah never knew how to make a subtle entrance.

"I'm starting to think you love that desk more than anyone else, maybe you need some professional help."

"Good morning to you too, Rebekah," he drawled. Before he could turn to face her Klaus spotted them. His pulse quickened and he could feel himself stir thinking back to those silky, black panties and just how quickly he wanted to rip them off. Obviously they'd found themselves a home behind his desk.

He reached forward, glad he had long arms and scooped them into his pocket, tempted to smell her sweet aroma but deciding to keep them as a much loved souvenir. Suddenly his day wasn't looking so monotonous.

"Where are the croissants?" Kol whined.

"And the fresh grapefruit," Elijah chimed in behind him. For two people that were supposedly angry with each other they didn't act it.

"And now it's a proper brunch meeting." They looked at him in shock, surprised he hadn't snapped back and suggested they get their own food.

xxxxx

"So what exactly is your grand plan, Pierce?"

"You go in there and pretend to have dropped a post-it note and rifle around on the floor," she offered.

"And you call yourself an expert?" Caroline muttered.

"Fine, I only did things at night, this whole daytime scenario is completely new," she admitted.

"So, what exactly did you do at night? You know besides the whole X rated things," Caroline clarified. She was glad her best friend was taking part but suddenly she felt out of her depth.

"I created a diversion," she murmured, knowingly.

"Like?" She'd barely finished the word before the fire alarm sounded.

Caroline had barely noticed her disappear before people were running from their offices towards the fire escape. She had to give her points for such an ingenious plan. It also meant she didn't need to rifle around his desk looking for a post-it in front of his family given they would all be meeting on the weekend.

She pulled back, watching as his siblings emerged one by one and notably unimpressed. He took his time, no doubt having some last moments with his desk incase the worst happened. She took the opportunity to slip inside and snake her hands around his waist.

"If you're the fire warden then I'm totally on board with whomever made that decision," he growled, pulling her closer.

"And here I thought you only cared about your desk," she murmured, placing chaste kisses on his neck.

"After seeing you naked on my desk last night, I changed my mind."

"So, now we have your favourite settled, answer me one thing, Mikaelson," she teased, her hands moving south and close to his arousal. "Why are you here with this desk when I could be in grave danger?"

"Kat told me her plan earlier," he groaned, trying not to lose himself in her touch but failing miserably. "Anything to get me out of brunch with my siblings is more than okay."

"So, this is about the underwear?" She asked, clearly perplexed and secretly making plans to kill Kat. She began to remove her hands but he grabbed them greedily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, thinking about her g-string scrunched in his pocket and just how much he wanted to retrieve it. "I just wanted some alone time with you."

"Oh really?"

"I love you Caroline Forbes and if it takes a fire alarm for me to say it then so be it." He turned around, leaning against the desk and pulling her towards him.

"You stole my panties, didn't you?" She asked, her eyebrows cocked.

"That's your response after I laid my feelings on the line?"

"I don't like liars."

"Fine, maybe I did," he conceded. "But you're not getting them back, at least not without a fight or possibly a profession of love."

"I love you too, Klaus," she grinned pulling him closer and finding his lips. Who cared about lost underwear when you had this guy?


	47. In My Blood

**He's hot, he's mysterious and she can't get enough, but why does he frequent her blood bank every Halloween? Especially given his vampire status. And why do such impure thoughts cloud her judgement every moment he's in close proximity?**

 **For klaroween bingo challenge: Vampire at a Blood Bank**

 ** _2016_**

 _The first time he walked in, it was 9:59pm Halloween night just after Caroline had ushered out the last of the pledges from the premises. She made a mental note to send a letter to the sorority asking them to be a little more creative, especially on Halloween._

 _At the same time, she was happy to see anyone come into the clinic to donate blood, even if it was just for a dare. It was for a good cause after all. She eyed the stack of chocolate chip cookies hungrily, she'd forgone lunch due to the rush and realised, with the loud grumble of her stomach, it had been way too long between meals._

 _She regarded the room curiously, besides a few straggling donors it was practically empty this time of night. She took the opportunity to steal a cookie (okay, maybe it was more like three), lie on the nearest chair and close her eyes. But before she could take a bite, a low growl sounded out. She froze._

 _"Is this how you run things around your establishment?" She opened one eye and given the enticing view it was too tempting not to open the other._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Well, you do work here," his tone was far more rhetorical and Caroline knew she resented him because his statement was severely lacking a question mark._

 _Caroline didn't respond, just eyed him suspiciously. Only a limited number of close friends knew what she was and that's how she liked to keep things. But her senses were working over time because she could sense what he was just as much as he probably could her._

 _Also, the fact a vampire was prowling around her blood bank surely wasn't going to end well._

 _"What made you think that?" She scoffed sarcastically, gesturing towards her uniform whilst deflecting his intense gaze and the heat coiling in her belly. She was supposed to hate him not want to jump him. "And you're interrupting my meal break."_

 _"Aren't those for the people who actually donate the blood?" He gestured to the cookie she'd been longingly staring at since he arrived. Almost as much as she'd been devouring his crimson lips and the stray dimple he was flashing her way._

 _"I'll have you know that I earned this cookie," she promised, by way of response._

 _"Don't you mean three?" He smirked, his gaze resting on them clutched possessively in her grasp. "And how exactly did you earn them, I'm suddenly intrigued."_

 _"The universe was preparing me for a very difficult donor, obviously," she huffed, the fact her temperature had risen had nothing to do with his looks, just how angry he made her. Or that's what Caroline was telling herself._

 _"But the customer is always right?"_

 _"Well, besides berating me for eating cookies..." He didn't flinch gesturing to her stash._

 _"Fine, cookies, but I have no idea if you're even a 'customer'." She replied using the obligatory air quotes._

 _"As much as I don't want to stand between you and some cookies, would you mind deferring your snack for me?" She couldn't miss the way he licked those sinful lips teasingly after, at least she knew he wasn't completely devoid of punctuation use._

 _"As long as you don't snack on me," she mumbled, unable to help herself. Knowing his super human hearing skills, it probably wasn't the best idea but he seemed to bring it out in her. Plus, the more time she spent taking blood the less time he'd be perusing her blood stocks._

 _He didn't respond, just smirked knowingly then sat himself on the nearest bed, rolling up his shirt sleeve. She gulped trying to ignore just how good his toned arm looked from this vantage point._

 _"This vein," he murmured softly, his hand finding hers and rubbing along his skin teasingly. "Is a good choice, trust me, love."_

 _"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?"_

 _"I was just pointing you in the right direction," he smirked, running her finger along his chosen vein and Caroline knew she was in big trouble and not just from depleting her blood stocks._

* * *

 ** _2017_**

 _"What? No cookies this time?" It was just after 11 pm._

 _"Apparently they're only for the donors, some difficult 'customer' told me that once," she drawled. She was trying to pretend she didn't care but after that first night a year earlier she'd been wanting him to show up on her doorstep._

 _She told herself it was only curiosity and trying to understand why a vampire would just stroll into her blood bank and donate blood while not taking any for himself._

 _"Chocolate chip isn't really my favourite," he offered. Not bothering with formalities and making himself comfortable on the bed while rolling up his sleeve. "You might need to look at changing things up, love."_

 _"Do you always have an opinion?"_

 _"Yes," he replied simply. "I prefer shortbread. The best I had was in Scotland two hundred years ago." He didn't even try to deny his extensive existence and for some reason it was refreshing._

 _"Says the Brit, I should have known. You realise this is only your second visit and you're trying to take control over cookie selection?" Caroline made her way towards him, her heart beat accelerating with every step._

 _"What? There's no suggestion box here? I promise I'll leave it anonymously." She was by his side now, her arms moving on their own and suddenly her skin was rubbing up against his and she couldn't deny the familiar sparks._

 _"But it's going to be kinda obvious," she teased. "I'm not gonna lie, cookies are make or break in my book."_

 _"You bake? I figured you would just conjure up a recipe." Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat. She suspected he knew her supernatural status but to verbalise it aloud was another story._

 _"I don't like cheating," she murmured, suddenly busying herself with his arm._

 _"That's okay," he replied, holding her hand longer than necessary. "I couldn't agree more, love."_

 **2018…**

She regarded the clock, it was almost midnight. Caroline wasn't one to get too affected but the fact her annual visitor hadn't made his donation yet caused the restlessness to settle in her stomach and it wasn't pleasant.

She cursed him inwardly. If it wasn't for him she'd be chowing down on cookies right now and not so worried about whether her uniform was sitting perfectly. He was mysterious, that much she knew, but every Halloween she became a different person around him. Dubious in 2016, hopeful in 2017 and now what?

Of course she and him were different, poles apart, but if anything that fact was spurring her on further. But where was he? Midnight was fast approaching.

Her co-workers made their usual excuses to leave and she didn't complain, but finding herself in semi-darkness waiting for some guy, albeit vampire, to arrive suddenly made her angry. She was Caroline Forbes after all. Witch extraordinaire, no male entanglements necessary.

Before she could get too worked up, she heard the bell jingle above the door, her eyes flying to the silhouette at the entrance. She inhaled sharply, wanting to be angry but this guy made her want to do things then regret them later.

She stood up, cocking her left eyebrow in his direction. The brief dimple he flashed was enough to tell Caroline she was clear to advance.

"I'm sorry I was late…"

She couldn't even hear his words, if his crimson lips weren't so delectable she might have managed to read his mouth instead.

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"I needed to see you," he offered, albeit meekly.

"Professionally," she confirmed, hoping it wasn't the case. His blue eyes found hers and Caroline was scared of losing herself and her resolve.

"Well, if you need me to revisit those cookie options.."

"For once, I'd appreciate something more substantial, like your motives. Witches and vampires aren't usually the best of friends, for obvious reasons."

He paused, his gaze momentarily returning to the floor. She felt sick, realising that the dream she'd allowed to infiltrate her mind was just that.

"My brother Henrik died centuries ago on October 31st," he admitted. "It was before we were turned as vampires. It was leukaemia and I have never forgotten the helplessness I felt about trying to save him."

'I'm sorry," she mumbled, not expecting that confession. "So, that's why you donate blood?"

"Every year on the anniversary of his death," he murmured. "But I have to admit, you are the most frustrating slash wonderful witch I've ever come across. And I've been to multiple blood banks."

"Because I don't pander to your cookie suggestions?" Caroline was close to losing all composure but given they did banter well she figured it was the best way to proceed.

"Exactly." It was a real smile, not the smirk and the accompanying bravado he usually offered. "When business is good, I stay right where I am."

"Well, I think we could maybe consider that shortbread request..."

"It would be most appreciated, love."

"I'll keep it under advisement.." Caroline Forbes knew what she wanted but playing hard to get gave her the upper hand and she wasn't upset about making him work for the privilege.


	48. The Nutcracker

**It's Christmas Eve and Prima Ballerina Caroline Forbes and ice hockey star player Klaus Mikaelson are holed up in a hotel room trying to avoid the paparazzi and a growing scandal they didn't invite.**

The Nutcracker

 _Roosevelt Hotel, 45 E 45th Street, Manhattan, NYC- 24th December 2018_

"Page six are reporting that Prima Ballerina Caroline Forbes and Rangers Winger Klaus Mikaelson were seen leaving the Gilded Lily together in the Meatpacking District last night."

She groaned as ET blared from the television, Caroline hoping the pillow over her head would block out the sound, but apparently no such luck.

She removed the pillow and sat up, albeit reluctantly, her head spins a sign that she apparently enjoyed herself a little too much. Although she didn't quite remember if that was actually the case.

The one thing she knew was that Katherine was dead for luring her out last night under false pretences and against her better judgment. She had a perfectly respectable night planned of practice and curling up with the Notebook.

"Now that's an unlikely duo," Nancy offered. "Although given Caroline Forbes is playing the lead in the Nutcracker this Christmas season and that just happens to be Klaus Mikaelson's hockey nickname it might not be such a stretch."

Losing all patience, Caroline hurled the pillow at the TV catching a few glasses on its journey as they fell to the floor and shattered simultaneously.

"Maybe your nickname should be nutcracker instead, love?" She looked over, ready to fire back a response before noting his appearance. Besides a white towel slung low around his hips, he was basically naked.

And he was glorious.

And she'd never wanted to lick someone's chest free of water droplets more than this very moment.

Evil bastard.

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to gather what control she had before the bed sank and Caroline inhaled an irresistible combination of soap and mint. He smelled so good last night too, a mixture of aftershave and whiskey, probably why she was powerless to stop what happened next.

What did happen next? Her eyes flew open and did an immediate body scan not expecting his number three, hockey jersey to be covering her body. She could feel her underwear still in place, thankfully, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Unlikely indeed, Nancy," Kevin commented through the television speakers. "Klaus Mikaelson is known as one of New York's biggest playboys and Caroline Forbes is, uh let's just say, not his usual type."

Caroline felt sick, and not just from the residual alcohol wreaking havoc with her sensitive digestive system. He didn't speak at first, his bare arm reaching across her body, his skin tickling hers. She inhaled sharply from the contact as his blue eyes bored into hers.

"I didn't take advantage of you," he murmured, sensing her apprehension. "Contrary to what you may believe I'm not that kind of guy."

Before she could breathe or question his close proximity he grabbed the TV remote and turned off the television and ET's analysis of their supposed hook-up. "That's better." He was gone from her side in an instant, now removing clothes from the cupboard.

Caroline couldn't agree more, with what she was still a little dazed about.

"Says the guy who couldn't wait to brand me with his jersey?" She scoffed, finally finding her voice. "Talk about arrogant."

"No, that was all you," he shot back, not bothering to turn around. "Apparently you like to raid people's closets and, fun fact, three is your lucky number."

"How did you..." she trailed off before realising just how much of a light weight she was given her usual, strict diet and exercise regime.

She really was going to kill Katherine.

"What else did I say or do?" He paused before turning around, causing the anxiety to take up residence in her stomach. She couldn't miss the triumphant smirk he was wearing now.

"Oh, so now you want to know?" Klaus grinned, his crimson lips curving into a sly smile as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Well, if I'm going to explain this to my director and the American Ballet Academy media unit it might be helpful," she gulped, scared of the ramifications. She was always the perfect ballerina, well until now.

"Okay," he began, throwing on a grey henley. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"How did we end up here?"

"You really don't remember?" He asked, and Caroline couldn't miss the disappointment that clouded his features.

"We were at the Gilded Lily," he explained. "But you were bored because your friend Katherine was making out with someone, so I asked you to dance not knowing just how much you'd show me up."

"Well, I am good," she boasted.

"That, you are, love," he agreed. "Then some guy from your ballet company called Stefan showed up and you asked me to get you out of there. I'm not the type to do that sort of thing but he seemed like such an ass."

"You have no idea," she murmured. "So, we came back here and..."

"Played scrabble," he added. "I beat you and, not gonna lie, you weren't happy. And I thought I was a sore loser."

"I like to think my vocabulary is exemplary," she argued. "And, yes, i hate to lose. I'm sure if I was completely sober, I'd wipe the floor with you."

"I have no doubt," he chuckled. "Then you found my jersey in the closet and put it on in the bathroom and fell asleep not long afterwards."

"Do you usually have girls over just to sleep?" She asked curiously.

"Never." He smiled, a stray dimple taking her by surprise. "But let's just say you surprised me."

"Why? Because I'm a ballet dancer?"

"No, because even in your drunken state you pulled out QUETZALS during scrabble. I was impressed."

"The national bird of Guatemala and one of its monetary units," she offered, puffing out her chest proudly. "And I didn't win? Don't tell me you were cheating, Mikaelson?"

"QUIZZIFY is worth 419 to your 374 points, Forbes," he said. "Get used to the fact that I am the Scrabble master."

"We'll see about that," Caroline Forbes never gave up on a challenge but suddenly felt a little intimidated by his close presence. "But I suppose I should be, uh, going."

"My agent tells me there's a ton of paparazzi swarming outside and you might not want to be charged with trashing a hotel room either..." he explained pointing to the broken glassware.

"Unbelievable," she growled. "I should have known given it's a hotel, don't you have a home in New York?"

"Not that i need to explain anything to you, grumpy," he muttered. "But I usually book a hotel over the festive season to avoid any media entanglements."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Says the girl I rescued from her idiot ex-boyfriend."

"He's not my ex-boyfriend," Klaus raised his eyebrows in her direction. "Just a semi-stalker I need to shake. It's a long story."

"Well, I suppose we have time," he suggested. "But I wouldn't want to keep you from..."

"Killing my best friend, trust me she'll be glad for the reprieve," Caroline uttered.

"Nice to see you're in the Christmas spirit, love," he joked. "Santa might not be so kind given you are definitely on the naughty list."

"Only since last night," she smiled. "But Christmas isn't my favourite time of year, so I think I'll survive."

"No plans then?"

"Not really, I don't have much family. Kat usually drags me to her place but after last night's stunt I'm not going to go so willingly," she offered, trying to sound convincing as the usual seasonal loneliness swept over her.

"Seems like we do have something in common," he responded. "I don't like any family entanglements either."

Suddenly the hotel room made so much sense. He wanted to be around people and not alone at his house. Caroline softened immediately realising that maybe they did have more in common.

"So, what do you suppose we do? I know you're in line for a scrabble beating, Mikaelson."

"Watch what you wish for, Forbes."

"I'm game if you are," she smiled, patting the bed. "But I'm going to need a change of clothing, I'd hate for you to get a big head."

Fast forward three years and the American Ballet Academy's Prima Ballerina and the New York Ranger's star winger were married. Complete opposites in the public eye but not so much behind closed doors.

And as much as she protested about his jersey at the outset, she slept in it every night. Klaus like to tease that it was because of him but she insisted it was just her lucky number. Maybe it was what brought them together in the first place but years on their Scrabble battles were still epic.


	49. Love Bites

**Love Bites**

 **For Klaroween Bingo - "Bite me, wait no, i was being sarcastic."**

 _Wednesday, 31st October 2018…_

"I'm going to kill him," Caroline growled, peeking through the blinds into her neighbour's house. It was 11:57pm and her mind was racing with how she could exact her revenge on his arrogant, English ass.

"Are you still pissed about the chicken invasion?" Katherine drawled, placing a piece of candy on her outstretched tongue and sending her a curious glance mid bite.

Caroline would have rolled her eyes if the accompanying shudder hadn't coursed through her body thinking about him filling her backyard with unwanted poultry. How he found out her biggest fear she didn't know but she made sure he was going to pay.

"Well, you did put hot pink, jello crystals in his pool," Bonnie added, helping herself to some candy.

"Only because he left those frogs in my locker," she hissed. Thankfully amphibians were much lower on her fear register than birds.

"Do you think maybe it's time you stop playing childish pranks and just get down and dirty?" Katherine asked, her expression surprisingly stoic given the conversation content. "The sexual tension between you is palpable and i don't like that kind of bad karma."

"You don't like sexual tension?" Bonnie teased. "Well, now that's a first, Kitty Kat."

"That's not what I meant, Bon," she scoffed, throwing some caramel popcorn in her friend's direction. "I don't want their inability to seal the deal to rub off on my chances of getting some."

"I'm so glad I invited you over tonight. You know sugar isn't good for you, right?" Caroline huffed, pulling the sweets away from their greedy grasps. "I hate the idiot and any way to make his life miserable is welcome."

"Well, given the abundance of noise coming from their Halloween Party a little call to to the cops would most definitely be unwelcome." Caroline rallied, thinking Bonnie might have a point and finally returned the candy to their outstretched arms.

"You do realise we could be at said party having fun and not trying to hatch revenge plans all on our pathetic lonesome and chowing down unnecessary candy?" Kat pouted. "I think my costume this year is my best yet, it seems a waste." She did look extremely cute in a naughty nurse get-up Bonnie too, looking hot as Wonder Woman.

"I'm sorry but when I said we were going to boycott I meant it, Kat." Maybe it was selfish but Caroline had grown increasingly frustrated at Klaus Mikaelson and his unrelenting mission to terrorise her life. There was no way she was going to show up at his party and stroke that over-inflated ego.

Everyone at school had been talking about the big Mikaelson, Halloween bash for the past month. Even though they'd been neighbours since she was eight, Caroline really didn't know much about Klaus or his siblings just that given the number of impromptu parties they threw, their parents were absent a lot.

Given their interesting and somewhat complex personalities, Caroline figured their lack of parenting had a lot to answer for. Rebekah repeatedly shouted at her across the fence for taking her light when she was trying to sunbathe because apparently Caroline was Mother Nature. Kol thought it was funny to throw rocks at her window, especially in the middle of the night, and Klaus decided she was the perfect target for his unwanted pranks. Maybe fighting back hadn't helped her cause but Caroline hated to lose.

Unfortunately, Klaus Mikaelson knew that too. Bastard.

It was only when multiple pieces of candy hit her that Caroline knew her best friends were close to a full on revolt.

"Wait here," she replied. "I've got a phone call to make."

Yes, it was wrong and completely against her moral code but shutting down this party was going to be the saving grace of her otherwise dismal, Halloween evening.

xxxxx

Given the loud noise inside the house, Klaus was surprised he could make out the repetitive, hard knock on their front door as he passed by. He peered through the peep hole, it had become a common practice given the fact his parents had barely been present the past five years.

He'd accepted their inability to parent but it still hurt, not that he'd admit that aloud.

What greeted him was completely unexpected. He opened the door inspecting his visitors curiously.

"We've heard reports about a blaze at this address," the fire captain explained, taking a moment to look at his costume gravely before continuing. "Could you direct us to the source?"

He was dumbfounded at first. There was no fire, well, last time he checked. Before he could respond, his younger and slightly inebriated brother gestured for them to follow. Usually he'd laugh but for some reason he was actually worried his irresponsible sibling had been playing with matches.

He let his eyes wander across the front yard and past the fire truck parked at the curb with its lights flashing, he couldn't miss the intense, and familiar, gaze meeting his before her curtains closed hurriedly. He grinned knowing exactly who'd done this and he couldn't be happier for the interruption. He only threw this party hoping she'd actually attend and so far the night had been a bust without her.

Klaus Mikaelson was the kind of guy who could have anyone but there was only one person he wanted and she hated him, or so he thought. He'd fallen in love with her the day they moved in next door all those years ago but had no idea how to make her like or notice him.

It was only when he knew just how competitive she was that Klaus acted. Yes, at last count she apparently still hated him, but no one would go to that much trouble if they didn't care.

He looked at his surroundings deciding he'd rather go interrogate the girl next door than stay at this lacklustre party. Making his way to her front door he swallowed, confused by just how nervous he felt before knocking. The silence was overwhelming. Klaus didn't even know he was holding his breath until she appeared.

He knew Caroline Forbes was feisty, intelligent and beautiful but standing in the doorway he couldn't release the breath he was still holding if he tried. Dressed in head to toe black he was a goner, now to find his voice.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice taking on a judgmental tone as her eyes flickered over his outfit, he couldn't miss the surprise. "Do I know you?"

"Just your friendly neighbour who had to deal with the jello sabotage and now staged fire emergencies," he murmured breaking through her obvious deflection and attempting to provoke a reaction.

"Bite me," she hissed. Klaus couldn't help himself and arched his left eyebrow curiously. "Wait no, I was being sarcastic."

"Are you sure?" He drawled, secretly hoping she wasn't.

"Are you sure Kol hasn't started a real fire?" She recovered, albeit shakily from his stand point. Her question was valid and Klaus knew it. "He seems like the type who needs supervision."

"Sounds like you do know me, love," he smirked, placing his hand on the doorway. "And what about you?" He asked, purposely avoiding her question about his brother's pyromaniac past. "Do you need supervision?"

"She definitely needs supervision," a lone voice called out followed by two giggles.

"They've had too much candy and need to be cut-off," she explained, although he couldn't miss just how cute she looked blushing.

"I don't know, Forbes, maybe you can't be trusted. So, why exactly did you call the fire department, Caroline?"

"I lost my kitty in a tree, obviously they mixed up the street address," she purred, he couldn't miss the slight, playful tug at the end of her tempting, pink lips.

He stilled, trying not to react even if everything inside him was aroused. "I'm your neighbour and this is the first time i've heard of a pet cat." Klaus was trying to ignore just how stunning she looked in that particular ensemble. A full-length, black catsuit which accentuated every delicious curve. "Unless, it's you they're searching for."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a gorgeous firemen." Klaus smirked knowingly, looking down at his chosen costume curiously.

"Well, fancy that, I just happen to be dressed as a fireman and you as a cat. Suddenly this doesn't seem like such a coincidence, Forbes."

"Oh, so you've run into a burning building and saved a cat from a tree before?"

"Well, no," he stumbled, obviously hoping his costume and bare chest would suffice.

"Well, then I'm not sure we can be friends." Her aloofness was beginning to wear on his nerves.

"You're still pissed about the birds I take it?"

"What birds?" She didn't wait for him to reply, just closed the door in his face. Klaus Mikaelson had girls falling all over him but the one he wanted seemed too disinterested for his liking.

He may have been slightly drunk but if she wanted him to run into a burning building then that's what he'd do. He was starting to think she was actually a witch with evil intentions.

xxx

"Pretty sure you've just sealed his death warrant," Kat offered, approaching the front door.

"Way to be morbid, I was only joking," Caroline broke off defensively, suddenly worried.

"Given that determined look on his face before you slammed the door I'm thinking he's going to sign up for national service or run into the nearest burning building on a whim, the boy obviously loves a challenge."

"He doesn't," she faltered weakly.

"Funnily enough just like you, Care," Kat added. "You hate to break a promise and your parents have let you down more times than I can remember."

Suddenly she felt sick, like if he decided to run into a burning building she'd actually care if he made it out alive. Caroline wanted to blame it on excess candy but given her best friends had scarfed down her entire stash she was now an open book.

They were more alike than she'd ever expected. "I need to go over there," she hissed.

"And the boycott?" She was outside before Bonnie could mutter the words 'I told you so.' And Kat could relish in the fact she'd been set free to party naughty nurse style.

"Hey!" She yelled, trying to grab his attention, even if those yellow overalls were hugging his toned ass in all the right places.

He turned, albeit slowly, his raised eyebrows enough to tell Caroline she'd gone too far with that whole door slamming episode. "I hate birds."

"I've never met anyone who hates poultry," he offered, apologetically. "But I'll know better next time. In case you're interested I hate hot pink jello too."

"Why? What did it do to you?"

"It was so bright my eyes had to do extra work to take it all in," he smiled mischievously. "Okay, I'm sorry but I thought after the frogs it would be okay."

"And how did you figure that exactly?" Caroline wanted to hate him but her curiosity got the better of her on this occasion.

"Down at Millson's Pond all those years ago, you really loved the tadpoles," he explained, albeit sheepishly. "I figured you wouldn't have anything against their future transition."

"You were there?" She inhaled sharply. It was a memory that revisited her frequently but Klaus Mikaelson was never really part of it.

"You parents didn't like our type much back then and no doubt told you to stay away," he smiled wryly. "I have no idea why."

"Maybe it was your penchant for wildlife?"

"Yeah, that was definitely it," he drawled. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to make you notice me."

"Well, you definitely succeeded in that," she smiled knowingly. "In fact, I heard there was this killer party tonight. If you don't have a date I might be interested."

"Oh really?" He teased, holding out his arm and pulling it through hers gently, his left dimple flashing in her direction. "I can't promise that Kol really hasn't really burned down the place though."


	50. Kiss from a Rose

**This is for Klaroween Bingo - Kiss of Death**

 **Kiss From A Rose**

Cursed.

It's a word she knows well. Intimately in fact, because it sums up her existence perfectly.

She is cursed.

Cursed to a life where she cannot kiss anyone or anything. Her evil ancestors have made it perfectly clear. If they can't be with anyone, neither can she.

So much so that making intimate contact with anyone will render them dead with one stroke of her lips. So, she keeps her distance, even if it's extremely difficult. Everyone has needs after all.

However, finding him on the road and on Halloween of all nights, Caroline is overcome with too many emotions.

But he's obviously wounded and calling to her. Caroline exits her car and can't stop her legs racing towards him. He's injured that much is evident, his body writhing in pain. She can't miss his dark, blonde curls and crimson lips illuminated under the street light.

"What can I do?" She asks helplessly. Being a witch, the solution should be simple but he's messing with her composure.

"Kiss me," he pleads. His lips are tempting from this vantage point but she knows better than to go through with his request.

"I can't," she murmurs, eyeing him cautiously and wishing things could be different.

"You can, trust me, love," he whimpers. Caroline Forbes is sensible but in this moment she can't resist, lowering herself to meet his lips. Suddenly nothing else matters as they make contact.

It's beautiful.

It's perfect.

And it's her first kiss.

Realising what she's done, Caroline figures it's most probably her last. But as she pulls away hurriedly, she notes his eyes are bluer than ever and a few stray dimples have appeared.

"How are you still alive?"

"Believe it or not witches and werewolves can be friends."

"Bastard," she huffs, standing up, albeit shakily. "You tricked me."

"Last time I checked you ran me over," he shoots back, finally finding his feet and wiping away the dirt.

"And you begged me to kiss you," she growls. "Are you that desperate for a lay?"

"I've been dreaming of you since I was young," he explains quietly. "Is it wrong to want your heart because you already stole mine?"

"I don't even know you," she rasps, trying to come to terms with the feelings this stranger is evoking.

"Maybe so, but I know you. So much so that I'm willing to risk death."

"Well, that just makes you an idiot," she murmurs. "And i have every intention of making you pay for the damages to my car."

"How about you give me a lift to the nearest gas station and I give you my insurance details?"

Caroline feels the excitement bubbling in her stomach, not just because she had her first kiss and it was wonderful and nobody died, but because he's growing on her and she isn't quite ready to let him go just yet.


	51. La Dolce Vita

**For Klaroween Bingo - Vampire who likes Italian Food**

 **Food Critic Klaus Mikaelson and Executive Chef Caroline Forbes clash but is it all as it seems or are supernatural forces at play?**

 **La Dolce Vita**

"Lover boy is here again," Katherine teased, placing the large pile of dishes she'd collected into the large, industrial-sized kitchen sink and sending Caroline a sly wink.

"Don't call him that," Caroline hissed, her eyes searching the restaurant for the person in question from her vantage point.

When she found him her heart skipped a beat, if only for a brief second. That happened a lot, Caroline tried to tell herself it was the fact he was a restaurant critic and she was the owner of said restaurant he was currently occupying.

"Oh sorry, I mean Mister Sexy Dimples," she laughed, noting Caroline's increasingly pink cheeks. "You know, it's okay to think he's hot, right?"

"Katherine," she scolded, hoping that the rest of her kitchen staff weren't eavesdropping. Luckily they all seemed occupied. She pulled her best friend and maître'd into the nearby fridge. "Could you be any more obvious?"

"Trust me Care, the entire staff know just how gorgeous that man is," she offered. "Given he's here on a weekly basis it's hard not to notice."

When he'd returned to her trattoria in Little Italy for the fourth time in a month, her curiosity was piqued. Of course she was happy he seemed to love her food but she couldn't help herself asking him some pointed questions about his intentions. Mainly because they were messing with her composure while she was trying to cook.

She remembered it like it was yesterday (and not three months ago), he'd wiped those taunting, crimson lips with a chequered napkin and sent her a knowing smile, and apparently he had dimples too. Bastard. No one should be that genetically blessed.

He'd said he was a food critic for the _New York Post_ and had taken a liking to her rustic, Italian menu. Caroline wasn't Italian, far from it, but she'd studied in Tuscany for three years and had become addicted to their cuisine, opening her own place in Little Italy not long after she returned to the United States.

She worried people wouldn't take her seriously but tables began to fill, albeit slowly, until his first review booked out her restaurant for weeks straight. She figured that was it until he appeared again and began regularly featuring photos of her menu on his social media accounts.

She'd been flattered at first but no food critic ever returned to the place they'd reviewed.

Only him.

"Why is he here so often?" She asked Katherine, probably against her better judgement. Her best friend had the ability to read situations and cut straight to the point, no matter how blunt.

"Um," she murmured. "If you don't know what he wants then I think you need to get out of the kitchen and get a life, roomie." Caroline was immediately filled with dread, was this all about getting laid? If so, she had every intention of telling the ass to leave her establishment and never return.

She eyed the clock realising that last orders from the kitchen had been received. Caroline pulled off her apron and collected her things like any night. He was still sitting in her dining room and she felt annoyed at just how obvious he was being loitering there.

She stalked towards him, not missing Kat's suggestive glance in her direction. "Maybe it's time you leave?"

He looked surprised but at the same time a smirk spread across his face. "Is this how you treat all of your customers?"

"Just the ones who won't leave."

"You invited me in, love," he quipped.

"And for that I'll always be sorry," she muttered. Okay, maybe she'd known he was a vampire. Her witch radar had alerted her to his presence but Caroline had been immediately curious. She figured letting him in wasn't going to cause too many problems if he never came back again.

But she was wrong.

"That hurts," he offered, his eyes not meeting hers. "Do you think that badly of me?"

"No supernatural being can revisit a restaurant without an ulterior motive."

"Well, then you don't know me at all," he murmured, his blue eyes finally finding hers, the hurt obvious. "If you believed in yourself you'd know that your cooking is brilliant, all supernatural powers aside."

"I bet you say that to all the women…" Before she could finish her sentence, his hand was on her left wrist, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"You know nothing about me. Maybe I do love Italian food but it's nothing compared to my feelings for you, love."

"Why?" She rasped.

"Why not?" He pulled her into his arms greedily. Whoever coined the phrase 'the way to someone's heart is through their stomach' was onto something she thought as his lips met hers.


	52. Bewitched

**For Klaroween Bingo… "Can't you wiggle your nose or something and everything works out."**

 **Bewitched**

 **WITCH wɪtʃ/ noun - a woman thought to have magic powers, especially evil ones, popularly depicted as wearing a black cloak and pointed hat and flying on a broomstick.**

Klaus Mikaelson didn't entertain stereotypes even from a young age.

The Bennetts lived on a sprawling, neighbouring property but kept to themselves for the most part. He'd heard the rumours of course but it didn't incite his curiosity, well not at first.

He was twelve years-old when he first laid eyes on her. Those golden waves pulled back in messy pigtails, a cheeky smile lighting up her face as she and her half-sister Bonnie played in the backyard.

They weren't dressed in black and brandishing broomsticks they were just like him and his siblings. He'd stared probably longer than he should have but she was mesmerising, those blue eyes lighting up playfully. He wished he could find something to smile about but his life had been disappointing thus far. No love, no affection and no unrealistic thoughts that it would ever get any better.

His mother Esther broke him from his trance and shouted something over the fence about witchcraft being the act of the devil before pulling him away hurriedly.

Klaus could still remember the hurt that registered over her young face at his mother's comments and it was something that he knew would haunt him for years to come. And it did.

 ** _3 years later..._**

She'd probably spent more time staring into their backyard from her window than necessary over the past three years. But there was something about him. Not just the cute blonde curls or intermittent dimples but the emptiness in those dark, blue eyes.

The day his mother yelled at them stuck with her but she shouldn't have been surprised given the way the town treated them and their existence.

They were different. But try explaining that to a child who just wanted to ne normal. Having Bonnie as a half-sister was apparently a hurdle for a small, close minded town but nothing compared to the Bennett legend.

As much as she tried to fit in, Caroline was a witch. She was apprehensive at first, but it was exciting for the most part. For all the people who teased her, Caroline figured she could turn them into toads as her powers strengthened.

Bonnie was less hell bent on revenge and honed her craft while Caroline acted out, causing a few unexplained fires. So much so that she was sent outside to 'cool off.' She was angry, mainly because her powers weren't settling but it was difficult when all she wanted was acceptance.

Real life and magic were both denying her entry and Caroline had no idea where the hell she belonged and stomped on the ground in anger.

"Not sure the herb garden deserves such abuse."

"So, you like cilantro?" She shot back. He'd become even more handsome in the five years she'd been spying in the backyard. "If so, not sure we can be friends."

"Were we friends to begin with?"

"Someone's avoiding the question, you know just saying," she reiterated, her eyebrows raised and hands on hips. "Do we need to cover your obsession with basil too?"

"How did you…"

"You stole it from our yard," she growled. "But if you promise that cilantro is the herb of the devil I might decide not to kill you."

"You kill people based on their herb preferences?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the wicked witch and can hex who i like."

"The West or East?"

"Excuse me?" She asked him, regarding him curiously.

"Well, the wicked witch of the east had a house drop on top of her while the west side melted into puddle of green goo."

"You've been watching too many movies," she chided, staring at him knowingly before responding. "East side of course, those red and white socks are keepers."

"Are you okay? All joking aside," he implored, moving closer to the fence.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" She muttered. "That's all i am in this town."

"Not to me," he promised solemnly. "And I promise to hate cilantro 'till I die if it makes you feel better." She kind of melted into the ground like the wicked witch of the west, not that she'd admit it aloud.

 ** _3 years later…_**

"Can't you just wiggle your nose or something and everything works out?"

"I can't believe you let him loose into society, Bon," Caroline shouted, sending a curious look her boyfriend's way who was perched behind her on the neighbouring broomstick.

"Between you and me, I think he's seen too many re-runs of Bewitched," she offered, by way of explanation.

"Clearly," Caroline shot back. "Mikaelson, if you're going to ride along and offer unwanted commentary we won't invite you back next time."

"What can I say? That Samantha bird was hot." Bonnie's broomstick began to suddenly dive downwards, causing Kol to wail like a baby. "Bonnie!"

"Serves you right for backseat driving," they all knew it wasn't just for that, she had a wicked, jealous streak.

"You know, if you'd just let me take charge, you'd realise that my broomstick driving skills are second to none." Caroline couldn't help but scoff aloud, maybe having Kol along would be fun after all.

"And where exactly did you learn these impressive skills, huh?"

"I've seen Harry Potter," he mumbled feebly. "I'd be the captain of the quiddich team for sure."

"Oh dear god," Caroline muttered, but smiling as Klaus' hands tightened around her waist firmly. Suddenly the warmth she felt inside replaced both the cool air and competitive streak, he always had that effect.

"You'll always be my Hermione," he mused, kissing the back of her neck and causing way too many untoward feelings to surface.

"Are you saying I'm a control freak, Mikaelson?"

"And what's wrong with that, love," he rasped. "She's brilliant and hates cilantro. My perfect witch, kind of like you."

"When we get off this broomstick you're not going to know what hit you," she purred, leaning back into him. Maybe mortals and witches could live together in perfect harmony.


	53. Dare you to Move

**For Klaroween Bingo - Truth or Dare (Halloween Edition)**

 **Dare You To Move**

"I'm not eight years old," he scoffed.

"But yet, you're still acting it,' she shot back, trying to find her way through the long hallway but the lack of lighting wasn't helping matters.

This was the last time she allowed Kat to convince her that attending a Halloween Party at a supposedly haunted, old house was a good idea.

"Says the girl who dared me to procure a bra from a party guest?" He smirked. "If you wanted to show me your bra all you needed to do was ask, love."

Caroline came to the conclusion that Klaus Mikaelson was a spoiled, arrogant ass the moment they met, well argued, in political science class during sophomore year of college at Harvard.

Of course she'd heard the rumours around campus; he was the rebellious, middle child of the newly appointed College Dean with sinful, crimson lips and dimples that could render any girl speechless and apparently panty-less. Caroline decided then and there she would never be one of his sycophants.

"Oh wow, you've discovered my devious plan to seduce you," she growled sarcastically, given she was walking ahead Caroline had no intention of turning around to witness that smug smirk. "Not everything is all about you, believe it or not."

"Is it red, just so you know I have a thing for red lingerie," he shot back. She spun around unable to help herself, he was that infuriating.

"Listen up Mikaelson, you've avoided every truth tonight for whatever reason," she offered angrily. "The fact we had to leave the room frees you from that burden; I thought you'd actually be grateful. But I suppose being a spoiled brat you can't acknowledge others for saving you from having to actually be honest."

"You don't like me very much, do you?" He asked curiously. As his inflection went up at the end of the sentence the lights flickered and suddenly he fell into her. She couldn't miss just how good his chest felt against hers but she was determined to remain composed.

"Do you mind?" She huffed pushing him away, albeit shakily.

"I can't help that the haunted spirits want us to be close," he smiled, a flash of unexpected sincerity. She was trying to ignore just how delicious he smelled and the way his blue eyes darkened from their close proximity.

"FYI your lines are tired and recycled," she murmured, her eyes blazing. "For some reason I thought you were better than that, next time I decide to do something stupid just remind me that you're an ass."

"I'm sorry."

"That word is used way too liberally," she answered, just as the hallway blacked out completely. "And given our present circumstances, I'm sure you're not sorry at all."

"You think I'm that transparent?"

"Do I even need to answer that?" She'd managed to locate a switch in the hall and as the light illuminated their surroundings, it also captured his expression.

He looked hurt. Something she wasn't expecting.

"Thank you for saving me back there," he offered quietly. "I didn't want to tell the truth, because it's not somewhere I feel comfortable given personal circumstances."

"I figured."

"And you saved me, like Sheera," he sighed, making reference to her costume. "And then I had the nerve to talk about your bra. Believe it or not, i have a tendency to say stupid things when I'm nervous."

"Unlike Batman," she joked, gesturing to his costume. "And just for the record my bra isn't red and you're never getting access to it."

"But suddenly I feel awkward trying to get one in your presence," he admitted, his grin sheepish. "Part of the reason I didn't answer a truth all night."

"You didn't want to admit you love me, right? I get it, I'm just that irresistible," she joked.

"You have no idea," he murmured, his eyes now downcast. She felt the air leave her lungs, not expecting such a confession. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked, placing his finger under her chin and lifting it slowly.

"Truth or dare?" She rasped, trying to control her heavy breathing but failing.

"Truth," he offered, a smile illuminating his face. "Only for you and, just so you know, I couldn't care less what your bra looks like."

Caroline couldn't ignore the flutter he caused below or the slight blush that crossed her cheeks. "You might regret that comment later, Mikaelson."

Turns out Sheera and Batman were, in fact, the perfect couple.


	54. Sympathy for the Devil

For Klaroween Bingo…

 **She's the Mayor's only daughter in small town Mystic Falls; he's recently arrived in town bent on revenge and destruction.**

 **Sympathy for the Devil**

"I know masquerade is about dressing up but really, Mikaelson? You've got to be at least a little realistic," she murmured, not allowing her red mask to lower or her gaze to linger on him as they stood side by side on the edge of the elaborate dance floor.

The Mystic Falls Charity, Halloween Masquerade Ball was the event of the year. As the only daughter of Mayor Bill Forbes, Caroline knew her movements were being closely monitored but, despite her better judgement, something had pulled her towards him yet again.

The first time had been three weeks earlier when she'd been visiting her recently passed mother's grave and he appeared from nowhere, offering to share his overly extravagant bouquet of flowers. She'd been so caught up in her grief she'd forgotten to bring any but besides that it was a welcome interruption as they shared stories of lost relatives passed.

The next time he'd challenged her to a game of pool at the Mystic Grill. Their teasing had been fun and lively, something she'd missed since her mom died. Caroline could still feel his palm on the small of her back as he helped guide her ball into the nearest pocket. She'd momentarily lost her breath he felt that good against her skin.

His sudden arrival had caused the usually sleepy town to take notice. Given her father was on the town council, she crept downstairs one night to eavesdrop on their meeting. It was well known vampires and other supernatural creatures lived amongst them but from what she'd overheard this guy was the big bad. The devil in disguise. Lucifer's twin. If he had one.

Caroline should have been frightened and outraged, she should have wiped whatever memories she had of him for good but he was still foremost in her mind. Maybe it was some form of dark, satanic magic at work but she was powerless to stop it.

She was broken from her trance by his playful response.

"Under this tough exterior I'm pure, angelic mush, love," he teased, his blue eyes, albeit obscured by his white mask were devouring every curve. She shivered involuntarily, wishing he didn't have this effect on her. "And talking about unsuitable costumes…"

Suddenly she felt self-conscious, glancing at her red, fitted ensemble and checking her horns were still intact. "What, you don't like?"

"I never said that," he growled, almost too appreciatively. "But not sure daddy is altogether pleased with your costume choice, Lucifer. Not going to lie, I think a good grounding is coming your way."

"Says the guy in Angel wings," she retorted. "I may be rebelling like a typical teenager but not quite sure of your motives." He was quiet for a while, something she wasn't expecting, especially given the way his eyes bored into hers earnestly.

"I suppose I was trying to impress someone," he mumbled, his gaze finally breaking away from hers. "I'll know better next time." She could sense the deep hurt in his voice. She wanted to comfort him but his true feelings and motivations were still so unclear.

"You're not supposed to be here tonight. The town is already on tender hooks about your family and its intentions, what do you expect?"

"Yet, you still felt the need to come over here especially to talk costumes," he said, and given his tone she was surprised a smile was playing on those crimson lips. "And actually your father invited me," he murmured, moving closer and even if it was only mere centimetres away she could feel his hot breath tickling her earlobe. "He's trying to play nice, if only you'd do the same."

"My father might like a diplomatic fix but I'm not so easily fooled," she shot back. "It's going to take a lot to convince me your intentions are genuine."

"I'm willing to take that challenge, however long it takes," Caroline felt a brief smile tug at her lips before sauntering away, making sure her hips swayed at just the right tempo.

Maybe she did have a little sympathy for the devil but she wasn't about to admit that anytime soon. He was going to have to earn it.


	55. If I Ain't Got You

**For Klaroeve - Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2019 is everything you want it to be and more.**

 **If I Ain't Got You**

" **We're two celebrities co-hosting New Year's Rockin' Eve and we hate each other but we're contractually obligated to kiss"**

 ** _Times Square, two hours 'till the Ball drops_**

 _ **Some people live for the fortune...**_

"What the hell was that?" She demanded as they walked off stage. They'd just introduced Taylor Swift and the crowd was roaring but Caroline still managed to find some volume given her growing anger. Klaus Mikaelson brought it out in her after all.

"What was what?" He mimicked.

"There's that maturity I've missed so much," she drawled, turning to face him hands on hips.

"There's that nagging I've missed so much," he shot back. She was trying to ignore just how delicious he looked and smelled but it was a little difficult since they were stuck hosting the show together. His black suit fitted him like a second skin and the spicy scent of his aftershave was messing with her concentration. Bastard. "So, what exactly did I do wrong, princess?"

"Well, calling me that for starters," she growled. "Maybe we have to pretend to play happy families on stage but quit touching my ass."

"You wish," he scoffed, those dark, blue eyes rolling on cue. "It's called the lower back for your information. Look it up, Forbes."

"Trust me, I know what my lower back is and what it isn't," she hissed, noticing a few interested glances from the backstage crew. They were supposed to be a happily married couple so she didn't want to draw any more attention than was absolutely necessary. She pulled him aside, checking no one was eavesdropping. "This is a family show, so you better start acting like it, Mikaelson."

What she hadn't intended was for someone to rush past and push her into him. His chest was just as toned as she remembered and those dimples just as disarming from this close range. Caroline wanted to hate him but was finding that more and more difficult since they'd been thrown together again. He raised his eyebrows curiously, licking those crimson lips as he did.

"Is the lecture over or can I go now, mum?"

"You are unbelievable," she groaned but he was gone before she could go into another tirade about his terrible character traits. The sooner she divorced his smug ass the better.

 ** _Times Square, one hour 'till the ball drops_**

 _ **Some people live for the fame...**_

"What was that all about?" It was his turn to ask now as they descended the stage for another break in programming.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she drawled. Klaus was trying all he could not to stare at her hips as they swayed hypnotically in that little, black dress. Klaus knew she was beautiful but why did she have to be more so tonight? Yes, he was an actor by trade but it was taking all his willpower not to react, much less touch her. "You were practically all over him."

"Him as in Justin Bieber?" She baulked. "He's a child and I'd rather not earn the wrath of millions of teenagers on social media tonight. Not that it's any of your business, Klaus."

"Well, you could have fooled me," he muttered.

"So, you can give autographs to Little Mix while they fawn all over you but I'm not allowed to be in arms distance of Justin Bieber? You know the same guy who is also on my record label?"

"For someone who pretends she doesn't care, you've certainly been paying attention to my movements."

When Klaus first made the big time in acting one of his co-stars told him that happy marriages in the entertainment industry were an enigma. Coming from parents who'd been together for forty years and had raised six children, Klaus thought his co-star was just being cynical - he had been married a few times at that point.

But upon closer inspection, Klaus realised it was true and although he could have practically any woman he wanted, he wanted something more. Someone more.

He still remembered the day he was waiting to be called to set and her video came on television. Not only was she stunning but she had the most amazing voice he'd ever heard. Suddenly, he wanted to be transported from the make-up trailer and into her video. That's when he got an idea.

"It's difficult not to," she murmured, her expression softening briefly and breaking him from his memories. "This isn't exactly how I imagined spending New Year's Eve."

"No, me neither, love," he offered, bringing his hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from her face. "Caroline, I want..."

"You're due back on stage," the Director yelled, interrupting their brief reverie. Klaus lowered his hand but his gaze never left hers. He was sending a silent message that this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

 ** _Times Square - 15 Minutes 'till the ball drops_**

 _ **But everything means nothing...If I ain't got you**_

 _When Caroline first met Klaus, she nearly spit out the water she was drinking. When her manager and publicist had decided to gang up against her and pick the guy who would be starring in her next video she'd been annoyed._

 _But seeing Klaus Mikaelson stroll across the set all gorgeous in jeans and a denim jacket she was in two minds. One part was trying not to drool, of course she knew who he was. Everyone did. The other part however wasn't so impressed._

" _I'm Klaus and you must be Caroline?" He asked, his crimson lips curving into a welcoming smile. And was that a dimple? She was in trouble now._

" _Uh yeah, sure," she murmured distractedly, the fact his hand was causing all kinds of heat to gather in places they long hadn't meant she needed to get out of there. "Excuse me."_

" _How can you do this to me?" She squeaked, looking between Bonnie and Katherine. Her supposed staff and friends._

" _He's gorgeous, Care," Katherine cooed. "We couldn't have picked better, right?"_

" _No," she spluttered. "Klaus Mikaelson is an arrogant womaniser, he's not the guy in my video. My guy is sweet and loving and gives you chocolates when you're having a bad day."_

" _I think most of the population would disagree with you on that," Bonnie added, gesturing to him nearby being swarmed by the female crew. "Just go with it, please?"_

" _Fine, but I assume he got the brief and knows what's expected?"_

" _Totally he did," Katherine lied, hiding a folder behind her back. "We're professionals."_

" _Just great," she scowled, steeling her nerves and making her way towards him purposefully and shooing away all the crew. "Listen up Mister, this video means everything to me. So just do what the Director says and we shouldn't have a problem, okay?"_

" _Yes, ma'am," he smirked, only angering her further. "Oh wait, was I supposed to salute?"_

" _Unbelievable," she growled. "So, I'm not sure what you've been told but this song is about New Year's Eve."_

" _Really? I can't stand New Year's Eve," he offered. "Most overrated night of the year."_

" _Great, this is just great! Can someone get me some aspirin, please?"_

"Caroline!" She broke out of her trance, noticing Klaus was looking worriedly in her direction. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course everything is okay, don't worry I won't embarrass you in front of millions of people."

"That's not my problem," he murmured. "The director is telling us to get in place for the countdown and the..."

"Kiss, yes I'm aware of our obligations," she growled. "A great end to my great year."

"It's actually the beginning of another year, you know if you want to be technical."

"What are we doing?" She asked, throwing up her hands. "New Year's Eve is supposed to be my favourite time of the year..."

"Well.."

"Pipe down Mr - I hate New Years- Mikaelson."

"I did, well until I met you, love."

"And had to act like you loved it and me in my video for the song?"

"Acting wasn't my problem," he smiled knowingly. "If anything acting I wasn't into you was the hardest part and you know it given how I came to be there in the first place."

Caroline smiled remembering it like it was yesterday. They'd finished the video shoot and upon hearing he had no friends or family in the City, Caroline had offered to show him around and all that was great about New Year's Eve.

They'd ended the night on top of a building watching the fireworks. He'd stolen a kiss at midnight but she didn't mind. Fast forward a year and they'd been married on that same rooftop at the stroke of midnight.

"So, what happened to us?"

"Life got in the way, we were on opposite sides of the world for so long it was easier to let things go than try to salvage what we had," he said before correcting himself. "What we have."

"How did we end up here?"

"As much as I want to kill my manager for agreeing to this ridiculous gig, I'm kind of glad I got to spend New Year's Eve with you, even if we did fight for the most part."

"It's what we do best," she laughed. "Any chance we can find our rooftop and leave it all behind?"

"I need you two on stage now, ball drop is in ten minutes," the Director ordered.

"Unfortunately not," Klaus groaned. "But who says we need our rooftop we've got right here, right now. Between you and me, midnight kisses are so overrated and I have chocolate on hand in case of emergencies."

"I'm liking where you're going with this, Mikaelson," she grinned pulling him towards her greedily. Sure, it was only 11:50pm but they didn't care as long as they had each other.

"Great that's exactly how I want you to do it on stage, which is where you're needed pronto," the director added, noting anxiously that they weren't breaking apart anytime soon. "Ah hello? That's just wonderful. Can someone, uh, find Bieber for me? We might need a stand-in."


	56. Dr Feelgood

**For Klaroeve - Mini drabbles - "This is the last time I'm spending New Year's Eve in the Emergency room!"**

 **Dr Feelgood**

As usual it was packed with an assortment of people sporting interesting and mainly drunken-induced injuries. The last thing Caroline knew they were dancing at Ophelia in Midtown and the next Kol was lying sprawled out cold on the floor.

She thought he was joking at first, he was as clumsy as they came, but after not moving for a full thirty seconds she'd relented and helped Bonnie rescue him from the throng of people. Now here they were, yet again. She was going to kill Bonnie for having a boyfriend that had a tendency to ruin all of the most notable of occasions.

"This is the last time I'm spending New Year's Eve in the emergency room!"

"You said that last year," Bonnie noted.

"And the year before, darling..."

"Aren't you supposed to be concussed, or were you just being a big, old wuss, Mikaelson?"

"You really missed your calling, Forbes." She smiled, against her better judgment. Klaus always had that effect on her. "You should have become a doctor, your bedside manner really would have blown all the patients away."

"Says the guy who works every New Year's Eve and makes me tend to his idiotic brother."

"Who do you think cleaned up after his New Year's injuries before then, love?"

Caroline hated Klaus Mikaelson when they first met. It was Easter three years ago and Bonnie had insisted she come along to lunch for support. She'd recently started seeing Kol and given he came from a wealthy family and his mother was scary she'd reluctantly agreed.

On first impressions Caroline thought Klaus was conceited, frustrating and too liberal with those dimples. He was a Doctor at Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan and his mother couldn't be prouder, given how much she talked about it during lunch. No wonder he was so conceited.

Over the years they'd learned to co-exist but their arguments were bordering on a dangerous flirtation. Caroline had no intention of falling for his charms.

"Put him in examination room 7," Klaus told the nurse. "It should be straight forward. No doubt some fluids and a slap on the face will do the trick." The nurse led Kol and Bonnie away.

"Can I slap him on the face? Pretty please?" She begged, trying to ignore just how gorgeous Klaus looked in those scrubs even as a thirty hour shift was coming to an end.

"How about we make a deal?" His dimples were in full force and those crimson lips were hypnotising her.

"Well, that all depends," she smiled. "What do you want?"

"I'll let you slap my brother if I can take you out for pie when we get out of here. Does that sound fair?" He looked so adorable and Caroline was feeling her willpower slipping away.

"If it's peach pie you've got a deal," she laughed, shaking his hand and not expecting his touch to have quite the effect it did. "And extra cream."

"I think we can make that happen, love."

Pie turned into a date and another date turned into lunch at his parent's home. As for New Year's Eve, they travelled to Paris so that they didn't have to deal with Kol and the emergency room again. It didn't stop him from calling them incessantly though.

When they got married, Caroline accepted that Kol was part of the package. But she always made sure New Year's Eve was celebrated at home away from sharp objects and with a doctor on stand-by.


	57. When the Lights Go Out

**For Klaroeve mini drabbles: "Power's out on the whole block and we're stuck in this elevator together on New Year's Eve."**

"What was that sound?" Caroline asked nervously, hanging onto the wall for dear life. She was trying to keep calm but every moment hanging in possible darkened suspension wasn't helping.

"Well, given the lack of lighting and the fact we're not moving I'd assume the lift is stuck."

"Stuck? No, that can't be right, because Caroline Forbes doesn't get stuck in lifts, it just never happens."

"How about speaking in the third person, does that happen at all?"

"Cute," she scowled. "Do you even have qualifications in elevator management? Or am I stuck here with just some imbecile who likes to antagonise people for fun."

"Anyone tell you that you have a big stick up your..."

"Anyone tell you to mind your manners."

"Not since I was nine," he laughed. "You really need to calm down, love."

"Easier said than done," she muttered, deciding that sitting down was probably a better option.

From this vantage point it gave her a better view of her irritating lift mate. He was cute, unfortunately. Caroline was hoping he'd be the absolute opposite but in those fitted jeans and white henley there was no mistaking his more attractive, physical attributes.

"So, can you fix it then? I have places to be given it's New Year's Eve and all."

"Well, good luck sweetheart. I'm not your maintenance guy, in case you were wondering," he scoffed, taking a seat beside her, his arm rubbing against hers accidentally. Not that she'd admit it aloud but it felt good.

Really good.

"Well that's a shame," she muttered, trying to disguise her reaction. It wasn't everyday that she'd find herself in this situation. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Eye Spy?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a game I used to play with my grandparents in the car on long road trips across England."

"And you're saying we're going to be here for a while?" She baulked. "That's really not going to work for me."

"Well, it's going to have to, love. Anyone tell you that you're extremely demanding and impatient?"

"Only if they want to lose an eye," she growled. "I was due in the ER fifteen minutes ago, it's our busiest time of the year."

"I hope you don't use that harsh terminology with your patients."

"Please tell me we can get out of here so I don't need to hear those little comebacks which you obviously think are quirky."

"Being rude doesn't mean you're going to get out of here any quicker," he chided, noting just how gorgeous she was albeit dressed in scrubs and wearing a filthy look on her face. "How about you just lighten up a bit?"

Before she could respond, and given the way her face was contorted Klaus knew it was going to be bad, the lift dinged and they made their way to the ground floor unscathed, well physically.

Klaus gathered his belongings and made his way to his destination. The snow was thick but he was determined to be there for his show. Walking inside the smell was a little confronting as usual but also very familiar at least.

"What's up, Annabelle?" He asked, making sure his face paint was fresh and his nose was secure while handing her a fluffy toy. Of course she wasn't well given her sunken eyes and pale complexion but it was his job to try and make that go away even if it never did.

She took the toy and hugged it, Klaus couldn't remember how many times that made his heart swell. Before he could continue someone interrupted.

"How is everything over here, Annabelle?" She asked, too distracted by her clipboard to look up. Klaus knew exactly who she was and what she needed. He pulled some balloons from his pocket and began to blow. It was only then she stopped to look. Her eyebrows rising curiously.

"I see, uh, you've been busy," she murmured. "Anything I can help you with?" Klaus only smiled, passing her a balloon so she could assist.

"I'm not very good at these," she whispered.

"Well, it has to be better than how you handle enclosed spaces, or is that just because you were with yours truly?"

"Stop talking and start creating," she growled. "You have a lot to prove, Annabelle is waiting after all."

"Whatever you say, ma'am," he smiled, squeezing her hand. "We've got this."

And they did, next time they were both stuck in the elevator it wasn't so much of an unfortunate incident but a few extra minutes to mess around. If only the lift would malfunction as it had on New Year's Eve though.


	58. New Year's Day

**Thanks anon! I wish I had this for Klaroeve. I hope you like my take. It's based on lyrics from New Year's Day by Taylor Swift, one of my faves. As per usual I'm not too good at sticking to the whole 'mini' premise of a drabble, must be your amazing prompt!**

 **New Year's Day**

 _ **Hold on to the memories...**_

 _ **Present Day – Austin, TX**_

Caroline Forbes hated New Year's Eve.

Well, since five years ago.

It had become a well-known fact within her family and close circle of friends both in her hometown of New York and now more recently in Austin. Thankfully no one had dared to ask why she'd changed her tune so suddenly and that was just fine.

So much so that she insisted upon being left alone every year. And for the most part they did so because she was like an extremely grouchy bear with a sore head. Obviously December 31st, 2018, was another story altogether. Her friends had bravely, or stupidly, decided to poke said bear.

Caroline had bought the supermarket out of Chunky Monkey and was preparing her first movie. Who didn't want to watch _the Notebook_ on New Year's Eve? It wasn't like the occasion could get any more depressing, right?

"Oh god, kill me," she heard that familiar voice before she saw its owner. "Talk about depressing." It was like she could read her mind.

"I don't know, Ryan Gosling isn't too bad to look at, Kat," the other familiar voice offered.

"We are trying to get her out of this sick and twisted situation not remind her that Ryan Gosling is hot and a totally worthy reason for staying home on New Years."

"Way to convince her to come out," Bonnie drawled, sarcastically.

"You realise I can hear you both, right?" She murmured, chomping on some buttered popcorn and not bothering to turn around knowing her best friends were standing impatiently in her kitchen. "And while we're at it, remind me to confiscate your keys to my apartment."

"Can you just drop this whole hostility act, it's not attractive, Care," Katherine chided.

"Says the girl who is crashing my private movie marathon?"

"You need an intervention, enough is enough," she huffed, her high heels clicking on the floorboards. Caroline didn't have much time to react given her supposed best friend had stolen the television remote and turned everything off.

"You didn't just do that, real mature Pierce. Who are you anyway? The fun police?" She snapped, a comment more than a question. Katherine lifted the remote above her head so she couldn't snatch it so easily.

"If you think she's the fun police, you really do need help," Bonnie added. "This whole, weird tradition needs to be broken."

"I thought you were on my side, Bon?"

"Not since you decided that outfit was acceptable even behind closed doors," she suggested. Caroline looked curiously at her combination of pink sweatpants and a blue and orange Knicks jersey and decided it was just fine.

"I know you're a Spurs fan Bonnie but even that comment is low."

"Just please stop being snarky and put this on," Katherine drawled, holding up what looked like a small, black garment.

"By itself?" Caroline baulked.

"It's a dress, Caroline," she shot back.

"Are you sure it's not a belt?"

"How old are you again?" Caroline narrowed her eyes in her friend's direction. She was on the older side of twenty-seven but there were moments her Great Aunt Mabel decided to take over her body. Caroline chose to think this was one of those occasions.

"I'm not getting off this couch until you tell me what's going on?" She scoffed.

"Fine," Kat replied gruffly, relinquishing the dress (or belt) momentarily. "You know that guy I was telling you about?" Before Caroline could mentally trawl through the options, Bonnie interjected.

"No, not the Italian model, the Australian magician or the Scandinavian fisherman," she clarified. "This one is an art critic."

"Wow, those are the hardest nuts to crack," Caroline replied knowingly. She was a singer by trade, doing mostly small gigs around town but had met a few of those in her time performing at art gallery exhibitions. " And I reiterate my previous observation," she whistled thinking back to the most difficult of them.

 _ **5 years earlier...NYC**_

 _It was that ominous New Year's Eve five years ago when she met a difficult art critic for the very first time. While his suit was impeccable, his attitude and supposed manners were grating on her last nerve. She was hoping to escape as soon as their set was finished._

 _The room was full, barely enough space to breathe in fact. Caroline had finished her song and made her way to what she thought was the back exit for some air but obviously took a wrong turn._

 _Caroline didn't consider herself an art expert but she was neither excited nor moved by the works on display. She'd walked in circles, not expecting to meet someone obviously worked up and pacing the length of what looked like a back room._

" _Sorry," she offered, his eyes meeting her gaze unexpectedly. Caroline would be lying if she wasn't aroused in that moment by his sinful, crimson lips and a stray dimple. "I took a wrong turn."_

" _Do you like the art?" His question blind sighted her briefly. Caroline knew exactly what she thought but given they'd never been introduced formally and this guy was the artist paying her bills she was reluctant to speak._

" _Well, um..."_

" _This work is rubbish don't you think?"_

" _Well, it's not really my place..."_

" _Why, cat got your tongue?"_

" _Fine. If I'm being honest, it seems kind of forced."_

" _How so?" She paused, wondering why this guy was so eager for her amateur opinion. "The truth, please," he implored, she couldn't miss the desperation in his tone and those pleading eyes._

" _Honestly? It has no heart, it's cold and unfeeling," she admitted. "But please don't tell the artist, I'd like to be able to pay my rent next month."_

 _He'd stared at her for a good few minutes and she wasn't sure what he was going to do next. Turns out he didn't have to say anything. She'd obviously said too much and kicked herself mentally. Caroline always spoke without thinking and this instance was no different._

 _The chants from the art gallery increased in volume and they could hear each number as it was articulated for countdown purposes. Still their eyes never lowered or deviated._

 _8..._

" _I hate New Year's Eve," Caroline murmured trying to break the tension._

" _Me too," he replied, a slight and unexpected grin tugging at the ends of those lips. "Even more than gallery showings when you hate the work your publicist has chosen without permission."_

 _6..._

" _You're the artist?" She squeaked, "I thought it was the rude guy in the suit."_

" _No, that's my older brother," he murmured. First she'd insulted his art and now his own brother. "He's an art critic and thinks he knows everything. My sister is the publicist."_

" _Well, I'd be firing their incompetent asses now, unless it makes things awkward at Christmas, of course." she smiled, hoping a bit humour would dig her out of this big hole._

 _4..._

" _Who says it wasn't awkward beforehand? I know you're a singer but if there's any chance you want to be my publicist let me know."_

" _I'm not the nagging type but I'm also not the kiss-your-ass type either."_

 _3..._

" _Why? Don't you like my ass?"_

" _If I was your publicist right now I'd say that ego is not attractive," she shot back slyly. "And it might be difficult for me to lie if I was asked to deny it."_

 _1..._

" _I wouldn't want you to lie, love," he murmured. "Your honesty is the best part about you."_

 _As the countdown ended and the cheers sounded out, it was as if an invisible magnet pulled them together. She thought he was a bit of an ass and he seemed to be going through an artistic crisis, but their kiss lasted much longer than the prescribed time._

 _And it felt good._

 _So good._

 _Caroline didn't want to enjoy it or him but the idiot had messed with her resolve. She pulled back, trying to find her balance and bearings as she did. "I've got to get going and sing some Auld Lang Syne." She couldn't miss the disappointment as it crossed his face._

" _Thank you," he offered as she walked away._

" _For what?" She couldn't resist, turning around briefly._

" _For being honest." She smiled briefly, the warmth flooding through her body before heading towards the make-shift stage._

 _She left not long after her set finished making her way from the venue. She hadn't seem him again, probably best because guys like that weren't her type. It was only when she passed him conversing with a very annoyed brunette who was questioning his absence during the countdown that Caroline realised he had a girlfriend but was kissing her instead. Her instincts were obviously right._

 _Unfortunately she hadn't stopped thinking about him or that kiss since. He'd sparked something inside that Caroline hadn't expected. Bastard. She'd even shamefully looked him up on the internet and realised he had multiple girlfriends around the place. She really should have known._

 _Caroline had always hated New Year's Eve but now she decided it was best to avoid it at all costs. It was too much trouble._

 _ **Today...**_

"He's holding a party tonight at a place called the Original Gallery. I need to be there," Katherine pleaded, choosing to ignore her indiscretions. "I think this guy is my soulmate Care, I can just feel it."

"And this is your way of convincing her to come, how?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You know art, Care. It would help if you were there as my wing woman."

Granted she loved to visit galleries in her spare time and had recently enrolled in an art history course at UT but it didn't make her an expert. Far from it, in fact. This was most definitely a stretch on Kat's part, not that she was surprised.

"How about no?"

"How about you think about it and lose some of that Creature of the Black Lagoon act, you know hating everyone and everything in your wake?"

"Another stellar reason for her to agree," Bonnie observed.

"Please Care, you can stay in the corner of the room away from all people if that helps."

"And I hear the Hors d'oeuvres are going to be phenomenal if that's any consolation," Bonnie suggested.

Caroline bit her lip, torn between helping her annoying friend and the comfort of her couch. If she had any doubts, they were sealed when Katherine removed the remote control batteries and placed them securely in her purse.

"You are officially evil," Caroline scowled.

"How about we talk about this while you change," she smirked, throwing the dress (or belt) in her direction. She was tempted to wipe the triumphant expression from her face but decided to leave that for when she needed it most.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Forbes."

Fast forward two hours and Caroline was attempting to pull down her dress without much luck, it was still too short for her liking. If she had something else She was glad at least that Katherine and Bonnie seemed to be otherwise engaged.

Turns out Katherine had a thing for the art critic she'd met all those years ago. He still looked good in a suit but if anyone was a match for his disdain it was Katherine. His brother Kol, an indie film director, was in deep conversation with Bonnie.

It gave her chance to peruse the artwork, and it was some of the most brilliant she'd ever seen. What she hadn't expected on entering was it to be at his show.

Of all people.

Caroline had no intention of being his midnight kiss again after last time. She wasn't some groupie even if his work was suddenly brilliant. She also noted that the clock was moving dangerously close to midnight and the last place she wanted to be was in a big group of strangers.

Caroline took the opportunity to escape towards the toilets. In her haste she missed the marked doors and found herself in what seemed like a makeshift studio. It wasn't her first getting lost, after all.

The lights were dimmed but she could make out the canvases lined up against the walls and the easel in the centre of the room which caught her attention.

Caroline shivered slightly, not sure whether it was the cool temperature or the spectacular art stealing her attention. She noticed a white, paint splattered shirt hanging nearby, slipping it over her barely there dress without much thought. Suddenly she felt extremely comfortable, it didn't hurt that the familiar scent emanating from the collar was the perfect mixture of spice and soap.

She made her way towards the easel, her hand reaching out and tracing the long brush strokes.

"Do you usually break and enter and steal people's clothes?" She couldn't see him but his crisp, British accent was messing with her concentration. Mainly because of just how familiar it was, even after five years.

"I took a wrong turn," she shot back. "And it's pretty cold when your best friend decides you should wear a belt disguised as a dress."

"Funny you mention it, I have that problem all the time."

"I'll bet you do," she laughed. It was nice to let loose for a change. As he came into view it was difficult not to react. The semi insecure artist from years ago was oozing confidence in dark jeans and a grey henley. "I'm sorry to tell you this but your work is kind of..."

"Kind of?" A low, self-conscious growl emanated from his throat.

"Is someone worried?"

"You were the one who made me better before but if I need a kick up the ass I'm willing to take it."

"Well, given our history, you know I'm not a fan of your ass," she teased. Apparently he was an ass but it was so difficult not to react to his banter.

"I signed up to the gym straight away, my New Year's Resolution," he shared. "I also tried to track you down but you never returned my messages. I'd be lying if I said you didn't give me a complex."

"Says the guy who was absent from sharing a midnight kiss with his brunette girlfriend. I saw you two when I left."

"I didn't have a girlfriend," he murmured, his mind obviously racing. "Hayley and I had a brief thing but she turned up that night insisting we get back together. I haven't thought about anyone but you since that night. She was never really my type."

"And what is your type exactly?"

"Smart, beautiful, feisty and outspoken. Tells me my work is bad, tells me my family are overbearing and that I'm an arrogant ass. And looks far better in my shirt than me."

"Was there any question? But also..."

"Hang on, I wasn't finished," he interrupted. "You were the only person who was honest about my work. You saved me."

"Now, I think you're being a little dramatic," she murmured, hoping he wasn't. "Why are you here of all places?"

"I've been trying to track you down for years," he said before clarifying. "I hate New Year's Eve but you made it better five year's ago and I'm hoping you'll consider.."

"Consider what?"

"A truce."

 _ **And I will hold onto you...**_


	59. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**If you're still taking mini prompts...Klaus and Caroline have been flirting with each other for a while. Her BFF Katherine tells her "Either you like the guy or you don't. Just don't lead him on if this isn't going anywhere." (Or something along those lines).**

 **Hey anon, thanks so much for the prompt. It's a little different but hope you still like it : ) It's a little angsty fyi.**

 **Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

"Where's the hottie?" Katherine asked, just loud enough for everyone in the building to hear.

"Shhhh," she warned, sending her best friend a dirty look. "How about we tell the whole world what we're talking about in here?"

"Well, that would be a start," she murmured, taking a seat on the bed. "How long are you going to lead him on, Care? Because now it's just getting old and a little bit ridiculous given he's absolutely gorgeous and so into you."

"There's more to someone than just looks," she reasoned, but as she said it aloud Caroline knew he was the complete package.

Bastard.

How dare he be so perfect?

Although there was that arrogant smirk he insisted on flashing in tandem with those dimples. But if anything it only elevated her temperature, her heart rate and caused tingles where they hadn't ventured in a long time.

Bastard.

"Can you hear yourself?" She groaned. "Most women would kill for Klaus Mikaelson to visit them everyday and bring them flowers and serenade them and read to them and..."

"Did I hear my name being used in vain?" He joked, popping his head into the room. "And I may not have a medical degree but probably best you take a breath Katherine."

"Do you always eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Mikaelson?"

"Only when they're as interesting as yours, love," he winked, making his way into the room with a hamper he set down and producing yet another bunch of white roses. She really shouldn't have told him they were her favourites. "And to answer your question Katherine, only one woman has killed for me."

"I'll bite," Caroline offered. "What kind of crazed fans do you have?"

"Someone burned a voodoo doll of my ex and kindly sent me the video of the massacre in all its wax-melting glory. I thought it took all kinds of commitment and originality actually."

"I'll bet your ex thought so too," Kat shot back. "Why can't people just be normal crazy?"

"Is there such a thing?" Caroline teased, secretly wishing she'd had time to shower this morning or at least brush her hair.

Given Klaus Mikaelson had become a semi-regular she should have known he'd show up but at the same time she wasn't trying to lead him on, in fact she was trying to do the exact opposite. It was for the best, nothing good could ever come of it. She didn't even know Klaus Mikaelson a month ago after all.

No stranger to hospitals, Caroline had been admitted four weeks ago. She'd been diagnosed with a heart condition when she was just a child and while many people could live with Dilated Cardiomyopathy without much incident recent checkups and associated symptoms had confirmed the worst.

Her heart was becoming weaker everyday, unable to pump blood as fast as normal. Caroline's only hope was a heart transplant but the list was long and her time unfortunately not long enough.

Although Caroline had grown up in Houston, her parents wanted the best health specialists in the country so they'd moved to Los Angeles two years ago.

Although he seemed a little stuffy at first, Cedars-Sinai heart surgeon extraordinaire Dr Elijah Mikaelson had actually become one of her favourite people even if Kat didn't see it. He and her best friend had spared on more than a few occasions in a weird competition to prove who was more protective.

It was kind of cute to watch, Caroline just hoped they'd admit their burgeoning feelings before she had to break up too many more fights.

It was on his more recent rounds that Elijah turned up with his brother, and famous Hollywood actor, Klaus. Of course she knew they were related but seeing him in the hospital was completely unexpected. Caroline wasn't celebrity crazed like Katherine but it was difficult not to be given how good he looked in such close proximity.

Elijah had explained that his brother had insisted on shadowing him for a week in preparation for a new role on a television series called _The Resident_ and basically just to ignore him. Easier said than done she thought as his crimson lips broke into a small smile by way of a greeting.

It was also difficult given he insisted on talking during Elijah's consult. Caroline had to admit it was funny to watch the two brothers interact who were obviously poles apart in the personality department.

His week's research turned into a longer stint. But rather than following Elijah around the hospital he usually spent his time by her bedside. Caroline felt like she'd known him forever given the easy rapport they developed hence why it was so difficult now.

He'd asked her out the other day, said he wanted to take her to his favourite part of the city when she was better. It was then Caroline realised Klaus didn't understand that she would probably never be better again.

"So, I'm going to go find Elijah," Katherine interrupted her thoughts, sensing the mood in the room. "His standard of care for you today is below average."

"When are those two going to realise they like each other?" Klaus asked, placing his flowers in a nearby vase as she left the room.

"Hopefully in my lifetime," she joked. "At least that doesn't give them much time to avoid it."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, his hand finding hers immediately, the warmth spreading through her body.

"Say what?"

"You act like it's all over, like there's nothing left that can be done. Elijah tells me what with advances in modern medicine and..."

"I don't need modern medicine Klaus, I need a heart, mine is broken," she whimpered, attempting to pull her hand away but his grip only tightened.

"And you'll get one," he insisted, moving closer and smoothing her hair with his free hand.

"And how exactly do you know that? This isn't one of your acting roles Klaus, this is real life."

"Because I refuse to accept anything else," he baulked. "I'm kind of stubborn like that just ask Elijah, oh and about keeping my dates. Which reminds me, I have a little surprise for you."

"Klaus we can't go out..."

"Who says we're going anywhere? I'm bringing the city to you, love," he smiled squeezing her hand and producing the nearby hamper. She watched in awe as he produced her favourite tacos from the truck near her house and _La La Land_ on DVD.

"Wow, this is impressive," she grinned, suddenly feeling somewhat better. "You told me you hated musicals?"

"Anything for you, Caroline," he murmured, taking her hand and placing it on his heart. "And, by the way, your heart isn't broken, it's just suffering from a temporary setback."

"Is that your professional medical opinion, Doctor?" She teased, the intimacy of the moment not lost on Caroline.

"Of course," he grinned. "Elijah isn't the only medical specialist in this family, I have been at it for a few weeks now."

"So, in your expert opinion, what course of treatment do you suggest?"

"Well, I'd suggest not getting too excited," he teased, given the way his chest felt Caroline figured that was impossible. "And you're more than welcome to borrow some of my heart in the meantime, I have more than enough to go around."

Turns out he did. And just as Klaus had insisted all those months ago Caroline did get her new heart but she held onto his anyway just as he did hers.


	60. Playing to Win

**So, I got this request a while ago but for some reason couldn't answer it but have done a screen shot so I can reply. I hope you can find this Alice : ) To be honest my NFL knowledge is extremely low but I tried to incorporate some of the things you suggested. And by the way, great idea! Caroline would be an absolute boss in the NFL (she'd be an absolute boss anywhere though, right?)**

 **Playing to Win**

 ** _Monday - Philadelphia, PA_**

Klaus Mikaelson hated a lot of things but nothing more than this ridiculous 'sport' he was witnessing from the stands. Obviously the sold out crowd at Lincoln Financial Field didn't agree with his assessment of 'football.' Klaus may have been thinking it but the air quotes were still relevant. But they were Americans after all.

Klaus wasn't a huge sport fan, he did however appreciate real football (sans air quotes). Those Americans who called it soccer obviously did not.

Klaus reminded himself, albeit grudgingly, he was only here for work and after he completed this one, tedious interview for Marcel he'd have his exclusive with famed artist Bonnie Bennett at her anticipated exhibition opening the following night.

"Please tell me I'm not stuck with another Bears fan," the older woman to his immediate right, who had been wildly cheering only moments earlier, drawled.

"The Bears?" He asked, his lips moving before his brain could catch up.

"You know the opposing team from Chicago?" She shot back, pointing towards the huge scoreboard across the field. "Not the brown, furry kind."

"Oh," he conceded, consulting it properly for the first time. "No, I'm not from Chicago."

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved that you're not a Bears supporter or alarmed that you seem to have no football knowledge whatsoever."

"No need to be alarmed, it's not the end of the world," he quipped, flashing her his best smile and hoping to end the awkward conversation sooner rather than later.

"You're not the one who's going to be hit with a barrage of questions about how the game works."

"I'm fine, I assure you, Ma'am," he replied politely.

"So, what exactly is an English, clearly non-football fan doing here at a game in Philadelphia?"

"Who exactly was going to be asking that barrage of questions?" He teased.

"Well, it's half time. I'm bored and peckish to be honest," she explained, before snatching his left over popcorn. "And I'm also extremely nosy when I want to be, just ask my daughter. She also happens to be single, you know in case you were wondering."

Klaus shook his head wondering how this conversation he hadn't entertained had turned from football to a possible blind date.

"Oh well, if she's like you then I don't think we'd have too much in common," he observed.

"For once, I think you're right," she chuckled before adding. "But they do say opposites attract." Klaus mentally rolled his eyes thinking this woman was extremely persistent.

And he was right.

She proceeded to coach him on the rules from the sidelines even though he never asked. The Eagles were triumphant and Klaus couldn't help but feel a little buoyed by the fact as the excited crowd cheered around him. Not that he'd admit that to his insistent, but friendly, neighbour.

 ** _1 hour later..._**

Caroline Forbes hated interviews.

With a passion.

So much so that her palms were sweaty and no matter how many times she ran them over her jeans it made no difference. In public she oozed confidence and professionalism but unexpected questions seemed to make her incredibly nervous.

When she'd made her way up to the professional coaching level for the Philadelphia Eagles last year, Caroline wasn't quite sure how she'd be perceived.

She wasn't the first ever female coach in the NFL. Jen Welter from the Atlanta Cardinals had become one of her inspirations in 2015 after her promotion and it had given Caroline the confidence to try and emulate her journey in the male dominated NFL.

Of course it wasn't an easy road. She had cheered at High School and through College, something idiotic males liked to remind her about at every opportunity. But it had been her mom, the local town Sheriff and huge football fan, who'd made Caroline believe anything was possible.

Being named as coach was one of the best days of her professional career but for some reason the fact she was blonde and pretty was more interesting than her actual experience and CV.

When the _New York Times_ had approached Caroline for an interview on the eve of the finals she'd been dubious. But she had eventually relented, mainly because her publicist, and best friend since kindergarten, Katherine had threatened to reveal her innermost sexual fantasies to the press. She realised then that you should never mix business with pleasure.

After all the jokes, Katherine had told her that Marcel Gerard was a good guy she could trust even if his wife Rebekah had some icy tendencies.

"Miss Forbes?" Caroline had to admit the low, almost sexual rumble he emitted was messing with her concentration and she hadn't even seen him yet. She decided to blame it on nerves.

Although upon turning around, Caroline realised her first instincts were correct. Not only did he sound delicious he looked it too. Dressed in a navy henley and dark jeans with deep, crimson lips and a set of disarming dimples this guy was not what she was expecting.

At all.

"That's me, who are you?"

"Well, last time I checked, I was interviewing you for the Times," he offered gingerly. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

"I was expecting the Sports Editor, Marcel Gerard." Marcel was the most well-known reporter in the game and probably why she'd been so nervous to meet him. But instead she had this gorgeous replacement.

Caroline couldn't decide which was more nerve wracking.

"He had to cancel due to personal issues," he responded. By his expression and tone, Caroline knew there was more to the story.

"Fine," she exhaled, moving towards the couch. "Let's get this over and done with then."

"Charming," he joked sarcastically, taking his place on the couch and removing his equipment. It was difficult to miss the way his henley moved up and exposed his the pale but smooth skin of his lower back.

Caroline shook her head, wondering if being flustered was better than being nervous. "So, which team do you follow?" It was usually a safe, opening question that invited discussion and the right amount of banter.

"Team? In the NFL?" He paused momentarily, Caroline slightly intrigued by his eventual response.

"No, the English Premier League," she chuckled. "You know that other football."

"There's only one..." he shot back before stopping and intriguing Caroline more. "If you must know I'm a big Chicago Bears fan."

"Wow, this isn't going to be an awkward interview at all, sorry about that whole losing thing tonight."

"I'm okay with losing," he offered. "But how do you deal with it?"

"Well, I suppose I just take it in my stride," she bristled. "Nobody likes a sore loser."

"Yet, your body language is telling me something else entirely," he observed. "You hate to lose."

"If that's your angle Mr Mikaelson then it's not very original from a football standpoint. There's nothing wrong with a healthy, competitive streak. I'm sure you feel the same way when Mitch Trubisky is making his way to the goal line."

"Well..."

"Mitch Trubisky you say? The Quarterback from the Bears," a voice interrupted. Caroline's eyes diverted to the doorway noticing her familiar visitor.

"Just invite yourself in mom," she drawled sarcastically.

"Mum?" The curious journalist inquired, his attention now firmly focused on the door too. Caroline had no idea what was happening but it was never a good idea for her mom to be present during interviews because she liked to share each and every childhood memory no matter how mortifyingly embarrassing.

"Liz Forbes, nice to meet you," she greeted, making her way into the room and sitting by his side. If Caroline was being honest, they seemed almost comfortable with each other. "I thought I'd sit in on the interview."

Caroline obviously had no choice and it seemed that given his confused expression Klaus felt the same way.

 _ **Tuesday - Philadelphia, P** A _

Klaus was still trying to work out when things went wrong. His only job was to interview Eagles Coach Caroline Forbes for Marcel and then move on to his real assignment.

But for some reason, rather than feeling excited for his exclusive with Bonnie Bennett at her gallery, Klaus could only replay last night's events on a continual loop in his head.

It had started well enough, even though he knew nothing about American Football. He'd been rattled from the outset because Caroline Forbes wasn't what he was expecting. Sure he'd seen photos before and she was beautiful but the passionate, forthright and intelligent woman he met only made him want to know more.

Much more.

Until her mother, who just happened to be his neighbour during the game, appeared mid interview. His mind played back to their conversation and her daughter's single status and the fact she wanted to play matchmaker.

The interview went south very quickly and the fact he knew nothing about football was the least of his worries. It ended with Caroline annoyed that he hadn't bothered to do his research or take her seriously. If Klaus was being honest she was right but it also had a lot to do with her mother's presence and obvious intentions to matchmake.

His cell buzzed indicating a call from his brother-in-law. He'd already let the last three go to voicemail so figured he should just answer.

"What in the hell did you do?"

"No hello, how are you, mate?"

"Don't mate me," he growled. "What did you do to Caroline Forbes? You do realise that her publicist has the ability to emasculate someone over the phone, right?"

"And did she?"

"No comment," he muttered like a true journalist, telling Klaus that she most definitely had. He didn't know the woman but his respect for her had skyrocketed in that moment.

Although he and Marcel were brothers and now colleagues at the Times, Klaus loved to tease him incessantly. If someone had told him years ago that they'd all be working together as a family he would have laughed. They were all billionaires and the Mikaelson Publishing empire boasted a multitude of newspapers across the globe but Esther's last wish in her will was that they'd work together on the _New York Times_ in all capacities.

For a family that had spent so much time apart, Esther was determined to do what she could to bring them together. Sure they fought, a lot, but Klaus had decided it wasn't half bad. He loved the arts scene and was happy to be the editor of that section. In New York, especially, it was one of the most read, no doubt due to his knowledge and passion for the subject.

"You realise I'm not into NFL at all, right?"

"That's why I gave you all that information to study on the airplane, genius," he drawled. "It is called research."

"I started but then fell asleep it was that boring."

"Of course you did," he shot back. "But I know you are the king of pretence, so what actually happened?"

"Nothing," Klaus lied.

"So convincing," he growled. "What happened? Otherwise I call Bonnie's publicist, who by the way happens to be the emasculating one, and cancel the interview."

"You wouldn't."

"Then obviously you don't know me very well after all these years," he goaded.

"Turns out I was seated next to her mother during the game who was hellbent on matchmaking us," he explained. "Then she appeared during the interview and given my brief knowledge of the NFL and that added surprise things kind of became awkward and fell apart."

"So you were attracted to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Klaus Mikaelson can pretend in any situation, I've witnessed it. Seems like you really like this one. I'm sure Rebekah will be happy to know that you have a heart buried under all that hostility."

"You have every right to question my professionalism Marcellus but this conversation is entering into something resembling the twilight zone. And I have an interview to do."

"This isn't over," he warned before disconnecting. Klaus knew he had other more pressing concerns and felt bad that his behaviour had interrupted that.

Removing his coat and scarf on entry to the gallery, Klaus looked around curiously. The artwork adorning the walls was stunning as expected but the best view was at 3 o'clock.

He wasn't expecting her but it seemed as if the universe was giving him a second chance. She looked beautiful, obviously it was her default setting, and was standing by the artist in question sipping champagne.

Klaus was a confident person for the most part but he felt rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do or say. This was most definitely a first.

"So, you're the arrogant reporter Marcel sent?" She deduced. Klaus hadn't even realised her presence until then.

"I'm assuming you're the woman who can emasculate without any warning? Kudos to you, I've always wanted that power over my brother-in-law just to mess with him."

"I see my reputation precedes me," she chuckled. "Marcel likes to pretend he's the man but..."

"He's really not," Klaus finished. "To be fair he's been dealing with a few issues on the home front. So, sending me wasn't his fault."

"I only emasculate for fun," she murmured, a new sincerity creeping into her voice. "Marcel is a good guy and I'm sure whatever he's dealing with will turn out okay."

Klaus wasn't quite so sure but plastered the same brave face he'd mastered recently. "I'm sure. Although I'm curious why you'd let me interview Bonnie after what happened with..."

"Caroline? I'll admit it was a concern but I'm going to put it out there and say other forces were at work last night."

"Other forces?"

"Well, Liz for one thing. As much as I love her like a mother she can be extremely intense and nothing gets in the way of finding a suitable partner for Caroline."

"I can concur," he replied from experience.

"Plus, Caroline hasn't stopped verbally abusing you since the interview and we all know what that means."

"Means?"

"Look, your expertise and reach in the art world is amazing so interviewing Bonnie was a no brainer. But if it leads to something else with my other stubborn client, I'm not going to be upset."

"Something else?" She breezed past him to avoid responding. Maybe he didn't like her that much. His eyes found Carolines and suddenly Klaus felt stuck without much hope of moving. This was most definitely a first.

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

Why was he here, of all places?

Caroline wasn't one to obsess over much but seeing Klaus here after last night was messing with her composure. After he fumbled through the interview, Caroline decided he was just like the others. For some reason it hurt more than she'd expected.

"I can see you thinking," she quipped.

"I was thinking how amazing your work is, Bon," she smiled, squeezing her hand and hoping her innermost thoughts weren't really on display.

"Liar," she joked. "Not about my art. Seems like someone else has gotten under your skin."

"Just a lazy journalist who has now turned up to interview you, I hope he treats you better than he did me."

"Have you spoken to Liz?"

"What does she have to do with this?" Caroline murmured, suddenly perplexed.

"Kat tells me she sat herself next to your 'lazy' journalist in hopes of matchmaking the two of you at the game from the outset, then turned up at the interview..."

"Oh god, no," she hissed, head in hands. "Tell me it's not true." A few moments passed telling Caroline it was in fact the opposite. "If she wasn't my mom..."

"It will be a cute story to tell your kids," she joked.

"Kids?" She knew it was him before he arrived at such an awkward moment.

"An age you can relate to," she bit out, unable to help herself.

"Ouch," he acknowledged. "I get it, I was a bad interviewer for so many reasons but just know it was never personal. I happen to think what you've achieved is amazing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and the fact I know nothing about football probably wasn't the best way to meet. I'm an arts editor and was filling in but I should have made more of an effort."

"So, you're not a Bear's fan then?"

"I'm not a fan of any team," he admitted sheepishly. "In America that is. Your mum was a really good coach when it came to it, well expect for the whole matchmaking scheme."

"And for that I am extremely sorry," she smiled, glad that things between them had softened somewhat. She'd always been protective over her heart and it seemed easy to write Klaus off as just another ass but it turns out he had persisted. "Liz can be extremely intense."

"I kind of liked her, even if she did steal my popcorn at half time. Plus she did coach me about everything NFL."

"Explains a lot," she offered. "I'd be happy to redo the interview tomorrow if you're free and have of course studied up on the team?"

"I need to be back in New York unfortunately," Klaus winced. "Not many people know this but my sister is unwell and expecting some test results tomorrow and it's vital we all be there."

Caroline didn't need any more information, it was obvious this guy was loyal to his family. He also seemed to like her mom which was a big tick in her book. Maybe she'd misjudged him after all.

"Of course."

"But I'd be more than happy to reschedule when you're free?" Caroline paused for a moment, trying to hide her excitement.

"In the interest of full disclosure I thought you should know that I'm a Liverpool fan," she said, her lips finding their way to his ear given the noise reverberating throughout the room.

"Then I'm not sure you and this Manchester United fan can be friends, love," his knowing tone telling Caroline he was smirking. "But surely we can work something out?"

"Maybe we can."

Turns out opposites did attract and Liz Forbes was a great match maker, not that Klaus or Caroline would admit it aloud.


	61. In My Life

Yay prompts! How about, KC + exes who get set up on a blind date by a mutual friend who has no idea they know each other.

Love this prompt anon! Completely inspired. It's a bit different but I hope you like it : ) Also, it got longer than expected hence why it took so long!

 **Caroline Forbes has agreed to play pretend girlfriend at a wedding for best friend Enzo not expecting her past to make an unexpected return.** **Klaus Mikaelson thought he'd never see her again until fate decides to bring all of his unresolved feelings back.**

 **In My Life**

 _ **Heathrow Airport, 23:34**_

"If I'd known how badly you travel, I might have rescinded the invitation," Enzo offered. Before he could continue he felt the blunt force from the pillow she insisted on carrying from JFK to Heathrow. "Ouch, Forbes."

"It so didn't hurt but you deserve it," she shot back, pulling her pillow away. "And last time I checked I was the one doing you a favour by coming to this wedding as your 'date,' Lorenzo," she drawled, using air quotes to emphasise her point.

"Fine," he conceded, gesturing to the passport checkpoint ahead. "I just wasn't expecting such an interesting flight."

"I hate time changes, heights, small spaces and food served on trays, I warned you about this before take-off."

"Like five minutes before," he grumbled before facing her menacing pillow again. "Fine, I'm sorry. You are doing me a favour and for that, I will be eternally grateful."

"You've never told me anything about this girl you're trying to make jealous or even whose wedding this is. Oh god I can't believe I'm just putting this together, she isn't the Bride, we're not breaking up a wedding, right? Just so you know, I didn't sign up for that."

Caroline Forbes didn't usually ramble this much but she didn't much like to play pretend either, in fact, she avoided it at all costs. One because she wasn't the best liar and two it reminded her too much of her past with a certain English guy who plagued her thoughts constantly even after all these years. But when her best friend and fellow legal colleague Enzo St John had pleaded for help she couldn't say no.

Well, that and the fact he'd paid her way to London and promised her free coffee and donuts forever. Caroline didn't have the heart to tell him that caffeine and sugar weren't the only motivators she loved a good mystery and this trip was payment enough if she discovered his deep, dark secret. Enzo had always been so cagey about his love life and Caroline was certain this girl was the reason why.

"We're not breaking up a wedding, darling and you don't need to know the details," he offered, flashing his passport at the guard.

"You realise I'm the queen of details, right?" She baulked, handing over her passport and wishing she had a better picture. "And I won't stop until I drag them out of you, St John."

"I can't wait," he drawled. "But after we get your seven pieces of luggage. I can only use so much effort at once." Caroline rolled her eyes knowing his delaying tactics would only get him so far even if his luggage count was correct.

 _ **Mayfair, 6:19**_

"Why aren't you bringing a date, Niklaus?" Kol enquired. "Last time I checked you had more phone numbers than..."

"Don't bother finishing that sentence," he growled, crossing the room and grabbing his tie from his brother's greedy grasp. Yes, Klaus Mikaelson had more conquests and phone numbers than he could count but he didn't like talking about it. "And why are you bothering me so early? Don't you have a long-suffering wife to please?"

It was a joke of course; photographer Bonnie Bennett was the best thing to happen to his younger brother. He might have been an accomplished aerospace engineer but his incessant meddling was second to none.

"Well, if you must know, Bonnie is away on assignment for _National Geographic_ until tomorrow and..."

"You have nothing better to do than hound me about my love life?"

"Your non-existent love life don't you mean?" He teased, flashing his pearly whites in the process.

"I have a social life, Kol," he reiterated. "It doesn't need to include love, that only gets you into trouble." For once in his life, Kol quietened briefly allowing Klaus to gather his thoughts.

Yes, he had a social life which kept him satisfied to a certain point. It was all he could manage when she was still front and centre in his thoughts even ten years later.

"So, if I told you Elijah has a date…"

"Get out," he ordered. Kol left, albeit slowly, but Klaus couldn't miss the mischievous grin on his brother's lips before he did.

He scrolled through his phone urgently knowing he wasn't going to be outdone by his older, stuffy sibling.

 _ **Covent Garden, 20:39**_

"You realise not telling me the details is only going to make this supposed relationship hard to believe," Caroline offered, checking out her appearance in the cab's rearview mirror. She'd decided the red Prada was her best bet jealousy wise but Enzo had been far too silent on the details and it was wearing on her last nerve.

"It will be fine," he grumbled, passing a handful of pounds to the driver before exiting the vehicle.

"It won't be," Caroline hissed, noting his dark expression. "I'm not going in there until you tell me the truth." He faltered, his mouth twitching slightly. "All of it, Enzo."

"The Maid of Honour, her name is Rebekah," he sighed.

"And?"

"She broke my heart," he murmured, suddenly finding the snow-covered ground interesting. "Although I'm not really sure she even cared so that's why I need a date so she knows I don't care either." By his sudden mood change, she was pretty certain he did care not that she was going to relay that observation aloud.

Caroline immediately felt bad for pushing him, placing her arm around him protectively and simultaneously wishing she'd worn a coat to ward of the chill. "I'm sorry, but we all know she's the one missing out and I mean that from a totally platonic viewpoint."

"Well, I'd be offended but we all know nobody could compete with your dream guy, Forbes," he argued.

"I have no idea…"

"Now who's in denial?" Enzo interrupted, pulling them towards the entrance. She'd told him once when they were drunk about the mystery guy who'd stolen her heart and he'd never let her forget it since.

"This place is not what I expected for the welcome celebrations given their wealthy pedigrees," Caroline noted as they entered the historic Lamb and Flag Hotel.

"Charles Dickens frequented the Lamb and Flag, the bride-to-be is a journalist and the groom a novelist. Besides those coincidences, turns out this was where they first met."

"Wow, it all sounds extremely poetic."

"Apparently so. Shall we?" He asked, lacing his arm through hers. Caroline knew she couldn't refuse him given just how far they'd come in their act, there was no turning back now.

 _ **20:59**_

Klaus grabbed the beer greedily, glad to have something to take his mind off the party momentarily. Not that he wasn't happy for his sister and her soon-to-be husband but the date he'd hurriedly invited was smothering him.

He'd met Hayley a few months earlier and Klaus had realised that her overly friendly tendencies hadn't abated in that time. He was cursing himself inwardly for choosing her but decided to blame it on his eldest brother who was suddenly joined at the hip with his investment firm's publicist Katherine Pierce.

That wasn't a real date it was all just a ridiculous ploy by his family to make him defrost. That hadn't happened for a long time and Klaus wasn't sure it ever would. She still appeared in his dreams. They were filled with intersecting snippets of golden waves, blue eyes and that knowing smile.

"Niklaus."

"Katherine, really brother? That's not a date, it's a business arrangement."

"I'd be offended if it didn't come from you," the brunette chided, joining his brother.

"You two, really?"

"If you hadn't been so focused on work you would have realised," Elijah noted, his arm tightening around Katherine's waist affectionately.

"And here I was thinking you were asexual," he joked, noting Katherine's outraged stare.

"I'll have you know that last night Elijah came three times and…."

"As much as I want to hear the rest of that sentence," Klaus growled, "actually I take that back, I don't want to know anything."

"And my work here is done," Katherine grinned, before stalking a nearby waiter for some champagne.

"I'm going to have to put up with that every Christmas now, right?" He asked. Klaus liked to pretend he hated Katherine and vice versa but they were more alike than ever and she was already unofficially part of the Mikaelson family.

"I think she's the least of your worries," he murmured, pointing downstairs. His eyes darted to the newest arrival and suddenly Klaus felt like he couldn't breathe his chest was that constricted.

"Why?" He managed to bite out.

"Maybe you need to ask your mate Enzo," Elijah offered.

 _ **21:09**_

"Why do I feel like everyone is staring at us?" Caroline asked, looking around the crowded bar ominously.

"Not to burst your bubble, darling, but I think they're looking at yours truly," he quipped. "I have a bit of a reputation in these parts."

"Like being a smug son-of-a-bitch, St John?" The imposing but beautiful blonde was upon them before they could react.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, not realising that Enzo had asked the same question. Rebekah Mikaelson had been her closest friend when she lived in England, unfortunately, they'd lost touch when she returned to the States.

"Right on both counts," she shot back tersely. There was no welcome smile, in fact, there wasn't anything good to come from her greeting. "I didn't realise that you two were..."

"We're n..." Caroline began before Enzo interrupted.

"A couple yes," he confirmed placing his arm around her. Caroline wanted to crawl into a corner given the way Rebekah's penetrating gaze was boring holes into her. "Caroline and I."

"Don't you mean, me and Caroline?"

"I see you still do that annoying thing where you correct people's grammar,"

"And I don't have all night to list the annoying things you do," she hissed. "Excuse me."

Caroline wanted to go after Rebekah and tell her it was a big misunderstanding but Enzo's grip on her was tighter than ever. "Enzo."

"I panicked okay," he admitted, glancing across the room at a burley brunette. "It doesn't help that Alexander is here."

"Alexander?"

"The guy she chose over me, it's like taking a bullet to the chest again."

"Explains that drama major you took," she teased, attempting to lighten the situation. "Look, you don't even know if they're still together."

"Do you touch a friend's ass like that?" He gestured to them together at the bar. "Anyway back to the matter at hand, how do you know Rebekah Mikaelson?"

Of course, she knew her, she knew the whole family given how welcoming they'd been during her time in England. "From my high school exchange."

"Why didn't you tell me it was the Mikaelsons you stayed with?"

"I didn't think it was relevant given I met you eight years later. How do you know them?"

"I studied with Klaus at Oxford he was my roommate for six years."

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," she murmured.

"But that doesn't mean we can't forge ahead with the plan still. I mean it isn't like you had any relations with her siblings, right?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Please tell me it was Kol or Elijah."

"And if I don't?"

"Caroline! Just great. I'm pretty sure Klaus Mikaelson is going to kill me and I mean dead, I've seen enough of that temper to last a lifetime."

"Look, as much as I want to help you I feel bad lying to Rebekah." It was at that moment his comment hit her. "Hang on, you're joking about the killing part, right? If Rebekah's here it doesn't mean Klaus is right?"

Suddenly Caroline felt sick. She'd imagined their reunion a thousand times in her dreams but a surprise attack wasn't one of those scenarios.

"His sister Freya is the one getting married to Lucien Castle so I think it's highly possible you'll run into him and then he'll kill me. What exactly happened between you two?"

"Funny story actually."

"I'd love to hear your version of events, love," a familiar voice interrupted. She felt a shiver course through her body cursing inwardly that he still had the same effect on her. And why did he have to look so damn good in a suit?

"It's time for the speeches," Rebekah announced, glancing wearily in their direction.

"Saved by the bell," Enzo whispered in her ear.

"Caroline, Enzo I look forward to picking up where we left of from afterwards," Klaus offered with a slight nod in their direction. "I have best man duties to attend to."

"I spoke too soon, it's more like a stay of execution," he mumbled as the room broke out in applause.

 _ **22:13**_

She was there one minute during the speeches and the next she was gone. Klaus attempted to contain his composure but had been searching the place for a good twenty minutes without much luck.

"Looking for someone?"

"I thought my best mate might have told me he was dating someone new," Klaus offered, not bothering to hide his jealousy. When he'd seen Caroline in person and looking so beautiful it had floored him but finding her with Enzo was more painful than he'd imagined. All those years of regret for not chasing after her flooding back.

"Someone it turns out you know well."

"Maybe ten years ago."

"But yet you seem jealous, mate," he observed. "Something you're not telling me?"

"I don't think it's entirely appropriate to discuss my feelings for my ex-girlfriend with her current boyfriend, do you Enzo?"

"We're not together, Klaus," he admitted his sheepish expression enough to tell him that Enzo was telling the truth.

"But I saw you with your arm around her and Rebekah told me you were together and has been venting to me ever since."

"Venting? Really?"

"Oh please don't tell me you were trying to make my sister jealous, Enzo. Haven't we evolved past these childish games since University?"

"That was only once and she deserved it," he argued as Klaus raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Fine, I acted immaturily but your sister brings it out in me and after she chose Alexander all those years ago I couldn't show up without a date."

"It was always you, you bloody idiot," Klaus chided. "But you left the UK before she could realise that."

"But her and Alexander..."

"It seems like you and she had the same fake relationship idea," he drawled. "You deserve each other, mate."

"And you and Caroline?"

"Well, we did start out our relationship pretending we were together to make Camille O'Connell jealous."

"Sounds like you two deserve each other too," Enzo smiled. "She's standing out the front without a jacket and pretending she's not cold. You know if that's who you were looking for."

Klaus merely nodded, knowing what he had to do.

 _ **22:27**_

"Enzo, I told you I don't need a jacket," she groaned as he slipped it across her shoulders.

"Nothing's changed I see, still as obstinate as ever, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled knowingly.

"I learnt it from you," she shot back, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Touche," he laughed. "You know, I've spent the last ten years missing you most days, but I didn't realise just how much until you walked into my country and back into my life."

"On the arm of your best friend you mean?"

"An intense ripple of jealousy may have played a part," he conceded. "Why did we think it was a good idea to end things so abruptly?" He asked, taking a seat nearby and gesturing for her to join him.

"You were headed to Oxford and me to Harvard," she sighed. "We had our plans and staying together was just too difficult a prospect, Klaus."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes," she shared, "but I wouldn't be on the path to junior partner at my firm. We were always so passionate about our future careers and given your rise up through the CEO ranks I think you'd say the same."

"True," he agreed before realising what she'd said. "You been spying on me, Forbes?"

"Maybe," she admitted. "Page six seemed to have featured you prominently over the years."

"Says the girl who is all but engaged to a Kennedy but turns up here with my best mate." She didn't respond just rolled her eyes at the false reports about her and Tyler. "Ah, you have to love all that unsubstantiated gossip."

"Seems like we've spent a lot of time checking up on each other."

"It does," he murmured, turning to face her, his expression earnest. "Maybe it's time we stop living through the tabloids and..."

"And?" She murmured, moving closer so his arms could encircle her waist.

"Make up for ten years of lost time," his nose was now grazing hers, the cold air long forgot. "I never stopped loving you, Caroline. Not for one second."

"Me too," she sighed, her hands running through his dark blonde curls. "Shut up and kiss me, Mikaelson."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled before greedily capturing her lips with his. Suddenly it seemed as if time had stood still and they were the same teenagers who'd fallen in love all those years ago.


	62. Forever Young

**KC prompt: childhood friends**

 **Thanks, anon, love this trope! A little different but hope you like it : )**

 **Forever Young**

"Maxwell Hugo Lockwood," Caroline chided, chasing her son into kindergarten, waving his lunchbox. "Running away is not going to make this sandwich disappear."

"Let me guess, peanut butter and jelly?" An amused voice inquired from behind her.

"Bologna and cheese," she offered in her haste, deciding to give up on her wayward son who had long forgotten her and was playing with his friends.

"I don't blame the poor kid," he joked.

It was only then that she fully looked at the sandwich judge. There was no doubting he was gorgeous with those dark, blonde curls and penetrating blue eyes. But what she couldn't miss was that stray dimple in his left cheek. It seemed eerily familiar, his crisp, English accent too.

"Daddy," the blonde kindergartener asked breaking the moment, her big, blue eyes staring up at him. "I want bologna and cheese, p-uh-lease?"

"I thought you wanted cucumber Sophie, it's the Queen's favourite."

"Yucky," she groaned, screwing up her nose.

"If it's any consolation, Max loves cucumber," Caroline shared taking in his incredulous expression. "I think he's a vegetarian in the making."

"Are you authorising a sandwich swap between our children?" He asked, his eyes travelling over her face and beyond and it was disarming Caroline slightly.

To say it had been a while between men since her divorce was granted two years earlier was an understatement.

"Maybe this once," Caroline murmured, probably against her better judgment.

"How about a coffee?"

"Excuse me?"

"For saving me a trip to the grocery store to buy bologna," he smiled, that cheeky dimple making another unexpected appearance.

"But I don't even know you…"

"Klaus."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name, it's Klaus Mikaelson," he offered. "It's nice to meet you…"

"You're Klaus Mikaelson?" She shot back, unable to help her response. This was the kid who'd been her nemesis in kindergarten. "You put lizards in my backpack."

"Um," he faltered, the realisation on his face putting the pieces together. "Caroline?"

"Well, at least you know the name of the little girl you terrorised," she scoffed, not noticing that her son had made his way over.

"I like lizards," Max interrupted. "Do you have some?"

"Ew," Sophie offered. Caroline realised she'd been a little too vocal when reunited with her kindergarten nemesis.

"I hear you," she whispered to the little blonde before realising she was supposed to be a responsible parent.

"You threw sand on me in the sandpit," he said childishly. "Just saying."

"Wow, looks like the class has started, guys," Caroline intervened watching as their two kids ran away towards their teacher. "Are you trying to make me look bad, Mikaelson?"

"Are you, Forbes?"

"Should we maybe discuss this privately?"

"I'm game if you are."

The two held each other's gaze before deciding on a nearby cafe to vent their frustrations. Turns out it wasn't private enough and one 'coffee' led to multiple and they lived happily ever after, sandwich differences and all.


	63. I Will Remember You

**I Will Remember You**

 **Getting a little personal, sorry. My dad passed away last week. I figured a Klaroline drabble might help me to get through. I can finally see where Caroline was coming from after her father died. I decided to do a missing scene from season three episode 13, I hope you like it.**

 ** _Will you remember me..._**

The doorbell rang for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, Caroline was lying on the couch knowing that her mother was incapacitated upstairs in grief so mustered all the energy she could to make her way to the front door.

She was dressed all in black as was customary, the funeral was due to start in two hours after all. Opening the door, Caroline wasn't expecting to be faced with the devil incarnate himself. He was extremely attractive as usual in an immaculate, grey suit, but Caroline wasn't sure why he'd chosen to darken her doorstep of all days.

"You might have saved my life the other week but let's not forget you caused it in the first place."

"Noted," he conceded, the surprise of his admission not lost on her. "But I thought you might like something. It's not much, in fact, it's nothing compared to what you are going through," he murmured giving her a slight smile, his blue eyes downcast as he said it, completely out of character for the all-powerful hybrid.

"I have more than enough sympathy casseroles to last me a lifetime," she added for his benefit.

"To be honest, casseroles aren't my forte. I don't really cook."

"Why am I not surprised, Mikaelson? That's why you have so many minions around to do your work. So, what exactly do you want?"

"Here," he offered gingerly. Caroline noticed it was a photo album, leather bound and obviously worn given how used the black fabric seemed.

"What is this?"

"My father wasn't the nicest of men, he berated me for most of my life because I wasn't the son he envisaged. But even when he called me names or killed my favorite horse because he was disgusted by what I had become I couldn't let him go, not completely."

"Why?" It was one simple word and a question, Caroline was surprised how quickly it came and the fact she could say it aloud.

"I know deep down he loved me back then and I wanted to hold onto the memory I suppose like a snapshot in time," he explained, his hand finding hers, the warmth enveloping her.

"I'm fine," she shot back pulling her hand away and trying to ignore the electricity he'd generated with just one touch.

"Well, just know I'll be thinking of you today, Caroline. Funerals aren't always the best memories of our loved ones."

"Don't you want this back...?" She murmured, her voice trailing off as he walked away, his photo album still firmly in her grasp.

"Yes, but not today," he offered, moving further away with every step. "Hold onto it and think about the good times."

Caroline was actually annoyed that he walked off mysteriously with not much of a farewell. Maybe he thought it was dramatic in a hybrid way but she just thought it was weird.

She hit her head against the door in frustration. Why did Klaus Mikaelson, of all people, need to mess with her today? She returned to the couch begrudgingly and couldn't help but look through the album her curiosity well and truly piqued.

Photos of an, albeit cute, baby Klaus filled the pages, Mikael smiling at his son attempting to walk on wobbly legs. Then it was snaps of the whole Mikaelson family; Esther, Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah featuring heavily in candid family photos.

The Mikael Caroline knew of was not in those pages. She was starting to believe Klaus maybe had a point about looking at the happy moments and not focusing on the bad things.

"Caroline?" Her mother asked wearily, coming into the room dressed in black also. "Is it time?"

"Almost," she exhaled, tucking the folder into her purse and going to her mother. Maybe their greatest enemy had given her just what she needed to cope but Caroline was still perplexed as to why.

 _6 hours later..._

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he offered. She'd barely made her presence known before he spoke.

"Well, you walked out before I could give this back," she offered, holding out the photo album. "But obviously that was on purpose."

"I don't do much good in this world but I was hoping you could see that behind the malice can lie someone who means well and has your best interests at heart. We can't be responsible for the supernatural forces that will, unfortunately, mess up life as we know it."

"So, where to from here?" She asked, probably against her better judgment.

"I suppose we take it one day at a time."

"I'm not very good at that, Klaus," she admitted, his curious glance was enough to tell her they were on the same page.

"Well, there's this extravagant ball I'm holding here for my newly returned mother if you're interested at all? Rebekah wants to be in charge but I think you'd be better placed to plan things."

"And I thought I had family issues," she muttered before sending him a knowing smirk.


	64. America the Beautiful

So sorry for the delay, luv. I hope you like my take on this : ) I was supposed to have this done for Friday but better late than never. Happy belated 4th if you celebrate (and to all of my American friends too).

 **She's the hottest up and coming singer in the US but Senator Klaus Mikaelson wasn't expecting his ex-girlfriend, Caroline Forbes, to turn up at Independence Day celebrations.**

 **America the Beautiful**

 **A Capitol Fourth Concert, Washington DC, July 4**

 _O beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain…_

The air was warm and packed full of humidity, the white shirt and dark jeans he'd worn not enough to ward off the heat at the Capitol Building. Although not completely unexpected for the higher temperatures in July in Washington DC.

The only thing distracting him was her dulcet tones over the loudspeaker sending chills down his spine. He knew just how talented and beautiful she was, and clothed in that fitted, blue dress with her blonde waves cascading over her shoulders brought him back to prom night thirteen years earlier like it was yesterday.

"Why is she here?" He hissed irritably, his gaze briefly leaving her to interrogate his best friend and fellow Republican colleague in the Senate from California.

"I believe that is what's known as singing, Niklaus."

"How observant, Lorenzo," he muttered through gritted teeth, although still loud enough to ire the Democratic Senator from Michigan seated next door whose surname just had to come before his alphabetically for the seating arrangements.

"Enough salivating, mate," Enzo teased, nudging him in the ribs and earning another death stare from the Michigan Senator for his trouble. "She's been on the concert line-up for months, you've obviously been too busy with the Intelligence Committee lately to have noticed."

Obviously, he had been and was now kicking himself for not paying more attention. The fact she hadn't mentioned the concert meant he was most probably in trouble for not raising it himself. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't usually self-conscious, in fact, he was probably more arrogant than anything else, except when it came to her.

He and Caroline had met as teenagers in a Chicago High School, young and impulsive, their multiple and varied differences only seemed to heighten their attraction and dissolve into a flurry of sex and wanting to be near each other at every moment.

They were both on different paths, Caroline to Juilliard in New York City and Klaus onto Stanford Law School in California. Although Klaus was sad to part ways, he knew Caroline Forbes was going places and was happy to see her soar.

But yet here she was on his home turf and without any prior warning.

Although they'd never really properly cut ties if he was being honest. It was something he never wanted to happen and given her constant contact, Klaus knew Caroline felt the same way.

With the long distance, they'd still been actively pleasing one another whether by text or phone over the years. In fact, it had only been three nights earlier they last 'communicated' and she'd refrained from letting him know she'd be in such close proximity that he could finally touch and really taste her.

He'd dreamed about their reunion for years but never imagined it would ever happen.

His brother Elijah had told him their connection was entirely too unhealthy and that a voice over the phone wasn't enough to sustain a real relationship but obviously he'd never had phone sex with Caroline Forbes.

Klaus broke himself from his thoughts, hanging onto every beautiful word. She'd sung strongly throughout only wavering slightly when their eyes had met in the crowd.

Klaus refused to look away, his gaze intensifying and noticing a slight blush across her cheeks. He puffed his chest out triumphantly, thinking that would teach her for not letting him know she was going to be in town.

It was two hours later when the official reception brought them together. She looked as beautiful as ever in her fitted dress. Klaus wasn't quite sure what to do or say until she approached him.

"What's with this food?" He felt his smile widen at just how little time had passed between them as she perused the spread.

"Not enough for you, Forbes?"

"You know me too well," she grinned, her cute, left eyebrow remaining raised too long. "I'm starving."

For someone who relied on phone sex with her for years, Klaus wasn't quite sure how to act or whether her comment had a double meaning. It was all suddenly too much.

"Ah, yes, I've missed you too, love."

"You're cute when you're nervous, Senator," she sing-songed making her way through the buffet.

"Says the woman who didn't tell me she was coming," he growled, attempting to keep his voice down while following the fragrant scent of her perfume through the food line.

"I wasn't sure you were ready for me," she murmured, grabbing a cherry tomato from the table and popping into her mouth, those pink lips only teasing him further.

"Because you're a Democrat?"

"Wow, way to make this about politics, Mikaelson. Are you afraid my Democrat germs might rub off?"

"And if I am?" He argued. Phone sex was one thing but now being face-to-face after all this time, Klaus knew it had brought his true feelings to the fore. He was worried she didn't feel the same and the chance of rejection stung.

"Well, I know I certainly am, even if he has been pining for years, darling," his friend jokingly interrupted. In response, Klaus gave Enzo a shove toward the dessert table.

"Jealous?" She smirked.

"Only of that Salvatore actor who seemed to care more about his hair than you."

"You may be right," she grinned. "Although, nothing can compare with that Texan politician's daughter with the doe eyes."

"Or Lockwood the Patriots Quarter Back?"

"Or Camille O'Connell the sports psychologist?"

"Seems like you two are just creepy stalkers," Enzo interrupted looking between the two curiously. "Just saying."

"I have no idea who he is," Klaus shot back, sending his friend a dirty but knowing look.

"I'll bet," she murmured. Klaus moved closer, his chest brushing against hers. "I didn't tell you because I was a little afraid about what this reunion meant."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," he offered, placing a stray lock of hair behind her left ear. "It's only ever been you, love."

"Even if I'm a Democrat," she chuckled. "And you're a Republican?"

"Even so," he agreed, pulling her closer. "As long as it isn't fifteen years before we see each other again."


	65. Drunk in Love

Prompt! 3x14 au ish. Caroline gets wasted at the ball and they bond over having being tortured by their fathers

 **Drunk in Love**

 **9 February 2024, New Orleans LA**

"Happy 5th Anniversary!" They toasted, clinking champagne glasses around the expansive dining table in the courtyard of the compound.

"I still can't believe Mr 'I'm Never Getting Married' actually did it," Rebekah teased, winking at her husband Enzo.

"I still can't believe she said yes," Kol joked, earning a dirty look from his older brother.

"She is the cat's mother, Kol," Elijah corrected as per usual.

"You know what I can't believe?" The brunette by his side asked. "That we're all sitting around the same table, it seems like only yesterday you were trying to kill me, Klaus."

"If it weren't for Elijah, I probably would have by now, Katherine."

"You know what I can believe?" Bonnie murmured, putting her glass down and regarding them, including her husband, seriously. "This topic of conversation at the dinner table."

"Well, Klaus is just lucky that I agreed to marry him," Caroline shared, "it was touch-and-go there for a bit."

"Oh please," he drawled. "You fell in love with me the night of the Mikaelson ball."

"No, I merely realised just what a lightweight you were in the drinking department."

"Says the girl who thought she was imagining things and insisted on getting married on that particular date, just saying."

 _ **9 February 2012 - Mystic Falls VA**_

" _Woah, either I've had too many champagnes or there is an actual horse over there," Caroline said, opening and closing her eyes a few times to double-check._

 _It seemed as if the Mikaelson mansion, in all of its grandeur, had the whole town within its walls. The sound of clinking glasses and lively chatter could still be heard from outside in the front garden._

 _Caroline needed a break from boring holes into Rebekah Mikaelson with her eyes and watching the constant merry-go-round of Elena Gilbert and which of the Salvatore brothers she would eventually pick._

" _Of all creatures here tonight, why in the world would it be so unusual to see a horse?"_

" _I know you come from the horse and buggy era but these days a car is your best and fastest bet to get places."_

" _How economical and entirely unromantic of you, love," he drawled, drinking her in as she took a seat on the white garden furniture next to him, noticing a bottle of champagne and two accompanying glasses on the table. It was as if he was expecting her._

" _You are not pulling that whole romantic crap on me, Mikaelson," before he could interject she continued. "Just because I wore the dress you got me doesn't mean you're romantic, it just means I had no time to shop."_

" _I believe we covered this already during our waltz but the reason behind wearing the bracelet still remains a mystery."_

" _I needed something to match the gown, you know the one I had to wear because there was no time…"_

" _To shop, yeah I get it," he interrupted and by his tone, she could tell he didn't believe her. Truth be told, she didn't even believe herself. "It must be exhausting."_

" _What must be exhausting?"_

" _Always putting up a front," he sighed. "It is alright just to say you like it, I won't propose to you or anything."_

" _Well, with you who knows?"_

" _In all my time roaming this earth I've never been married and have no desire to start now, sweetheart."_

" _Someone break your heart?" Caroline had no intention of ever getting into a deep and meaningful with the evil hybrid that terrorised her friends and basically scared her boyfriend away but here she was doing just that._

 _He paused momentarily. It was an excruciatingly long wait as he popped the cork and poured the golden liquid into the champagne flutes. Caroline didn't think she could care more about what he was going to say next. She was fairly certain she needed to analyse that but she'd do that later in the privacy of her bedroom._

" _I'm going to need more of this if we're going to continue down this route," he murmured, lifting the glass to those sinful, crimson lips and taking a long sip. Caroline wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into and decided to blame the alcohol. She took a big gulp herself. What were a few more glasses anyway? "It wasn't a woman per se."_

" _Oh, I shouldn't have assumed," she babbled, not expecting that._

" _I'm not gay, love," he smirked, those dimples she knew all too well making an appearance. "I just wanted to clear that up because you seemed a little upset at the prospect."_

" _Enough with the ego, Mikaelson," she shot back. "So?"_

" _It was my father," he shared. "He was such a tyrant, took every opportunity to berate me and my siblings and bully my mother. I could never imagine getting married because of what I had witnessed. It just stuck with me I suppose."_

" _It was safer not to," Caroline offered as he nodded in agreement. "I never understood why my parents got married in the first place, they were so different. And I honestly felt like I was more of a burden to my father, he missed everything that was important to me. I was the lead in the school play and he apparently had a work emergency and couldn't make it, I'll never forget how painful it was to see that empty seat next to my mother in the audience."_

" _Well, my father killed my favourite horse, severed its neck."_

" _Wow. Are you really trying to make this an emotional scar off? Because even though no animals were harmed in my family my father was still an ass."_

" _I was merely stating a fact," he argued. "But just so you know, love, I would have never missed your performance."_

" _I was so good too."_

" _I'm sure you were," he concurred. "My father never thought I was good enough, I never understood it until I found out my true paternity."_

" _He was missing out," she uttered. "Now who's the most powerful creature on earth?"_

" _Oh, so you're admitting I am, huh?" Caroline had no intention of stroking that overbearing ego but again decided to blame it on the champagne._

" _I'm going through a mourning period and you are plying me with alcohol," she insisted. "I'll never forget the look in my father's eyes when he realised I was a vampire."_

" _One of the strongest vampires I've ever known, and there have been many," he grinned. "He was the one missing out on seeing just what a force of nature you are. But I know you loved him and I truly am sorry to hear about his passing, Caroline," he reiterated._

" _I think we need more alcohol," she motioned towards the bottle, thinking just how wonderful Klaus 'the terrible' Mikaelson could be and it frightened the hell out of her._

" _Indeed we do, love."_


	66. Beautiful Distraction

Thanks to the lovely Julie aka  supremeuppityone for her plethora of prompts she sent. I decided to split them up and do one now and hopefully the others at a later stage. For Klaroline Rewind (I'm late but I'll be doing these prompts all weekend given how many I have). This is set in the TVD world, but not anything in canon.

 **(3) No amount of sorry was going to fix her idiot friend Enzo breaking Rebekah's heart...but her first priority was to hide him before Klaus found out.**

 **Beautiful Distraction**

"Caroline," he murmured, looking up from his easel, paintbrush in hand. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Caroline shivered inwardly as his eyes wandered below her creamy neck and golden waves. The fitted, black dress she wore had done its job obviously.

"Klaus," she nodded, realising she hadn't practiced what she was going to say but given his effect on her, as usual, Caroline was sure she would have forgotten anyway.

Why the hell did he have to wear those henleys anyway? It gave her far too much access to those necklaces around his bare skin.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah," she lied, thinking this whole distraction attempt wasn't going to plan. If only her stupid ass friend hadn't stuffed up Caroline would be on her couch with a glass of wine and watching the Notebook for the millionth time. "Just fine."

 _ **Three hours earlier**_

" _You did what?"_

" _Caroline, not so loud," he growled, holding his head._

" _Oh I'm sorry," she drawled. "Is my talking interfering with your hangover?"_

" _Well, now that you mention it..."_

" _How could you be so damn stupid Enzo!"_

" _Well, I wasn't in my right mind."_

" _You were drunk off your ass, hardly a good excuse for possibly cheating on your girlfriend, Lorenzo."_

" _Now, we don't know that I did actually do that," he reasoned._

" _Oh, so you walk around with ladies panties in your pocket usually, do you?"_

" _I was drowning my sorrows because Rebekah broke up with me."_

" _Rebekah always breaks up with you because you're always doing stupid things," she chided. "It doesn't give you an excuse to hook up with some random from the Mystic Grill."_

" _I still dispute that anything happened," he argued. "I love Rebekah, even if she scares me like ninety-nine percent of the time."_

" _Well, nice work Romeo," she shot back. "If Rebekah doesn't stake you in the heart, her brother most certainly will."_

" _Which one?"_

" _You make a good point, lucky for you Finn, Elijah and Kol are all out of town this weekend, Klaus on the other hand."_

" _And to think the hangover was my biggest concern," he muttered. "I'm sure I can get to the bottom of this. I just need to find the underwear's owner."_

" _Because that worked out so well for you the last time. Mystic Falls is a small town, if Rebekah doesn't know about it now she will soon enough."_

" _Do you have any better ideas?"_

" _Yes. Hide."_

" _Forever?"_

" _No, not forever you idiot. I'm going to get Katherine to track down the mystery woman, she has a good eye for lingerie."_

" _And what are you going to do?"_

" _A little distraction 101," she groaned. "Trust me, I've had more than enough practice when it comes to diverting Klaus' attention elsewhere."_

"Okay," Klaus replied unconvincingly. "Not that I'm complaining about you being here, but why exactly are you?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Of course not," he replied. "But you do realise that I'm well aware this is just another distraction attempt by you and your little friends."

"This isn't a distraction," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I happen to need something from you." His eyebrow shot up curiously, that damn dimple in his left cheek making an unwanted appearance.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Well, I'm all ears, sweetheart."

"I need your help."

"Now, this is intriguing," he mused, stepping out from behind his easel and making Caroline notice just how toned his legs looked in those dark jeans. She closed her eyes momentarily before continuing. She was supposed to hate Klaus Mikaelson but she couldn't get her stupid body to behave. "What can I do for you?"

"I've uh," she stumbled, noticing the paintbrush in his hand. "Decided to make the Sheriff a birthday gift this year."

"And?"

"I decided to paint her something but I don't know anyone who paints as well as you," she complimented, hoping it would get a reaction.

"I seem to recall your comments about my snowflake," he pressed, edging a little closer.

"Well, it was a snowflake," she argued then remembered she was trying to distract him. "But I thought maybe you could teach me."

"And you thought that was fitting attire to paint?"

"I didn't think there were any steadfast rules," she scoffed.

"Here," he offered, pulling the paint-stained henley over his head.

"Why, uh, why are you doing that?"

"We don't want your dress to get paint splatters on it now, do we?" Before she could respond, he was placing it over her head half-naked.

Oh, God. What was she supposed to do now?

"Are you okay, love?"

"Just, uh, fine, thank you," she replied primly, not expecting him to take her hand, the shock she felt from his touch was enough to start a fire. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to paint," he grinned, taking her over to the easel and replacing his brilliant beginnings of a landscape with a nearby blank canvas. "Now take this," he instructed giving her a clean brush.

What she wasn't expecting was for him to stand behind her.

Closely.

Really closely.

So close his spicy aftershave was assaulting her nostrils.

"Now, I want you to start with some slow strokes," he commanded, his hand finding hers and grasping the brush with his fingers. As he dipped the brush in paint, it took every last shred of willpower to speak.

"Um, why are you doing that?"

"I'm teaching you to paint, Caroline," Klaus whispered, his lips practically touching her ear lobe. "Just relax."

"That's not really my thing," she managed to bite out.

"That's your problem right there," he offered. "Painting is supposed to be one of the best outlets for stress relief."

Caroline could think of something else that would be good for stress relief and it didn't involve painting and required a lot less clothing. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore just how good his toned chest felt against her back.

"Niklaus!" Caroline broke out of her reverie, she'd know that shrill voice and demanding tone anywhere. Enzo St John was as good as dead. "Well, well. What exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing," Caroline replied guiltily, taking her hands off the brush. "We are just painting."

"Half dressed? Actually, don't answer that, I don't need any more visuals."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Rebekah?" Klaus emitted a low growl, the werewolf inside him threatening to emerge.

"I'm sure she's just paying a nice visit to her brother," Caroline interrupted before Rebekah could explain. "Not, coming here to tell you anything about what someone may or may not have done and asking you to kill said person."

"If I wanted to kill someone, I'd want the pleasure of doing it myself, Forbes," Rebekah scowled. "What is up with you today? You're being higher strung than usual."

"She has a point, love," Klaus agreed, not making any attempts to distance himself from her. Caroline was actually surprised the siblings agreed on something. "You're definitely more anxious than usual, want to share something?"

"Hello! Anyone home?"

Caroline really did love her best friend but was an absolute idiot sometimes. Why in the hell he was walking into the lion's den she'd never understand.

"And here I thought it was going to be a quiet evening at home," Klaus shared. "What are you doing here, St John?"

"Can't I come visit my favourite brother-in-law without the third degree?"

"You're going to marry this knucklehead?" Klaus demanded. "I entertained him because I thought you'd get sick of him but I did not sign up for a life term."

"It was just a figure of speech, bro," Enzo insisted. "No need to get your panties in a twist, Niklaus."

"Panties, Enzo, really?" Caroline groaned.

"Speaking of panties, can I have mine back?" Rebekah asked her boyfriend. "They are my favourite pair."

"Are you serious?" Caroline shouted. "What in the hell, Enzo?"

"Well, Rebekah decided we should do a little matchmaking, apparently Niklaus is nicer when he's getting some."

"Hey," Klaus muttered.

"So, I came over here to help you out so this idiot doesn't kill you and it was all one of Rebekah's ridiculous schemes?"

"Basically, yes," Rebekah offered. "I knew you'd run over here to protect Enzo but I had no idea just how well we'd do."

"You did not," she replied childishly.

"Well, he is half-naked," Enzo pointed out.

"What the hell is going on here? And just so you know killing Enzo isn't off the table right now," Klaus said for his sister's benefit.

"I pretended to be unfaithful to your sister so Caroline would come over to distract you from killing me."

"Not bad, St John," Klaus grinned. "Maybe I do like you. But just so you know she wasn't distracting me, I was already onto her plan."

"Are you serious?" Caroline balked. "Please kill him before I do."

"Looks like the distracter has become the distractee," Klaus murmured, those sinful, crimson lips curving into a knowing smile.

"Unbelievable," she growled, turning to leave the room. "You all deserve each other."

"Until next time we meet, love," Klaus called out after her.

Caroline was already nervous about when that would be and what it would entail. Klaus Mikaelson was becoming increasingly more difficult to resist and that's what she was afraid of.


	67. Don't Dream It's Over

**For Klaroline Rewind (I know I'm SO late but I had this half done so just had to finish it). What if the journey we saw on TV was all a dream? A hallucination caused by Silas' spell? Picks up from TVD episode 4x18 - American Gothic. Lyrics and title by Crowded House.**

 **Don't Dream It's Over**

 _ **When the world comes in, they come to build a wall between us….**_

Klaus awoke with a start, his eyes slowly fluttering open. The light invading his vision as he struggled to gain his bearings. His mouth was dry and he could feel the residual sweat falling in droplets across his bare chest.

The room seemed familiar but why the worried but familiar blonde was standing over his body, Klaus had no idea. She looked beautiful as ever in teal even if she seemed to be worried but when he stirred her expression changed dramatically from anxious to exasperated.

"Took your damn time, Mikaelson," she hissed in his general direction but refused to make eye contact.

"Well, hello to you too, love," he attempted a joke even though his throat was raspy and as he tried to move realised just how much his joints ached. Klaus may have been a thousand years old but today he felt so much older.

"Don't hello me," she shot back. Klaus watched on curiously as she began to pace, her blonde waves swaying with every step.

"Would it be too much to ask for a shirt?" What he wasn't expecting was for one of his henleys to hit him squarely on the chest.

"For the record, your shirt was missing when I got here." Klaus was struggling to withhold a smirk. Sure it was missing. "Don't even think about it, Mikaelson." It was like she could read his mind and the telling blush on her creamy cheeks was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"So, why are you here?"

"You called me and I arrived fifty bajillion messages later. And then you were all grouchy and then just passed out for like 5 hours, all moaning and sweaty. I totally didn't just watch you the whole time, I stayed to make sure you didn't die, no other reason of course."

"Of course," he reiterated, trying not to get too excited by her flustered reaction.

Klaus busied himself with putting on the grey henley she'd offered, starting to feel somewhat comfortable until he remembered it.

All of it.

It was like multiple memories came flooding back hitting him squarely in the chest.

It wasn't pretty, in fact, it was excruciatingly painful.

He'd fled to New Orleans, Caroline all but a memory albeit their brief goodbye at graduation, as he left to face his enemies in New Orleans. Then:

Fatherhood.

Betrayal.

Loss.

Death.

It was overwhelming, to say the least, and just when he thought he'd died alongside his brother she'd awoken him from the terrifying nightmare.

"Is Elijah okay?" He asked hurriedly, his eyes frantically meeting hers.

"Well so far, but I did receive some disturbing news via text that he had his tongue down Katherine slash Elena's throat in some small, mid-western town."

Klaus was immediately confused but the fact his brother was well and truly alive (as much as a vampire could be) was enough to stop him complaining about their unorthodox pairing and possible threesome.

For now.

"Now I'm glad not to have eaten in a while."

"Your brother is pining over Katherine and I'm sure she's trying to steal the cure so she can kill you."

He'd certainly died in his visions but it didn't go down that way so Klaus wasn't too worried.

Yet.

But he had every intention of not letting any of it happen because he knew just what he wanted, where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with. If anything his love for her had only intensified by that episode he'd foreseen in the woods.

But Klaus had every intention of keeping that one to himself.

For now.

"So, prom is next week, excited? Have you secured a gown yet, love?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the evil, neighbourhood hybrid whose favourite pastimes include mass murder and causing general havoc?"

"Believe it or not I care about you," he offered, hoping she didn't think he was as crazy as he sounded.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and you better watch your emotionless and thieving friend Elena because she will steal your prom dress and then you'll need to come grovelling to me for a replacement. But just so you know mine is a much better option given its regal and historical significance, very Princess Grace of Monaco."

"Did you hit your head when you fell or is this just normal behaviour?"

"If you want to risk looking average at prom that's your choice." She faltered and Klaus knew then he'd made his point.

"I need to get back to prom committee, you know the one you so rudely interrupted."

"By all means, love," he smirked. "Don't let me keep you from such important endeavours." She flicked her hair, sent him an exaggerated but adorable eye roll then departed.

For now.

… **w** _ **e know they won't win.**_

A/N Thanks to my brilliant Klaroline squad livingdeadblondequeen klarolinesbuttons and poe-damn-son for the creative input.


	68. Even Better than the Real Thing

**Yess lemme help a fellow procrastinator procrastinate. AU/AH. I did this but I wanna read your version of it. Klaus is a well known porn star and caroline is his biggest fan and she meets him for the first time!**

Thanks, lovely lady, sorry for the delay. Yes! I'm pretty sure I've seen this prompt before somewhere, not sure my version will compare at all. I did change the premise quite a bit to suit me but I hope you still like it. Title and lyrics by U2.

 **Even Better than the Real Thing**

 **Las Vegas, NV**

 _ **Give me one more chance…**_

The crowded, front stage was heaving and it seemed to swell more every time he blinked. It shouldn't have been a surprise given his successful career, popularity and the fact it was the annual Adult Entertainment Convention in Las Vegas.

He'd attended it for years, Klaus actually losing count how many times, but it seemed as if the whole experience had somehow become increasingly tedious and manufactured.

Klaus hated to admit he'd retired from the industry because it made him feel so damn old and not because he missed the attention.

He still craved attention.

But only from one person.

As he combed the crowd, madly hoping a set of expressive, blue eyes he knew as well as his own would materialize.

But they didn't.

She wasn't there.

He felt his chest constrict at the prospect. Most guys would die to have women screaming his name and throwing their best underwear on stage but Klaus was immune to such things by now.

Today, all he felt was numb. He had been ever since she told him it was over.

For good.

 _ **Well, my heart is where it's always been…**_

His publicist nudged him in the ribs, gesturing to the nearby signing table. Klaus slightly relieved the part where they ogled every part of his body (well, mostly his famous, oversized appendage) was over and now purely about talking with the fans securely behind a wooden desk.

Klaus could never begrudge them or their intense enthusiasm. They were the reason for his popularity and high earnings.

He'd arrived from England orphaned, poor and desperate at first but the world of adult entertainment had captured his attention. Mainly for the money to support his siblings at first but then it had become an addictive drug he'd learned to embrace. And the best part?

He could have fun and turn off his emotions at the same time. Win-win.

Well, that was until he met her.

Feisty. Articulate. Gorgeous.

She'd interrupted one of his first signings in Los Angeles, an anthropology major at UCLA suggesting ways he could make his acting more believable to represent human nature. It was a clear protest given everything about her screamed girl-next-door.

But he could see there was much more.

Caroline Forbes was both stunning and intelligent. Blonde, blue eyes and a steely resolve Klaus knew he could never break, nor did he want to. This brilliant woman was going to be the death of him, not that he minded.

If Klaus wasn't so smitten he would have told her where she could shove her acting suggestions but he didn't.

In fact, he'd let her show him exactly what she meant over multiple dates and outings. And he couldn't argue with her suggestions at all, told her she could be his consultant. Caroline Forbes being Caroline Forbes had told him she liked to boss him around for free.

He hadn't kept the smile off his lips for days.

Well, until she decided their arrangement was purely professional, even unpaid. It killed Klaus that he could look but not touch.

His casual flings dried up completely as he tried everything he could to convince Caroline Forbes he wasn't the player the media portrayed him as. Fast forward two years and Elvis married them in Vegas. The convention each year had served as their anniversary celebrations.

Until now.

This year was the first they wouldn't celebrate because she wanted to dissolve their marriage.

 _ **My head is somewhere in between…**_

It hurt.

So much so that he'd struggled to attend at first. Sure they'd had their issues but Klaus hoped they weren't too far gone. He shuffled his way to the signing table, not bothering to look upwards at first. Until someone spoke.

"You're even hotter in real life," she purred, Klaus looked up probably against his better judgment given his current x-rated view of her left breast. "Can you please sign…"

"Woah, no need to flash the flesh, dear," another voice intervened. "Trust me, he's the kind of guy that will forget birthdays, kill your goldfish 'chips', forget to put the toilet seat down then…"

He knew her melodic voice all too well and while Klaus was glad she'd appeared, even at a completely inopportune time, he hated lies and needed to set them straight.

"I forgot your cousin Hayley's birthday mainly because she hates me and our other goldfish 'fish' actually ate 'chips', I was trying to spare you the grief, love. As for the toilet seat, I am a male, we just can't help ourselves."

"Um, all I wanted was an autograph," the confused girl stammered. Klaus immediately felt bad she'd been caught in the crossfire.

"Of course you do, would you mind lending me a pen to sign the divorce papers when you're finished?" Caroline asked.

Klaus was struggling not to react, his wife was testing his resolve. But that wasn't unexpected. The fireworks between them had only intensified in recent months. If only they could settle their disputes in a more private and civilized way, his king-sized bed would be the perfect venue.

"I only have this…" the girl offered feebly, looking between the couple in complete confusion.

"Lipstick?" She murmured, before inspecting it closely. "Mmmm, I don't think the law looks too favorably on Malibu Pink, right Klaus?"

"I don't think the law discriminates by lipstick shade," he growled.

"Wait, are you two married?" Someone a few people down in the line shrieked.

"Apparently," he conceded. "Until the lipstick dries, right love?"

"Oh my god," she murmured, the crowd seemed to erupt, surrounding the 'happy' couple all at once.

"Is he really that skilled with his cock?"

"And his mouth? Those crimson lips are to die for, I know where I want them on my body."

"How does he do that thing exactly with his tongue during '69?"

Klaus could see his publicist furiously shouting on her mobile, but for some reason, the feeling of her body slammed against him in the resulting chaos calmed him.

She always had that effect on him.

Klaus was waiting for her to pull away as usual but she clung onto him before offering an answer to the multitude of questions hurled her way. "A lady never talks."

The crowd, obviously upset by her non-response, decided to revolt. He grabbed her securely, signaling to his publicist to send the limo to the underground carpark of the Bellagio and an extra couple of reinforcements to get them through the increasingly hostile crowd.

"What's the matter with these people?"

"They like a lot of details," he offered, his lips brushing her earlobe. "We are at an Adult Exhibition Convention after all." She gave him an uncertain look before stepping away. He was worried about her safety at first until she yelled out for the benefit of the crazed crowd.

"Klaus Mikaelson is everything he purports to be on film. His cock is really that huge, a little crooked but he uses that particular trait to his and my benefit. His mouth and tongue meanwhile are equally legendary."

Klaus had every intention to intervene but hearing her talk about his prowess this way had rendered him briefly useless. So too the crazy hordes who decided they loved Caroline and all the details she had to offer.

"So, why exactly are you divorcing him?" She'd been unable to respond to that, which piqued his interest, but it helped her that the reinforcements arrived in a timely manner.

Oh my god," Caroline hissed, pacing back and forward in his hotel room ninety minutes later. "What will the Sheriff think?"

"That you have a healthy, sex life?"

"Not helping, Mikaelson," she groaned. "I came here to get a divorce, not embroil myself in some scandal."

"So, why say those things? Why even show up here? Were you trying to embarrass me because you obviously got your wish."

"I'll admit my intentions weren't so pure at the outset, but I gave your cock the best damn review you'll ever get."

"You said he's crooked."

"And he is, which is the best way to reach those places most guys can't," she purred, her left eyebrow cocked mischievously.

"Oh really?"

"I didn't come here to stroke your oversized ego, blame the huge, crazy, unrelenting female contingent," Caroline shot back.

"I know why you came," Klaus murmured, gruffly. "Just give me the papers if you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you," she whispered, only loud enough to be heard. "I'm just so scared."

"I would never hurt you, sweetheart. You know that."

"Scared that I'm not enough and that there will always be something better around the corner on your next road trip."

"I'm basically retired by choice and last time I got feisty on a road trip was when you stowed away with the luggage in Nashville."

"That was fun," she shared before switching back to reality. "I'm sorry, I've been dishonest with you and a little crazy because of all these foreign hormones. I mean I totally meant to crash your signing in LA all those years ago but not today because.."

"You're pregnant?" He asked huskily, his eyes dropping to her toned belly thinking of what could be.

"I am," she conceded sheepishly. "I meant to share this in a much more private and controlled setting not tell the world all about your appendage."

"You are amazing and, not just because you told everyone how well endowed I am, love."

"Have I ever told you how much of a conceited ass you are?"

"Not enough obviously," he shared. "I love you, Caroline Forbes. I've seen plenty of fake in my industry but you truly are even better than the real thing."


	69. Family Affair

Hooray for prompts! Here's a few ideas if you need some ideas! (1) "At some point, this will stop being weird, right?" (2) And then, Klaus noticed the giant claw marks in Caroline's new table...bloody hell, he may need to leave the country for a bit. (3) No amount of sorry was going to fix her idiot friend Enzo breaking Rebekah's heart...but her first priority was to hide him before Klaus found out. (4) She drew the line at broken necks before breakfast.

 **misssophiachase** answered:

Wow, thanks for so many great prompts, Julie! Two down (2, 3) and think I will combine the last two (1,4) for this final drabble. Thanks for always giving me so many amazing ideas.

 **(1) "At some point, this will stop being weird, right?" (4) She drew the line at broken necks before breakfast**

 **Family Affair**

 _New Orleans, LA_

"Why do these meetings always end in at least three broken necks before breakfast?" Caroline murmured, taking in the mess that was their kitchen strewn with broken and displaced furniture.

"You suggested family meetings before 8am," he offered. "I told you it's not really the best time given my siblings haven't had the optimal time to sleep off their blood hangovers nor have had their morning caffeine fix."

"I made beignets, Klaus," she whined, looking at the remnants of choux pastry spread across the table. "Not only that, I sent out the agenda well in advance."

"While I respect your organization Caroline, my siblings aren't really into rubbish or plumbing matters or sharing anything in general especially when it comes to food. The help usually tends to such menial matters."

"How grown-up and mature," she scoffed, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "But even so, look at the state of this place. Why are your siblings and their partners these uncivilized beings that don't understand proper breakfast etiquette?"

"They're bloody animals, love," he reasoned, his arm finding its way around her waist soothingly. "And to think I'm the only wolf in this unorthodox pack."

"At some point, this will stop being weird, right?" She asked, nuzzling into his chest housed in a familiar, grey henley.

"That we are married but can't escape my relatives living with us? I"m not sure, they have this weird tendency about wanting to stay stiflingly close."

"I blame you for daggering them and carting them across the country in coffins, it must be repressed memories."

"I can do it again if that would help," he suggested. "Kol is getting way too mouthy for my liking."

"You can't dagger your siblings, Klaus," she sighed, even if she wished he could at times. "All I wanted when we decided to give this living arrangement a go was some semblance of order."

"My brothers and sisters don't necessarily like routine or order. it ruins their ability to perform massacres at short notice."

"Well, Elijah certainly needs it when it comes to his suits."

"Maybe so but he does have Katherine in his ear and we all know how unpredictable she can be."

"Elijah I'm not worried about, he's the most polite relative I have. He may remove hearts as a party trick but he never throws food of furniture at our family meetings."

"Sounds promising then."

"I swear, I almost had Marcel on my side the other day," she huffed. "We were watching Terminator 2 and just when the T1000 was covered in liquid nitrogen your sister stormed in and denigrated all that is American cinema."

"Well…you do realize that James Bond is English, right?"

"I wasn't asking for your wrong opinion," she growled. "I was merely saying that we were bonding and Rebekah didn't like it."

"She's a tad possessive, sweetheart," he explained. "Trust me, I've been held hostage by her drama for over one thousand years now."

"Davina and I went shopping and Rebekah, who'd had no interest in going out, showed up out of the blue. Then proceeded to berate the dress I bought for the Masquerade Ball."

"You mean the dress I ripped off as soon as we were alone?" He smirked, pulling her closer, his fingernails massaging her soft skin. "She's just jealous of your style."

"Maybe but it's not the point, Klaus," she uttered defeatedly. "Your family hates me, sometimes I feel like I'll never be truly accepted."

"Sweetheart, that's not true," he promised, pulling her into a hug. His arms encircling her waist and by his possessive grip, Caroline knew he was threatening not to let go. Ever. "They love you in their own unique, Mikaelson way."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"They are jealous because they consider you the most normal, well even with your compulsive love of lists."

"Sarcasm, really?

"Says the girl who has color-coded and alphabetized her to-do lists?"

"I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better, Mikaelson?" She shot back, removing herself reluctantly from his arms.

"Fine," he said, accepting her challenge. "Take a seat, love." She wasn't sure what to think but found the closest piece of furniture that hadn't been broken in the latest altercation.

"We're not the most affectionate family but even the smallest gestures can mean so much in our world."

"Go on."

"The housekeeping staff overheard Davina accusing Rebekah of sabotage and praising your fashion sense. The most interesting part was that Katherine backed Davina up and apparently Rebekah has ordered your same dress in four colors."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I always liked Davina" Caroline lied. She had fancied Bonnie with Kol for the longest time but when she'd run off with Enzo, she didn't have much choice but to get on the Kolvina ship.

"Marcel insisted on watching every Terminator movie because he thinks you have good taste in movies."

"Well, damn straight," she mumbled.

"Kol considers himself the prankster of the compound but was jealous this past April Fools that you had better jokes."

"I can't help that I'm the master."

"And that's why Kol can't wait to try and beat you. My intel tells me that he has some more pranks up his sleeve," Klaus shared.

"Well, bring it on little Mikaelson." Caroline thought she'd feel upset at the prospect but her competitive streak was out in full force.

"Acting out like brats isn't the best way but it's how the Mikaelsons do things and given your responses I can't help but think you're going to fit in better than expected."

"Your logic is completely whacked, Mikaelson, but I can't help but feel a little more part of the family. Whether it is a good or bad thing, I guess I'll find out."


	70. Havana

**Song title Klaroline mini drabble**

Could you please write a mini Klaroline drabble based on the song Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. Thank you, love all your fanfics, you're an amazing writer!

Loving your choice of song, I've interspersed some of the lyrics from Senorita (in italics) but included another song of hers I love in the title. They seem to fit well together!

 **Synopsis: Klaus Mikaelson has been summonsed to spend time with his estranged family in sunny Cuba. Bored and determined to avoid them he finds something to do and someone to pass the time with.**

 **Havana**

 _ **The air was hot from summer rain…**_

She was teasing him, running through the tiny waves licking the shoreline and showcasing a new, red bikini that left little to the imagination.

Klaus pressed his lips together remembering just how studiously he'd traced every curve and each stray freckle sprinkled across her creamy skin the previous night.

Caroline Forbes was truly an enigma.

Too perfect for this world and too perfect for him.

He was waiting for her to disappear but, at the same time, madly hoping she wouldn't. And to think they'd met only three days earlier.

She was a beautiful distraction who Klaus needed more than he realized. All the stress of reuniting with his family in Havana had melted away as soon as he heard her melodic laugh in some hole-in-the-wall bar downtown.

She was gorgeous in red, yes, but Klaus didn't realize just how breathtaking until she'd approached him and suggested tequila shots, a wedge of lime tracing her pink lips. Given his current mood and her exquisite mouth, it wasn't that hard of a sell.

Well, that was until she made him dance. Or salsa as she explained. Klaus had no rhythm whatsoever but decided he could blame it on the abundance of alcohol and rubbing up against her lithe figure wasn't such a bad experience.

Waking the next morning alone, his mouth dry from an excess of tequila, Klaus knew he wanted so much more but had no idea just who his mystery woman was.

Klaus had searched madly for her in town until he accidentally stumbled upon her in his hotel's expansive ballroom teaching some old, uncoordinated guest how to salsa. That he wasn't expecting but seeing her again all he wanted was for her to teach him instead.

Even if he had two left feet and generally avoided the dance floor at all costs it didn't seem to matter at that point as she sensed his presence then proceeded to stare at him curiously, her left eyebrow cocked adorably.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her cute, American accent messing with his usually indifferent demeanor.

"I was just," he hesitated, wishing he was much more cool and composed at that moment.

"If you'd like to sign up for dance classes there's a board just outside," she smiled teasingly, obviously revisiting their first 'lesson.'

"Of course," he smirked, then proceeded to book her up for the next two weeks. Maybe he was being slightly possessive but for Klaus Mikaelson that was the only way.

 _ **Sapphire moonlight**_

"Klaus," she admonished, her tone half disciplinary and the other half playful. "I get you don't like an audience during lessons but stop messing around and stepping on my toes while you're at it."

"It's an unreliable dance floor," he argued, gesturing to the soft sand underfoot bathed in moonlight. "How am I expected to concentrate?"

"Well, we could go back to the ballroom," she offered, sending him a knowing glance. Klaus was fairly certain he'd never tire of her creamy skin, golden waves and her ability to make him say yes to absolutely anything she asked.

Except that.

It had been two days of dance lessons interspersed with fun, constant banter and a growing sexual tension that was threatening to erupt at any moment.

 _ **We danced for hours in the sand**_

"I take it all back, I'll concentrate love," he promised, pulling her closer and trying to ignore just how delicious she smelled. A mixture of raspberries, vanilla, and cinnamon.

"This is crazy," Caroline murmured into the crook of his neck as they danced slowly.

"Why? You've never danced under the stars?"

"Yes, but nothing like this," she smiled against his collarbone as he held her close. "I could get used to this."

"Well, no reason to stop then, unless there's another lesson you need to get to now."

"It can wait," she joked, her fingernails tracing the small of his back through his white shirt. "There's no other place I'd rather be."

 _ **Tequila sunrise**_

Klaus stirred, attempting to gain his bearings. The sun was rising in brilliant streaks of pink and orange across the sky, much like his favorite cocktail. But that wasn't the best part of this moment.

It was the fact she was nestled in his arms naked, their clothes scattered nearby. Klaus never knew what true happiness felt like until that very moment.

Caroline mewed, scrunching her nose adorably in her sleep. It took all his willpower not to touch her or to kiss that cute nose. This was usually his cue to exit but Klaus couldn't do it.

She felt so good.

She felt so right.

And he'd no doubt have to leave given his family name had a tendency to follow him wherever he went.

He'd met up with Esther and Mikael in Havana through family obligation more than anything. He'd long since denounced their chosen activities but did it for his younger siblings.

Their reunion had gone as suspected but Caroline had been more than a distraction the past few days, she'd been his savior.

But now it had to end.

 _ **I wish I could pretend I didn't need you**_

Klaus had attempted to gather his belongings without trying to disturb her sleep, but she'd awoken. Stretching out like a beautiful kitten as she did.

Klaus stole a quick glance, unexpectedly making eye contact with her. Dark blue eyes on light. He'd meant to look away but it had proven too difficult. She'd averted her gaze which landed on his gathered belongings. He couldn't miss the hurt in her eyes.

"Well, I suppose we should go then," Caroline mumbled, sitting up while placing her arm strategically across those delicious nipples he'd feasted on hours earlier.

"Believe me I don't want to go," he offered feebly.

"But yet you were trying frantically to erase everything that happened here," she scoffed. "Don't worry you're not the first ass to do that."

"Some guy did this? Tell me his name and I'll…"

"The guy who's trying to sneak out is going to hunt down the guy who did something similar, spare me," she growled. Klaus felt her move away, the space between them driving him crazy.

"But…"

"You are just like the rest," Caroline hissed, throwing on her clothing hurriedly.

"I'm not, it's just complicated," he uttered, albeit feebly. Klaus blamed that on the fact his nether regions were more concerned with all the lovely, naked flesh she was covering.

"If you're the unwilling child of a family drug empire I might listen but otherwise I'm leaving," she hissed, reaching for her coat.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going," she huffed, attempting to make as much distance between them as she could.

"I grew up on a drug plantation," he offered to her retreating back. "First it was marijuana then cocaine and heroin. I got away as soon as I could but the Mikaelson tentacles have this way of drawing you back in if you care about the welfare of your siblings."

"Hold on," she deduced. "You're a Mikaelson?"

"Unfortunately," he groaned, her back still to him.

"My father hates yours," Caroline shared, turning around slowly.

"You're a Forbes?"

"As much as you want to be a Mikaelson," she replied, sending a dry smile in his direction. "Well, this is extremely awkward."

"Or romantic perhaps?"

"What have you been smoking?"

"It's probably a little early for us to be joking about drugs and being the Capulets and Montagues, right?"

"Mmmm, true. Although I did always love Romeo and Juliet, you know without the whole dying part."

"Me too," Klaus agreed. "Any chance you'd be willing to give us a go without the whole dying part? We may need to evade a few drug lords and some family drama in the process."

"Well, at least you can almost salsa now."

"And how exactly is that particular skill going to help me?"

"We can go undercover, Mikaelson, you could be my teaching assistant with further tutoring of course," Caroline grinned knowingly. "Speaking of which, you do realize you owe me another week and a half in lessons though, right?"

"And what if I can't pay you?"

"You can make it up to me in other ways, Mikaelson."


	71. You're Making Me High

Muddy Waters' Champagne and Reefer 😉

 **Klaroline Song Drabble Prompts**

Hehe, thanks, Julie. This just screams Kol, I hope you enjoy this Human AU : )

 **You're Making Me High**

"Niklaus!"

"Screeching at me isn't going to make me go, Rebekah," he growled. Klaus was hoping to enjoy his _Dexter_ marathon in peace but his little sister had other ideas. "And how did you get inside? I thought I revoked my spare key."

"Not before I made a copy," she shot back, taking a seat on the coffee table and obscuring his view of the television. "Surely you can take a break from serial killers and go see your brother."

"Last time I checked he's your brother too," he hissed.

"I've done my best Niklaus," she insisted. "But Kol is this close to the brink after Bonnie dumped him, he needs some tough love."

"Tougher than you?"He whistled in disbelief. "And knowing Kol Mikaelson, he probably deserved it." Bonnie Bennett was too good for his immature sibling, that's exactly what he thought when they first met.

Well, that wasn't entirely correct.

The first time he met Bonnie, Klaus was so distracted by her best friend that he only managed to mumble a vague greeting in her direction. She was breathtaking with those golden waves, expressive, blue eyes and enticing pink lips.

"Niklaus he's incensing the neighbors by blasting Muddy Waters and we all know what that means," she interrupted.

"Oh bloody hell," he huffed, standing up abruptly. "But this is the last time." He left before she could smugly claim victory.

Klaus didn't altogether blame Kol, women were trouble. Take Caroline Forbes, for example, beautiful but also extremely hard work. He was used to women throwing themselves at him but she wasn't most women.

They'd met a year earlier at a downtown bar in Soho. Kol had invited his siblings, sister-in-law Katherine and brother-in-law Enzo to meet his new girlfriend. It was a first for their little brother so it made them all the more curious.

From what Klaus could remember, Bonnie was great but her best friend had stolen his attention and had held it ever since. He'd flashed his best smirk in her direction and attempted his usual Klaus Mikaelson magic and she wasn't buying it. Objecting to his use of endearments when they hardly knew each other and even labeling him a player.

He wanted to argue but it was difficult because it was true and all he wanted was to be better for her. And this was all within twenty minutes of knowing her.

Then it began. Slowly at first and then all he could think about was her.

All. The. Time.

Then he started seeing her everywhere; at his local bar, at birthdays, weddings and parties and she looked more beautiful every time and that melodic laugh was steadily wearing him down until he snapped.

Klaus shook his head, determined to shut out that particular memory because he wouldn't get out of the car anytime soon. He could hear the familiar strains of music as he pulled up outside his house.

They were all surprised when Kol adopted _Champagne and Reefer_ as his wallowing anthem but, obscurity aside, at least they knew when he was truly upset. This time was no different.

He let himself inside (reminding himself not to admit that to his sister) and followed the noise to his brother's woeful singing. What he saw was a little confronting, Kol stretched out on the couch in nothing but boxer shorts.

"This I did not sign up for," he uttered. Kol heard him looking up briefly, his hair unkempt and his brown eyes slightly glassy.

"Big brother," he yelled, by way of greeting. "Where's my champagne?" Klaus had to think about that for a moment then remembered the lyrics to the song playing on what seemed like repeat.

" _Bring me champagne when I'm thirsty,"_ he slurred off-key.

"I don't think you need anything else to drink."

" _Bring me reefer when I want to get high."_

"You definitely don't need that either," he balked, wondering how he ended up babysitting.

"Did you bring my weed, darling?" Klaus was hoping his brother wasn't so far past it that he was referring to him in that way.

"Yes, I'm your friendly neighborhood drug dealer, Kol." Caroline shot back sarcastically. Klaus knew that voice all too well, not to mention the fact that her vanilla scent was infiltrating his nostrils.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, sweets."

"Oh my god Kol, I came here to get some of Bonnie's clothes," she huffed, glancing briefly in Klaus' direction before returning her attention to Kol. Here she was again, looking even better than the last time in dark jeans and what suspiciously looked like one of his henleys. "Clearly you're otherwise engaged, I'll find my own way to your bedroom."

Klaus was torn between his badly singing, clearly wasted brother and Caroline. She seemed distracted by his presence and given what had transpired, Klaus knew he needed to speak to her. If his brother and her best friend were over for good it was probably his last chance.

She was elbow deep in drawers when he entered the closet. Klaus knew Caroline was incredibly productive so had to work fast.

"My brother is an idiot at the best of times but he does have a big heart."

"I'm sure that's what his drug dealer thinks too," she muttered. "But I really could have done without the lack of clothing."

"You're telling me, I'm related to the clown," he offered, trying to ignore every impulse pushing him towards her. Klaus would be lying if it was solely just to tuck that stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You know as crazy as it sounds I thought they were going to make it," she shared, pausing briefly from her current task.

"It's not so crazy," he agreed. "I've never seen Kol like this with anyone, Bonnie has really been a good influence."

"Damn straight I am," they both looked at each other at her familiar voice. "Just like I'm going to be with you stubborn idiots." Before either could react, the closet door slammed shut, they could hear the lock click into place.

"And I'm not drunk or stoned," Kol added. "I deserve a bloody Oscar for that performance."

"Minus your half-naked appearance," Caroline shuddered.

"You've locked us in," Klaus growled. "How mature, I take back anything nice I said about either of you just then."

"Me too."

"We're sick of this weird dance you're doing," Bonnie shouted. "What better way to get you to admit your feelings then locking you up together."

"And we also have $2,000 on Klaroline getting together in the family pool," Kol offered. "I cannot lose to Elijah."

"Klaroline?" They both asked in unison.

"Less talking about your ship name and more on getting busy," Bonnie chided. "We are going out, might not be back until morning."

"Bonnie Bennett! Don't you dare leave me," Caroline cried, banging on the door and attempting to turn the handle without any luck. "You know I have mild claustrophobia."

"Well, that didn't stop you both getting busy in the coat check at Rebekah and Enzo's wedding," Kol said.

"Urgh, Rebekah, I'm going to kill her for this ridiculous plan too," Klaus growled, although truth be told he wasn't too upset with Caroline in such close proximity.

"Or how about the pantry escapades at Katherine and Elijah's baby shower? You ask someone to procure the ketchup and find all that happening instead."

"Fine Bonnie, my claustrophobia doesn't activate in intimate situations," she scoffed defensively. "But you are not leaving me here with him."

"Excuse me? You make me sound like the worst person."

"You can be," she murmured. "How do you explain what happened at the christening then at the wedding, in the toilets at the Knicks game but also…"

"We were both there as I recall."

"I didn't do those things, until you."

"And that's my fault, unbelievable Caroline," he argued. "I did those things to be close to you because most of the time you ignored me or acted like I was dirt on your shoe."

"I didn't mean to it's just…"

"It's what exactly? I like you Caroline Forbes, a lot. Yes, I've had a colorful past but as soon as I met you it all stopped."

"It did?"

"It did," he reiterated, moving closer and finally fastening that tantalizing stray lock of hair away. "All I want is you, love."

"Suddenly the endearment doesn't bother me at all," she grinned, pulling him closer for a kiss. As his lips met hers, Klaus didn't think anything could get any better.

"Finally," the couple on the other side of the door sighed. They pulled apart briefly to hear what else they had to say.

"So, are you going to let us out now?"

"No, it's better to be safe than sorry," Kol joked. "Have a good night, kids."

"For some reason, the thought of being alone in this closet all night with you is kind of a turn on," Klaus smirked, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I couldn't agree more, Mikaelson. But I'm looking forward to getting my revenge on them tomorrow, you in?'

"Hell, yes."


	72. If I Can't Have You

**if you're still taking song prompts for klaroline, how about shawn mendes "if i can't have you"?**

 **Yesssss anon, love this song!**

 **Singer/Songwriter Klaus Mikaelson can't stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend and childhood best friend Caroline Forbes. His behavior leads his frustrated manager to take drastic action.**

 **If I Can't Have You**

 _ **I can't write one song that's not about you**_

" _I don't know who you are anymore."_

Her words still haunted him, even three months later.

Klaus had returned home to Los Angeles ready to throw himself into writing and determined to try and block out all distractions.

But then it started.

It wasn't a matter of not writing, in fact he'd penned a whole album within six weeks. Klaus thought it was good. It was probably the most honest writing he'd ever done. Unfortunately his manager and record label didn't agree. They even had the audacity to call him obsessive like some crazed stalker.

His insomnia was profound after that meeting. On one of those sleepless nights Klaus found himself in his expansive attic at 3am trawling through the numerous cardboard boxes – also known as his past - deciding that for some crazy reason revisiting his childhood would help kickstart the creative process.

It did at first, the multitude of photos acting as the perfect narration of his high school journey. Kol making goofy faces, Elijah staring at him in the background with disdain, Katherine flashing her bloomers mid-cheer at Homecoming much to Rebekah's shock and Bonnie lazily reading Ulysses under her favourite tree.

Then he happened on the next picture. One he knew all too well. Caroline Forbes, his best friend and former girlfriend, dressed as a sexy nurse on Halloween and poking out her tongue. It had been her initial response when he'd asked her to give him mouth-to-mouth. Granted she did later, albeit after much persuasion.

God he loved her, he probably always would. He decided this revisiting of memory lane was a very bad idea and not at all going to help his current predicament.

It was at that point as the sun began to peek above the horizon he knew exactly what he had to do. Purge her memory including wiping their most recent conversation from his mind and then maybe he could write.

Easier said than done.

 _ **3 months earlier…**_

 _ **Can't drink without thinkin' about you**_

" _Barman, another whiskey please?" He asked, shaking his glass for extra effect. He needed the liquid courage as everything was unfolding around him. Klaus had missed Boston and his family and best friends but having them come together all at once was slightly confronting._

 _Probably his fault for deciding to attend this wedding last minute. His last album had just gone platinum and rather than basking in his success Klaus was already anxious about how he was going to top it._

" _Did you ever think our little Kol would get married?" Katherine's arm was around his shoulder before he could process it completely. He still hated Katherine because she told Caroline he cried during ET when they were thirteen._

" _No one ever thought he'd ever be mature enough to marry," he joked. "But apparently Esther sent him off to Bonnie with care instructions."_

" _Now those I would pay to see," she teased. "You know seeing your brother married is almost as surprising as seeing his superstar big brother grace us with his presence."_

" _It's not like that Kat and you know it," he replied gruffly. "But you did marry Elijah and take his grumpy ass off my hands so I won't hold it against you."_

 _She poked out her tongue before replying. "If I was truly an evil sister-in-law I'd tell you just how good Elijah is in bed with his…."_

" _Yuck, seriously Kat," he growled, hoping the dozen or so whiskeys he'd consumed wouldn't make a repeat appearance. "You truly are the devil incarnate."_

" _And just like that we're back in high school again," a soothing and familiar voice offered. "Stop playing with him Kitty Kat, he's out of practice."_

" _But it's just so much fun," she argued before sending him a knowing wink then gesturing in Caroline's direction. So not obvious._

 _It was no secret that his siblings and most people in his hometown held out hope that the prom king and queen would live happily ever after. Unfortunately it wasn't a realistic scenario, they'd grown apart not only in terms of distance._

" _Always the diplomat, love," he smiled, probably against his better judgment. He'd felt completely out of place but when she'd floated effortlessly down the aisle of the church in nude silk Klaus felt like he was home again._

" _Have you met your family?"_

" _Touché," he chuckled, swirling the amber liquid in his glass and trying to ignore just how good she still smelled, a mixture of strawberries and freshly pouring rain. "If I get too drunk later, and forget to say, you truly are the perfect bridesmaid."_

" _Why, because I know how to keep the peace between many competing egos? Your sister was especially difficult; anyone would think she was the bride."_

" _Nothing ever changes around here," he mused, not unfamiliar with his little sister's antics. "No, it's because you outshone them all, even the bride, just don't tell Bonnie I said that."_

" _So, I'm actually surprised you're here. I was told you were too busy to come home for the wedding." Klaus could sense the resentment in her voice._

" _I moved a few things around."_

" _Well, given it's your own brother I'm glad you were able to be so flexible."_

" _Wow, tell me what you really think, Caroline."_

" _Fine, I will," she offered, before taking a breath obviously about to give him a piece of her mind._

" _It was a rhetorical statement," he growled. "I don't need a lecture, we're not teenagers anymore."_

" _Well, you could have fooled me," she huffed. "I'm so proud of you and what you're doing Klaus but coming back to visit your relatives shouldn't be just an annual event."_

" _I'm sure Esther, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah barely notice my absence, love."_

" _You'd be surprised, Kol wasn't his usual joking-self when he found out his big brother might not be at his wedding."_

" _Well, I'm here now."_

" _For how long for exactly?_

" _I, uh, leave tomorrow," he faltered, his gaze now downcast his drink suddenly very interesting._

" _Haven't you just released your record? Surely they'd allow you some time off?"_

" _An artist's work is never done."_

" _Why don't I believe you?" She asked, taking him by surprise and grazing his chin with her forefinger so his gaze returned to hers. Klaus suddenly felt dizzy and not just because of his alcohol consumption. "I really don't know who you are anymore, Klaus."_

" _I'm still me, sweetheart," he bit back defensively, completely puzzled and annoyed at the same time. The hardest thing he'd ever done was leave Caroline Forbes._

" _Well, how about staying and we can see if that's true?"_

" _I'd love to, I would, but I really need to get back." He pulled back his stool and left, worried that her hopeful expression might tempt him to stay and actually force him to have a real adult conversation about his feelings. Klaus really wasn't ready for that._

 _ **Is it too late to tell you that everything means nothing if I can't have you?**_

"What is with you, mate?" His manager Enzo offered between songs in the recording studio. "When you went home I thought it would get you out of your funk."

"Apparently not."

"You are extremely talented Klaus and as your manager I'm here to support you even when you're being a total wanker."

"Wow, tell me what you really think. You're like the male version of my sister, completely unapologetic and scathing."

"Mmmm, not sure what I think about being compared to your sister but that's why you hired me," Enzo shot back. "You've only been able to write about one subject and while I don't begrudge you a muse there needs to be some variety."

"I'm trying, believe me," he promised.

"Not well enough," he shot back, gesturing to the studio door and signalling a come here gesture with his fingers.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought that bringing your biggest distraction here might help."

"My biggest distraction," Klaus murmured, his brain working quickly to work out just what he meant. "You didn't?"

"Well, how was I supposed to lift the spell?"

"You realise having her here will work in the complete opposite way, St John," Klaus mumbled thinking, not for the first time, his manager wasn't the smartest person.

"Calm down princess, she's here to beat it out of you. Genius right?"

"What the hell Enzo? She has a really sharp tongue and a mean right hook."

"Perfect then," He wasn't sure what this was until she appeared behind the glass wall in the studio looking even more beautiful than Klaus remembered. "And by the way, it took a lot to get her here given she thinks you're an arrogant ass. Her words, not mine."

"I get it Enzo, you are the best manager ever," he groaned sarcastically. "Any chance we can talk in private?"

They all seemed to scatter, mostly scared that shouting would ensue and Caroline's famed right hook might be put to the test.

"You are an arrogant ass," she offered, propping her feet up on the desk and eyeing him through the glass. "I only say that because I worry about those poor fans of yours who should know better."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, love."

"So, why the writer's block exactly?"

"Straight to the point I see."

"Well, some people have lives to save, Mikaelson," she cocked her head slightly to the left, making Klaus lose all concentration momentarily.

"I'm fairly certain the night you decided to dress as a nurse for Halloween your future vocation was secured and given your caring nature it's perfect," he smiled knowingly. "Although I hope your outfit at Mass General isn't as skimpy as the original version."

"Why would that be so bad?"

"I'm thinking about heart attacks for the most part but not gonna lie it also makes me extremely jealous. Call me a caveman but I always hoped that outfit was for my eyes only."

"And if it was?" She was now leaning closer towards the glass, her blue eyes seeking out his curiously.

"I saw that picture the other day," he replied huskily. "You were in that same costume poking your tongue out at the camera. I didn't think I'd ever felt so happy."

"Funny that, I felt the same way. I'll never forget your fireman suit, even if you were scared of fire."

"Kol thought it would be a good choice."

"And that says it all," she laughed. "So, what exactly am I here for, Mikaelson? What's this distraction you can't shake?"

"Well, I have one huge stumbling block," he admitted sheepishly. "It's you."

"Huh?"

"I can't stop thinking or writing about you," he admitted, his eyes finding hers through the glass and secretly hoping that telling the truth would somehow free him.

She was silent for the most part obviously processing his confession and weighing up whether or not to shout or kick his ass.

"My manager likes my songs but apparently pining after one person isn't all that attractive to the general public," he murmured.

"You don't act like that at all," she answered, "in fact you can barely bring yourself to visit Boston because you're just too busy for your family and…"

"You're the reason."

"I'm sorry?"

"No I'm sorry," he reiterated. "I've always loved you Caroline, probably since Katherine told you I cried during ET at Lucien's party in the seventh grade, which by the way I so didn't."

"Now I feel like I've really been transported back in time," she murmured.

"I was setting the scene," he explained, moving closer and placing his hand on the glass just near her lips. "When you and I broke out those turkeys on old man Johnson's farm prior to Thanksgiving because you decided being vegetarian was a great idea."

"And it was."

"For a day," he grinned, "but I'm sure those turkeys we freed will always be thankful for your generosity."

"You only liked it because we made out in the field afterwards."

"Well, I am only human you know, love," he joked, poking his tongue out through the glass. "But it was when you were named Queen at prom I honestly thought we'd be together forever."

"But life had a way of intervening," she murmured, her eyes dipping. "And I don't regret that for a moment because I'm so proud of you Klaus…"

"But you just don't know who I am anymore?" He recited, those words he knew so well that had killed him.

"Well, yes. You didn't want anything to do with Boston, with your friends and family, with me."

"I didn't want to come home because of you, Caroline," he admitted. "It was idiotic but the thought of seeing you in general but also happy with someone else was enough to stay away. I guess my family were collateral damage which wasn't fair either."

"Wow, he finally comes clean," she teased. "I don't want to stroke your ego but now you've admitted your undying love I could certainly help this writer's block."

"How, exactly?" Klaus asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"How in the hell do I get in there?" She insisted, running her hands over the glass repeatedly.

"I have a weird feeling my sadistic manager thinks it would be fun to keep us apart to further the creative process."

"We can kill him right?"

"Oh yeah, but it doesn't mean we can't have fun either," he smiled. "In fact I have this great melody I'd like you to hear."

It was at that point Klaus Mikaelson's track "If I Can't Have You" made its way to the top of the charts and given all his success he took some much needed time off with his finance and family in Boston.


	73. I Forgot that You Existed

ANONYMOUS: **For the klaroline song dabbles could you do Taylor Swift 'I Forgot That You Existed' I just picture them both getting over their past traumas just by being together**

Thanks nonnie! Great idea. I love this song (and the rest of the album). Hope you like where it went, blame the fact I just watched Blue Crush again.

 **He's chasing his wayward brother across the globe to take his mind off things and she's trying to keep a low profile after a messy break-up until their paths unexpectedly cross.**

 **I Forgot That You Existed**

 _ **Oahu, HI**_

 _ **I forgot that you existed**_

No, she really did forget. The only thing she did remember was when it happened.

It was Sunday July 26th at 1:33pm. A stunning 93 degrees on the North Shore according to the weather report, the sound of waves from nearby Waimea Bay her backing soundtrack and a delicious serving of fish tacos courtesy of the guy seated across the table.

The guy that looked completely out of place in his designer threads at a food truck who seemed to be studying the meal in front of him carefully.

"It's a taco, you eat it with your hands no cutlery necessary," she instructed, picking it up and taking a sizeable bite. "See?"

"And here I thought it was a projectile I could throw at my wayward younger brother," he muttered sarcastically. "And I do know what a taco is Ms Forbes."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be a first if you did throw it at him," she offered, looking over to said brother who was attempting to charm a few local beachgoers and wolfing down his own tacos without caring much about spillage.

 _Caroline wasn't quite sure what to think about her current predicament, she'd woken early to surf then headed to Waimea for her usual lessons._

 _What she wasn't expecting was a twenty-something, English tourist, albeit cute, dressed in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt. He'd called her darling about twenty times before she'd even taught him how to stand up beachside on his board._

 _Once she eased him into the water (probably against her better judgment), he decided no more training was required and proceeded to anger neighboring surfers (either by heckling, cutting them off or trying to chat them up) and broken her board in half during a particularly bad break._

 _It was only when they returned to the beach and happened upon another equally out of place observer. Unlike her Hawaiian shirt-wearing student, this guy was practically glowing in the sunlight. Dirty, blonde curls, crimson lips, and dimples which were so distracting Caroline didn't even notice just how much his jeans, loafers and button-down shirt were screaming preppy chic in the completely wrong setting._

 _He removed his aviators, those blue eyes taking their time to not only inspect her companion but her also. Caroline almost felt self-conscious the way those intense orbs were traveling the expanse of her bikini-clad body. She shivered inwardly annoyed that some cocky stranger had that effect._

" _Who tipped you off this time, Niklaus?" Her troublemaker to the left whined. Obviously, they knew each other but in other news his name was Niklaus? Caroline wasn't quite sure how to process this information._

" _Lucy."_

" _Seriously? The maid ratted me out?"_

" _I think she was more disturbed by your request for Hawaiian shirts, Kol," he murmured, his eyebrows rising briefly in judgment._

" _I was trying to blend in so as to avoid detection."_

" _As much as you like to think you're stealth, well you're not."_

" _Is that according to the older brother or detective in you?"_

" _Both," he shrugged. Caroline meanwhile was watching this whole scene unfold with great interest. She'd been teaching surfing for about six months now but never experienced anything like this. "You need to come home, Kol."_

" _And what if I don't want to?" He growled. "What if I've found the love of my life here in Hawaii." Before she knew it, he'd placed his arm across her back and pulled Caroline closer._

" _The love of your life? Well, then I'd really love to know the name of the amazing woman who's tamed my little brother."_

" _I've done no such thing," Caroline blurted out, feeling completely lost. The fact this idiot broke her board was one thing but then he'd brought her into his story which wasn't on. "He's not my type at all."_

" _Hey, I'm everyone's type."_

" _Wow," Caroline whistled. "I really hope you don't use that line when trying to pick up women."_

" _Too late," the cute looking guy murmured, a slight smile tugging at those crimson lips._

" _You are such a wet blanket, Niklaus, always trying to ruin any semblance of fun. Don't forget that if you hadn't bloody well abdicated the throne I'd be able to travel the world without a babysitter and have fun with whomever I like," he pouted, his brown eyes wandering back to Caroline._

 _Abdicated a throne? Were these two royalty or had she entered the twilight zone?_

" _Oh come on, buddy," she huffed. "Still not in the slightest bit interested." Caroline couldn't miss the stray dimple his brother flashed in response. "I'm not here for whatever weird family drama this is, I have to go and source another board since his royal pain in the ass broke mine."_

" _Now that is a catchy nickname," Niklaus smirked. "But please let me buy you another, it's the least I can do."_

" _I'll sort it out," she mumbled, slightly overwhelmed under his gaze. "However, I am starving so if you want to buy a girl some lunch I might be able to forgive the debt."_

" _Yes! Let's get some lunch," Kol agreed. "Great idea, darling."_

" _I'll promise I'll make him sit at another table," his brother promised._

 _ **And I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't**_

"So, Niklaus, what's that all about?"

"What's that about? It's my name last time I checked."

"Well, Niklaus seems like someone who'll show up to the beach fully clothed on a hot day, visibly annoyed even with the gorgeous scenery and look down unfavorably upon perfectly good tacos. But then there's this whole other person that has flown across the globe to rescue his younger brother for whatever reason, not just from a hideous Hawaiian shirt, and even settle his debts with buying a girl some lunch."

"Well, if I'm honest that person is actually named Klaus," he smiled knowingly. "Unfortunately, my family is yet to fully accept him because they can't seem to shorten my name like I've insisted upon for years."

"We do it to annoy you," Kol offered. Even from his place a few tables over he still had exceptional hearing to interrupt.

"Story of my life," he shrugged. "And I'm not one to let false statements stand Ms Forbes, I happen to love tacos." With that, he picked it up and took a bite, Caroline trying to ignore just how good he looked doing it.

"I'm pretty sure Klaus would call me Caroline; you know just saying."

"So, what exactly are you doing here, Caroline?" He grinned as he said it and she was trying to focus given how good it sounded rolling off his tongue. "Well, besides having to put up with my brother?"

"I'm a surf instructor," she murmured, feeling her answer was woefully inept given his response but not wanting to elaborate further.

"That I got," he nodded. "So, are you from these parts originally?"

"I think your charge has done a runner," she gestured to the back of his Hawaiian shirt billowing in the breeze, glad to have a much-needed distraction.

"Bloody hell," he growled. "I'm too old for this."

"He's headed towards the camping ground, I have a friend who works there and can keep him occupied," Caroline explained, pulling out her phone and texting, deciding that Katherine would be the perfect choice. The perfect amount of luring him in with her feminine wiles and then scaring the hell out of him.

"I really should go myself," he said, standing up and stretching, Caroline not missing the brief flash of skin between his jeans and shirt. "But thank you for everything, Caroline."

"You're welcome," she mumbled, wishing for some reason it didn't end here. She'd spent the last six months not seeking attention but for some reason, Klaus had made her crave it again.

Her phone beeped signaling a new text message from Katherine. It was a picture of a happily looking Kol surrounded by multiple bikini-clad campers. _"Pretty sure he's settling in for the night._ "

"As I understand it your brother is happily occupied," she shared the picture noting Klaus' disapproval followed by something resembling relief. "The campsite has a bonfire at sunset, you could collect him then."

"Is that where you Americans decide crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate make a good snack?"

"You are not dissing s'mores," she objected. "You can't judge until you try one."

"But what do we do until then?" He asked, his lips curving into a smile.

"We could surf?"

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Afraid?"

"Oh you did not just do that," he growled, he was pretending to be angry but she could sense his excitement. "And what am I supposed to wear?"

"I'll help you out," she offered, cocking her left eyebrow and trying not to imagine just how good his physique would look in much less clothing. "Just don't break my spare board or I will sue."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted teasingly.

 _ **And it was so nice**_

What Caroline wasn't expecting was for him to be so natural on a board and in the water, a far cry from his brother's efforts. They laughed, mainly when he fell without notice and she refused to relinquish her board to save him. She told him tough love was much better if he had to fight off a killer wave or shark without assistance.

It was about 5pm, they'd been riding waves for a few hours their limbs sore and sunset was edging that bit closer. Klaus and Caroline lay on their respective boards in the water. The big waves had long disapated and it was now just a gentle nudge.

"I'm jealous," he murmured, his hands running through the water lazily.

"Of what exactly?"

"That this is your home, you get to watch this brilliant sunset every day." Caroline knew that wasn't altogether true and for some reason felt more relaxed than usual.

"It's not my home originally," she admitted quietly. "I ran away a year ago from my past because my ex wasn't the most loving or respectful of people. I guess I kind of feel like a fraud pretending I belong here."

"If it helps, so do I most days. My parents are disappointed in my life choices and my girlfriend cheated on me because I wanted to be someone else with much less money."

"So, they were all upset you abdicated the throne in Genovia?"

"Geography wasn't my forte at school I'll admit but pretty sure you just made up a country, love."

"Obviously you've never seen _The Princess Diaries_ ," she opined, not missing his confusion. "Please tell me Kol isn't actually taking over a real country because I'm worried for its citizen's wellbeing."

"Thankfully, no. My father owns _British Airways_ which we do liken to another country," he explained. "I never cared for the family business even with all the trappings. I'd worked hard at the police academy and wanted to work my way up through the ranks without family assistance."

"And it didn't go down so well?"

"My father practically disowned me and appointed Kol CEO-in-waiting which totally threw him over the edge into Hawaiian shirt land. I don't regret my decision but feel so guilty that I've scared Kol into a role he's not ready for yet."

"Hence your unexpected appearance on my beach," she uttered. "I'm pretty sure he appreciates your effort."

"Because he's been so happy to see me."

"I think it just might take a little more time, let him just relax for a while," she suggested. "How about we head over to the campsite and I show you just how good s'mores can be?"

"I'll entertain your theory for my brother's sake," he shot back. "But I have to admit it's extremely difficult to leave the water."

"I know what you mean, it's…."

 _ **So peaceful and quiet**_


	74. Here Comes The Sun

**Here Comes the Sun**

She's a Valkyrie-in-training, he's a warrior on the eve of fighting on the battlefield. Can she convince him to change his mind?

Night had long fallen. The greenfields peppered with brown tents were now shrouded in darkness. The mild rumble of conversation and a few stray lanterns burning the only sign that life existed.

Tomorrow would be different.

Tomorrow, the war would begin.

And end.

She moved about the tents quietly, the swan feathers she adorned like armor teasing her bare shoulders while her eyes darted around for any sense of danger.

Caroline was one of Odin's Valkyries. Well actually, she was more of a Valkyrie-in-training. Born from simple beginnings and absent parents, her sweet nature, golden halo of hair, mesmerizing eyes and true beauty had captured the attention of the all-powerful God who'd decided she was destined to serve him.

Caroline, being free-spirited and feisty, held no allegiances and declared she served no one until her parents decided to sell her into Odin's service. They claimed they were doing what was best but Caroline saw it as nothing but forced slavery.

She'd rebelled at first but the rules were so strict amongst the valkyries that she couldn't have escaped if she tried. She'd met Bonnie early on who'd encouraged her to fit in and try to make a life in Valhalla. For Caroline, it was difficult given just how forced she felt about being there.

 _ **7 months earlier…**_

" _I'm so bored here," Caroline groaned. It seemed as if all they did was inhabit Vallhalla and serve warriors and their Gods who didn't truly appreciate them or their work ethic._

 _She'd always wanted to make something of her life. If Caroline had her way she'd be the one on that battlefield holding a sword and shield against the approaching army._

" _Once you know them better."_

" _I don't care to know any of them better."_

" _That's how I felt, well until Kol." Caroline knew their unlikely love story. They had grown up in neighboring villages, their parents were rivals until she met their son one day and everything she believed quickly disappeared because all she cared about was him._

 _The Valkyries had chosen him and sent him to Valhalla and the young lovers had finally reunited. She was overjoyed and Caroline was pleased they had their happily ever after._

 _Not knowing or having experienced that kind of love, Caroline continued to live in a sheltered world. Well, until she was ordered to visit one of the nearby villages in anticipation of an upcoming war only because it held Odin's special interest. It was Bonnie who suggested the still learning Valkyrie go, but why she didn't know._

 _Well, at first._

 _Upon first meeting the local leader, Caroline had done everything she could not to ogle him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a toned body that deserved to be worshipped._

 _However, the man under that armor was another story._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Well, Odin…"_

" _Newsflash, love. I don't answer to Odin or any of his Valkyries," he chuckled, his blue eyes inspecting her further. "He's certainly sending his most novice personnel."_

" _You have no idea who I am," she growled. Yes, he was gorgeous and imposing but he was also a chauvinistic ass._

" _Oh really?"_

" _Really," she shot back, stepping closer to him and trying to ignore his proximity. "So, I suggest you stop making assumptions and speak to me in a polite manner."_

" _No one has ever talked to me like that," his expression was argumentative at first but Caroline couldn't miss the way his features softened slightly. "But I like it."_

" _I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she shot back, their gaze unflinching._

" _And that's why I like you, love," he smirked. "So, what exactly am I doing wrong here?"_

 _Caroline wasn't usually so affected but his gorgeous accent and those dimples were messing with her concentration. "Everything, including calling me that. I do have a name."_

" _And it's a name I'm so desperate to learn," he murmured, his gaze unflinching._

" _Then you'll have to earn it."_

" _Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow, no a sexy eyebrow._

" _We have work to do."_

" _And then will I learn the name of the Valkyrie who has stolen my attention?"_

" _I'm not like the women you bed."_

" _No, that you most definitely aren't, sweetheart."_

" _Sweetheart?"_

" _Well, until you tell me your name I really have no choice but to offer alternatives."_

" _You could call me master." She puffed out her chest, hoping her bluff would work. She was well below him status wise but Caroline hated the fact he seemed to think he was better than her._

" _Will do, master," he smirked, his eyes dipping lower for a brief second and then resting on her face. "So, put me to work."_

 _Caroline was surprised that he'd been so amenable. Not that she was complaining._

 _They'd worked together side-by-side for two days straight, the chemistry threatening to overwhelm them both. His crimson lips were an unexpected target taunting her incessantly with every word he spoke._

 _They'd been in very close quarters. But to his credit, Klaus Mikaelson hadn't attempted to touch her. Caroline would be lying if it wasn't driving her insane._

" _My brother died in the war," he shared one night after the sun had slipped down over the horizon. They were sitting in a meadow trying to chase the last remaining hours of light. "I thought I'd be the first sibling but he decided to surprise us and go rogue."_

" _He died?"_

" _He did," Klaus mumbled, his gaze lowered. "Kol has always been wild and impulsive. I was worried that perhaps Odin sacrificed him on that battlefield."_

" _Kol is your brother?"_

" _You know my brother?" His tone was hoarse and the combination of hope and relief crossing his features was enough to tell Caroline she'd probably overstepped her duties. But for some reason she didn't care, all she wanted was to bring him some comfort._

" _I do, and I'm happy to report that he is safe and well."_

" _I'm glad," he smiled. "Hopefully I can join him soon in Valhalla."_

" _You're not afraid to die?"_

" _That is why I was put on this earth. I have existed for twenty-five years but never really lived except knowing him and now you." She tried not to react, why would he care about her along with his brother?_

" _You don't know me at all."_

" _But I would really like to know you."_

" _I have to leave," she uttered. The pull between them was obvious but something had told her that she'd gone too far and this connection they'd built was now extremely dangerous._

" _But you just got here," he pleaded. "Can't you stay a little longer?"_

" _If only I could," she'd replied off-handedly before making her way out of his life._

 _It would be easier this way._

 _Well, that's what she kept telling herself._

Fast forward seven months and, against her better judgment, she'd left Valhalla under the cover of darkness determined to find him before the battle began. Usually, they would tend to the dead well after it had ended but Caroline had no intention of letting him die no matter the consequences.

Her breath caught in her throat, sensing an overwhelming presence behind her but before she could react, a strong hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her away.

The tent was small but the lantern in the corner was still burning. Caroline should have been afraid but for some reason, the atmosphere was strangely comforting and once the hand was removed she knew why.

"What the hell are you doing here, love?"

"That's not a very nice greeting," she snapped, trying to ignore his bare chest and rippling muscles. "And if you're going to kidnap someone probably best you don't run around naked while doing it."

"I was trying to sleep when you decided to skulk around my tent, excuse me if I was more concerned about your safety and not about clothing," he muttered, his jaw clenched and his tone terse.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I was only here because…"

"You can't save me." He murmured, his voice hoarse as his eyes gazed downward, avoiding her eyes.

"But I can try," she whispered, calling upon the last shreds of willpower she could muster.

"You can't," he confided, his fingers finding their way to her golden waves. "This is my destiny."

"Well, between you and me, destiny is messed up," she mumbled, attempting to avoid shedding more tears but knowing she was failing miserably.

"If I could change things so we could be together, you know I would."

"Not so sure given your macho/martyr type behavior." His blue eyes were on her immediately, his gaze unforgiving. "Couldn't you be more ruthless and unforgiving?"

"I could but I was hoping to learn your name," he offered.

"What? You don't like, Master?"

"Not as much as you do," he shot back, sending her a wolfish grin. It certainly felt like the tent was ten degrees hotter even in the dead of night. "But as I moved inside you in all of my dreams I imagined calling out your name over and over."

"You think I'm that easy?" She balked, pretending to be offended but feeling heat and arousal in places she never had before.

"Not at all, as much as I've fantasized about you, I just really want to know your name."

"Why is my name so important?"

"When I die I want to know the name of the woman I love so it is the last thing I utter through these lips." Caroline stood in awe, those crimson lips even more eye-catching than usual.

"It's Caroline."

"Caroline," he purred. That sound of her name rolling off his tongue was going to kill her.

"I only told you that so you could utter it on your death bed and leave me all your earthly possessions." He didn't hesitate, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

Joking comments aside as they shed all willpower and clothing. He'd uttered her name countless times that night but not due to impending death.

She'd slipped away without his knowledge just as the sun was rising. Klaus had insisted she stay away and not mourn him but Caroline had other ideas.

Fast forward a month and Klaus was now in Valhalla by his brother's side and Caroline could keep an eye on him, much like she had since they first met. She'd tried to reinstate the master moniker but he wasn't so obliging unless it was uttered between the sheets.


	75. Me Without You

For Klaroline AU Week: Day 3 - All Human. Yep so late again.

 **Me Without You**

 _Fairhope, TX_

 _ **I don't know me without you...**_

"Say that again," she insisted, furiously scribbling down notes on the tattered napkin that previously housed her vodka.

Caroline was a singer/songwriter but in the south, they were a dime a dozen. She'd been touring for years hoping to make it big but it was never much more than one run-down bar after another.

One minute she'd left the dingy bus to seek out some properly salted fries and the next it had left her behind. And suddenly fries were the last thing on her mind, the first some strong alcohol.

She hadn't wasted time, taking up residence in the town's bar. Caroline needed inspiration and what better place? Unfortunately, the outspoken bartender was trying to mess with her inspiration.

"Excuse me?"

"That line you said, it's..."

"Mine."

"That's not what you said."

"No, I meant that line belongs to me."

"Do you really have the copyright?" She growled, cocking her left eyebrow. "Because nothing overheard in bars has even been protected by the law."

"I'd be happy for you to cite some precedent and then I'd gladly relinquish my rights to those six words."

"Are you always so.."

"Helpful?" He smirked, a stray dimple throwing her off balance a bit. When Caroline had decided to drown her sorrows she hadn't expected a cocky, English guy to ruin her already tenuous mood. "I could get you a beer."

"I don't want a beer," she shot back, trying to ignore just how much his gaze was messing with her concentration. Sure, he was cute with those crimson lips and blue eyes but she wasn't here to scope out the local talent, no matter how good it was. "But those words..."

"I thought we already discussed that?"

"You sure are possessive over six commonly used words."

"Says my patron trying to steal my words," he chuckled. "I'm a songwriter who is protective of my lyrics."

"And here I thought you were a bartender who loves to threaten visitors with legal action."

"I'm a lawyer slash bar owner slash songwriter. But if you're interested in me, love, all you need to do was ask."

"The spell is now well and truly broken now," she groaned. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Now, that right there is a hit," he mused. "Country artists love a good story. How can we forget the masterpiece that was _She Thinks My Tractor is Sexy_."

"Don't you dare hate on Kenny Chesney."

"Kenny no, I just never thought tractors were that sexy."

"Pretty sure the tractor was a euphemism for..." her eyes betrayed her dipping low to check out his tractor encased in a fitted pair of dark jeans.

"My eyes?" He asked, a sly smile tugging at his lips. "They are up here, in case you're wondering."

"So, how exactly did an English lawyer slash bar owner..."

"Slash songwriter."

"The jury is still out on that."

"Says the girl trying to steal my words."

"How exactly did you end up in small-town Texas?"

"Looking to write a biography while you're passing by?"

"I thought it might inspire me to write a song," she began. "To be honest I've had some writer's block and given I need to pay the bills somehow it might help."

"We can't have you starving to death now, can we? It's your typical boy meets girl story," he explained. "I upended my life practicing law in London to follow this girl back to the States but for her I would have done just about anything."

"She must be some girl."

"That's an understatement," he smirked, polishing a glass. "But distance is tough and life isn't always a fairytale."

"Oh, now I understand your lyrics. Even though you love her she's gone?"

"Not gone, she's always with me," he promised, stealing her napkin and scribbling down his thoughts.

 _ **It's been 23 days since I kissed you gone.**_

"Okay, I see where you're going with this," she smiled knowingly, tapping the pen and then writing.

 _ **Should be having a good time...But the cover band's playing the song you love. The one we danced to last summer.**_

He just smiled, taking the pen and writing his own lyrics under hers.

 _ **When I told you that I loved you. That kiss on your lips, say you'd never kiss another.**_

"We've still got it," she laughed, leaning over the bar and placing a kiss on those crimson lips that had been teasing her since she'd arrived.

"Well, we are married so I'd hope so," he murmured, his hands combing through her blonde locks. "Any chance we could take this upstairs?"

"But the creative songwriting juices are just beginning to flow," she pouted, although the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth was telling him something entirely different.

"Trust me, the creative juices can only get better upstairs." Caroline didn't need any more convincing.


End file.
